


All The Stars Align

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Irondad, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Is Sad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker tony stark platonic relationship, Peter acts a little younger in this, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting like a dad, everything is platonic, peter Parker codependency, peter Parker has separation anxiety, peter Parker tony stark platonic cuddling, peter cries a lot, spiderson, unhealthy codependency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 171,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in the middle of the night to a call from the hospital saying that his aunt had been in an accident. Peter thinks that he has nothing left in this world but he will always have Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up from his sleep on the couch to his phone ringing loudly on the coffee table next to him. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he must be really tired if he fell asleep on the couch. 

Peter groaned and reached over to answer the phone call. 

“Hello?” Peter answered into the phone very groggy from just waking up, he didn’t even know what time it was or why someone was calling him in the middle of the night. 

He sits up while the lady on the other end of the phone begins to talk. 

“Hello, is this Peter Parker I am speaking to?” The lady asks hesitantly. 

Peter begins to feel a bit weird like something is not right but he forces his voice out to respond to the strange lady. 

“Y-yes this is-is Peter- Peter Parker... umm who’s this?” Peter asks kind of scared for the response he is going to get. 

The lady on the other end takes a deep breath and continues to speak “Peter, my name is Cindey Binkey and I am calling from Newton Centre Hospital. I am so sorry but your aunt has been in an accident and you need to come to the hospital right now” the lady tries to put as much sorry in her words as possible but it does nothing to help peter. 

Peter feels his whole world shatter as he hears the lady say those words. He tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth, he just feels his heart beating really hard and loud in his chest. He goes to stand up on shaky legs but had trouble doing so. Peter quickly walks into his bedroom to get something but he doesn’t even realize what he’s getting. He then realizes that he hasn’t responded to the lady on the phone yet so Peter pulls the phone back up to his ear not even noticing he moved his phone to his other hand. 

“No no no” Peter quietly whispers out “Is-is my aunt ok? Is she ok?” Peter doesn’t even know what he would do if something bad happens to his aunt. 

The lady speaks again, this time sounding really sorry “I’m sorry Peter but I can’t disclose any of that information over the phone, you need to come to the hospital” the lady tells Peter. 

Peter hangs up the phone not even responding and putting it into his back pocket. Peter exits his room not grabbing anything but a coat from he coat hanger. He quickly puts it on and opens his apartment door, he runs down the hall and down the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He gets outside and is immediately hit with the cold air. It’s the middle of October so it’s not too cold but it’s cold enough to send a shiver through your body especially because Peter is not dressed properly. 

Peter begins to run down the sidewalk all the way to the hospital that the lady saids his aunt is at. He nearly bumps into a bunch of people along the way but doesn’t care enough to stop. Peter doesn’t even look both ways to cross the road when he sees the hospital in the distance, he hears people honking the horn loudly at him but he doesn’t seem to care as he continues to run into the hospital doors. 

Once peter gets into the hospital he begins to look around for the front desk. Once peter finds it he all but spirnts over to the front desk and speaks trying not to cry yet “Hello I- I’m Peter Parker and my aunt May Parker was in an accident” 

The girl at the front desk who has long black hair, pale skin and bold red lipstick looks up at his questionably and begins to look back down on her computer with a mumbled “ one second” she types something into her computer then look back up at Peter and saids “your aunt is in room 247 but please wait for the doctor” Peter doesn’t listen to her as he runs away trying to find room 247. 

When peter reaches room 247 he sees a doctor outside who is a young male looking through a notebook or something. Peter walks up to him and the doctor looks up and looks down to Peter. The doctor is tall with dark blonde hair and he is pale with a bit of freckles, he has heavy underbags under his eyes and he opens his mouth to speak to peter. 

“Hello my name is doctor Bunn and I am so sorry Peter but we did everything we could go save your aunt but she lost so much blood that there was nothing we could do. I am so sorry for your loss” 

Peter does not believe what he is hearing. He immediately starts to cry loudly and falls back against the wall and slides down it and brings his knees to his chest and puts his face in his knees. Peter feels his heart just break into half and he has trouble breathing, he begins to gasp for air as he feels someone put their hand on his back, he looks up from his face in his knees and he looks up at the doctor who has knelt down beside him. 

Peter opens his mouth to speak but nothing but a sob comes out. He opens his mouth to try again “can- can I please see her? Can I please see my aunt?” The doctor stands up and moves to the door he was once standing at and opens it for peter. 

“Yes you can. Her body is in here” he pushes the door a little bit more open for peter to walk in. 

Peter begins to stand on shaky legs and all he can think about is ‘her body is in here’ the way the doctor said it made it all so real for peter. This is actually happening to me, Peter thought as he walked into the dark room that was lit by one small lamp in the corner. 

Peter slowly walks over to his aunts body that is under a white blanket on the bed. 

Peter doesn’t even realize the doctor had left him alone in the room as he goes and stands at the side of the bed. Peter reaches out but pulls his hand away at the last second before touching his aunt. Peter thinks this is not my aunt anymore, this is just a body. I am all alone in this world. I’m all alone. 

Peter shakes his head to get those thoughts away but it doesn’t help because he knows it is true. Peter lifts his hand up again and he slowly lifts the white blanket up and sees his aunts pale arm sticking out. He slowly reaches over and grabs her hand stupidly expecting her to grab him back and hold him but she doesn’t move. Peter feels the cold hand against his and he starts crying into his other hand that he lifted up to his eyes. Peter thinks about how she’ll never hold him again how she’ll never play with his hair or hug him whenever she sees him. Peter thinks how he’ll never see his aunts smile ever again or taste her horrible cooking, he’ll never get to watch another movie with her on the couch eating popcorn and joking around together. Peter will never get to see his aunt ever again and this realization hits Peter so hard he moves his hand away like it burned him which is so ironic because the hand is cold. Peter takes a few steps back and leans against a chair that digs into his side but he doesn’t care. 

The door opens and Peter doesn’t even look up as a short girl, although still taller than Peter walks into the room and clears her throat. 

“My name is Beth and I am the social worker assigned to your case Peter” the girl takes a step closer to peter. 

Peter peeks an eye open and looks at her shoes then slowly look up at her face. ‘Social worker’ Peter thinks, she’s gonna take me away. 

Peter closes his eyes and turns his body away from her. 

She begins to speak up again with her annoying voice “I know that your aunt was your last living relative Peter, so I have to talk to you about going into a foster home” Peter looks up at her and his face turns a mixture of angry and scared. 

“No I’m not-not going into foster care” Peter saids brokenly. 

The social worker kneels down in front of peter and tries to reason “Peter, there is no other choice. You have no other family members that can take care of you and you are a minor that cannot care for yourself” she stands back up and puts her hands on her hips. 

Peter pulls himself further into a ball and quietly saids “leave me alone” 

The lady steps forward “Do you have anyone else you can call?” She asks nicely but her voice still annoying. 

“Leave me alone” Peter tells her as he thinks about who can can call- no one because he’s all alone, he has no one. 

“Fine then. I will be back soon and then we will talk some more” she backs away and begins to walk out, he heels clicking loudly against the floor. Peter watches her walk out and waits until the door closes to pull out his phone out of his back pocket that he forgot he put there. 

Peter pulls out his phone and types in his password. He scrolls through his contacts thinking about who he can call. He passes by Neds number about to hit call when he thinks Ned is just a child, just like him what is he gonna do. He pauses about to turn off his phone and wait until the social worker takes him away until he passes by Happy Hogan’s number, he pauses his thumb over the caller button and he just presses it waiting for it to start ringing. 

As he waits he thinks about why he is calling him, what is Happy gonna do, nothing. Peter is all alone in this world, no one will help him. 

“Hello? Peter?” Happys voice pulls peter out of his thoughts. He doesn’t sound like he has been sleeping which is weird but Peter doesn’t think much of it. 

“Happy?” Peter asks sadly. 

“Peter what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Happy asks sounding annoyed and worried at the same time. 

“No-no I’m-my aunt... I’m at the hospital... my aunt... she’s-she’s dead” saying it makes it all the more real. 

“Oh shit. Jesus kid” Happy stops talking and takes a deep breath like he’s trying to decide what to do. “Okay. Okay we’re comimg now okay? Just stay where you are. We’re comimg” Happy hangs up the phone before Peter has time to respond. 

Peter looks at the phone in his hand then he just turns it off on cries into his knees again. He thinks who’s we? Who’s coming? Is Mr. Stark coming? 

Peter continues to softly cry until he hears loud voices in the hallway “don’t touch me! Don’t touch me or I will call my suit to me right now! Get out of my way!” Peter hears which is no doubt Mr. Stark. He came, Peter thought. Mr. Stark came. 

Peter didn’t know how much time had passed since he got off the phone with Happy but he was just glad that someone was now here to take care of him.

Peter looked up and had to blink a few times to get the tears out of his eyes so he could see who was walking towards him. After a few blinks he realized it was Mr. Stark. “Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. 

Tony walked into the room and saw Peter sitting on the ground with his back up against a chair. He walked towards him and realized how small he looked just sitting there with his knees pulled to his chest in a poor attempt to self comfort. He walked towards him and knelt down in front of him “oh Peter. I’m so sorry buddy” he said then he pulled Peter up and pulled him up into his arms and held him there. He didn’t really know what he was doing because he didn’t really know all that much about comforting others but he knew he had to do something because Peter was a kid. Tony felt really uncomfortable and tense but then Peter seemed to relax in his arms which made Tony relax and he then felt Peter out his arms around his torso and Peter had his head on his chest and Tony felt tears wetting his shirt but he didn’t care because as long as Peter was being comforted. 

After a long two minutes maybe 10, Tony started to get uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable than he was when he first pulled Peter into his arms. Tony not wanting to be rude but wanting to get out of this position tried to stand up but Peter didn’t seem to want to move yet but Tony continued to stand and Peter slid off of him. Tony immediately felt bad and bent down and grabbed Peter under the arms and pulled him to stand up. Peter looked as if he wasn’t gonna stand on his own so Tony pulled him into his side and began to walk with his arm around Peters shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked in a small voice as his rubbed his eyes with his fist. 

Tony looked down at him and his heart swelled at the scene. Peter looked so small and young “we’re getting out of here” Tony kept walking intill they reached the front of the hospital where Happy was waiting. 

“Boss!” Happy called Tony over. 

Tony was about to say something to Happy but an annoying voice stopped him. “Exuce me! Where are you taking him?” Tony stopped walking and turned around with Peter, he felt Peter siffen as he saw the lady walking towards them. 

“I’m leaving! And I’m taking him with me! Try and stop me!” Tony yelled back then turned around with Peter to keep walking. 

“You can’t just leave with him sir. That is called kidnapping and I am his social worker I am in charge of him right now” the lady began to walk forward but Tony turned around and let go of Petef as he walked over to the social worker. 

“I am going to take him because no way in hell am I gonna let him end up in foster care or anywhere else so you can contact my lawyers all your little heart pleases” he said then handed her a card he pulled out of his jacket pocket then turned around and walked back to Peter who looked so sad and confused who was standing there biting his fingernails. Tony pulled him back into his side and began to walk really fast back to Happy who got the car ready and peter was having a hard time keeping up with him but he isn’t stop walking. 

Happy opened the back car door for them and Tony gently pushed Peter into the back seat. Once Peter was in the car he looked sadly up at Tony with wide brown wet eyes and Tony’s heart just broke so he slid in next to Peter “move over a bit” Tony told Peter who barely moved over so he had to push him a bit so he wasn’t hanging out of the car. Happy shut the door once he was in and walked over to the front seat then got in and started the car. 

Happy looked in the mirror at them and then he shut the window for some privacy. 

Tony didn’t really know what to do so he looked over at peter and Peter looked really uncomfortable and sad so he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder and Peter leaned into the touch and his bottom lip started to shake. 

“Hey buddy? Do you want to lie down?” Tony asked awkwardly not really sure where Peter was even gonna lie down or if it was even safe. He though should the kid even be in a car seat? Maybe booster seat? No he was too old for that right? He was 15 so definitely no. Right? He shook his head and looked back over at Peter who was looking at his lap hesitantly. 

“Do you want to put your head on my lap?” Tony asked not really sure what he was asking. Him and peter were close but not this close. 

“Uhh.. yea” Peter looked back up at Tony then he scooted closed and slowly put his head down on his lap and closed his eyes. 

Tony oddly didn’t feel that uncomfortable, uncomfortable but not that much. He put his fingers in Peters hair and started to gently pull at his hair which peter relaxed into and made a comfortable noise. 

Tony smiled a little and listened to Peters breathing even out until he knew he was asleep. He was looking down at him the rest of the way back deep in thought. He thought about what was gonna happen now. Was peter gonna live with him? Was he gonna keep him forever or was he gonna give him up after a little bit? Peter was old enough to do everything by himself, he was 15 he could feed himself, put himself to sleep, care for himself, right? Tony didn’t need to do all that for peter he guessed. 

Tony didn’t even realize that they were at the compound until Happys voice broke him out of his thoughts “Boss? We’re here” Happy got out of the car and rounded it then opened the back seat and found Peter with his head on Tony’s lap. Happy laughed a bit then said “need help boss?” 

Tony looked up at Happy and saw his amused look then he rolled his eyes “no Hap. I’m stronger than I look you know” 

Happy laughed “oh I know but I think peter also looks heavier than you think” 

“I got him” Tony said as he gently lifted Peters head off his lap and then got out of the car stretched then bent back down and awkwardly grabbing peter under the arms almost dropping him trying to get him into a bridal carry. Was he achieved that he just then realized that the kid wasn’t even wearing any shoes and only had on jeans a t-shirt and a jacket that looked way too big on him and his socks were mismatched, one was yellow with a sun on it and other other was blue and green strips. 

Tony walked to the elevator in the garage with Happy following behind him. “I got him Hap I’ll give you a call tomorrow. Thanks for everything” 

“You got him” Happy said more of a statement than a question “ call me if you need anything” 

“I will” tony said then turned around and walked into the elevator “my floor FRIDAY” the elevator began to move and thankfully FRIDAY didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to risk waking peter up although it looked like he wasn’t gonna wake up anytime soon. 

Tony walked out onto his floor which was empty thank god when the elevator doors opened. He stopped with peter in his arms and looked down at him. The kid wasn’t heavily, actually he wasn’t heavy at all he was actually really really light, maybe something to do with the spider bite, he’ll have to ask him about that later. But right now his arms and back was starting to hurt so he quickly walked to Peters room where he would sometimes spend the night when he stayed over but would never sleep there, ending up on the couch in the living room or the floor on the lab until Tony had a couch put down there too. 

He walked into Peters room and kicked the door open with his foot then he walked over to the bed and put peter down. He went to take off his shoes but then remembered he wasn’t wearing any so he got a throw blanket and put it over peter and tucked him in. He ran a hand down his face and was about to leave but he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Peters hair back from his eyes then stood back up and walked out shutting the door silently. 

What has he gotten himself into he thought, although he didn’t seem to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in a strange bed with a horrible headache and he breaks down once he remembers the night before.

Peter woke up in a strange bed.

He had no memory of the night before for the first 10 seconds apon waking up. All peter knew was that he was in a strange bed and his head was killing him. He brought his hand up to rub at his eyes with a closed fist to try and wake himself up a little more.

Once he did that he immediately regretted it because all the memories from the night before had all came rushing back. Aunt May is dead. Aunt May is dead, is all that Peter thought.

Tears came rushing to his eyes and he got onto his elbows to raise himself up on the bed, which he now realized he was in his room at the compound that he never really uses. Whenever he would stay the night he would fall asleep somewhere else. But his room was nice, it was big. It had a really tall ceiling with baby blue walls and his bed was in the middle of the room that faced his closed bathroom door and a walk-in closet on the side along with big windows that looked out onto the field outside. His door was to the far left of the room that was closed and he had a dresser and a desk on either side of the door.

Peter looked down at his lap and saw the tears landing on his blanket. Peter looked down at his feet that were sticking out of his bed and he saw his mismatched socks on his feet. He realized that he didn’t remember anything after he left the hospital, he must have fallen asleep in the car he thought. But how did he get here, oh no did Mr. Stark carry him to his room.

Peter was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a Knock on his door “kiddo?” It was Tony. FRIDAY must have told on him.

“Come in” Peter said, voice breaking.

Tony walked into the room and looked at Peter then his face turned into something peter has never seen on his mentor before.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked peter as he walked over to the side of the bed that Peters feet was hanging off of.

“I-I...my head really hurts” Peter said as he began to try and wipe away the tears that were in his face and still continuing to fall.

Tony looked at peter and his heart broke at the sight “come here” he said as he lifted his arms up for peter to come into. Peter immediately threw himself into Tony’s arms and turned around so that Peters head was cradled in Tony’s arm and his face pressed into his chest as he tried to silence his tears.

“It’s okay to cry you know, I’m not gonna judge you” This made peter break the dam that he had been holding in since he woke up. He cried loudly but he didn’t care because he was being held by Tony, even though the position was a bit uncomfortable for peter, the way his body was twisted, but he didn’t care as long as he was getting comfort. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry” peter cried out. “Hey hey it’s okay. Don’t say sorry peter” Tony began to rub his fingers along Peters head and peter seemed to stop crying just a little bit at the affection “there’s nothing to be sorry about kid” “O-okay” peter said sadly as he looked up at Tony through wet eye lashes. Tony bagan to start to shift and slowly lifted Peters head off of his arm. Peter didn’t want to move but was too embarrassed to say anything so he reluctantly got up and sat on his pillow.

Tony stood up and grabbed Peters arm “How about you go shower and I’ll go make you some breakfast?” Tony looked over at the nightstand clock it read 12:46pm “well lunch”

Peter agreed as he slowly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door walked in then closed it behind him. Tony watched as peter went into the bathroom then he walked out of Peters bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

Once he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge and stared into it. He really needed to get more kid foods because all he had was weird foods that he knew peter wouldn’t like. He decided just to make some pancakes for the kid.

As he got all the ingredients out he hears FRIDAYS voice speak out.

“Boss. It appears peter has been staring at the shower and has not yet gotten in”

Tony stopped what he was doing and thought what the hell.

He walked into Peters bedroom and walked to the bathroom door pausing at it to knock. “Peter? Are you okay?” He waited for a response.

“Umm... yea... I’m okay... I-umm”

“Can I come in?”

“Yea”

Tony opened the door and walked in and saw peter sitting on the closed toilet seat with all his clothes still on looking disappointment.

“What’s wrong? You don’t need help to shower do you.” Tony asked jokingly but then the kid looked up at his like that was the problem then he immediately regretted saying that because what no the kid is old enough to bathe himself.

“What no! No! Mr. Stark I can- I can shower by myself I just- “ Peters face turned red then he looked at his lap and spoke softly “I don’t know how to turn on the shower”

“Oh I thought I was actually gonna have to help you shower for a second there” Tony laughed as he walked over to the shower and turned it on easily “why didn’t you just come and get me when you couldn’t get it on?” Tony turned to peter to ask him.

Peter stood up from the toilet seat as he started taking off his socks “I um I just- I don’t know”

“It’s fine peter I’m not mad I just want you to come to me if you need something”

“Okay. Thank you” Peter said as he started to undo his jeans button and zipper as he waited for tony to walk out so he could take his pants off.

Once Tony was gone peter took all his clothes off then got into the shower and put his head under the warm water. He looked around for some soap and found a really expensive looking bottle of shampoo that he poured a little bit onto his hand before rubbing it into his hair. He rinced it out and then cleaned off his body with another expensive looking body wash that smelt like honey. It reminded peter of May because she would always smell like honey and he then started to cry in the shower. He thought to himself how pathetic I’m crying in the shower because my body wash smells like honey. Peter then looked down at his feet that were black underneath from running to the hospital with no shoes. Ew he thought as he lifted his leg up to clean it off but he lost his blalance and almost fell back but caught himself at the last second. He then sat down in the shower and cleaned off his feet the best he could.

Once peter was done he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and rapped it around himself. He had to admit he did feel a lot better after the shower.

He opened his bathroom door and walked into his bedroom only to realize that he had no clothes here. He had clothes at the tower but not here. Peter was about to go back into the bathroom to put back on his dirty clothes but he thought better of that and decided not to. He was gonna sit on his bed and wait for clothes to appear when he remembered what Tony said to him if he needed anything. Well he needed clothes but he also needed a hug. But he needed clothes more so he hesitantly looked up to FRIDAY.

“Um I don’t have any clothes” peter said then shook his head when he realized how stupid he sounded.

“Would you like me to get Boss for you?”

“Yes please” peter responded.

Peter awkwardly stood there and waited for Tony to come.

Tony cane less than a minute later and knocked on the door.

“Come in” Peter said as he tightened the towel that was rapped around him.

“What’s up” tony responded. Oh so FRIDAY didn’t tell him. This is awkward peter thought.

Tony just stood there and watched peter shift from foot to foot as he chewed on the end of the towel.

“I don’t have any other clothes” peter said then looked up at Tony.

“Shit... oops I mean shucks” tony corrected himself “I really shouldn’t sware in front of you kid, bad habits and all”

Peter continued to chew on the end of the towel as tony began to walk into Peters closet that was empty then over to the dresser that was also empty.

“Okay...umm” Tony seemed to be in thought for a second.

“Come with me” Tony walked out of the room and into the hallway then turned for peter to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked kinda scared tony was gonna take him clothes shopping in nothing but a towel.

“To my room. I have some clothes I’ll give you until I get you some” tony said as he walked to his bedroom then opened the door and walked in. Peter stopped at the door way not really wanting to go in because he’s never been in there before. “How about this and this?” Tony said holding up track pants that looked small but probably still too big for peter and a long sleeve sweater that still looked new.

Peter walked into the room and took both in his hands trying to hold onto the towel without it falling off. “Thank you Mr. Stark” peter said then looked up at Tony not really knowing where to change.

“Ok kid that’s the smallest clothes I’ve got. If it doesn’t fit we’ll just tie it and my underwear won’t fit you so umm just go commando” Tony walked to the bedroom door then turned back to peter “ you can change in the bathroom I’ll be in the kitchen when your done”

“Okay thank you” Peter said not really liking the fact that he was gonna have no underwear on but whatever he was starting to get cold.

Peter quickly changed then walked into the kitchen. “It kinda fits” peter said quietly and looked down at himself.

Tony turned to the quiet voice and it hurt him to see peter who was always so happy and talking so loudly non stop all the time, he always had a hard time getting a word in over Peters constant rambling but he guessed it’ll take a little long to get that peter back. “It looks good. Pancakes?” Tony held a plate out to peter who climbed up onto one of the chairs.

“Thank you” peter said trying to force a smile that tony could see right through. “But I’m not that hungry”

“You have to eat something peter. Just a few bites” tony said knowing once peter ate a little he’d realize how hungry he actually is.

“No” Peter said then he crossed his arms in protest. Tony didn’t understand why peter was not eating. Yeah sure when his parents died he didn’t anything for days but also no one forced him to do anything because no one cared and peter has someone who cares about him.

Tony grabbed the plate of pancakes and grabbed another plate and put one pancake on it then sat next to peter and started to eat his pancake. He didn’t say anything but he did notice the kid lean into him a little bit.

Cute. Tony thought. Tony started to cut up his pancake and shove big pieces into his mouth thinking that maybe if peter sees him eat, he will eat as well. But no such luck because peter just sat there with his arms crossed staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

“Kid. Eat.” Tony pleaded with peter.

Peter uncrossed his arms stood up almost knocking the stool over and stomped away before he got to the end of the hall and turned around “I’m not hungry and I’m not eating” he told Tony before stomping away to his room.

Tony turned back to his pancakes and went to take another bite but realized he wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t even hungry before he was just eating to get peter to eat something. So much for that. Tony thought about what he should do now because clearly he doesn’t know how to handle kids. The only kid tony had ever been around was peter and he was always so well behaved so he didn’t really have to deal with too much. He would get the kid every Tuesday’s and Thursday’s after school until about 9pm then send him back over to May. Sometimes peter would sleep over on the weekends but even then peter was always well behaved and he never had any problems with him, he would always listen and do what he was told. But now, well that’s a different story but he can’t really blame him.

Tony got up off the stool and began to slowly follow peter to his room. Trying to take his time because he didn’t really know what to say to peter.

Once he got to the room he was about to knock on the door when he heard quiet crying.

“Peter? Can I come in?” Tony asked through the door.

He heard sniffing then waited a bit. He was about to walk in when the door opened up to reveal peter with red eyes and puffy red cheeks. He looked even younger then he did just ten minutes ago. Peter looked up at him and brought his hand to his mouth to bite his nails. Tony looked down at him and watched him bring his hand up to his mouth to bite his nails and he thought if he had ever see him do that before or maybe it’s a new habit that peter picked up on in the last day or so.

“Kid” tony said brokenly then grabbed Peters cheeks with his hands and gently brushed away his tears although more seemed to fall and they didn’t stop. Tony could tell peter was trying to hold in the sound that he was gonna make so tony softy told him not to.

“Peter it’s ok to cry” this seemed to break the dam peter was holding and he brought peter into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt instantly but didn’t mind.

Tony tried to lead peter over to the bed to sit down but the kid didn’t move so he dragged peter to the bed and gently pushed him down at the same time as he sat down so he could be beside peter on the bed. Peter cried loudly into his chest and his arms wrapped around Tony’s torso.

“I-I’m sorry for-for yelling at you” peter tried to say between sobs not even removing this face from Tony’s chest.

“It’s okay peter” tony said as he rubbed his hand up and down on Peters back “I just want you to eat. You’re gonna make yourself sick if you don’t eat anything buddy”

Peter stopped crying for a second and went completely still and tony thought he was done crying but then peter started crying even louder and hugged tony even tighter as if he was gonna disappear.

“I just miss May so much” saying her name hurt peter so much.

“I know. I know peter but it’ll get easier” tony said to peter continuing to rub his back up and down.

“No-no it won’t! I’ll-I’m never gonna be happy again” peter said brokenly as he tried to stop himself from crying by trying to muffle his sobs against Tony’s chest.

Tony’s heart broke and he hugged peter even harder trying to think about what he could say to peter to make him feel better. “Peter listen to me.” Tony said then decided to pull peter away from his chest so he could look at him in the eyes so he knows he’s listening. He grabbed peter by the shoulders and pulled him away from his chest then held him at arms length. Peters face looked so sad and tired.

“The thing about grief peter, is that it never does go away. But I promise you that it does get easier. It becomes bearable. It is also another form of love because you have so much love for your aunt that she will never leave you, she is always gonna be in your heart and you know that she loves you so much, no matter what and she’ll always be here. I will too” tony said then mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his good speech.<\p>

“You-you promise?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Yes I promise it’ll get easier Pete-“

“No i-i mean, you’ll always be here?” 

Tony’s heart just broke once again “yes peter. I promise you that”

“Okay” Peter said as he stopped crying and pushed his head back into Tony’s chest and wiped his nose and his tears on Tony’s shirt then lifted his head back up to look at tony. Tony looked down at peter, did he really just wipe his snotty nose on my shirt, this kid.

“Okay then” tony said as he clapped his hands and stood up from the bed. He turned around to look at peter who looked kinda sad again. Then tony remembered Peters clothes, well his clothes that the kid was wearing, he needed to buy him some age appropriate clothes.

“How about we go get you some new clothes? I’m sure my clothes aren’t all that comfy plus I’m sure you’ll appreciate some underwear”

Peters face flushed red then he looked as if he wanted to say something but decided not to and stood up to stand next to tony.

Once tony realized the kid was waiting for him to start walking he turned and started walking to the living room to pull out his StarkPad.

Tony and peter got to the living room and tony sat down on the couch and peter sat down right next to him practically on his lap. Tony knew that the kid had no concept of personal space but he was always just really close, not really touching except for the occasional arm touch or his leg will brush against Tony’s in the workshop. He knew that peter always liked to be close to someone and that’s because his aunt told tony that one day while he was at Peters apartment surprising him one Friday after school to take him for the weekend. He remembered how happy peter was when he saw him on the couch talking to his aunt. But the conversation came up about how peter has separation anxiety and how he always had it but it got worse after his uncle Ben died. He knew peter had separation anxiety before May even told him about it because it was kinda obvious with everything that the kids been through and how he acts in the lab sometimes, always wanting to be close to tony. He even knew it because the first couple nights peter spent at the compound he had to call his aunt to talk to her before he went to bed, two times once. Peters aunt brought the conversation up that day asking him if he noticed peter doing this stuff to which he replied to with yes and told May then May just told him that peter had separation anxiety, he honestly wished he could talk to her right now about what to do with peter because he honestly had no idea.

“So what do you say we buy you some new pyjamas to sleep in so you’re not sleeping in your clothes?” Tony looked down at peter who was playing with the string on his sweater.

“Okay that’s fine Mr. Stark” peter said quietly still not looking up at tony. 

Tony opened up the StarkPad and thought about where to order kids clothes from then he thought that he has never brought anyone clothes before, not even Pepper. He always give her money to buy her own gift from himself but he’s never bought anyone clothes before, especially a kid. He never even bought his own clothes before, pepper always did that for him. Tony paused and then looked down at peter trying to think about what size he would be then he realized that the kid was looking up at him.

“What it is?” Peter asked in a small voice.<\p>

“Nothing kid. I just, Ive never bought anyone clothes before and I don’t even know your size”

Tony looked back at the screen and looked up Children’s stores.

“That’s okay Mr. Stark, I know what size I am” 

peter said still looking really sad but proud because he could help.

Peter and tony ended up spending 2 hours clothes shopping for peter. At first tony wanted to get peter an Ironman onesie but peter turned red and grabbed the StarkPad from him and bought army pjs with matches top and bottoms. Tony bought peter some jeans, tops, sweaters and a pair of shoes. Cringing at some of the stuff the kid picked out. After peter fell asleep against his shoulder he decided to buy the kid the Ironman onesie just to see his face when he opened the box, and maybe he’ll get him to put it on later.

Tony stood up and held Peters head so it didn’t fall back, then he gently tried to pick peter up by putting his arms under his knees and his other arm against his back then he stood and let Peters head lean against his shoulder so it wouldn’t fall back. He walked into Peters room and gently put peter on the bed then covered him with a blanket. He looked at the clock on the nightstand table and saw that it read 4:47pm. Kind of a weird time to take a nap but he couldn’t wake peter up right now, he’s rather let him sleep as long as he can.

Tony walked out of Peters room and decided to go tinker in the lab until peter woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading it really means a lot. I am reading the comments but it won’t let me reply, it keeps saying “session expired” idk what that means so if anyone knows please help. Omg I also don’t know why the stupid texts gets in a block at the end I tried to fix it but it just keeps doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is down in the lab when he is alerted that Peter is having a nightmare.

After Tony put Peter into bed he came down to the lab to tinker. He didn’t know what he was gonna do but he had to do something.

He started to pull apart one of his gauntlets that he was working on a few days ago but he couldn’t really focus because he was too concerned about Peter.

He tried to focus on something else and moved his stool across the room when FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss. Steve Rogers is asking for you to come down to the common room to talk”

Tony stopped what he was doing and rubbed this hand over his face. He totally forgot about the rest of the team. He’s been so busy doing other stuff like dealing with Peter and making sure that he’s okay that he forgot about the team. They must be wondering where he is.

He stood up from his stool and replied to FRIDAY “tell him I’m coming up FRI”

“Yes boss”

Tony walked to his elevator and closed up his lab then made his way to the common floor expecting to find everyone there but only seeing Bucky and Steve. Well it was really weird to see Steve without Bucky because wherever Steve went, Bucky went. Bucky moved in with them about 3 months ago after spending almost 2 years in Wakanda. Steve was really happy to have him back and Tony didn’t mind him being here, he didn’t really care because Bucky didn’t really say anything to him, he didn’t really say anything to anyone but Steve, but again he didn’t care.

Tony walked out of the elevator and walked into the room and practically ran to the coffee machine “what did you wanna talk about capsical?” Tony asked as he waited for his coffee to finish.

“Isn’t it a little late for coffee Tony? It’s almost dinner” Steve said sounding disappointed as he walked over to Tony and put his hands on his hips.

“It’s always time for coffee” Tony said as he poured his coffee the sat up on the counter.

Steve shook his head at Tony’s choice of seating before speaking “we haven’t seen you in days Tony. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine” Tony lied. Everything is not fine. I’ve got a kid upstairs I’m supposed to take care of but I have no idea how and I’m scared I’m gonna screw him up so everything is definitely not fine.

“Doesn’t seem that way” Steve stepped closer to Tony and was about to say something else when FRIDAY cut him off.

“Boss the social worker is calling you”

“Yeah put it on hold I’ll answer in the lab” Tony jumped off the counter and made a beeline for the elevator.

“Why is a social worker calling you Tony?” Steve asked sounding really annoyed.

Tony was in the elevator and the doors closed before he could answer. He chugged his coffee then stepped out into his lab to answer the phone.

“Stark” Tony spoke into the phone sitting down on the couch he put down there for Peter after he fell asleep on the floor once and Tony almost stepped on his head.

“Hello Mr. Stark I am the social worker for Peters case” the lady spoke into the phone and Tony could hear a pen clicking in the background. “I am calling to ask you a few questions regarding Peter”

“Okay what do you want to know” Tony said not meaning to sound so rude.

“I need to know what you plan on doing with Peter” the lady spoke then paused for a bit. Tony thought she was gonna say something else but he realized that she was waiting for him to reply.

Tony thought about it and the question kinda caught him off guard because what did he plan on doing with Peter. Peter was just a kid, he had no where else to go if Tony didn’t keep him. He guessed he could try and find some of Peters family that could look after him. What was he kidding, if he was lucky he’d find a sixty year old great uncle somewhere in the mountains that would claim to be Peters family then take him away and he’ll never see him again. Maybe he could find Peter a nice family- no Tony thought. I want him. I want him here with me. I want to keep him.

The lady spoke again into the phone taking Tony’s quietness as confusion “I mean that Peter is a child and children are a lot of work, you can’t just take him on and say you’ll care for him then not give him the proper care, attention and love that he needs. If you don’t want to care for him I understand there are other options. I can pick him up tonight and take him to a foster home temporarily-“

“No! No that won’t be necessary” Tony almost screamed into the phone. Just the thought alone of Peter being taken away from him made him angry.

“What are you saying Mr. Stark?” The lady asked confused.

“I’m going to keep him” Tony said then a little smile formed on his lips at the idea of Peter being his. Would that make Peter his son? Would that make Tony a dad? No this is just temporary guardianship, it’s just for the time being.

“Alright perfect. I’ll email your lawyers the temporary guardianship until we can move further into it. Have a good day Mr. Stark.”

Tony didn’t even have time to say anything else before the phone was hung up. He felt so happy but also scared at the same time.

Tony stood up from the uncomfortable couch wondering how Peter slept on this thing and went to go sit down on his stool to begin tinkering again but FRIDAY spoke up. At first Tony thought it was Steve being nosy again but then FRIDAY spoke.

“Peter seems to be in severe distress. I suggest you go to his room”

Tony bolted out of the lab and into the elevator hitting the faster button to make it move faster.

Once he got to his private floor he ran to Peters room and opened the door without even knocking first. He opened the door and saw Peter moving and kicking on his bed. He was whimpering and breathing heavily. Nightmare, Tony thought then he went to grab peter by the arm.

“Peter, Peter. Wake up. It’s just a dream buddy, wake up” Tony sat down on the bed beside Peters kicking body and he had one arm trying to hold Peters arms from flying everywhere and the other arm he brought up to Peters hair and gently brushed it away from his eyes. “Peter”

Peters eyes opened wide and tears immediately started falling down his cheeks. Tony immediately lifted Peter up by his arms and put him on his lap so that Peters butt was on Tony’s thighs and Peters legs were on the bed, his head fell against Tony’s shoulder and he was crying so loud it kinda hurt Tony’s ears he just rubbed Peters arm with his hand that was holding him around the back to support him from falling back.

“Want to tell me what the dream was about kiddo?” Tony asked softly not really expecting Peter to tell him.

Peter shook his head. Not surprised. “No n-no” peter replied sadly, still crying.

“Shhh it’s okay Pete. I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay” Tony moved his arm up to play with Peters hair and he immediately stopped crying just a bit and started whimpering “it was just a nightmare, it’s okay Peter”

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - didn’t mean to wake you up” peter said then started playing with his sweater strings.

Tony looked down at Peter and laughed because the kid thought it was night time “Pete it’s only 6:12pm” peter looked up at him and Tony couldn’t tell if Peters cheeks were red from embarrassment or crying.

“Oh. Okay” Peter said then made no move to get off of Tony’s lap. He actually seemed to try and get more comfortable by shifting his legs so that they were almost up to his chest so he was in a ball. Tony stayed in that position with Peter for a few more minutes before his butt started to get numb so he stood up and turned around so Peter fell on the bed with an oof.

“Do you want to come down to the lab with me?” Tony asked Peter as he watched Peter try and get back under the covers “No. No more sleeping buddy. Up” Tony grabbed Peter by the ankle and grabbed him then dragged him down to the end of the bed so that he could lift Peter up by the arms. When he dragged Peter down he heard a tiny giggle come out of his mouth and his heart swelled. It was cute. He heard Peter giggle before but he was expecting to hear it anytime soon. Peter tried to kick his ankle away from Tony and tried to climb back on he bed but Tony was faster and put his knee on the bed to gain some support as he grabbed Peters ankle again noticing that the kid was trying to play and he was giggling again. Tony grabbed Petersnd dragged him back down to the end of the bed and Peters shirt lifted up to his neck to reveal his whole stomach that Tony was about to start tickling but decided against it.

Tony let go of Peter and Peter looked kinda sad like he wanted to play more. His smile disappeared and he lied down on the bed with him shirt still rolled up. He lifted his legs to lift himself off the bed to pull his shirt down then he didn’t move again.

Tony looked down at Peter tempted to just pick him up and carry him to the lab himself but he didn’t.

“Are you coming?” Tony asked Peter as he put his hand on the light switch and turned it on.

“Where?” Peter asked sitting up in his bed.

“We’re going down to the lab to tinker”

“It’s ok Mr. Stark, I don’t really want to. I’m just gonna stay here, if that’s okay” peter looked down sadly and Tony began to walk out of the room.

“Okay kid. Fine, then I’m gonna go make dinner that you are going to eat. Don’t sleep because you’ll mess up your sleep schedule” Tony walked out of the room and left with the door open.

Peter didn’t want Tony to leave him but he also didn’t want to leave his room.

Peter rolled over in his bed and then realized he needed to pee so he walked to the bathroom and opened the toilet seat then he untied his pants and was about to take off his underwear when he remembered he wasn’t wearing any. He then finished going pee, tied his pants extra tight so they wouldn’t fall and washed his hands and walked out to go find Mr. Stark.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out down the hall about to walk into the kitchen.

“Yeah kid” Mr. Stark called out but Peter still couldn’t see him.

“Where are you?”

“Kid, look down” Tony said from the floor trying to clean up something that spilled.

“Oh. Umm... I don’t have any clothes” Peter said as if Tony didn’t know.

“I know kid, we ordered some earlier. They’ll be here tonight. Just in time for you to sleep in your Ironman onesie”

Peter flushed red then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on a stool.

“Dinners ready in a couple minutes. Go watch tv or something you’re making me nervous.” Tony moved his hand in a swiping gesture for Peter to leave.

“But I wanna watch you catch something on fire” peter put his hand into a fist then put his chin on it to rest his head.

“Get outta here, I’m not gonna catch something on fire” Tony said jokingly. “If anything you’d be the one that would catch something on fire” Tony laughed “I’m a great cook I have you know”

“Okay Mr. Stark”

Peter stayed at the table and watched Tony cook until dinner was ready and Tony placed a plate of pasta with red sauce and garlic bread over to peter and his own plate of the same thing next to peter as he rounded the table. Peter put his fingers in his mouth and started to bite his nails “Peter. Put the food in your mouth not your fingers” Tony removed Peters hand from his mouth then walked back over to the other side of the table “What do you wanna drink kid?” Tony turned back around to catch Peter with his fingers in his mouth again “Peter! Out”

“Umm juice?” Peter said as he lowered his hand onto his lap then looked down.

“I only have apple juice. Is that fine?” Tony lifted the juice up to Peter who nodded his head letting Tony know that he wanted apple juice.

“I’ll have to go grocery shopping to get more kid foods”

“Apple juice isn’t a kids food Mr. Stark” Peter said confidently and had a little smile on his face.

“You’re right. It’s not kid food. It’s a kids drink” Mr. Stark poured Peters drink then placed it in front of him. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down. He started to eat but looked over and Peter wasn’t eating his food but was watching him eat instead “Do you even know how to eat or do you want me to get you a high chair and a bib and feed you” Peter frowned and looked down at his lap hand comimg up to his mouth but stopped himself halfway before lowering it back down to his lap, he looked up at Tony who was watching him.

“I told you I don’t want to eat” Peter crosses his arms angerly.

“Peter please. You have to eat. When was the last time you ate?” Tony looked concerned over at Peter “it’s not healthy if you don’t eat, especially for you. With your fast metabolism”

Peter looked up at him and stood taking a few steps backwards as tears began to form in his eyes “before- before aunt May died” Peter wipes his eyes before continuing “we had- we had lunch together before she l-left”

“Oh peter. I know it’s hard buddy but you have to eat, you can’t starve yourself” Tony noticed Peter was about to run away so he stood up and walked over to Peter gently grabbing him by the arms and then dragged him over to his seat and pushed him into it the moved the plate closer.

Peter still didn’t make any move to eat but he did try to get up and walk away again so Tony picked him up and sat him on his lap then moved Peters plate in front of them both. He picked up his own fork and took a bite of his food and Peter tried to move out of his arms but Tony held him tight around the stomach. Peter gave up and slumped against Tony’s chest and crossed his arms. After about a minute Peter reached for his plate and moved it closer to himself as he grabbed his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth. Tony loosened his arm around Peters stomach so he didn’t make him vomit as he ate.

“It’s good right?” Tony asked Peter then took another bite himself “see I can cook”

“Yea it’s actually really good” Peter said then leaned back against Tony’s chest.

“Okay off now” Tony told peter and gently pushed him off “I only put you there so you didn’t run away”

“I’m not gonna run away” peter climbed into his own seat then ate a little bit more but drank all his apple juice.

“Boss there is a package delivery downstairs and Steve wants to talk to you”

Peters eyes widened so much Tony thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his head “Steve is here? As in Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?”

Tony looked at Peter annoyed because he was a bit jealous over Peters reaction “Yes Pete Steve is here, along with Bucky and maybe Clint and Natasha” Tony stood and grabbed his plate over to the sink “I’m gonna go see what he wants. You stay here and finish your food”

Peter would have protested a little bit more if he was in the mood which he was not.

Tony walked to the elevator and down to the common floor where Steve was and when he walked down there he saw Bucky, not surprised standing next to Steve who was holding a kids top in his hand with a confused face. Shit.

“Tony why is there a box of kids clothes here?” Steve asked holding out the top in his hands looking at it as if it personally offended him.

“Because I ordered kids clothes. Got a problem with that Cap” tony walked over to grab the box from Steve when Steve pulled out a pair of pjs that did look really small. Maybe the kid didn’t know his size after all.

“Tony why did you order kids clothes?” Steve held the pair of pjs pants in his hand then held it down to his legs and it barely made it down to his knees.

“What’s with all the questions? Why do you care what I do on my free time?” Tony asked them winced because he really didn’t know how to explain this. He could either tell Steve the truth right now. Tell him that he had a kid upstairs or keep trying to lie to him. The thing is is that they’re gonna find out sooner or later and he would rather them finding out when he chooses them to but obviously now that’s too late.

“Tony-“ Steve was cut off by Tony raising his hand up to silence him. It was now or never.

“Alright fine” Tony ran a hand down his face then walked over to the coffee machine to make himself a cup of coffee. Steve followed close behind.

The thing was is that the only people who who that Peter is Spider-Man are Rhodey and Pepper. Even them, when pepper first found out she yelled at Tony for being irresponsible saying that Peter was only a kid practically a baby running around New York fighting crime. Pepper was not impressed at him at all and had actually hit him over the head with a stack of paper then she sat him down and gave him a lecture that he zoned out of. Rhodey basically said the same thing as Pepper but instead he supported his decision to let Peter keep the suit so he could keep him safe and keep an eye on him.

Tony made a decision if he was going to tell Steve which would eventually lead to the rest of the avengers whether or not Peter was Spider-Man and he decided not to tell the avengers that part just yet. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I have a kid” Tony blurted out. Steve’s mouth fell opened and looked at Tony like he had 3 heads.

“What do you mean you have a kid Tony?”

“I mean I have a kid. Well he’s not mine” ouch that hurt. “I’m just...taking care of him for a bit” that hurt too, Tony wanted longer than a bit.

“So...you’re babysitting him? For how long”

“I don’t know Steve, stop asking so many questions and let me go back to him now because he’s probably wondering where I am” Tony walked past Steve and walked over to Bucky who was sitting next to Peters box of clothes, coffee long forgotten.

“Well, how old is he? I mean he must be really young if those clothes are for him. What’s his name?” Steve followed Tony into the living room then stood next to where Bucky was sitting and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll let you know everything later but right now I have to get back to him so bye Capcicle” Tony walked into the elevator and looked down at the box in his hands.

He got back to his private floor and made his way to where he left Peter hoping that the kid ate some more.

He walked into the kitchen and put the box on the counter and he didn’t see Peter anywhere but his plate was near the sink exactly how it was when Tony left.

Tony walked to Peters room knowing he’d find him there.

“Peter, kid. Can I come in?” Tony didn’t even know why he was asking because the door was half open.

Peter didn’t even move as Tony walked up to him on the bed.

Peter was lying on his stomach with his legs stretched out and his face buried in his pillow.

“Hey kiddo” Tony said slowly then walked over to the bed and sat down and he hesitated before putting his hand on Peters back and rubbing it comfortably. Peter flinched at first then moved his head up to look at Tony, he had red puffy eyes and tears running down his face.

Peter sat up and threw himself into Tony’s arms and put his head in his chest and put his hand in his mouth to bite his nails but Tony took his hand out of his mouth. “What happened buddy? You were fine before I left.”

Tony sat up straighter and Peters hand grabbed his shirt so he couldn’t go anywhere. “I just-I don’t want May to be gone. I want her back! I want her back! Please bring her back to me Mr. Stark. P-please” Peter begged Tony and began to sob louder.

“I would if I could buddy. But I can’t. I’m sorry” Peter cried even harder and Tony just held him until Peter calmed down a little bit and he looked over at the clock and it read 8:43pm, well that’s a good bedtime for Peter so he could probably let him sleep now.

Tony held Peter for a little bit longer then when he heard Peters soft breaths comimg out telling him that Peter was asleep he moved peter over so that his head was on his pillow instead of his chest.

He wished that Peter could have worn his pjs to bed but he decided that he could do that tomorrow night instead.

Tony got up and walked to Peters bedroom door then tuned around one last time hoping that Peter will stay asleep until tomorrow morning.

He shut the door then walked to his room to get some sleep himself. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got into bed when FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss someone from Marie’s Funeral Home is calling you” At this time of night Tony thought. He was gonna leave it till the morning but the decided just to get it over with, he already knew what it was about.

“This is Stark”

Tony answered into his phone lying down on his bed just wanting to go to sleep, he was actually really tired.

“Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Cindy Groom and I am calling to ask you if you’ve decided where you would like to have May Parker buired” Tony thought for a second then regetted picking up the phone, he can’t deal with this right now.

“Ummm” Tony brought a hand to rub at his face then closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to decide right this second Mr. Stark but this does have to be planned within the next day or so. I know this is a hard time for you and it’s a lot to think about but I promise it’ll make the greiving process a lot faster once the funeral happens” the lady spoke really kindly but Tony didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“I’ma- I’m gonna have to call you back tomorrow so I can think about it for a little bit” Tony sat up on the bed already over this conversation. “Yes Mr. Stark call me when you’re ready I’ll be here at this number. Have a good night”

she hung up the phone then Tony put his phone on his nightstand and pulled out his StarkPad and started to do research on the grieving process.

Tony found a lot of information on grieving and the process of it. He found that denial was the first stage of it. This was the stage that Peter was in right now. Confusion, avoidance, shook, and fear. Peter was in one way or another going through all of this right now and he was expecting more of it to come before it gets any better. He continued to read the next stage which was anger. Frustration, irritation and anxiety. Anger. That’s not gonna be easy. Well none of it was gonna be easy but he was particularly scared and more worried for this stage because would Peter be mad at him, at everything else, at the world. He didn’t know. When Tony’s parents died he didn’t remember going through any of these stages he just moved right in to anger and was stuck in that stage for awhile. He was so mad at everything and anything and didn’t do anything but lock himself away from everyone and drink himself to unconsciousness almost every night. Although he’s gotten better and rarely has a drink anymore, it took him a long long time to get out of that stage. 

Tony decided that he’s done enough reading for one night and went to try and fall asleep 

He moved his StarkPad onto his nightstand table and rolled over in the bed. He was tired but had so much on his mind that he couldn’t fall asleep so he decided to check on Peter. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling. 

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY responded immediately. 

“What’s Peter doing” Tony asked them whiced because he was just in the kids room obviously he was still sleeping, well actually maybe not. 

“Peter seems to be in a light sleep but does not show any signs of distress” 

Tony rolled back onto his side and shut his eyes. Maybe he could sleep now that he knows Peter is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are having a really hard time dealing with everything.

Tony woke up to FRIDAYS voice. 

“Boss Peter appears to be having a nightmare” 

Tony groaned and rolled to the side of his bed. He was actually having a really good sleep which was really rare but he wasn’t mad because Peter needed him. 

Tony put his legs on the side of the bed to stand up and he saw the clock that read 3:22am, well at least he slept for a few hours, that’ll have to do for today. 

He raced to Peters room and opened the door without knocking. He walked in and he saw Peter curled into a ball on the bed who was whimpering into his pillow. As he got closer to Peter he realized that his index finger was in his mouth and it looked like he was biting down on it hard. 

“Peter, come on buddy. Open your eyes for me, it’s just a bad dream” Tony sat down on the bed and put his fingers in Peters hair. This seemed to relax him “Peter wake up” Tony patted Peters back and rubbed up and down trying to get him to wake up. 

Peters eyes shot open and he sat up so fast he almost hit Tony in the head with his head. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was panting heavily. 

“Hey hey. It’s okay Peter. It was just a nightmare, it’s okay” Tony patted Peters back again but the angle was kinda awkward so he put his hand down and just looked at Peter.

“No-no May. M-May, she’s gone Mays gone” Peter shook his head back and forth like he was trying to forget something. 

“I know bud, but it’s okay. It’ll get better Peter. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?” Tony looked at Peter and then peter looked up at his eyes for a second then shook his head back and forth really fast. 

“Okay. That’s okay but you do need to talk about it eventually Peter” 

“I k-know” Peter said quietly then hesitated before sitting up a bit straighter “can I- can I have a hug?” 

Tony didn’t say anything but he reached over and grabbed Peter by the arms then dragged him onto his lap so that Peters head fell against his chest. He tighted his hold around Peters small frame, scared that he was gonna crush his bones. Wow, Peter was actually really light, he barely weighted anything on his lap, he should definitely have that tested. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up” Peter said after a few minutes of crying. His crying seemed to calm down a little bit more as Tony put his hand in his hair again. 

“It’s fine Peter, I don’t mind” 

“I just- I miss May so much and I want her back” Peter began to cry some more and tony felt his shirt dampen once again, although he didn’t mind. “Why did she l-leave me?” Peter said with a broken sob. 

“It was her time to go Peter. Her time here was done and now she’s in a better place” Tony didn’t so much believe in a heaven but he did believe that there was some sort of afterlife to go to. 

“Well then I want to go too then” Peter said then seemed to regret it right after because he grabbed Tony’s shirt and fisted his hand in it. 

Tony’s heart broke and he looked down at Peter and he opened his mouth to say something but his mouth went dry. 

“Peter no. Don’t you ever say that again. Do you understand me” Tony tried not to sound so strict but he couldn’t help it. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it Mr. Stark, I’m sorry” Peter cried harder and tried to move closer, if possible, into Tony more. 

“I know Pete” Tony rubbed Peters back again then spoke again “Do you think you can go back to sleep-“

“No” Peter jumped a bit and grabbed Tony tighter. 

“Okay then do you want to watch a movie” Tony and Peter used to watch movies a lot together once they got closer around each other. When they didn’t feel like working in the lab anymore or needed a break they would sit down on the couch with lots of junk food and watch movies together that always ended in Peter sleeping on his arm. 

“No... I just, I’m tired but... im S-scared” Peter looked down at his lap. 

“Why are you scared Peter” 

“I’m scared because, because if I go to sleep again I’m gonna have a bad dream and then I’m gonna be all alone again and-and I don’t want to be a-alone”

“I’m always gonna be here Peter and as long as I’m here you’ll never be alone” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter some more. “It’s okay to be scared Peter” 

“I-know. Thank you Mr. Stark” Peter laid his head down on Tony’s chest and took a deep breath then closed his eyes. 

Tony put his arms under Peters legs to lift him but Peter opened his eyes and whined. Tony smiled down at Peter but kept moving him so that Peter was lying back in bed with his head against the pillow. Peter reached out for him and was gonna ask him to stay but he thought that he shouldn’t because that’s what babies do and he wasn’t a baby, he could sleep by himself. 

Tony saw that Peter didn’t want him to leave but he decided to leave anyways because Peter didn’t ask him to stay and he didn’t really know if it was his place to ask Peter, it wasn’t like he was his dad or anything, he was just his mentor. And temporary guardian. He hated that word. Temporary. 

He watched as Peter got back under the covers then he put his head down, eyes watching Tony the whole time. Tony waved bye to Peter then he walked out of his room and shut the door. He walked back to his room and crawled into bed and was asleep in a second. 

The next day Tony woke up with a huge headache. 

He groaned and stretched on the bed then he heard his phone start ringing. He thought it was the social worker or maybe the lady from the funeral home so he was gonna ignore it and call back later but he decided to check. 

He leaned over and grabbed his phone and saw that it was Pepper calling. He loved Pepper. He always have loved her but he didn’t realize it yet so he let her get away. They tried dating before but it didn’t really work out, besides she deserves someone better. Someone who can actually be there all the time and someone she doesn’t have to actually babysit all the time. 

He answered the phone not even bothering to sound awake. 

“Hey Pep. What gives me the pleasure to talk to you at such an early time?” 

“Tony. It’s 1:34 in the afternoon. Are you just waking up?” 

Tony looked over at the nightstand clock. 1:34pm. Shit. 

“No I’m-“ Tony was cut off by Pepper beginning to lecture him. 

“Tony I’m calling to remind you of the meeting you have at 2:00 with the board to discuss sales. You told me you would be ready and that you would be on time-“ 

“Yes yes Pep I’m ready, I’m just getting ready to leave now” Tony jumped out of bed and ran into his closet to try and find a nice suit to wear, we’ll all of his suits were nice, but the closet one to him. 

“Tony, I know you’re lying to me” Tony could practically see her head shaking. “Just be on time” 

“Yes Ms. Potts. Is that all?” Tony tried not to sound out of breath as he was running around. 

“That will be all Mr. Stark” Pepper hung up the phone and Tony couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips after. 

Tony got dressed and ready in just under 20 minutes then he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee when he remembered Peter “oh shit” he quickly made his coffee then walked over to Peters room hoping the kid was still asleep. 

He knocked on the door and then heard a soft ‘come in’ so he opened the door. Dammit kid was awake. 

Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at nothing in particular with his back to Tony. 

“How long have you been up?” Tony asked as he rounded the bed to stand in front of Peter. Peter shrugged his shoulders and Tony could see the tear stains on his face. 

“Well, I have to go to a meeting but I should be back in an hour or so” Peter looked up at him and seemed to have tears in his eyes. It broke Tony’s heart to see the kid like this but he really had to go to his meeting. “Will you be okay until I get back?” 

Peter seemed to think for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders again. 

“Call me if you need anything. I mean anything” Tony walked to the door then stopped and spoke one last time “understand me?” 

Peter slowly nodded his head and didn’t say anything else so Tony left the room. 

After Tony left Peter was feeling really lonely, even more so than before. Peter was actually alone right now, at least before Tony was a few rooms down from him at all times but now he didn’t know where he was or when he was gonna be back. What if he never came back just like aunt May. No. It hurt so much to even think her name. How can she be gone, she was just here. Peter came home from school and aunt May was there getting ready for her night shift. It was the beginning of October, October 7th to be exact. The day Peters life ended. It was a Friday night and usually May booked off Fridays to spend time with Peter but May had to go in this Friday because one of her coworkers called in sick, stupid person, if only they didn’t call in sick Peter would still have his aunt and he wouldn’t feel this broken and alone. It wasn’t fair, why is this happening to him, he was being punished for something. Everything good got taken away from Peter and it just wasn’t fair. He deserved to be happy too right, maybe not. 

Peters head started to hurt him so he stood up feeling lightheaded, he walked into his bathroom and washed his face with cool water then looked up at himself in the mirror. He was really pale with dark under eye circles that had their own circles on them. His hair looked greesy even though he just washed it the night before. Or was it two nights ago? He didn’t even know what day it was. Peter walked out of the bathroom and lied down on his bed and shoved his face in his pillow. The bed was soft, it was probably really expensive. Mr. Stark would buy him something nice and expensive like this but he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve anything Mr. Stark was doing for him. But it didn’t matter because it’ll all be taken away from him sooner or later. 

Peter decided that he shouldn’t get too comfortable living with Mr. Stark because it’ll all get taken away from him then he’ll have to go into a foster home until they kick him out too. He felt tears come to his eyes and he let them fall but this time he knew no one would be there to catch them. 

 

The meeting was boring as hell but finally it was over. Tony barely listened the whole time instead he was more concentrated on what Peter might be doing. 

After he got back to his private floor he thought he would find Peter on the couch or in the kitchen but he was no where. He walked to his room and stopped at the door when he heard crying coming from inside. He knocked on the door and put is ear to the door. 

“Pete, I’m back. Can I come in?” He was about to turn the door handle when he heard Peter say something he was not expecting. 

“No! Go away” Peter yelled through the door. Tony didn’t know what to do, should he just walk in and ignore Peter obviously not wanting him near him or should he just leave. He decided to try again. 

“Peter please-“ 

“No! Leave me a-alone! Go away!” Peter yelled but he was choking on sobs. 

Tony had no idea what to do because he’s never dealt with this before so he just decided to leave. If that’s what Peter wants then he’ll leave.

Tony walked down to the lab to try and take his mind off of things. He was down there for a few hours trying to improve his Ironman suit or just tinkering on random stuff in the lab. It was 7:18pm when he decided to try to talk to Peter again. 

On his way up to his room he walked past the kitchen then saw the box with Peters clothes in it. He picked it up and walked down the hall to Peters room. “Peter?” 

No answer. 

He opened the door and saw Peter in his bed with his finger in his mouth again but he decided not to say anything about that right now. 

“Your clothes came in, now you don’t have to wear that anymore” Tony placed the box on the end of the bed and started pulling stuff out of it. He pulled out a top with a science pun on it and held it against his chest.

“Are you sure you know your size kid? This looks a little small” 

Peter didn’t even acknowledge him there but continued to bite his finger and stare at the wall. He had tear stains on his face but he wasn’t crying. 

“Pete-“ 

“It’s fine. Thank you Mr. Stark” Peter took his finger out of his mouth and turned away from Tony. 

“Peter please talk to me” Tony put the box and the ground and sat on the bed with the shirt still in his hand. 

“No I-I don’t want to” peter pulled his legs up to his chest to curl into a ball. “Just leave me alone, I want to be a-alone” no don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone. 

“Alright fine. But just look at the clothes and change into them please” Tony sadly walked out and left Peter alone.

.  
.  
.

It was midnight and Tony couldn’t sleep. He normally doesn’t go to bed this early but he needed to get some sleep, especially with what he was gonna be dealing with with Peter the next day. He tossed and turned in bed until he finally fell asleep at one. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left his room Peter didn’t move at all. He continued to cry until he fell asleep. Peter knew he shouldn’t be so rude to Tony who was only trying to help but he had to be rude. Peter knew he was gonna get taken away and sent to a foster home because that’s what he deserved, as much as he wanted to stay with Tony he knew he couldn’t. He knew the man never wanted kids and Peter was just some stupid kid. Peter didn’t even look through the clothes that him and Tony ordered and instead he cried himself to sleep. 

A few hours later Peter woke up to a nightmare. He woke up in a sweat and his sheets were all wet because he was sweating so much. Gross. 

“Peter, it appears you are in distress. Would you like me to wake Boss for you?” FRIDAY asked. 

“N-no! No FRIDAY. D-don’t don’t wake him up. I’m f-fine, I’m fine” Peter looked over at the nightstand clock and he couldn’t see the time through his tears so he rubbed at his eyes and looked again. It was 5:43 in the morning. He didn’t want to go back to bed so he lied down and stared at the ceiling until the sun came up. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to his phone ringing loudly next to his ear. He stretched and leaned over to pick it up. Expecting it to be Pepper but it wasn’t. 

“This is Stark” Tony spoke into the phone. 

“Good morning Mr. Stark. I’m sorry to be calling you at such an early hour but I need to know what you plan on doing with May Parker’s body and how you’d like the funeral to go” the lady sounded too happy to be talking about this. 

“Oh yes” Tony kinda forgot about this with everything else going on but he needed to do this so Peter can say goodbye so he can start to heal “yes, um, id like um-“ 

“It’s okay if you’re not sure, I could help you plan the whole thing if you’d like, that’s what I’m here for, to make this easier for you” Tony should really talk to Peter about this. It was his aunt after all.

“Can I give you a call back in an hour?” Tony looked over at the time, 8:14am, that shouldn’t be too early to wake Peter up to talk to him about this. 

“That’s no problem Mr. Stark” the lady hung up and Tony walked to Peters room. 

“Peter, can I come in?” Tony heard a quiet ‘yea’ then walked in. 

He saw Peter lying down on the bed with tears in his eyes. He sat down next to him and put his hand on his leg. 

“I need to talk to you about something” he really really didn’t want to talk to Peter about this. He was fifteen years old. Way too long to be dealing with this. 

“About what?” Peter looked at him curiosity and brought his hand to wipe at his tears. Then he moved his finger to his mouth. Tony grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

“It’s about your aunt Peter” Peter looked at him with a scared look on his face as he sat up straighter. 

“Her funeral needs to happen soon and I was just wondering if you’d like to help me plan it?” Tony hated this so much. He could see Peter was trying to think about it “you don’t have to, not if you don’t want to” 

“N-no. I don’t want to. If that’s okay?” Peter looked at Tony with bloodshot eyes. 

“Okay, that’s fine Peter you don’t have to. I’ll take care of it okay.” Tony stood up and was about to walk out of the room when he realized Peter was still in Tony sweater and track pants. 

“You didn’t look through the box of clothes” Tony said more as a statement than a question. 

“No I fell asleep” Peter lied back down probably wanting Tony to leave. 

“How about we go through it together and you can pick what you want to wear today?” Tony was gonna leave but he knew he had to get Peter into some clean clothes that actually fit him. 

“O-okay” Peter sat up in bed and walked over to where Tony was standing then he bent down and sat on the floor as he opened the box to look through the clothes. 

Tony sat on the bed and dragged the box over to himself then Peter moved over as well. Tony pulled out some track pants and held them up “these look a little small Pete, are you sure these will fit?” 

Peter looked up from the box still with tear stains on his face and he squinted his nose up as he grabbed the pants from Tony. 

“Yes Mr. Stark” Peter stood up and held the pants on his waist then looked up to Tony “see? They fit” 

“How about you go try them on before you say they fit” Tony looked at Peter then looked towards the bathroom then decided that Peter should probably have a shower before he puts the clothes on “how about you go shower first then you can put your brand new clothes on. Okay kid” Tony wasn’t asking. He grabbed the pants Peter was holding up then pushed Peter over to the bathroom and shut the door. He stood there for a second then waited for the kid to call him. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“I know, I’m comimg” Tony walked into the bathroom then turned the shower on for Peter then walked out shutting the door behind him. 

While he waited for Peter to be done he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Ten minutes later he walked back to Peters room not expecting him to be done so quick. 

Tony walked into the room then saw that Peter was standing there with the towel wrapped around his body with his hair dripping wet. 

“Where’s my underwear?” Of course the kid would ask that. Doesn’t care about his new shoes or sweaters but only his underwear. 

Tony dug in the box then found them at the bottom. “Here” Tony handed Peter his underwear that was in a plastic wrapping having about ten pairs inside. 

Peter tried to open it up with one hand while also trying to keep his towel from slipping. 

“Let me do it” Tony said grabbing the plastic from Peter and ripping it open. He grabbed one out and unfolded it “why don’t you wear actual boxers?” Tony unfolded the underwear and held it out then laughed.

Peter reached over and grabbed them from Tony and held it close to himself “because boxers are too uncomfortable. They get all clumped in my pants and I don’t like it” 

“Never has the nickname Underoos fit you so perfectly right now” Tony pulled out a pair of pants and a sweater for Peter then handed it to him. Peter took it from Tony and Tony noticed Peter had a slight smile on his face. 

Peter walked over to the bathroom then shut the door and changed then came out with a little smile on his face. 

“Looking sharp” Tony walked over to him and ruffled his hair. One thing that Tony liked from when Peter would stay at his house on weekends was the fact that when Peter would shower he would come out and his hair was always super curly. Peter would always try to pat it down but Tony said he liked it like that and then he stopped. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark” Peter went to go sit back down on the bed because he really didn’t feel like doing anything else. He really liked Mr. Stark here and joking with him but he knew it wouldn’t last and soon he would have to leave. So he couldn’t get used to this. Soon peter would be all alone with no more Mr. Stark to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write down all my notes for this fic in a book so I can keep track of the timeline so I don’t get confused. Anyways thank uuuu guys so much for leaving kudos it really means soooo much to me so thank u!!!!


	5. I’ll hold you close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This is my first fic and I’m actually obsessed with writing. I’m still learning how to do certain things on here but I’m figuring it out. I finished my driving school today which I’m really excited about. Also I love this fic so much so I’m really looking forward to a lot of stuff I have planned for this fic. I’ve been posting everyday so far but now I’m gonna post either every other day or every other other day just so I’m not posting too much.

After Tony left Peters bedroom he went down to his lab. 

When he got to his lab he sat on a stool and put his face in his hands taking deep breaths. He tried to calm himself down because shit this was hard. 

He knew that Peter was suffering but he had no idea what to do about it, he didn’t know how to handle him. 

Maybe peter would be better in a foster home, someone could take care of him there, someone who knew how to take care of kids because shit, Tony couldn’t do this. He can’t. 

He took a few more deep breaths trying to calm his mind, he honestly had no idea what to do. 

He can’t just send Peter away. That isn’t fair to the kid, and he would miss him too much. 

He knew he obviously wasn’t gonna give peter up for adoption but this was just so hard. 

Tony slammed his fist on the table out of frustration and made a loud bang that even scared himself. 

He stood up and started to pace around the lab when his phone rang. He answered it without even checking to see who was calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Tones? I haven’t heard from you in almost a week, what’s up man?” Rhodey. God he missed his best friend. Rhodey was always there for him, no matter what stupid thing he did he would always have Tony’s back, no matter what. 

“I... Ive been busy” Tony knew he had to tell Rhodey what was going on but he decided to do it in person. 

“What do you mean? What’s going on Tones, are you okay?” Rhodey sounded kinda worried. 

“Umm... yeah... no, just, can we talk, in person. Can you come over on Wednesday and we can talk?” Tony knew Rhodey would be there for him no matter what. 

“Yeah man, I’ll come over Wednesday. I’ll see you then” Rhodey hung up the phone and left Tony with his racing thoughts. 

Tony put his head down on the cool table and he had a headache he could feel starting up. He remembered he had to call the lady from the funeral home back up so he decided to just get it over with. 

On the third ring she picked up “Hello?” 

“Hi this is Tony Stark calling about May Parker.” 

“Ah yes, Mr. Stark. I’ve been waiting for your call. So I just have to ask you a few questions then the funeral will be ready” 

The lady asked Tony some questions he really didn’t want to answer but he had to for Peter. After an hour on the phone the funeral was ready for Wednesday morning. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left Peters room, Peter was alone once again. He didn’t mind this time because he just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up again. He hated feeling like this. It’s not fair to him, but life’s not fair so what are you gonna do about it, Peter thought. He tried to fall asleep but his stomach was hurting him. When was the last time he ate? Maybe he should go eat something. But he didn’t feel like eating, he just wanted to sleep. 

Peter groaned and rolled onto his stomach then started to cry out of all the emotions he was going through. 

He hated everything. 

He heard a knock at the door and he was actually a little bit happy Tony was there. At least someone was there for him. 

“Come in” Peter said but his voice betrayed him and it was obvious he was crying. 

“Kid?” Tony walked into the room and sat down next to Peters head. Peter turned to face him and he held his hand out to him for comfort. 

“Come here buddy” Tony picked Peter up by the arms and lifted him up as if he weighted nothing and put peter on his lap then was shifting back and forth in a rocking motion. Peter cried harder once he was in Tonys lap but he did begin to calm down a bit more as Tony started rocking him. 

Hmmmm. Peter thought, this is nice and relaxing. He’s really gonna miss this when Mr. Stark gives him away. 

Just as the thought crossed Peters mind he froze up and tried to get out of Tony’s lap but Tony just held him tighter until he stopped trying. 

“Kid, what’s up” Tony looked down at Peter on his lap. 

“N-nothing” Peter shook his head but leaned up more against Tony’s chest, “I’m hungry” 

“Perfect!” Tony said a little loud and Peter jumped a bit then moved to get out of Tonys lap to stand and Tony let him go. 

“What do you want kid?” Tony put his hand on Peters shoulders and led them into the kitchen.

Tony knew that something was bugging Peter but he didn’t want to keep asking him. He didn’t really know how to get the kid to talk because he’s never dealt with something like this before. Tony walked to the kitchen with Peter following behind him. He started opening up cupboards to try and see what he could make the kid but he couldn’t see anything the kid might like. 

“We need to go grocery shopping I guess” Tony said then turned around to face Peter who sat himself down on the kitchen stool and was looking at him. 

“Do you have grilled cheese?” Peter asked hesitantly playing with his sweater sleeve. 

“Yeah I guess I could make you some.” Tony started to make a grilled cheese for Peter that ended up being harder than he thought it was to make. Twenty minutes later (it should not have taken that long) Tony made Peters grilled cheese. He placed it in front of Peter then sat beside him on the stool. 

He watched Peter take a few bites that made it look painful to eat. 

“Hey Pete?” 

Peter looked over to Tony questionably and chewed his food. 

Tony began to speak again not really wanting to talk about this “so um... your aunts funeral is all planned. It’s gonna be on Wednesday so the day after tomorrow” Tony looked at Peter and saw that he was looking at his lap sadly with tears in his eyes. He saw some tears fall into his lap then he got up and ran to his bedroom. Tony was gonna follow him but decided to just give him some space. Shit. He looked at Peters food and saw that peter barely had four bites. God, he was stupid. Why couldn’t he have waited until after Peter ate to tell him when his aunts funeral was gonna be. So stupid. 

Tony decided to go check on Peter after about twenty minutes leaving him alone. He walked to Peters room and knocked on the door. “Hey bud, can I come in?” Peter didn’t answer so Tony walked into Peters room. 

When Tony opened the door he saw a lump on the bed that was shaking. Peter was under the covers crying. 

“Peter” Tony said sadly and walked closer to Peter but his voice startled Tony and made him flinch. 

“No! Go away! G-go away! Please” Peter said between sobs but stayed under his blankets. 

“Peter I just-“ Tony spoke but Peter cut him off. 

“L-leave. Please” 

“Alright fine” Tony said sadly then walked out of Peters room and down to the lab. 

When Tony got to the lab he couldn’t help but want to cry. Why is this so hard? What am I doing wrong? Tony thought as he put his hands on his face and took a few breaths to try and calm his mind. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this? Maybe I’m not what Peter needs? Tony thought to himself. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left Peters room, Peter listened until he couldn’t hear Tony anymore then began to cry loudly. He hated this. He hated this so much. He wanted nothing more than for Tony to hold him and tell him that everything’s gonna be okay, but it wasn’t gonna be okay, pretty soon Peter would have to leave and he’d rather not let Tony in and then give him something more to miss. 

Peter cried until there was no more tears left to cry. He cried until he was exhausted and he was barely keeping himself awake. 

One day more then I’m gonna have to say goodbye to aunt May forever, Peter thought, and that was his last thought before he was unconscious.

.  
.  
.

Down in the lab Tony was trying to fix his gauntlet that he has been working on for the past few days that he just couldn’t figure out how to fix. Peter would know, Tony thought sadly, he looked over to where Peters little work station was. How he left it on Thursday night before aunt May called him telling him to get home right away or he was gonna be grounded because it was late and he had school the next day. He wasn’t supposed to see Peter until tomorrow after school but now here he was. 

He worked until his eyes began getting heavy and blurry so he went up to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

When he got to the kitchen he saw Peters barely eaten food so he picked it up and threw it out in the garbage. He wondered what Peter was doing, he glanced at the time and saw that it read 2:56am. 

“FRIDAY, what is Peter doing?” Tony waited for FRIDAY to answer. 

“Peter is currently asleep in his room” 

“Does he appear to be in a deep sleep?” 

FRIDAY was hesitant before answering. “No. Peter appears to be having a mild nightmare” 

Tony shook his head feeling bad for Peter as he made his way into Peters room. This poor kid, why can’t he get one good sleep? 

He walked to Peters room and walked in without knocking. He saw that Peter was having a nightmare but it didn’t look that bad. He didn’t want to wake him up because he knew Peter needed sleep and he didn’t want him to not be able to fall asleep after. 

He walked up to Peters bed and got on his knees in front of Peters face. He brushed his hair back with his fingers gently and Peter stopped the whimpering sounds that he was making and leaned into Tony’s hand. Tony thought that Peter looked fine and although he wanted to stay and make Peter stay asleep with no nightmares he knew that the kid didn’t want him there so he turned and walked out of the room to his own then he fell asleep. 

.  
.  
. 

It was 9:34am when Tony woke up. It was the last day before Mays funeral and he had to get himself and the kid ready. Mentally and physically. 

He got out of bed and made his way into the washroom to get ready then went to the kitchen to get a coffee. 

“FRIDAY, is Peter up?” 

“Yes. Peter has been up for the past two hours” 

“Did he have any more nightmares last night?” 

“Yes. Peter had a nightmare and has been up ever since” FRIDAY sounded like she didn’t even care about Peters nightmare. 

Why didn’t he wake me up? Tony thought then grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch to do some work on his StarkPad. 

It was 1:12 in the afternoon before Tony’s butt started to get numb and he needed another coffee so he went into the kitchen then remembered that Peter hasn’t eaten anything in almost two days. 

He grabbed his coffee then marched to Peters room and knocked. He heard a small ‘come in’ then he opened the door. 

“You have to eat. Get up” Tony didn’t mean to sound so rude but he wasn’t letting the kid kick him out this time. He needed Peter to eat something. 

“I’m not hungry” Peter didn’t even look at him but was lying on the bed staring at the wall. 

“I don’t care. You have to eat something Peter” 

“No. Leave me alone-“ Tony cut Peter off then walked over to him and ripped the blankets off. 

“Nope. Not gonna happen. Now get up” Tony grabbed Peters arms but Peter weakly pulled away. Good thing the kid is really light. Tony thought as he lifted Peter up by the underarms to get him to stand on his feet while Peter whined ‘no’ the whole time. 

Once Tony got Peter standing up he put his hands on his shoulders and lead Peter into the kitchen to make him some food. 

Tony pushed Peter onto the kitchen stool and began to make some pancakes. 

Once the pancakes were done with barely any words exchanged between him and Peter he placed a plate in front of Peter and Peter just stared at them. Tony watched him for a few seconds before he spoke “eat” he demanded. 

“I told you I’m not hungry” Peter pushed the plate away and went to get up to walk back to his room but Tony walked in front of him to stop him. 

Not this again he thought as he sat down on the stool and grabbed Peter closer to him so he could pick him up and sit him on his lap. Peter struggled to get out mumbling something about not being hungry but Tony had enough “Peter stop. Just please eat your food” Tony put his arm on Peters stomach and lifted his other one up to pick Peter up more so he didn’t slip off. 

Peter stopped moving and lifted his hands up to his eyes to stop his tears from falling. Tony brought his hand that lifted Peter up and he caught his tears then put his hand in Peters hair. Peter made a content sound and began to swift on Tony’s lap so that he legs were on one side of Tony and he put his head on his chest. Tony continued to rub Peters hair with one hand then moved his other hand to support his back. 

After a few minutes Peter seemed to have calmed down so Tony removed his hand from Peters hair and ignored the weird sound that Peter made and reached over to grab the pancakes. He ripped a piece off and put it on his mouth then made a ‘yum’ sound. 

Peter giggled a bit then lifted his head off of Tony’s chest and moved the plate closer to him then cut one piece off and began to eat. After a few bites he slid off of Tony’s lap and sat on the stool next to him. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes until most of Peters pancakes were all gone. Tony watched him eat and Peter just took slow bites but eventually managed to eat most of it. 

“Okay so, we have to get ready for tomorrow” Tony said sadly as he took Peters plate over to the kitchen sink. 

“O-okay” Peter looked down at his lap and then Tony walked over to him and brought him into a hug. Peter began to cry as Tony rubbed Peters back up and down. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes until they eventually moved to the couch where Peter fell asleep then Tony carried him to bed. 

The next day was going to be really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Peter and Tony have a lot they need to talk about right now but they’re probably not gonna talk for a few more chapters at least. Next chapter is aunts mays funeral and I’ve kinda been really wanting to write this chapter just so I can start moving the grieving process along faster. I’ve waited a long time to write this even though it’s only been like 4 days in the fic just because I wanna try and go through the emotions that both Peter and Tony are feeling. I’m also gonna start putting chapter titles on each chapter that are gonna be song lyrics to some of my favourite songs.


	6. Wherever I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is aunt Mays funeral. Peter is having a really hard time dealing with everything but Tony is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hugeeee!!! I know I shouldn’t be posting back to back and I said I wouldn’t but this is the last time I’m gonna do thst (maybe) because I was just so excited to post:)))

It was the day of aunt Mays funeral. 

The day Peter had to say goodbye to someone who took him in because he didn’t have anyone else after his parents died. The person who loved and cared for Peter after uncle Ben died. The person who he’d stay up late at night with to make forts in the living room because Peter was too scared to sleep. The person that Peter would never see again. 

Peter didn’t sleep at all last night. He tried to fall asleep but he kept thinking about aunt May and if she was watching him, if she was proud of him, and if she still loved him wherever she was. 

Peter rolled to the side of his bed and felt the tears fall down his face. He felt every emotion yet no emotion at all.

He lied there for a bit then he heard a knock at the door. 

“C-come in” Peter said while choking on a sob. 

Mr. Stark walked in the room wearing a suit and holding a suit on his arm. 

“Hey buddy. You ready?” Mr. Stark put a hand on Peters shaking body and Peter turned to look at him. 

“I- I don’t wanna- wanna go, Mr. Stark” Peter said sadly then reached out to Tony. 

Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I know buddy, but you have to. And I’ll be with you the whole time” 

“Do-Do you promise Mr. Stark?” Peter looked up at Tony with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes kid, I promise. I’m not leaving you” That seemed to get Peter to stop crying because he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, how about you start getting ready because we have to leave in one hour” Peter nodded his head but made no move to get up. 

“Do you need any help getting ready?” Tony asked him as he stood up and handed the suit for Peter to grab. 

“I just-I don’t know” Peter started to cry again so Tony sat back down and put his arm around him. Peter leaned into him and started to sob into his suit. 

“I know Peter. I know it’s hard but it’ll be over with and then you’ll start to feel better buddy, I promise” Tony kept rubbing Peters arm up and down. 

“I just, I don’t wanna say b-bye” Peter said and Tony’s heart broke because shit, this was hard. Tony remembered having to say bye to his parents at age 21 and it was hard on him. Peter was a child, practically a baby according to Pepper. Peter does not deserve this. 

“I know you don’t Pete, but May will always be with you in memories” Peter held Tony tighter when he said Mays name. 

“How about I help you get ready?” Tony asked Peter making a move to get up. 

“O-okay” Peter spoke then got up with Tony and went into the bathroom. 

Tony turned on the shower and turned back to Peter who was just standing there with a dead look on his face. Tony motioned his hand for Peter to get in the shower and Peter started to take off his shirt and then Tony went under the sink to get Peter a towel then put it on the closed toilet seat. He turned around and Peter was starting to take off his pants not even caring that Tony was in the room so Tony turned and left. 

After about fifteen minutes Peter walked out of the bathroom still dripping wet and the towel barely covering him so Tony walked over to him and grabbed the edge of the towel before it could fall off. He sat Peter on the edge of the bed and then held out the suit for him. 

“This is your suit, I didn’t have you sized so I just guessed it. It might be a little big” 

“Thank you Mr. Stark” Peter looked up at Tony then down at the suit. 

“Umm, okay so do you need any help with this or are you fine.?” Tony asked Peter. 

“I need help” 

Tony walked over to Peters box of clothes that were still in the middle of his room and not yet put away. But he couldn’t really blame the kid for not wanting to clean his room at a time like this. 

Tony dug in the box until he pulled out a pair of Peters underwear that was the hulk underwear’s and Tony would have teased him if it wasn’t under the certain circumstances. He pulled out the underwear and found a plain white top. 

“Put these on under your suit” Tony told Peter and handed him his clothes. Peter grabbed them with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and when Tony realizes he wasn’t going into the bathroom to change he turned around to give Peter some privacy. After Peter was changed Tony turned around to help Peter finish getting ready. He grabbed the towel that Peter once had and started to dry his hair with it as Peter sat on the bed. 

Tony bent down to grab Peters suit pants and helped peter put them on. “Left your leg up Pete,” Tony said kinda frustrated because the kid was literally making him dress him and was not making any move to help. Peter barely lifted his leg off the ground then he lifted his other leg up and Tony pulled the pants up so Peter lifted off the bed so he could pull then up his waist. Tony finished helping (doing it all himself) peter get dressed then he quickly styled Peters hair and they were making their way down to the garage. 

As they got into the garage Happy was leaning against the drivers side. “Nice to see you Peter” Happy said then opened the back door for Tony and Peter to get in. 

Peter tried to smile to Happy but it came out as a weird half sad smile thing. Peter got in and sat down then Tony had to push him over a bit so he could fit. Once both in the car Happy shut the door and walked over to the drivers side got in and started the car. 

Tony leaned over Peter who was sitting in the middle seat and put his seat belt on for him. Then he put his own seat belt on. Peter leaned against his arm and cried. 

“I’m s-scared” Peter spoke silently looking up at Tony through wet eyelashes. 

“It’s okay to be scared Peter, but as long as you’re doing what scares you then whatever happens it’s gonna be fine. And I’m gonna be here the whole time” 

Peters hold tighten around Tony harder “Thank you Mr. Stark” 

Tony just held Peter tighter as a response. 

.  
.  
.

When they got to the funeral it was cold and grey outside. Tony stepped out of the car and helped Peter out. They walked over to where everyone else was and they walked to the front. Tony sat down and Peter sat down next to him then grabbed his arm. 

The whole funeral didn’t take too long and Peter tried not to cry for the first half but Tony kept telling him not to hold it in and that it was okay to cry then eventually Peter started to cry silently with his face in Tony’s arm as he held him. 

It started to rain as Mays coffin was lowered into the ground and Peter shoved his whole body into Tony and sobbed. Tony held him tight and whispered reassurances to him as he tried not to cry himself. 

The funeral ended and few people came up to Peter to say their condolences and then Tony and Peter were back in the car on their way back to the compound. 

Peter cried himself to sleep in the car and once they arrived back at the compound Tony picked him up bridle carry and carried him up to his private floor. 

When he walked out of the elevator he was not alone. 

Rhodey was sitting on the couch and when he saw Tony carrying Peter he looked at him questionably but didn’t say anything. 

Tony tightened his hold on Peter and then walked to Peters room with Rhodey trailing behind him.

Tony gently placed Peter on the bed and moved to take off his shoes then he grabbed a blanket from the chair beside his bed and put it over Peter. Even though it was still early he would let Peter sleep since he knows Peter isn’t getting much of it recently. 

Rhodey was watching the whole thing from the door and then Tony walked out of Peters room mentally preparing himself to explain everything to Rhodey. 

“Alright. Why do you have a kid? And is this why you’ve been so distant?” Rhodey asked once they got to the living room and sat down. 

“His name is Peter Parker” Tony took a deep breath getting ready for all the questions. 

“Okay, why is he here?” 

“His aunt died on Friday” Tony said then got up to grab a coffee. 

“That’s sad and all but then why isn’t he with his family” Rhodey got up to follow him. 

“His family is all dead. He doesn’t have anyone else” 

“So... he’s Spider-Man then, right?” Rhodey has never actually seen Peter before, only as Spider-Man and after Germany Rhodey started to bombarden Tony with questions on who Spider-Man was, he knew he was young before Tony even told him but he didn’t know how young he was and when Tony told him he was fourteen at the time he practically lost it on Tony but ended up supporting him and understanding him. Rhodey just placed the pieces together that the young child Tony was carrying was Spider-Man. 

“Yes. He is” Tony grabbed his coffee and took a huge sip. 

“He looks so much younger than fourteen” Rhodey sounded sad. 

“Well, he’s actually fifteen“ 

“That doesn’t make it any better. So... what’re you gonna do with him?” 

Tony looked at him confused “what do you mean?” 

“I mean are you gonna adopt him, or put him into foster care?” 

Tony looked like he just got slapped in the face “I’m not putting him in the system” 

“So then you’ll adopt him?” 

“What!” Tony looked as if he’s never thought about this before “No, I don’t know. I just-“ 

“Hey relax Tones, I’m just wondering” he put his hand on Tony’s knee and squeezed. “Clearly you haven’t thought about this before so it’s okay” 

“No! I have thought about it before. It’s all I’ve been thinking about because I want to keep him, I want to keep him so badly but I don’t know if I can do it and the kid keeps pushing me away and I feel like I’m already failing and it hasn’t been a week yet” Tony started to hyperventilate. 

“Tones. Take a deep breath and relax” Tony did as he was told. “There’s nothing to be worried about because if you decide to take this on and you decide you want to keep him then I know that you can do it. I’ve always known you’d make a great father some day no matter what anyone else saids. And if you decide you can’t do it then you can send him into foster care and he’ll go to a nice family that’ll care for him-“ 

“No! No! No, he’s not- he’s not going into foster care! No way.” Tony stood up and started to pace back and forth. 

Rhodey stood up and placed his hands on Tony’s arms to stop him from moving. “Okay, so what are you gonna do?” 

“I’m gonna-I’m gonna adopt him” Tony said and a smile formed on his lips. 

“Okay. If that’s what you wanna do I’ll support you no matter what. I know you can do it” Rhodey lightly slapped his arm then sat back down in the couch. “Can I meet him? You know, when he’s not sleeping” 

“Yeah, But- But not today. I don’t want the day he had his aunts funeral to be the day he also meets you” 

“Makes sense. I have to leave for DC tonight and I’ll be gone until Friday so after that I’m free whenever” Rhodey stood up and left to go to the elevator. 

“Alright that sounds good, I’ll let you know” 

After Rhodey left Tony went down to the lab to make a call. 

He got to the lab and sat on the stool. “FRIDAY call the social worker” 

“Yes Boss” 

The phone answered three rings later. 

“Mr. Stark” the lady spoke into the phone. “I’ve been waiting for your call. How can I help you?” 

“I want to adopt Peter” Tony blerted out. 

The lady didn’t speak for a few seconds probably not expecting Tony to want to adopt the kid. “Okay, well then. I can send over the adoption papers to your lawyers this afternoon so you should be hearing from them soon after that. The adoption process can take a long time and don’t forget house visits as well. It’s not just all about the paperwork, we have to make sure that the house Peter will be living in is child friendly and that Peter will have access to everything that he needs” 

“Okay yes, how does that work exactly?” Tony had no idea what the process consists of. 

“Well Mr. Strak, first I will send over papers that need to be signed by you and your lawyers, since at the moment you have temporarily guardianship it will have to be changed so that you are legally Peters parent. While that processes, it is not finalized yet until the house visits happen. At first the house visits will be scheduled then after they will be random so you’re not expecting it. After that if you pass you’ll be Peters father” 

Peters father. I’m gonna be a dad. I’m gonna be Peters dad. Tony thought and a smile formed on his lips at the thought. 

“Alright thank you” Tony hung up the phone and couldn’t stop smiling. He was really scared but also really excited. He decided that he wasn’t gonna tell Peter anything until the papers went through, he’ll tell him before the house visits. 

Tony made his way to Peters room to wake him up so he would actually sleep tonight. He opened the door then sat on the bed and put his fingers in Peters hair. 

“Hey kid, wake up” 

Peter shifted in bed and stretched his legs out then turned to face Tony. 

“I’m tired” Peter rubbed his eyes with his fist and Tony smiled down at him. 

“Are you hungry?” Tony rubbed his hand on Peters arm. 

“No” Peter thought for a bit then decided that yes, he was hungry. “Yeah” 

Tony laughed then stood up. “Come on, ill make you grilled cheese” 

Peter stood up then looked down at his clothes, he was still in his nasty suit. 

“I want to change” 

“Okay I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done” Tony walked out of the bedroom then went into the kitchen. 

After Tony left Peter sat up and went to go get some clothes to put on. He was actually really hungry and he wanted to eat which was the first time since aunt May died. Maybe he was getting better, no, he still felt dead on the inside, he still felt like his heart got slit in two. He still felt alone, but he didn’t feel alone when Tony was with him, he felt almost better, he felt like everything was gonna be okay. Well, that would soon go away once Tony sent him into the system he thought. 

Peter made his way to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. Tony turned around to look at him. He had on a oversized grey sweater, although Tony thought that everything Peter wears is gonna be oversized because he’s so tiny. He had on grey sweatpants that had blue strips on the side and his hair was all messed up with red rosy cheeks. 

“You look comfy” Tony said as Peter sat down and rested his head on his hand. 

“I’m hungry” Peter said then Tony laughed because Peter looked really cute. Wait, when he he start describing stuff as cute. 

“It’ll be ready soon kid” Tony turned around and continued to make Peters food then placed it in front of him. Tony waited for Peter to run back to his room because he seemed to do that every time he ate. But he didn’t he stay seated and ate all of his grilled cheese, but the crust. 

“Can I have another one?” Peter asked Tony who was seated next to him. Tony looked up at him and Peter had his finger in his mouth again. Tony didn’t say anything about that though. 

“You must be really hungry” Tony walked over to make Peter another one and then placed it in front of Peter when he was done. 

“So,” Tony began. “Rhodey came over today” 

Peters eyes lit up as he looked over at Tony. 

“He really wants to meet you but I said not today. So you might be meeting him on Friday.” 

Peter looked really excited but what he said didn’t sounds as excited. 

“Oh great Mr. Stark” Peter finished his food then walked back to his bedroom. 

“Where’re you going kid” Tony asked as he watched Peter walk away from him and towards his bedroom. 

“I’m going to my room” Peter said then kept walking back to his room. 

Tony cleaned up the kitchen then went to Peters room. The door was opened so he walked in. 

“What’s up kid?” He asked as he sat on the bed. 

Peter was sitting on the floor looking through his box of clothes. 

“N-nothing” Peter brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes. 

Tony saw that so he walked over to Peter and sat in front of him. Peter moved away from Tony and turned his back to him as he brought his legs up so hug. 

I can’t let him see me cry or else he’ll get rid of me even faster. Peter thought as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

“Kid, please look at me” Tony spoke out and placed his hand on Peters shoulder. Peter flinched But Tony didn’t move his hand. 

“N-no, I-“ Peter began to cry even harder. 

Tony reached over and picked up Peter by the underarms then dragged him so that Peter was on his lap. He expected Peter to try and get away but Peter didn’t, he just cuddled into Tony more and grabbed his shirt with his fist. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay Peter. It’s okay” Tony moved his hand to Peters hair and began to rub at it until Peter calmed down a little bit more. 

They stayed like that until Peters eyes started to shut so Tony tried to stand. 

“Are you ready to get up?” Tony asked as he looked down at Peter. 

“Oh, uhh, yeah” Peter moved to stand up “I’m sorry Mr. Stark” 

Peter stood awkwardly next to his bed playing with his sweater strings. Tony stood up and stretched. 

“Don’t say sorry kid, and call me Tony. That’s my name” Peters eyes went wide as he looked up at Tony. 

“What? Did you not know that was my name or something?” Tony said jokingly. 

“No-no, I, But you’re Mr. Stark” Tony laughed and ruffled Peters hair. 

“Not anymore kid, times have changed” Tony said then sat back down on the bed. Peter didn’t say anything as he sat down next to him. 

“What do you wanna do?” Tony asked Peter.

“Ummm” Peter thought a bit “Can we- can we watch a movie?” 

“Perfect! What movie do you wanna watch?” 

They made their way into the living room and upon Peters request they put on StarWars. Peter fell asleep against Tony’s arm half way through the movie and Tony carried peter to bed once again. He made his way to his own room and he fell asleep himself. 

.  
.  
. 

Peter woke up from a nightmare but it wasn’t that bad so FRIDAY didn’t wake Tony up. 

Peter checked the time on his nightstand table and saw that it was 9:18 in the morning so he decided to get up and shower. 

Once he was done showering he sat down n his bed and started to think about things. He thought about how it was almost a week since May died. It still really hurt to think her name but he didn’t cry at the thought of her. Progress, Peter thought. He thought about Tony and how their relationship had been since last Friday and how much it’s changed, in a good way. He thought about his room in the compound then he started thinking about school. He’s already missed almost an entire week. People would be wondering where he was. Oh no! Ned. Ned was probably so worried about Peter. He had to text him. But where was his phone. 

Peter stood up and began to walk around his room trying to find his phone. 

He heard a knock at the door so he looked up to see Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark walked in and looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Lose something?” 

“I can’t find my phone” Peter said then hit the floor with his hand when it wasn’t under the bed. 

“Woah calm down there kid. No need to take it out on the floor” Peter stood up and glared at him. “I have it” 

“What really! Can I have it, I need to text Ned. He’s probably worried about me” Peter walked over to Tony and held his hands out in front of him. 

“I don’t have it on me. It’s in my room” Peter began to walk out to go to Tony’s room to get his phone but stopped when he realized Tony wasn’t following him.

“Are you coming?” Peter asked confused. 

“Yeah But first I want to talk. Sit down” Tony motioned for Peter to sit on the bed with him.

“Can’t we talk later I really need to text Ned”

“Ted can wait a few more minutes. Sit down” 

“Am I-am I in trouble?” Peter asked sadly as he made his way over to sit next to Tony. 

Tony’s heart ached for Peter. “No kid. I just wanna talk” 

Oh no! Peter thought. No! He’s gonna tell me I have to go. I cry too much and he doesn’t want to deal with me. He’s gonna kick me out now. Peter thought as his eyes started to tear up. 

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” Tony asked like he already knew the answer. 

What? Peter thought confused. Nightmare, so he wasn’t kicking him out yet. 

“N-no Mr. Stark” Peter said, damn he was a horrible liar.

“Peter, don’t lie to me” Tony said looking right at Peter but Peter couldn’t look at him. 

“I didn’t! I just-it wasn’t bad. I just-I promise. I could handle it” 

“I don’t care if you can handle it or not. I want you to come and get me, or ask FRIDAY to get me if you’re having a nightmare.” Tony reached out and touched Peters face to move Peters head so he was looking at him. “Come and get me next time bud” 

“O-Okay, I will Mr. Stark” 

“Tony” Tony corrected.

“Oh right. Can I have my phone now” Peter asked standing up and moving towards the door. 

“Alright” Tony sighed as he stood up to go to his room to get Peters phone. 

Once they got there Tony handed Peter his phone and Peter hurried to his room to charge it.

After Peter got his phone charged and it turned on her went through all the text messages that Ned left him. 

Ned: hey man where were you at lunch today? 

Ned: do you want to come over after school today and we can build some legos?? 

Ned: why are you ignoring me? Not cool dude:/

Ned: Peter seriously... I’m getting scared answer your texts and pick up ur phone man

Ned: dude did something happen are you dead bro

Ned: Peter plzzzzz

Peter looked through his texts messages from Ned and listened to his voice mails from Ned as well. He texted him back. 

Peter: hey Ned

Peter: sorry for worrying u

Ned: DUDEEEE

Ned: I thought you were dead man

Ned: what happened are you okkkk??¿

Peter: I’m fine Ned 

Ned: well then where were u? 

Peter: aunt may died

Damn. That really hurt to type out and see it written down. Peter felt tears in his eyes and wanted to stop texting Ned. 

Ned: omg peter I’m so sorry man

Peter: it’s ok

Ned: well....... who are you staying with

Ned: have you been in the apartment by yourself the whole time? 

Peter: I’ve been staying with Tony for awhile

Ned: SHITTT DUDE

Ned: tony as in tony stark!!!! As in iron man

Peter: yes Ned 

Ned: dude that’s so cool. So like are you gonna live with him now? 

Peter thought about this for a second. He honestly had no idea what was gonna happen. He didn’t really want to ask Mr. Stark because he already knew what the answer was gonna be, Peter would have to leave eventually. 

Peter: I don’t know. I think he’s just letting me stay with him for a bit, until I have to leave

Ned: where r u gonna go?

Peter: I don’t know. But I have to go so I’ll talk to you later

Peter put down his phone and flipped it over. He really didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. He just wanted to stay with Mr. Strak. He didn’t want to go live with anyone else but Peter knew it wasn’t up to him and he knew that he’d have to leave eventually so Peter got out of bed and went onto his computer in the corner of his room and looked up the closet hotel he could stay at after Mr. Stark kicked him out. 

Peters eyes started to water and tears fell down his cheeks. He pressed his fist to his eye to stop himself from crying. 

But Peter needed to leave. He needed to get out of there before Mr. Stark kicked him out himself because Peter didn’t want that, he’d rather leave himself instead of getting rejected by Mr. Stark. 

So Peter made his way over to the window so he could leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkk so this chapter was huge. First we had aunt mays funeral and I tried to just make that one chapter but honestly I couldn’t stop writing so then we have Rhodey bumping into tony carrying peter to bed and now Rhodey knows about Pete alsooooo Tony is gonna adopt peter omggg peter finally texts poor Ned back and now peter plans on running away yikesssss!!!! Alsoooo please comment feedback:)))


	7. If I’m louder, would you see me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides not to run away but runs to Tony for comfort instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at chapter summaries as you can probably all tell. I just get so carried away with the chapter as I write and I honestly don’t even know what it’s about.

Peter made a move to open his window but then he turned around to look at his bed and his room. 

He couldn’t leave. He couldn’t. 

Tears came to Peters eyes and he fell down to his knees and put his hand up to his face. 

Peter stood on shaky legs and made his way out of his room to go find Mr. Stark. 

After Peter didn’t find him in the kitchen or in the living room he was gonna give up there and go back to his room but he needed some comfort. 

“FRIDAY? Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter tried to speak between his cries. 

“Boss in currently on his way up from the lab. I have alerted him that you are in need” 

Peter stood where he was in the middle of the hallway waiting for Mr. Stark to come get him. 

“Peter? Pete-“ Tony walked over to Peter and looked him up and down before he embraced him in a tight hug “it’s okay bud. It’s okay” 

Peter put his face in Tonys chest and wrapped his arms around Tonys waist and began to sob into his chest. 

Tony felt his shirt getting wet in the front but he didn’t mind. Tony was more concerned about why Peter was crying so hard. He didn’t seem to be hurt physically. 

“Peter what’s wrong buddy?” 

Peter didn’t answer, he just cried harder into Tonys chest. 

Tony began to walk forward but Peter started protesting. 

“No! N-no” Peter grabbed Tony tighter. 

“I’m not letting go I’m just moving over to the couch” Tony walked over to the couch after Peter let go of his waist but grabbed onto his arm as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tony. 

“Want to tell me what’s gotten you so worked up?” Tony put his arm around Peter and Peter leaned into him and shook his head. 

“Peter please talk to me” 

“I don’t- I don’t wanna leave. I wanna- I wanna stay here, with-with you” Peter cried out not removing his face from Tonys chest. 

Tonys heart broke, once again. This seemed to be happening a lot with the kid. The poor kid thinks Tonys gonna send him away. Was he actually that bad of a... whatever he was, for the kid to think that he was gonna have to leave. He was horrible for letting the poor kid think that. 

“Peter look at me” Tony tried to pry Peter off of him and he cupped his face with his hands “Peter I’m not gonna send you away bud, you’re stuck with me. You’re not going anywhere okay buddy” 

“But-But I’m gonna have to- to leave S-soon because, because you don’t w-want me here but- but I don’t wanna go” Peter tried to shove his face back into Tonys chest but Tony held him at a distance. 

“Peter. You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna stay here with me kiddo, I’ve got temporary guardianship over you bud” not temporary for long Tony thought, but he wasn’t gonna tell Peter that just yet. 

“W-what, but-“ Tony stopped him from talking by bringing him back into his chest. 

“You’re not going anywhere Peter and I’m so sorry for making you think that I was ever gonna send you away” 

Peter took a few deep breaths but continued to cry as he spoke “its- it’s okay Mr. Sta-“ 

“Tony, kid” Tony cut him off. 

“Oh, right. Thank you Tony” 

Baby steps. Tony thought. Finally the kid was calling him Tony. Took him long enough.

They stayed like that for a little longer until FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss Steve Rogers and Bucky are requesting to come up to the floor” 

Peters eyes opened wide and looked up Tony hopefully. 

“Do you want to meet them?” Tony squeezed Peters arm. 

“What! Yes! I want to! I want to!” Peter stood up and began to jump up and down on the floor. 

“Okay. Okay, wow I missed when you used to get this excited to see me” Tony teased him but walked over to the elevator with Peter grabbing his arm like an excited little kid. 

“But it’s Captain America and Bucky Barnes” Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“FRIDAY tell them we’re comimg down” 

Peter and Tony stepped into the elevator and Peter was bouncing up and down on his feet next to Tony. 

When the elevator door opened onto the floor that Steve and Bucky were on Tony walked out and Peter stayed in the elevator suddenly shy. 

“You comimg kid?” Tony stopped and turned around to see Peter still in the elevator. 

Peter ran out and stood behind Tony and grabbed his arm. 

“Tony, where did you run off to before we-“ Steve stopped talking as he saw Tony and Peter standing there. Steve looked down at Peter confused then looked over to Tony before speaking. 

“Hello son. My name is Steve Rogers” Steve stepped closer to Tony and Peter and held out his hand for Peter to shake. Peter held out his hand and was looking up at him with his mouth open and wide eyed. 

“Nice- nice to meet you Captain America sir-“ 

“Just Steve is fine” 

“This is Peter” Tony tried to remove Peter from standing behind him but Peter didn’t come out. 

Bucky walked over from the kitchen and kinda stood behind Steve too and was watching Peter like he’s never seen a kid before. 

“Bucky, this is Peter and Peter this is Bucky” Steve introduced them and Bucky went to shake Peters hand. 

Peter moved closer behind Tony and just kept staring at both of them. Bucky looked sad as he lowered his hand. 

“Pete, you were jumping up and down earlier because you were so excited to meet them. Literally. Stop being shy” Tony grabbed Peters arm and pulled him out so that Peter was standing in front of him. 

“Woah! You have a medal arm. That’s so cool! Can I touch it?” Peter asked as he moved closer to Bucky waiting for permission. 

“Uhh, sure” Bucky held out his arm for Peter to touch and Peter ran over to him and started touching his medal arm as Steve and Tony watched trying not to laugh at Peters childish request and Buckys reaction. 

“So Tony,” Steve started speaking “would you and Peter like to stay for dinner? The rest of the team isn’t here so it’ll just be us four” 

“Yea sounds good cap” Tony started walking into the kitchen and started making a coffee. Peter looked over from where he was still touching Buckys arm fascinated and once he saw Tony walking away he chased after him and stood behind him. Bucky looked confused and Steve and him shared a look before they followed them into the kitchen. 

“Peter what would you like to eat for dinner?” Steve asked Peter while looking in the fridge. 

“Ummm?” Peter looked up at Tony as he moved to stand in front of him. Tony poured his coffee as he gave Peter a reassuring smile. 

“Can I have grilled cheese please?” 

“Kid likes grilled cheese” Tony spoke as he placed a hand on Peters shoulder then began to walk away from the kitchen, Peter following. 

“How about I make something healthier than grilled cheese” Steve said as he started pulling stuff out of the fridge. 

Peter and Tony sat on the couch as Steve cooked and Bucky watched. 

When dinner was ready they all sat down at the kitchen counter and began to eat some type of chicken thing with a lot of green vegetables. Stupid Steve and his healthy cooking. 

Bucky stayed seated where he was sitting and Steve sat next to him then Tony sat across from Steve and Peter sat next to Tony. 

“Thank you Mr. Steve” Peter spoke up and everyone quietly laughed. 

“It’s just Steve, Peter” steve said as he took a bite of his food. 

Peter blushed red and Tony patted his knee. 

“So Peter” Steve began “How old are you?” 

“Oh uh, I’m fifteen, I just turned fifteen. Then I’m gonna be sixteen and I can drive.” Peter spoke as he was trying to cut into his chicken. Tony watched him then reached over to help him. 

“That’s usually the order it goes in” Tony said jokingly to Peter as he cut his chicken. 

Steve watched on and had a slight smile on his face at the pair. 

“How did you meet Tony?” Steve asked questionly. 

Tony glared at Peter not trusting him to speak. 

“Well I’m actually-“ Tony kicked Peters leg and Peter shut up before he could say anything about him being Spider-Man. 

“Peter interns for me and I’m gonna be taking care of him for awhile” Tony tried to cover up then looked at Peter who had his finger in his mouth again. He reached over and took it out without saying anything. 

Peter couldn’t focus on anything other than when Tony said ‘for awhile’ how long was awhile gonna be. Tony said he could stay there with him and that he wasn’t gonna kick him out. So why did he say that, Peter thought then suddenly wasn’t so hungry anymore. 

Everyone else at the table, meaning only Steve and Tony since Bucky didn’t really talk, was talking to each other about stuff that Peter couldn’t focus on. Peter was more concerned about what Tony had said. 

Peter reached over to Tony and tapped his arm to get his attention. 

“What is it Pete?” Tony looked down at Peter. 

“I need to go pee” Peter whispered into Tonys side. 

“Alright, there’s a bathroom down the hall” Tony pointed to the hallway assuming that Peter would find it.

Once Peter was out of sight Steve took that as an invitation to ask Tony what he’s probably been dying to ask him.

“Who is that actually Tony?” 

Tony didn’t say anything but he just stared at Steve.

Steve continued. “He’s really young. Is he your son?” 

Tony almost choked on his chicken “No, he’s uh, he’s not mine”

“So then who’s is he and why is he here?” 

“His aunt was his last living family member and she died last Friday” Tony looked down at his plate. 

“So he doesn’t have any other family?” 

“That’s what last living family member means” Tony looked up at Steve angrily. 

“What are you going to do with him-“ 

“I’m gonna adopt him” Tony said then looked at Steve and watched his eyes widen in shock, even Bucky looked shocked but didn’t say anything. 

“Tony, are you sure that’s a good idea, I mean he’s a child Tony. He’s fifteen. Do you have any idea how much work kids are?” Steve looked genuinely concerned but his concern was making Tony mad. 

“Yes Steve. I’m aware that kids are a lot of work” Tony said annoyed.

“You have to give them a lot of attention and love and lots of other things. You have to care for them and be there for them” Steve was talking in his Captain voice and it was making Tony really mad. 

“Well I don’t have to change his diaper because I’m pretty sure he’s already potty trained” Tony joked because joking around was how he dealt with situations like this. 

“Tony” Steve said firmly “this isn’t anything to joke about” 

“I know Steve. I know that kids are a lot to deal with, I know that. But I’m willing to do all that and more for Peter” 

Steve opened his mouth to say something else but Peter walked in the room. 

“Hey kid. Get lost?” Tony asked Peter as he came over and leaned against him. 

“No, I got stuck in the bathroom” Peter said sadly and Tony laughed a bit then looked at Peter and realized he wasn’t joking. 

“Sorry Peter, I should have warned you, that bathroom gets locked when you close it” Steve said as he began taking the plates to the sink. 

Peter looked tired so Tony hugged him to his side and Peter leaned into him. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Tony asked Peter who was still leaning on him. 

“A movie sounds like a great idea” Steve spoke. 

They all sat on the couch to watch some history movie that Steve picked out because Peter was too tired to choose. 

Tony sat down with Peter curled into his side.

Steve and Bucky sat down next to each other sharing a blanket. 

Not even half way through the movie Peter fell asleep against Tonys side with Peters head leaning against Tonys chest that Tony had to hold up uncomfortably with one hand trying to support him. 

Steve looked over at the two and Tony caught him watching. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing, just, you look comfortable.” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Okay well we’re leaving” Tony gently moved Peters head over so it fell against the couch.

Tony stood up so he could pick Peter up to carry him to bed. 

Steve stood up as well to help Tony if needed. “Do you need any help?” Steve asked. 

“No ive got him, he’s actually really light” Tony bent down to pick Peter up. He put his arm under his back and his other arm under Peters legs and stood up. Peters head bent back so Tony rolled his shoulder so Peters head fell on his chest comfortably. 

Steve watched them flabbergasted. 

Tony began walking towards the elevator with Peter in his arms. Steve following. 

“Goodnight Tony, it was nice to meet Peter” Steve pat Tony on the back and looked down at Peter asleep in Tonys arms. He brushed his hair back on instinct them moved his hand away like he didn’t realize he was doing it. Tony smiled and stepped into the elevator. 

“Maybe you could bring Peter back down tomorrow so we can finish the movie” Steve looked hopeful at Tony. 

“Yea sure cap, Rhodes is comimg tomorrow to meet Pete so after that, sure” 

The elevator doors closed and Tony walked to Peters room. He kicked open the door and Peter made a weird noise so Tony looked down at him and his eyes were open looking up at him. 

“Did you actually just make you carry you all the way up here” Tony asked jokingly as he gently threw Peter onto the bed. 

Peter giggled “no, I actually was asleep. But then I woke up in the elevator”

Peter rolled over to get comfortable but Tony grabbed his foot and pulled him towards himself. 

“Nope. Since you’re awake you can put pyjamas on” Tony picked up Peters box and dug to the bottom. 

Peter really needed to put this stuff away so he wasn’t living out of a box. Maybe the reason it took him so long was because he thought he had to leave soon. That made Tonys heart break. 

He pulled out an Ironman onesie that he bought Peter and was determined to get him to wear eventually. 

“Here” Tony handed Peter the onesie as Peter grabbed it from him and looked at him with pure disgust. Damn next time Tony thought. 

“I’m not wearing this” Peter said then threw it at Tony. He walked over to the box and pulled out army pjs that had a matching top and bottoms and had an elastic at the ankles. 

Peter stood and pulled his pants off along with his underwear. Tony moved his head away awkwardly to give Peter some privacy but clearly the kid didn’t care. 

“Uh, Pete, did you want to change in the bathroom?” Tony looked back to Peter who was pulling up his pyjama pants then looked up at Tony. 

“Why?” Peter asked confused then quickly put his top on and jumped into bed. 

“You just showed me everything Pete, next time tell me before you decide to just randomly do that” Tony said although he didn’t care because Peter was just a kid. 

Peter looked as if he didn’t even care that Tony had just seen him naked and he rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. 

Tony watched him get comfy then he walked over to Peter and ran his hands through his hair before he turned and left to go to his own bedroom. 

.  
.  
. 

Rhodey was comimg today.

Tony woke up at 9am and went straight to the kitchen to make a coffee. His best friend was coming today and he was excited because he was going to meet Peter and also because he missed his best friend although he wouldn’t admit it. 

Tony was on the couch going through emails on his StarkPad just waiting until Rhodey showed up. 

He decided to let the kid sleep in some more before he woke him up. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up with his head killing him. 

He didn’t have any nightmares last night but he did have some weird dreams that he couldn’t really remember. 

He lied there in bed when suddenly he remembered what day it was. It was Friday. It is officially one week since aunt May passed away. 

Peter had tears in his eyes that rolled down his cheek and into his hair. He didn’t feel like doing anything today. Today was already a horrible day and he hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet. 

Peter missed aunt May so much. He still couldn’t believe how she could just be gone. Just like that. It wasn’t fair, she was too young to be gone and it wasn’t Fair to Peter because he missed her so much. 

“Peter, can I come in?” It was Tony. 

“Uh huh” Peter rolled onto his stomach to put his face in his pillow. 

“Kid, what’s up?” Tony asked concerned as he walked over to Peters head. Peter quickly put the blanket over his head so Tony couldn’t see him and he tried to silence his cries. 

Tony tried to pull the blankets away from Peters head but Peter was using his spidey strength to hold it up. 

Tony gave up and pat Peter on his back through the blankets. Peter immediately lifted the blankets off his head and tried to reach out to Tony but the blankets got stuck around his body so Tony helped him get untangled and Peter crawled into his lap.

Peter shifted around so that his head was on Tonys chest and Tony held his arms around Peters small body and held him as Peter cried into his chest. 

“It’s-it’s one w-week today” Peter cried out. 

“I know buddy, it’s okay” Tony rubbed Peters back up and down. 

Peter rubbed his nose on Tonys shirt and then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he took a shaky breath and looked at Tony. 

“Rhodey was gonna come to meet you today but I can tell him to come back another time-“ 

“No! No Mr. Sta- I mean Tony, he can still come” 

Tony smiled down at Peter. “Okay well he’s gonna be here in like an hour so get your butt up” Tony gently pushed Peter up. 

Peter crawled off of Tonys lap and lied back down in bed. 

“I thought you wanted him to come Pete” Tony asked as he looked confused over at Peter. 

“I do” Peter said then tried to get back under the covers. 

“Then why are you going to bed?” Tony grabbed the blankets from Peter and threw them in the corner then grabbed one of Peters arm and his leg then dragged him to the end of the bed until he was spread out like a starfish. 

Peter giggled and smiled wide and Tony realized that Peter probably liked play fighting because every time Tony had to drag him out of bed was the only time Peter really smiled. That’s probably why Peter always put up a fight sometimes to get out of bed. 

Tony smiled as he dragged Peter all the way to the end of the bed and then picked Peter up by the waist and walked over to the bathroom then placed Peter on the floor and walked out. 

Peter stood on the cold floor then jumped over to the rug. 

He thought about how he was so bipolar with his emotions. One minute he was crying saying how this was gonna be the worst day then the next minute Tony is there making him feel better. 

Never did Peter expect to be laughing today at all. 

After Peter showered and got ready in blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with science symbols on it he walked out to the kitchen and found Tony cooking pancakes. Peter sat down. 

“Weird, I didn’t hear the fire alarm go off” Peter said teasingly. 

“Hmm I guess somebody doesn’t want my pancakes then”

“No, I do” Peter said as he began bouncing in his chair happily. Tony turned around and smiled at him. 

“Boss, Colonel is comimg up in the elevator” 

FRIDAY spoke and Tony beamed around happy and Peter shrunk in his chair nervously. 

“Pete, don’t be nervous, it’s just Rhodey” 

“I’m not nervous” Peter said as he put his finger in his mouth. 

The elevator door opened and Tony walked over to the elevator. 

“Rhodes, my long lost friend” Tony said as he patted Rhodey on the arm. 

“It’s nice to see you too Tones, so where’s the little guy?” Rhodey started to look around the room but when he didn’t see Peter he looked over at Tony. 

“He’s in the kitchen, he’s a little scared to meet you” Tony said as he walked over to the kitchen and walked over to where Peter was behind the counter now. 

“Pete this is Rhodey, Rhodey, Pete” Tony said and walked over to put a hand on Peters shoulder. 

Peter slowly brought his hand up to his mouth to chew on his finger and Tony grabbed his hand and took it away from his mouth. Rhodey watched the whole thing curiously then brought a hand out to Peter to snake. 

“Peter, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you” Rhodey said and looked up to Tony with a smirk. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Rhodey sir” Tony laughed. 

“Pete, don’t be so formal kid” Tony turned to finish making Peter pancakes and Rhodey sat down at the kitchen table. Peter immediately moved closer to Tony and leaned against the fridge next to the stove that Tony was cooking on. Rhodey watched the whole thing with wild eyes then spoke. 

“So Peter, hows living with Tony been?” 

“Oh, Mr. Sta- Tony is great, he’s really fun” Peter moved to sit down next to Rhodey as Tony gently pushed him to go sit. 

“Kid is just getting used to calling me Tony” Tony placed the food in front of Peter. 

As Tony and Rhodey talked for a bit together, Peter not really paying any attention but just staring at his pancakes as if they were gonna eat him. Tony kept glancing over at him and Rhodey watched the whole thing. 

“Peter, why aren’t you eating?” Tony asked as he paused his conversation with Rhodey. 

“I’m not hungry” Peter crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. 

Tony was confused, just a few minutes ago the kid was saying that he wanted to eat Tonys pancakes and now all of the sudden he didn’t, what was going on. Well one thing for sure, he was not putting the kid on his lap to eat, since that was the only way to get Peter to eat it seemed like. 

“What do you mean you’re not hungry? You were just telling me you wanted pancakes” 

“I don’t want pancakes” Peter pushed the plate away. 

Tony really had no patients right now. What the hell was the kids problem. 

“Peter, eat!” Tony tried not to yell at Peter but he just wasn’t having it. “You need to eat something other than grilled cheese” 

“I’m not eating because I’m not hungry” Peter looked over at Tony and Tony could see the tears coming. 

What was this kids problem with eating and why was it so hard to get him to eat. Before, it was hard to get him to stop eating so much and Tony was always telling him to slow down. 

“I don’t care! You’re gonna eat those pancakes” Tony said as Rhodey looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“No! And you can’t make me! Because- because you’re not my dad! And you can’t make me eat!” Peter got off the stool and ran to his room then slammed the door. 

Tony stood there his heart breaking. Ouch. Ouch. That hurt. Peter really had to say that. 

He stood there not knowing what to do and shocked because that just happened. Wow. 

Rhodey touched his shoulder and Tony flinched away at first but Rhodey didn’t move his hand. 

“It’s okay Tones. He’s just going through a lot of emotions and he doesn’t really know how to handle it all because he’s so young” Rhodey tried to make him feel better but it wasn’t working. 

“I don’t know why he said that. He hasn’t done that before, I don’t-“ 

“Tones. Breathe. He’s a kid. Kids say things they don’t mean all the time” 

Tony stood there for a few more minutes to try and calm his broken heart then he and Rhodey moved to the living room area and started catching up on things. Tony wasn’t really listening he was more focused on what Peter was doing and if he should go talk to him. 

Just as he was about to get up and go to Peters room he felt someone standing right next to him. He knew it was Peter because no one would stand that close to him and not feel like they’re invading his personal space. He looked up and saw Peters tear stained face looking at him. 

“Hey bud-“

“I’m-im sorry. I’m sorry” Peter cried out and brought his hand up to try and wipe the tears that were falling. 

“It’s okay Peter. Don’t cry” this only made Peter cry harder so Tony grabbed his waist so he fall onto Tonys lap. 

At first Tony thought that Peter would be embarrassed with Rhodey there but he didn’t seem to care as he fell into Tonys lap and put his face in his chest and began to cry. Tony leaned his back against the couch and cradled Peters body in his arms then brought his hand up to rub his hair. 

He looked over to Rhodey who was awkwardly watching the whole thing and then Rhodey gently smiled at him looking as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. 

Peter eventually stopped crying and his body just shook in silent sobs so Tony rubbed his back up and down.

Peter wiped his nose against Tonys shirt. Why did the kid always do that when there was Perfectly good Kleenex next to him. 

Peter poked his head up from Tonys chest and turned to peep an eye on Rhodey with the rest of his face hidden. Rhodey smiled at him and Peter quickly turned his head back into Tonys chest. 

Tony wanted Peter to eat something but he didn’t want to have the whole thing happen again, but he had to try. 

“Can you eat something Peter?” Tony asked encouragingly. 

“Can I- can I have grilled cheese?” Peter asked reluctantly. 

“Sure kid” Better than nothing. 

When Peter made no move to get up Tony stood up with Peter in his arms in a bridal carry and he walked over with Peter giggling and kicking and placed him on the love seat. 

He walked to the kitchen and Rhodey followed. 

“You’re really good with him” Rhodey said then stood next to Tony really close. 

Tony backed away from him and looked at him confused. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I mean it, you’re really good with him.” Rhodey continued “I always knew you’d be a great dad some day and this just shows that you’re already a great dad to Peter” 

“No. I’m not” Tony looked down sadly “I have no idea what I’m doing. He won’t eat anything but grilled cheese and this past week the only way I’ve been getting him to eat is if I physically pick him up and put him on my lap so he’d actually eat something and I have no idea what to do when he starts crying because it breaks my heart and I just want to make him feel better but I can’t take his pain away and last night he literally just started changing in front of me, like I saw everything and he didn’t even care, when I told him to go change in the bathroom he just looked up and he and continued changing in front of me, I mean is that weird, like I probably shouldn’t have seen him naked but he didn’t even care and then today he just breaks down in front of you and I didn’t know what to do, I don’t know what I’m doing” Tony took a big breath after his long rant and it honestly felt really good to just get that off his chest. 

“You’re doing a pretty good job so far. Peter yelled at you because he has so many emotions right now and he doesn’t know how to deal with everything. You handled him pretty well though, I mean he came out crying and then after like not even ten minutes later you made him laugh. And the reason he changed in front of you was because he feels comfortable in front of you and that’s a good thing so don’t think too much of it, plus kids are different, they don’t really think of that stuff and you shouldn’t either, if Peter wants to do that it’s just because he trusts you and he feels comfortable around you to be able to just change in front of you” Rhodey poured himself a drink as he continued “just keep being there for him. I know you can do it” Rhodey gave him a reassuring smile then walked back to the living room.

Tony stood there just thinking about everything Rhodey said and it meant a lot comimg from his best friend. Maybe he could do it after all.


	8. We’ll go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go to DC for a meeting and he doesn’t want to leave Peter so he brings him with him.

After Rhodey left at around ten at night it was just Peter and Tony once again. 

Steve wanted Peter to come back down to finish the movie but Tony could tell Peter was minutes away from passing out for the night. 

“You ready for bed?” Tony asked Peter who was curled into his side with his head on his shoulder. 

Peter nodded against his shoulder and then lifted his arms up smiling to Tony as Tony stood up. 

Tony looked down at Peter who had his arms raised to him like a little kid wanting to be picked up. Tony laughed and lightly slapped Peters hand. 

Peter laughed as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

“Alright then, if you’re gonna sleep here I’m just gonna go to my bed. Goodnight Pete-“ 

Peter jumped up from the couch and ran to his room laughing. Tony followed him to his bedroom.

“Thought you were sleeping” Tony said jokingly then Peter got his pyjamas out to change into them. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Peter to finish changing so he could tuck him in. He went on his phone as he waited for Peter to finish changing and brushing his teeth. 

When Peter was done he jumped over Tony on the bed and landed on Tony’s leg. Tony jumped up and made a noise of pain. 

“Oops, sorry Tony” Peter didn’t even look sorry at all so Tony playfully hit Peter back. 

“Hey! I did that by accident, you hit me on purpose” Peter tried not to smile as he spoke but he couldn’t really help it. 

“My hand slipped” Tony said with a cheeky smile. 

Peter giggled and hit Tony back on the arm and then Tony grabbed Peter so he was lying on his back in front of Tony and with one hand he pinned Peters arms down and with the other arm he tickled Peters chest and stomach. Peter started laughing loudly and tried to kick Tony’s hands away while trying to roll onto his stomach but Tony had him pinned down so he couldn’t move. 

“S-sto-p, stop! S-top!” Peter tried to say between giggles. 

“What was that Pete, keep going?” Tony tickled Peter more. 

“N-no, S-stop! T-ony” Peter said through laughs and Tony stopped because it looked like Peter couldn’t take anymore. 

“Alright fine. If you say so” Tony looked down at Peter who was still laughing and trying to catch his breath. Peter looked up at Tony and had laughing tears come out of his eyes and Tony smiled because tears were coming out of Peters eyes but they were happy tears not sad ones. 

“Alright go to bed underoos” Tony patted Peters leg but made no move to get up. 

Peter didn’t look tired anymore. 

“No, I’m not tired” Peter looked up at Tony, still lying on the bed. 

“What do you mean, you were just falling asleep on the couch” Tony asked confused. 

“It’s not my fault you tickled me” Peter said then sat up and looked at Tony. 

Note to self, don’t tickle the kid before bed. Stupid Stark, he thought to himself. Now the kid isn’t gonna go to bed. 

“Can we do something?” Peter asked then tried to stand up. 

Tony grabbed his arm and didn’t let him stand “No Peter, it’s bedtime” 

“Are you going to bed?” Peter let Tony drag him back down into the bed stubbornly. 

“No” 

“Then why do I have to” Peter crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Because I’m older and you’re still a baby so you need more sleep” Tony joked. 

“I’m not a baby” Peters voice went about two octaves higher and Tony laughed. 

“Okay. Fine. Whatever you say. Now sleep.” Tony pushed Peters head down but Peter protested.

“What are you gonna do?” 

“Probably go down to the lab” 

“Yay! Can I come?” Peter sat back up and Tony shook his head. 

“No Pete-“ 

“Please! Please! I haven’t been in so long” Peter tried to crawl out of bed but Tony stopped him. 

Tony sat down on the bed and pushed Peter down until his head was in his pillow. 

“No Peter. Maybe you can come down tomorrow but I want you to sleep right now” Tony stared at Peter. 

“But- I’m not even tired. Please can I come with you. Please Tony” 

Tony looked at Peter and he couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes Peter was giving him so he gave in and they went down to the lab to tinker. 

Tony had to admit, it did feel good being down in the lab with Peter. And Peter was so excited to be back down there. 

They ended up working until Peter fell asleep on the couch. Just like old times, Tony thought then carried Peter to bed at one in the morning. 

He made a mental reminder to never tickle Peter right before bed again. 

.  
.  
.

The next day was off to a horrible start. 

Pepper called Tony asking him to fly down to DC for the weekend.

“You have to go Tony” Pepper said into the phone. 

“I can’t go” Tony could not go, not right now. Peter still needed him here. 

“Tony, I know you don’t want to but you have to, so please go” Pepper was not gonna let this go but Tony wasn’t either. 

“Pep, I just cant go. Why can’t you get someone else to go instead of me” Pepper didn’t know about the whole Peter situation yet. Tony has been meaning to tell her but he never found the right time. He didn’t want to tell her over the phone and she was always busy so it was really hard to get her to come in person. 

“No Tony. It has to be you at the board meeting” Pepper was getting impatient with him. 

Tony sat back on the couch and rubbed a hand over his face when he got an idea, Peter could go with him to DC. It would be a win win. He makes Pepper happy and goes to the board meeting and he doesn’t have to leave Peter. Also, he could get the kid out of the house, since the last time he was out was aunt Mays funeral...

“Alright. I’ll go” 

“Thank you Tony. The flight is at ten tonight and you’ll be back late Monday night” 

“No problem Pep” 

Tony hung up the phone and walked to Peters bedroom to wake him up. 

He walked in and sat down on Peters bed and brushed the hair away from his face. He looked so small and peaceful. Also kinda cute but Tony wouldn’t say that out loud. 

“Pete, wake up” he whispered as he brushed Peters hair back again. 

Peter groaned and rolled over on the bed into Tonys thigh. 

“Time to get up kid, we need to pack” 

Peter opened his eyes and brought his hand up to rub his eyes. 

“W’ere we goin’” Peter asked. 

“We’re going to DC” Tony played with Peters hair, he noticed it was extra curly and soft in the morning and he liked it. Peter leaned into the touch. 

“Why?” 

“Stop with all the questions and get up” Tony stopped playing with Peters hair and Peter made a whining sound. 

Peter got up and went to the bathroom to shower and Tony went to his room to start packing. 

After Peter was done showering he noticed he had no clean clothes so he stood wrapped up in his towel not really knowing what to do. 

He needed to find Tony so he could wash his clothes for him. 

“FRIDAY? Where’s Tony?” 

“Boss is in his bedroom” FRIDAY responded. 

Peter thought for a second, he really needed clean clothes so he wasn’t wrapped in a towel all day but he also didn’t know if he should just walk into Tonys bedroom. 

He decided to just walk to Tonys room and knock on the door. 

He walked down the hallway to Tonys bedroom and saw that the door was open but he knocked anyways. 

“You don’t need to knock kid, come in” Tony was standing by his bed lying clothes on it with a suitcase open on the ground. “What’s up” 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked as he walked over to where Tony was packing his clothes. 

“I have to go to a meeting in DC for the weekend and I didn’t want to leave you alone so I’m taking you with me” 

That made Peter happy for some reason. Tony could have left him at the compound but he’s gonna take him with him. 

“Oh, okay” Peter walked over to Tonys bed and tried to get it on without his towel slipping off. He managed to get on the bed and sat down with his legs hanging off the bed and the towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Why is your bed so high?” Tony looked over at Peter and laughed. One of the many things he really liked about Peter was he always asked the weirdest questions. 

“I like to sleep really high up” Tony said as he continued packing. 

“You should get a bunk bed” Peter started swinging his legs on the bed. 

“Maybe ill get you a bunk bed” Tony threw a pair of socks at Peter and Peter threw them back. 

“Then we can be bunk buddies” Peter laughed. 

“You’d probably roll off the top so I’d rather keep you near the ground” Tony finished folding all his clothes and started putting them into the suitcase.

“Are we gonna go swimming at the hotel?” Peter fell down in the bed and rolled onto his back. Tony moved the towel over to cover Peters butt before zipping up the suitcase and putting it on the floor. 

“Do you even know how to swim?” Tony asked as he walked into his closet. 

“Yeah, as long as I have a life jacket on I can swim” Peter sat up and followed Tony into the closet. 

“Hate to break it to you kid, but that’s not swimming” Tony gently pushed Peter out of the way as he looked through his suits. 

“Yeah it is” 

“Nope. Sorry” 

“It’s swimming if I kick my legs” Tony laughed. To be honest Tony didn’t really like to swim. He didn’t mind pools but he hated the ocean and as long as he was just swimming in an actual pool he’d be fine. He decided that he should take the kid swimming because he’s never actually been swimming with him before. 

“Alright fine, we can go swimming” 

Peter started jumping up and down almost dropping his towel. 

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?” Tony asked Peter. 

“Oh, uh... all my clothes are dirty” Peter looked down like he was gonna get in trouble for that. 

“Okay it’s fine” Tony reassured him “I’ll wash them for you before we go, you can put on my clothes while you wait” 

Peter didn’t mind wearing Tonys clothes because they were actually really comfortable. Tony walked into another part of his closet and pulled out grey sweat pants and a long sleeve red top with the AC/DC logo on it. 

Peter smiled and grabbed the clothes from Tony before dropping his towel and putting the pants on. Tony smiled and shook his head because this kid just did not feel embarrassed. He turned away and went back to picking out a suit then saw Peter our of the corner of his eye. He looked over at him and he looked so cuddly. The pants were way too big that he couldn’t even see the kids feet and the top gave him sweater paws. Tony smiled and walked over to him temped to pick him up and hug him. 

“Fits perfectly” Tony joked and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“It’s too big” Peter lifted an arm and a leg to show Tony. 

“Come here” Tony bent down to roll up Peters pant legs and then rolled his sleeves up. 

Peter looked so small. 

“All better?” Tony asked. 

“Yep!” 

“Okay. Time to pack your clothes” 

Tony and Peter walked to Peters room to get all his dirty laundry then walked down to the laundry room. 

“I never pictured you doing laundry before” Peter said with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah, then who did you think did my laundry?” Tony dumped Peters clothes on the floor and started sorting through the colours. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you built robots that did it for you” 

“That’s not actually a bad idea” Tony picked up one of Peters underwear with Captain America on it “then I wouldn’t have to clean your dirty underoos” 

Peter hit him with one of his shirts that he picked up off the ground. 

“Hey! Say sorry or else I’m gonna go show these to Cap downstairs” Tony smiled and Peters eyes went wide. 

“No! Don’t show him!” Peter grabbed his underwear from Tony and threw it in the pile. 

Tony picked up another one that was also Captain America “what, no Ironman?” Tony acted like he was hurt and he actually probably was hurt. 

“I like Captain America better” Peter giggled and Tony pushed him so he fell into the pile of clothes. 

“That’s it! After I clean your nasty clothes I’m buying you Ironman underoos so I will not have my own kid walking around with Captain America on their butt” Tony looked down as he realized he just called Peter his own kid. He looked up at Peter hoping that Peter didn’t notice but he did, judging by his open mouth. 

Peter could not believe Tony just called him his own kid. His heart swelled at that and he tried not to show it but he couldn’t help it. 

“Okay, let’s finish this” Tony bent down and picked up Peters clothes to put it in the washer. 

Peter still didn’t know what to do so he just watched Tony. 

“Come here and help me with this” Tony moved his hand to wave Peter over and Peter walked over. 

“Pour this in” Peter grabbed the liquid from Tony and dumped it in. “Good job Pete” 

Peter beamed up at Tony. 

Tony closed the lid and looked down at Peter.

The washer turned on so Tony grabbed Peter by the underarms and picked him up and put him on the lid. He was lucky Peter practically weight the same as an eight year old. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked then laughed because his voice sounded funny with the vibrations from the washer. 

Tony smiled at him “I used to do this when I was a kid and I would watch my mom do the laundry because it used to feel funny” 

Peter thought that Tony never really talked about his mom so this must be a big deal for him and the fact that Tony was doing this with him which was what he did when he was younger made peter happy. 

“Ahh-hhhh-hhhhhh!” Peter made a noise as the washer vibrated his chest and tickled his stomach. 

Tony just smiled at him then picked him up and placed him on his feet. 

“Come kid, to the kitchen we go” Tony walked to the kitchen and Peter followed him.

“I’m gonna make you breakfast and you have to eat it so what do you want?” Tony was kinda scared because this was always hard. 

“Grilled cheese!” Peter said happily. 

“That’s not breakfast food Pete” 

“Yes it is. It’s breakfast and I’m eating it” Tony glared his eyes at Peter and Peter looked away as he sat down on the stool. 

“When are you gonna eat something other than grilled cheese? How about ice cream?” Tony said but he wasn’t actually gonna give the kid ice cream for breakfast. 

“Yeah!” Peter jumped up and down in the chair excitedly. 

“No! I was joking. No ice cream for breakfast” Tony moved over to Peter and grabbed his arm to stop him from jumping. 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep jumping like that, you might fall off”

Tony reluctantly made a grilled cheese for Peter with the crust cut off and cut in a triangle just the way Peter liked it. While Peter was eating it Tony walked to the laundry room and put Peters clothes that were done washing and drying into the hamper so he could start packing it up for the trip. 

Tony’s never done anyone’s laundry before. He’s barely done his own laundry. He’s always had people who’ve done it for him. 

Pepper tried to teach him how and the problem wasn’t that he didn’t know how to, it was that he didn’t want to. He supposed now he’d have to do not only his laundry but Peters laundry as well. 

He didn’t seem to mind that at all. It made him feel content, almost like he was the kids da- mentor figure thing. 

Tony walked back into the kitchen and found Peter at the sink soaking wet and he looked over when Tony walked in with a scared look on his face. 

“What the-“ Tony watched Peter with a confused look on his face as he watched Peter with his hands in the sink and his whole front was soaked with water. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, the tap just slipped I didn’t mean-“ Peter looked scared so Tony tried to calm him down. 

“Peter calm down” Tony laughed and grabbed the tap out of Peters hand and put it back in the sink “it’s okay kid. It’s actually kinda funny” Tony poked Peters side and Peter squirmed away from him and giggled. 

“How about we go pack your bag now” Tony began walking to Peters room and Peter followed him. 

“We’ll be staying for two nights” Tony said as he pulled a suitcase out from Peters closet. 

“I can’t wait to go swimming” Peter said excitedly. 

“You don’t have a bathing suit so I’ll buy you one when we get there” Tony dumped the laundry basket of clothes on the bed and Peter jumped into them and made a loud sniffing sound. 

“Hmmmm! They smell so good” Peter cuddled into the clothes some more “and they’re so warm” 

Tony laughed and tried to push Peter off. 

“They remind me of when aunt May would do laundry” Peter said and Tony looked up at him because Peter was talking about May without crying. 

“That’s good Pete, it’s a good memory” Tony said with a smile. 

Peters face scrunched up into a look of anger and Tony stopped folding and looked at Peter. 

“No” Peter said and crossed his arms. 

“What do you mean no-“ 

“I hate her” Peter said angerly. 

Tony’s eyes went wide and he didn’t know how to react. How could Peter say he hated his aunt. He loved her and missed her so much. 

Then Tony thought back to when he researched grief and the stages of grieving. Anger was the second stage. But why was Peter mad at his aunt. Tony thought Peter would be mad at other people, or even Tony himself, not his aunt. 

“You don’t hate May Pete” Tony continued folding as he watched Peter sit on the pile of clothes angerly with his arms crossed. 

“Yes I do. I hate her” Okay, Tony had no idea what to do. 

Peter got off of the pile of clothes and pushed them to Tony as if he was not expecting Tony to say anything else. 

“Why do you hate her?” Tony asked Peter still continuing to fold clothes because he needed something to do with his hands. 

“Because she left me so I hate her” Peter said like it was the most obvious things in the world. 

“Peter stop” Tony reached over and grabbed Peters hand to stop him from pushing the clothes over. “She didn’t leave you on purpose Peter, your aunt loved you so much and she would never leave you purposely” 

“Yes she did and so I don’t like her anymore” Peter grabbed his arm away from Tony and continued to push the clothes over. 

Tony sat down and grabbed Peter so Peter was sitting next to him “Peter listen to me. Don’t hate your aunt because she loved you Pete, she did, and she would never want you to be alone here and for that reason she would never leave you purposely Pete, it wasn’t her fault” Tony placed a hand on Peters knee and looked him in the eye to see his reaction. 

“I’m not alone. I have you” Peter said matter of fact. Tony pulled Peter against his side and Peter leaned into him. 

“Yes you do” Tony decided he would talk to Peter some more about him hating his aunt. He knew Peter deep down didn’t hate his aunt. How could he. Peter was just going through a bunch of emotions right now. 

.  
.  
.

It was nine at night and Tony and Peter had to be at the airport in one hour and they were still getting ready. 

“Peter hurry up! We need to leave!” Tony yelled at Peter who was in his room deciding on taking his blue blanket or his red blanket for the plane ride. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Peter came running towards Tony.

“Decided on the red blanket” Tony said then picked up Peters suitcase. 

“Yeah! I like the red one better because I can sleep better when it’s red. Plus red is my favourite colour and did you know that blue is supposed to be the calm colour but it’s actually not calm for me, well I guess it is but I really like red more-“ 

Tony cut Peter off from his ramble about his red blanket and grabbed his coat for him. “Put your coat on” Tony held Peters jacket up as Peter turned around and shoved his arms into it. 

After Peter was bundled up and Tony with just a sweater because he didn’t think he would need a huge jacket like Peter. Peter would always protest having to wear a jacket if Tony wasn’t wearing one. Back before aunt May died and him and Peter would go out so Tony would always have to put one on just so the kid would put one on but not today. 

They met Happy in the garage leaning against the car on his phone. 

“Hi Happy!” Peter waved happily up at Happy and Happy gave Peter the biggest smile. 

“Hey kid” Happy opened the backdoor for Peter to get in. 

Once Peter was in Happy shut the door and gave Tony a confused look. 

“Kid seems to be in a good mood” Happy said to Tony as he was putting the suitcases in the trunk. 

“Yeah” Tony said with a smile. “He’s getting better. At first it was really hard but these last few days have been really fun” 

“That’s good” Happy said then walked to the drivers seat. “You wanna drive?”

“No you drive I’m gonna sit in the back with him” Tony got in the back with Peter and Peter immediately moved over next to him and sat in the middle space. 

The middle seat sunk down deeper than the window seats and the seat belt dug into Peters neck. 

“Move over Pete” Tony pushed Peter over to the window seat. 

“Why?” Peter asked trying to stop Tony from pushing him over. 

“Because you’re too short to sit in the middle” Tony said then buckled his seatbelt by the window seat. 

“No, I want to sit next to you” Peter moved back to the middle and tried to put the seatbelt on. 

“Is everything okay?” Happy asked as he pulled out of the garage. 

“Yeah Hap, Peters just too short to sit in the middle because the seatbelt digs into his neck” Tony said back to Happy still trying to move Peter over. 

“No im not, it’s fine” Peter whined out pushing Tony’s arms away. 

“Peter if we get into an accident the seatbelt will rip your head off” Happy put it bluntly. “That’s why kids sit in booster seats” 

Tony tried not to think about that image Happy just said and he looked over to Peter who had his mouth wide open, either upset at the image like Tony was or embarrassed that Happy suggested he sit in a booster seat. 

“Happy a booster seat will be fine” Tony said trying to lighten the mood. Peter hit his arm jokingly.

“I got one in the back” Happy said as he pulled over and got out. 

Peter looked over at Tony like someone just dumped cold water on him and Tony laughed at Peters face. Happy came over and opened the back door carrying an actual booster seat and Tony laughed out loud. 

“Here kid” Happy placed the booster seat in the middle seat after Peter moved over with the same look on his face. 

“Why do you just have a car seat in the back?” Tony said between laughs. 

“My sisters kid” Happy said then closed the door and got back in the car.

“Alright Pete, buckle up. Safety first” Tony watched as Peter stared at the car seat like it personally offended him and Tony laughed. 

Tony watched as Peter contemplated getting in the thing so he could sit next to Tony or stay where he was away from Tony. 

The car seat was dark grey with no back to it but had two arm rests on the side and a cup holder. 

Peter jumped over and sat in it. He stopped and sat in it to test it out to see if he actually wanted to sit in it then he looked over at Tony and buckled the seat belt. 

Tony laughed but then stopped laughing as he saw that the seat belt didn’t dig into Peters neck anymore then started laughing again. 

“Oh my god, you actually are supposed to be in a car seat. Who would’ve thought” Tony said as he started touching the car seat trying to figure out all the gadgets it has. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh. It doesn’t dig anymore and I can sit next to you” Peter said then opened his cup holder and looked up to Tony with bright eyes.

Tony smiled at him then looked out the window until they arrived at the plane. 

He listened to Peter ramble on about anything and everything the kid was thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just had to write this. Peter and the booster seat ordeal actually happened to me. I’ll tell you a summary of my story. So last summer I went away to my family’s cottage up north and we had some family friends there and they had a son who was 15 and we all squeezed into the car one night to get ice cream and he was too short to sit in the middle of the backseat because it sunk down so his dad made him sit in a booster seat and basically I just re told the story with peter because it was funny as hell and I could just picture his tony would react to this.


	9. Magic dad touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter to DC with him and so far it’s off to a really bad start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there will be a panic attack in this chapter so if you are sensitive to that then please do not read.

“We’re here Boss” Happy said as he parked the car and got out. 

Happy walked to the trunk to take out the suit cases. 

“Happy, where’s your suitcase?” Peter asked standing next to Happy looking up at him. 

“I’m not coming kid” Happy said as he placed the suitcases on the ground. 

“Why Happy? It’s gonna be fun, we’re going swimming!” Peter said bouncing on his feet. 

“Happy needs a break from me Pete” Tony placed a hand on Peters shoulder as he grabbed one of the suitcases. 

“Alright have fun. Be good kid” Happy patted Peters back as he got back in the car. 

“Alright, you ready?” Tony started walking towards the private plane and Peter followed close behind. 

They arrived at the bottom of the plane and two of the stewardess came out and brought the bags onto the plane welcoming them. 

Tony waved his hand over for Peter to walk onto the plane but Peter just kept staring up at it. 

“Have you ever been on a plane before?” Tony asked Peter who was still making no move to climb the steps. 

“Only once, when you brought me to Germany to fight Captain America” 

That brought back bad memories for Tony. He also didn’t like how he brought Peter, a child to a battlefield, he would never forgive himself for that. 

Peter began to climb the steps onto the plane and Tony followed behind him. 

Peter looked around curiously. Tony sat down next to the window and Peter sat down in front of him. 

“It’s cool to fly at night because you can see all the lights in the city” Tony said as he leaned back in the chair. He was exhausted, he didn’t sleep good last night, or the night before that. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he actually slept good and something told him he wasn’t gonna be getting a good nights sleep any time soon. 

“Wow! That’s so cool! I remember when I went with Happy he didn’t even sit next to me. He sat over there” Peter pointed to the seat in the corner “and I sat here and then he fell asleep and I needed to pee but I didn’t know how to open the door but I didn’t want to wake him up so I was gonna hold it but the one of the people came out to help me” 

Tony smiled at Peter because he really missed the happy talking Peter. 

The plane started to take off and Tony put his seat belt on and reached over and helped Peter with his after watching him struggle with it.

The plane started moving and Tony pulled out his phone to check some emails for a bit. He kept glancing up at Peter who was looking out of the window curiously with his mouth open and his hands up on the window. 

Tony put his phone away and watched Peter. It was interesting to watch Peter when he got excited because he would have the best face reactions and it was honestly really cute to watch. 

After the plane was up in the air and was flying for a bit Tony was back on his phone when he heard whimpering. He looked up and saw Peter with his face scrunched up and looking as if he’s in pain. 

“Hey bud” Tony spoke quietly. “You Alright?” 

“M’fine” Peter said but he didn’t stop whimpering. 

“Don’t lie to me Pete” Tony sat forward in his seat. 

“My- my head h-hurts... and my ears and everything hurts” Peter opened his eyes and began crying. 

Shit. Tony thought, of course it would be sensitive for Peters ears. He didn’t even think of that, stupid Stark. 

“Okay, uh,” Tony didn’t know what to do, he was at lost. He usually was good at calming Peter down when he was sad but Peter was in physical pain and it physically hurt Tony to watch and be able to do nothing about it. 

“Is everything okay?” Tony looked up to one of the stewardess looking down at them. She looked to be in her late thirties and had dark down hair pinned up with blue eyes and a bit of freckles. She looked over at Peter really concerned then back at Tony. 

“He’s uh, his ears hurt him” Tony said hoping the lady could help Peter. 

The lady looked over at Peter and Peter opened an eye out to her then put his head back in his hands as he cried more. 

She returned with some soft of ear drops and bent down in front of Peter. 

“Hey sweetie, I know your ears hurt but these will help with the popping” She held out the ear drops so Peter could see but Peter turned away from her and kept crying. 

“Pete, she’s gonna help you” Tony spoke to Peter but Peter shook his head.

“N-no, no. I-I, no” Peter started crying harder and Tony and the lady shared a look with each other. 

“It h-hurts, Tony, it hurts” Tonys heart broke because he had absolutely no idea what to do and he just wanted to take Peters pain away. He said a thanks to the stewardess and she left with an apologetic look and walked away. 

“Peter, come here” Tony opened his arms and Peter looked up then got up and practically jumped into Tonys arms. 

Peter sat on Tonys lap with a leg on either side of Tonys thighs and put his face in Tonys chest. Tonys arms wrapped around Peters back and the other started to play with Peters hair. 

After awhile Peter calmed down and stopped crying. Tony held him as his breaths evened out and Peters head fell against his shoulder with his face turned into Tonys neck and Peter fell asleep. Tony could feel Peters breaths against his neck as he continued to play with Peters hair because it helped calm himself too he found. 

“That’s one way to get him to calm down I guess” Tony looked up from his phone at the lady that was trying to help Peter calm down before. 

“Yeah, he likes physical contact. Thanks for helping earlier” 

“I did nothing” she waved him off “seems like you got the magic dad touch” she walked away before Tony could say anything else. 

Magic dad touch. Hmm, he liked the sound of that, dad. He liked it. 

He put him cheek on Peters head. Peters hair always smelt good he found. It smelt like green apples. He didn’t know why, Peters shampoo wasn’t even green apples so he didn’t know why he smelt like that but he liked it. 

Tony fell asleep with Peter in his arms a little while later. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to one of the stewardess telling him to wake up so he could put his seat belt on because they were landing. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. 

He looked down at Peter who was still sleeping in his arms. He didn’t really want to wake him up but he couldn’t carry him out of the plane just in case there were paparazzi that got a picture of that. 

“Hey underoos, wake up” Tony whispered into Peters ear and tapped his back. 

Peter tried to stretch his legs but couldn’t because of the position and that caused him to lean into Tony more then he dug his head more into Tonys neck. 

“Nope. We’re landing, get up” Tony patted Peters back and scratched at his hair. Peter removed his face from Tonys neck and rubbed his eyes with his fist. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Tony held Peters back so he didn’t fall backwards. 

“M’not mornin’” Peter went to go lie back down but Tony held him up. 

“No, Pete, were landing. You can’t sit on me” Tony grabbed Peters leg and his arm then in one motion picked him up and put him in the seat next to him. 

“Stupid” Peter mumbled out as Tony put Peters seatbelt on then his own. 

“What’s stupid kid?” 

“Stupid plane rules” Peter put his head on Tonys shoulder and Tony laughed.

The plane landed and Peter sat up straight obviously not liking the plane land. Tony placed his hand in his hair and Peter leaned into him. 

After the plane landed Tony sat up and pulled Peter to his feet. Peter leaned into his side and Tony placed an arm around him as he walked to the planes exit. 

He saw lights flashing and immediately knew what was about to happen. 

Paparazzi. 

“Shit” Tony cursed and Peter pulled away. 

“What is it?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“Paparazzi” Tony looked Peter up and down “Okay. This is what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna walk out there and get straight into the car, Happys not with us so I’m driving but I want you to go to the back seat. Keep your head down and don’t answer any questions” 

Tony pulled Peters hood up over his head and grabbed Peters arm as he began to walk down the steps. 

“Why are they here?” Peter asked clearly scared but Tony didn’t answer him. 

Tony was walking fast and Peter had a hard time keeping up with him but he didn’t slow down. 

They got to the car that was waiting for them. Thankfully the suit cases were already in the truck so he opened the back door and practically pushed Peter in. He saw Peter face plant into the seat but he didn’t care as he slammed the door and got in himself then drove away. 

“Sorry kid. That’s why I like to have Happy here to control them” Tony turned around and saw Peter getting up from the seat “you alright?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like them” Peter said then put his seatbelt on. 

“Me neither” 

They drove for about twenty minutes until they got to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel Tony got out and looked around. Thankfully there were no paparazzi waiting for them outside but they could arrive at any minute so Tony had to get Peter inside fast. 

Tony opened the back door and grabbed Peters arm to get him out faster. 

Peter almost tripped over his own feet but Tony caught him from falling. 

“We have to get inside fast” Tony got the suitcases out from the back and then they walked into the hotel. 

Once Tony was in the hotel away from prying eyes he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Woah! Look how tall the ceilings are” Peter was looking up at the ceiling like it was the coolest thing he’s ever seen.

Tony grabbed the key from the front desk and walked back to Peter. 

“Okay bud, got the keys let’s go” 

They walked to the elevator and Tony pushed the button for the 46th floor. 

Peter watched in awe as the elevator went up each floor. Tony was praying to whatever god there was that the elevator wouldn’t stop and let someone on. But of course the universe hates him so the elevator had to stop and let someone on. 

As the doors opened Tony pulled Peter behind him to block him from view from whoever was comimg on the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal an elderly couple. They didn’t seem to pay much attention to Tony and Peter and seemed too into their own conversation that sounded a lot like French. 

The elevator doors closed again and then it stopped at Tony’s and Peters floor so Tony put a hand on Peters arm and walked out. 

“Look for room 1128” Tony told Peter as Peter started happily running down the hall. Peter turned the corner and was out of Tony’s sight and Tony felt his heart skip a beat because he wanted to have Peter in sight at all times. 

Tony started jogging a little bit so he could round the corner. He turned the corner and saw Peter all the way at the end of the hall. Tony let out of breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Once he made it to Peter he put his arm around him “you can’t do that Peter” 

Peter stopped smiling and looked up at him worried “What did I do?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“You can’t just run away where I can’t see you kid” Peter didn’t seem to understand what he did was so bad and Tony had to understand, he was just being a kid but Tony’s paranoid mind brought up a bunch of scenarios that could have happened to Peter while he didn’t have his eyes on him. Why was he feeling this protective all of the sudden, he thought to himself. Yea sure Tony was protective over Pepper and Rhodey but this felt different, Tony didn’t understand how it felt different but it just did. 

“I’m s-sorry” Peter looked down sadly “am I in trouble?” Peter looked up at him with hopefull eyes and Tony could not be mad at that face. 

“No kiddo, just ask me next time if you wanna leave my sight” Tony dug in his pocket for the key card as Peters smile returned to his face. 

Tony opened the door and Peter was about to walk in but Tony grabbed his arm “I mean it Pete” 

“I know Tony. I’ll tell you text time. I promise” Peter smiled up at him and Tony loved that he was finally getting called Tony by the kid. 

He tried to get him to call him Tony even before May died but the kid would never call him that so it felt good that he was now on first name basis. 

“Tony! Look at the bath tub” Peter yelled from somewhere in the hotel room after he pushed past Tony excitedly. Tony walked into the room and watched Peter leave his suitcase as he ran off somewhere. Tony locked the door behind him and followed Peters excited squeal. 

Tony turned the corner and walked into the bathroom where Peter was. Tony has been in many nice hotels all over the world but he had to admit this one was definitely one of the nicest. 

It had white marble floor with marble countertops and two sinks with glass bowls that came out of the countertops. There was a bidet in the corner and then an actual toilet next to it. The bath tub was huge, it looked more like a hot tub with jets at the sides. It was really deep and looked as if Peter took a bath the water would go over his head. The shower was in the corner with glass doors and white marble as well. 

Peter was leaning over the bathtub looking inside. “It’s so big, it looks like a hot tub” Peter looked back at Tony with a huge smile on his face. 

“That’s just what I was thinking kid” Tony looked over at the giant big bay window that was in the bathroom. That was a little weird to have because someone could easily see in. 

“Can I take a bath?” Peter asked him still looking into the bath. 

“Right now?” Peter nodded his head. “It’s almost midnight “ 

“But I’m not tired and I want to take a bath” Peter whined and to be fair he didn’t look tired at all, neither was Tony. Tony also knew that if he tried to get Peter to sleep when he wasn’t tired it wasn’t gonna happen so he decided instead of making Peter lie down to get tired he could take a bath. 

“Yeah sure kid” Peter jumped up from the bath ledge and started looking at all the soaps. Tony walked over to the window and was trying to figure out how to close it, he didn’t want any peeping Toms looking in. 

Tony pushed down on one of the light switches and then it turned off the lights in the bathroom “Wrong one” Tony pushed another one then the blinds started to close. 

Tony walked back to Peter who was trying to pick out one of the soaps for a bubble bath. 

“Okay kid, have fun. I’ll be in the room in you need me” Tony turned and left the room leaving the door a crack open. 

He sat down on the bed and took out his StarkPad and was looking through his emails when his phone rang. He looked over on the bed to find it. 

It was Pepper. 

“Hey Pep!” Tony said into the phone rolling over on the bed. He loved talking to Pepper and he really enjoyed these times because he never really got to see her all that much anymore. 

“Hey, how was the plane ride?” Pepper asked and Tony could hear typing in the background. She must be working late he thought. 

“It was great, the paparazzi didn’t bother us at all” Tony said sarcastically not even realizing he said us. 

Pepper noticed though. “Tony, ‘us’. Who are you with?”

Shit. Tony mentally slapped himself. 

He really should tell Pepper about Peter. She would understand and support him. He just did not want to do this over the phone. 

“Pep... I need, uh, I need to talk to you about something. I-“ Tony was cut off by Peter calling him. 

“Tony! I need help” Peter yelled from the bathroom and Tony jumped up from the bed walking over to Peter. 

“Tony who is that?” Pepper sounded pissed. Dammit. 

“I’m gonna call you back later then we can talk Pep. But I have to go now” Tony hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom putting his phone on the ledge. He was gonna have to do a lot of explaining to Pepper. 

“Pete, what’s wrong” Tony found Peter still in all his clothes leaning over the bathtub struggling.

“I can’t turn it on” Peter said annoyed. 

Tony laughed as he walked over to Peter. “Were you really trying to get this thing to turn on for the past ten minutes?”

“I thought it would turn on but the stupid thing isn’t working” Peter stood up and crossed his arms. 

“Let the genius have a try” Tony said then smirked at Peter and started pushing buttons on the dial, Peter rolled his eyes. 

Tony pushed a button and water started coming out of the tap from the sides. 

“I didn’t expect it to come out from there” Tony stood and then Peter poured the bubble bath in with a smile on his face. 

Tony walked back out to the room and sat on the bed. He realized he forgot his phone in the bathroom so he couldn’t call Pepper back. He went on his StarkPad to finish what he was doing before. 

“Tony?” Peter called from the bathroom not even ten minutes later. 

Tony got up and walked into the bathroom. Peters clothes were all on the ground and Peter was in the bath with the bubbles up to his neck with just his head poking out. Tony smiled at the slight. 

“Don’t drown in there Pete” Tony joked. 

Peter laughed “how do you turn the jets on?” 

“I never take baths I have no idea” Tony sat on the toilet seat and looked at the dial. He started pressing random buttons and the lights turned off then he quickly turned them back on and looked at Peter to made sure he didn’t go anywhere.

Tony pressed one of the buttons and a loud bang came from the bath. 

“I think it worked-“ Peter said but then all of the sudden the jets started going off and Peter went under the water and was being tossed around by the jets. 

“Peter!” Tony stood up, heart beating heavily in his chest as he went over to the bath tub. 

Peter was being tossed around because the jets were too powerful and he was being pulled under. 

Tony reached trying to grab Peter to pull him out but the bath was huge and Peter was so small so he couldn’t get a good grip on him. Tony’s heart was beating so fast and his hands were shaking as he was trying to pull Peter out. The water was being splashed everywhere and getting Tony soaked but he didn’t care. 

Tony eventually got hold of Peter and pulled him out. He lifted him up from the underarms and lifted him out of the bath. He stood up with Peter in his arms full of bubbles still and sat on the toilet seat with Peter in his lap. Peter was coughing and crying and his breathing was uneven. 

“Hey Peter, look at me, it’s okay, you’re okay” Tony tried to calm Peter down but Peter didn’t even acknowledge him. 

“Peter, you need to breathe. Follow me, deep breath in and then out” Tony exaggerated his breathing for Peter to follow. Peter took a shaky breath in and then out. 

“That’s good Pete, in and out” 

Peter started to calm down a bit but continued crying “I-I was so s-scared” 

Tony bent down and grabbed a towel to wrap around Peter and then held him tight and kissed his hair. 

“I know it was scary, but it’s okay now” Tony rubbed Peters back and Peter put his head on Tony’s shoulder obviously exhausted now. 

Tony stood up with Peter still in his arms and tried not to slip on the water as he walked into the room and put Peter on the bed. He walked over to Peters suitcase and pulled out his pyjamas and handed it to Peter. 

“Put your pyjamas on while I’ll go clean up” Peter took the pyjamas from Tony sadly and stood up to change into them while Tony went to go clean up the bathroom. 

Tony came back out with another towel. “Let me dry your hair so you don’t get sick” 

Tony sat down next to Peter on the bed and gently dried his hair with the towel. Once he was done he threw the towel in the corner of the room. 

“I’m sorry” Peter whispered out looking at his lap. 

Of course the kid would be the one who almost drowns and then apologizes for it. 

Tony shook his head as he spoke “Peter, it’s not your fault there’s nothing to be sorry for” Tony pulled Peter into his side as Peter leaned into him and put his head on Tony’s chest. 

“It was scary” 

“Yeah it was. I was scared too” Tony said as he pulled Peter even closer to him. 

“Why were you scared?” Peter pulled away to look up at Tony. 

“Because you went under the water and I couldn’t see you” I couldn’t save you. 

“But it’s okay now, I’m okay” Peter tried to lean into Tony even more. 

“Yeah. How about you get some sleep now” Tony pushed Peters shoulder over to get him to stand. 

Peter walked over to his bed which was right next to Tonys and pulled the covers up then crawled in. Tony walked over to him and pushed his damp hair back. 

Tony got into his own bed and rolled over to watch Peter sleep. Once Peters breathing evened out he fell asleep himself still facing Peter. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to his alarm going off on his phone that was still in the bathroom. 

He got up and turned off his annoying alarm. He looked over at Peter who was still sleeping. Tony thought that he must be really exhausted from almost drowning last night. 

It was 8am. 

Tony had to leave for his meeting at 9am and he won’t be back until at least 3pm. 

He knew he couldn’t bring Peter but he also didn’t want to leave him. 

He decided he would wake him up and let him know he was leaving and that he’ll be back later. 

Peter was lying on his back with one leg bent over the blankets and the other leg was still under the blankets. His arms were over his head and his hair was all sweaty and his cheeks were a rosy pink. Tony looked down at him and he looked really cute. 

Tony brushed his sweaty curls out of his face “Hey Pete, wake up” 

Peter groaned and rolled over away from Tony. “M’sleepin’ leave me alone” Tony laughed and pat Peters back then moved his hand away because he was all sweaty. 

“Pete, you feeling okay, you’re all sweaty” Tony asked concerned. 

“M’fine” Peter mumbled out. 

“Okay. I have to leave for my meeting now and I won’t be back until around 3 so text me if you need anything” Tony pat Peters hair then sat on his bed to put his shoes on. 

“You’re leaving?” Peter opened his eyes and turned over to face Tony. 

“Yeah. I have a meeting remember?” Tony tied one shoe then went to tie his other shoe. 

“Right” Peter looked over at him sadly. 

“Don’t worry kiddo I’ll be back soon. No baths” Tony lifted a finger up at Peter. 

Peter shrunk into the bed out of embarrassment. Now that Peter was coherent enough he felt really embarrassed thinking about all the details of last night. 

He almost drowned then Tony had to pull him out of the bath and he had a panic attack on the mans lap naked. 

Peter shrunk even further into the bed. As if Tony could hear his thoughts, he spoke. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Pete, it’s not your fault and it was really scary” Tony stood up and ruffled his hair then waved bye as he left the room. 

Peter felt alone. 

He looked over at the clock and it read 8:34am. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again to make the time go by faster but he couldn’t fall asleep. Every time he would feel himself drifting off he would think about how Tony isn’t in the bed next to him, he isn’t even in the same hotel as him. Peter didn’t even know where Tony was going. 

Peter sat up in bed trying to calm his racing thoughts. 

He felt his heart beating really fast and he could almost hear it, maybe he could actually hear it. He grabbed at his pyjama shirt and started to pull it at his chest because it was too tight. Everything was too tight. And loud. Peter couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe and he was all alone with no Tony to help him. 

Peter thought back to the night before when Peter couldn’t breathe and Tony told him to take deep breaths in and out. In and out. In and out. And that’s exactly what Peter did until he was able to breathe again. 

Peter looked at the time. 9:04am. Okay. He could do this. Tony said he would be back at 3 so all Peter had to do was find something to do until then. 

He needed something to take his mind off of being alone.


	10. I’ll be missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is missing Tony but not for long because there is a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of bodily fluids at the very end of the chapter so if anyone is sensitive to that don’t read. Also this chapter is very long but not surprising coming from me because I don’t really know how to not write a lot, even in school when I have to write an essay my problem is always writing too much.

After Tony left Peter was feeling really lonely. 

He felt something really weird in his stomach. Almost like an empty feeling although he wasn’t hungry. 

He kept checking the time but it seemed to be passing slower and slower. 

It was 12:47pm. 

Peter still had a few more hours to go and he just wanted Tony to come back. 

Peter thought about texting him but he didn’t want to annoy him. He knew he was busy in meetings all day. 

Peter had already gotten dressed and was going to shower but was kinda scared to go back near the bathtub again. 

He walked over to his bed and lied down in it and hung upside down. 

He heard a knock on the door and he jumped up excitedly because Tony must be back early. 

As Peter walked to the door he slowed down and thought. Well if Tony was back early he would use his key card so why would he knock. Peter shook his head then unlocked the door and opened it. 

It was Pepper. 

“Oh! Miss. Potts. Pepper Potts!” Peter said nervously as he looked up at Pepper. 

Pepper was wearing a nice yellow suit with a skirt and black high heels. Her hair was in a low ponytail and he looked like the powerful women she was. 

She looked down at Peter then up at the room number then back down at Peter. 

Even though Peter knew he didn’t do anything wrong he felt like he was in trouble. 

“Hi” she looked down at Peter “who are you?” 

“Oh, uh, I’m-I’m Peter” Peter gave a nervous smile up at her. 

“Nice to meet you Peter. Are you here with Tony?” Pepper looked into the room behind him. 

“Yeah. Do you want to come in?” Peter asked shyly. 

“Yea I’d love to. Thank you” Pepper walked past Peter and put her black bag on the couch. 

“Where is Tony?” Pepper looked around the room as if she was looking for someone else. 

“Oh, he’s at a meeting or something” Peter stood shyly at the edge of the bed. 

“Are you here by yourself?” Pepper looked over at him concerned. 

“Yeah” Peter said sadly. 

Although Peter didn’t really know Pepper he felt better with someone else with him so he wasn’t all by himself. He did know that Tony was really close to Pepper and he trusted her and so did Peter too then. 

“Do you wanna do something with me?” Peter looked at the time and it was 1:30 so Tony should be back soon “then Tony will come back sooner” 

Pepper smiled at Peters innocence and nodded her head. 

Peter ended up rambling on about anything and everything and Pepper listening on as she sat down on Tony’s bed. Peter ended up bouncing happily from bed to bed with Pepper trying to get him to stop before he hurts himself. 

“Hey Pete! I’m back!” Tony called out as he walked into the hotel room. 

Peter stopped bouncing then jumped off the bed over to Tony. 

Tony stopped walking as he saw Pepper standing there and he felt his heart fall to his stomach. He was happy to see her. Extremely happy to see her but he wasn’t expecting to see her. 

“Pep! What are you doing here?” Tony said with a smile on his face as he padded Peters head who was latched onto his side. 

“Yeah, Hey Pete, I missed you too” Tony hugged Peter close to him. 

“Miss. Potts came!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Yeah, I can see that. Why are you here Miss. Potts?” Tony asked as he walked closer to Pepper. Peter let go of Tony and started jumping on the bed. 

“I just came to see you and Peter” Pepper said and her face flushed red. 

“Oh, is that right” Tony took a step closer to Pepper “so it has nothing to do with our little conversation last night?” Tony asked teasingly. 

“Not at all” Pepper smiled up at Peter who was bouncing from bed to bed. 

Tony followed her glaze “Peter get down” Tony said. 

“No!” Peter laughed as he continued to jump. 

“I was trying to get him to stop before but he wouldn’t listen” Pepper said to Tony.

“Pete, you not listening to Pep?” 

Peter stopped jumping and looked down at Tony and Pepper. “No, I am”

Peter stopped jumping and jumped down onto his butt. 

“Better be because she can be really intimidating when she wants to be” Tony said and he smiked over at Pepper. 

“That’s only because you don’t listen to me” Pepper said as she smacked Tony’s arm. 

“Can we go swimming now?” Peter asked from the bed. 

“I don’t know buddy, does Pepper wanna go swimming?” Tony looked over at Pepper hopefully. 

“Do you want to go swimming Miss. Potts?” Peter gave Pepper his puppy dog eyes. 

Pepper looked over at Peter and her heart swelled. “Oh, okay Peter I’ll go with you” 

“Yay! Let’s go now!” Peter jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. 

“Peter wait you don’t even have a bathing suit” Tony called out to Peter before he went in the hall. 

“Oh” Peter looked down sadly.

“It’s fine, we can get you one in one of those little shops” Tony said not wanting Peter to be upset. 

Peter beamed up at him. 

Tony, Pepper and Peter all walked down to the lobby to find the swimming pool and a shop to buy Peter a bathing suit. Tony hoped that no one would be in the pool but he really wasn’t counting on it. 

“There’s a shop over there” Pepper tapped Tony on the arm pointing down the hall. Peter started running towards the shop but then stopped and turned to Tony. 

“Can I run there?” 

“Go ahead” Tony waved him off. 

“He’s cute” Pepper said to Tony once Peter ran off.

“Yeah. He’s something else” Tony said with a smile not taking his eyes off of Peter. 

Once Tony and Pepper got to the shop they went to the back and found Peter. 

“Hey Pete” Tony put his hand over Peters shoulder as Pepper looked at the bathing suits. 

“What size are you Peter?” Pepper asked. 

“A small” Peter replied walking over to Pepper. 

“There’s only numbers here” Pepper looked down at Peter then at the bathing suit she was holding.

“This ones a two. It should fit him, right?” Pepper looked up to Tony who was leaning against one of the shelves with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah it’ll be fine” Tony walked over to the life jackets and grabbed one. 

They paid then walked into the pool. It smelt heavily of chlorine and it had a hot tub and a giant pool in the middle with two blue slides, one slide was small and the other slide was really big. 

Tony looked around to see if anyone was in there. He didn’t hear anything but running water. 

There was an elderly couple in the corner that looked to be asleep and an old guy who was probably the lifeguard sitting in a chair on his phone. 

“Let’s sit over here” Pepper said as she placed the towels down. Tony and Pepper weren’t gonna get in the pool but they would at least watch Peter swim, maybe Tony would get in depending how he feels. 

“Okay Pete go change over there” Tony pointed to the changing rooms that were in the corner. 

Peter grabbed the bathing suit from Pepper and walked over to go change. 

“Are you gonna change too?” Peter asked Tony as he was following him. 

“No” 

“Then why are you coming?” Peter asked confused. 

“Because you don’t know what kinds of old men are gonna be in the bathroom just waiting for a little kid to come in” Tony said as he opened the changing room door for Peter to walk in “There’s perverts everywhere kid” 

Tony looked around the changing room and there was an old man changing in the corner with the door open. Nasty. Tony covered Peters eyes and grabbed his arm. 

“Change in here” Tony pushed Peter into a shower and closed the curtains as he stood outside. 

“But I don’t need to shower” Peter said from behind the curtain. 

“You don’t need to shower just change” Tony rolled his eyes at Peter. 

“I’m done” Peter came out wearing a dinosaur bathing suit with blue an green on it. It was the only one that fit Peter because the other ones would have been too big. 

“You look good kid” Tony laughed as he grabbed Peters arm wanting to get out of the change room away from the creepy guy that looked like a pervert. 

Peter ran over to Pepper and Tony’s heart skipped a beat “Peter! Walk” 

Peter speed walked over to Pepper and stood in front of her. 

“Hey! It fits!” Pepper said excitedly. 

Tony sat down next to Pepper in the pool chair “put this on” Tony held out the life jacket for Peter to put on. 

“No, I don’t want to” Peter went to walk towards the pool but Tony got up and grabbed his arm. 

“You have to Pete” Tony tried to put Peters arm through it but Peter pulled away. 

“Do you want what happened in the bath last night to happen now?” After Tony said that Peters eyes went wide and he shook his head as he put his arms through. 

“Didn’t think so” Tony did the front buckles and Peter did the one between his legs. 

“Can I go in now?” Peter asked Tony. 

“Yeah. Have fun” Peter walked to the edge of the pool and bent down and stuck his hand in. He then stood up and jumped in. Tony watched him for a few seconds smiling at Peters laughter then went to sit beside Pepper. 

“What happened last night?” Pepper asked Tony. 

“What?” Tony looked over at her. 

“Last night. In the bath. What happened?” 

“Oh, uh, after I got off the phone with you, Peter went in the bath and he wanted to turn the jets on but he didn’t know how so I helped him and I turned them on but they were too powerful and he was getting tossed around underwater and I had to take him out and then I sat him on my lap to try and calm him down and he had a panic attack” Tony looked down sadly remembering what happened the night before and how scary it was. 

“Oh god, was he okay?” Pepper looked genuinely concerned and put a hand on Tony’s leg. 

“Uh, yea, after I calmed him down he was” Tony looked up at Pepper. He really loved her. She always knew what to do and how to handle things. If Pepper was there last night Peter definitely would have calmed down a lot sooner because Pepper was just good at that stuff. 

“Look at me” Peter yelled out from the middle of the pool taking the attention of both Tony and Pepper. 

“We’re watching Pete” Tony yelled back. 

Peter leaned forward and kicked his legs until he did somewhat of a somersault “did you see me?” Peter asked excitedly. 

“Good job Peter” Pepper clapped her hands.

Peter continued doing somersaults and Pepper turned back to Tony. 

“We need to talk” dammit, Tony hated those words. Who actually liked those words. 

“I know” Tony looked down. 

“Who is he Tony?” 

“He’s Peter Parker” 

“Yeah I know that but why is he here? Why is he with you?” Pepper asked. 

Did Pepper really not know. Tony told Pepper about Spider-Man and that he was only fifteen but he didn’t tell her his name or anything else. She didn’t even know what he looked like. 

“Who do you think he is?” Tony asked Pepper not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“I don’t know Tony. I come to your hotel room expecting to see you, and a kid answers the door and at first I thought I had the wrong room but then he saids that he was here with you and now we’re watching him swim and he’s so young so I don’t know, you tell me who he is” Pepper looked really frustrated, she looked like she was scared of Tonys answer. 

“He’s not mine” Tony looked down and Pepper looked at him confused “I’m mean biologically he’s not mine” 

“So... he’s not your son then. I mean you didn’t have sex with some girl with curly hair fifteen years ago and then she showed up with Peter?” Pepper leaned closer to Tony. 

“Not that I know of” Tony teased. 

Pepper hit him but smiled. “Tony, be serious” 

“I am” Tony put his hands up in surrender. 

“So...” Pepper said. 

“So what?” 

“You still didn’t answer my question. Who is he Tony?” 

“He’s Spider-Man” Tony whispered to Pepper and Pepper lost all colour in her face. 

“That’s- That’s Spider-Man?” Pepper whispered the ‘Spider-Man’ part and looked over at Peter who was laughing and splashing around. 

Tony nodded his head and looked over at Peter. 

“But he’s so small. He’s a baby Tony” Pepper looked at him angry. 

“I know, but I didn’t make him be Spider-Man, he was Spider-Man before I even met him” Tony explained to pepper. 

“Okay” Pepper was trying to take everything in “Why is he with you?” Pepper was still looking at Peter and Tony looked down. 

“His aunt died over a week ago and he doesn’t have any other family members” Tony looked up at Pepper. 

“The poor baby” Pepper put her hand over her mouth and walked over to Peter, Tony sat up and followed. 

Pepper sat down at the ledge on a dry spot and put her feet in “Hey Peter” Pepper waved to Peter and Peter excitedly swam over. 

Tony crossed his arms as he stood and watched. 

“Isn’t the water so warm? Are you gonna come swim with me?” Peter asked as he lifted his feet up onto the ledge of the pool and let the life jacket keep him a float. 

“I don’t have my bathing suit but I promise next time I will” Pepper watched with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as Peter kicked off the wall. 

“Tony! Can I go down the slide?” Peter asked as he swam over to the ledge and peeped over at Tony. 

Tony walked over to the ledge and bent down “Yeah but be carful” 

Peter lifted his leg up to get out and Tony grabbed the handle on the life jacket to lift him up. Peter ran over to the stairs to go up to the slide and climbed to the top. Tony sat down next to Pepper but didn’t put his feet in as he lifted his legs up to his chest. 

Pepper turned to him “Adopt him” 

Tony looked at her mouth open “what?” 

“You have to adopt him” Pepper said seriously. 

Tony looked up at Peter on the slide “I already am” 

Pepper leaned into him as they watched Peter at the top of the slide. 

“Are you watching?” Peter yelled from the top. 

“Yeah Pete, we’re watching” Tony yelled back. 

Peter bent down and slid down the slide and they watched as he came out the end with his nose plugged as he went onto the water. Tony and pepper started clapping. 

“Did you see me?” Peter asked as he swam over to them. 

“Yeah, we saw you” Pepper said smiling down at him. 

Peter put his feet up on the ledge and floated there with his life jacket looking up at Tony and Pepper. 

“Pete do you want to get out now we can go eat somewhere?” Tony asked Peter as he grabbed his legs and Peter laughed as he kicked him playfully. 

“No I wanna swim all night” Peter swam away and Tony stood up. 

“Alright then, you stay here and get all wrinkly in the water and me and Pep will go eat” Tony grabbed peppers hands to help her up. 

“No! No! Wait I’m coming” Peter swam over to the ledge and lifted his leg to get out. He ran over to Tony and Pepper and Tony smiled at him as he ran his fingers through Peters hair. 

Peter pulled uncomfortably at the stap between his legs and Tony laughed “How about you take that off now?” 

Peter undid the strap between his legs and Tony did the front ones. 

“Peter we can go back to the hotel room so you can change there” Pepper suggested and Tony liked that idea so Peter didn’t have to change in the changing rooms with the old creepy men. 

“Okay Miss. Potts” Peter said. 

“Call me Pepper, Peter” Pepper suggested as she picked up Peters clothes. 

“Good luck with that” Tony laughed thinking about how hard it was for him to get Peter to call him Tony. 

Tony placed a towel over Peter and snuggled him close because Peter looked so cuddly. Pepper smiled at them as they walked out of the pool and into the elevator. 

Once they got to the hotel room Tony locked the door. Pepper walked in and sat down on the bed. Peter dropped his towel and stood by the window to look out at the lights. Tony grabbed Peters suitcase and pulled out fresh clothes then handed it to Peter. 

“Peter, go shower then we’ll go eat” 

“I don’t want to shower” Peter said crossing him arms. 

“Why not? You have to shower and get all the dirty pool bacteria off of you” Tony pushed the clothes closer to Peter but Peter turned away. 

“No” Peter shook his head moving to sit on the bed. 

Tony grabbed Peters foot then picked him up and walked over to the bathroom. Peter ran back to the bed but before Peter could get on Tony grabbed him and sat down with Peter standing in front of him. 

“What’s up?” Tony held Peter between his legs and Peter brought a hand up to his mouth. 

Tony grabbed Peters hand so he couldn’t put it in his mouth and Peter gave him a dirty look. 

“Why won’t you shower?” Tony asked. 

“Because the jets are gonna drown me again” Peter looked away from Tony sadly then met Peppers eyes who was watching them from the bed then he looked away from her as well. 

“Pete, the jets aren’t in the shower and you’re not gonna drown buddy” Tony put his hand in Peters hair to push it away from his face. 

“Do you promise?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Yeah buddy” Peter nodded and walked towards the shower. 

Pepper looked over at Tony and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Tony?” Peter called from the bathroom and Tony got up to go help the kid probably turn the shower on. 

Tony walked into the bathroom and Peters bathing suit was on the ground and Peter was just standing by the shower. Tony picked up Peters bathing suit and unfolded it. 

“I need help turning it on” Peter said and Tony tried pressing random buttons on the dial to turn it on, he had to admit, it was very confusing, even for him. Tony pressed a button and the shower turned on. 

Tony saw Peter hesitate so Tony encouraged him “don’t worry the jets won’t turn on. The shower doesn’t even have jets” 

“Then what’s that?” Peter pointed to holes in the wall that looked suspiciously like jet holes. 

“Probably jet holes” Tony continued “but don’t worry they won’t turn on” 

Peter got into the shower hesitantly and then Tony walked out of the bathroom not even phased at Peters openness at this point. 

“Is he Okay?” Pepper asked looking up from her phone on the bed. 

Tony walked over and put Peters wet bathing suit on the chair to dry “he’s just scared from last night still” 

“I can imagine how scary it must’ve been for him” Pepper said sadly. 

They chatted for a little bit and then Peter walked out with a giant towel wrapped around him.

“See I told you the jets wouldn’t go off” Tony stood and walked over to Peter. Peter gave him a half smile. 

Tony grabbed Peters clothes from the bed and gave it to him then pushed him towards the bathroom. 

Peter went into the bathroom to change then came back out wearing a white T-shirt with science pun on it and grey track pants that had green pockets on the back. His hair was still damp and was all messy and he was trying to pat it down. 

“Alright lets go” Tony said and then walked to the hotel door and opened it for Peter and Pepper to walk out. 

“Can I run?” Peter grabbed Tony’s arm and looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Yeah go ahead” Peter started running “stop at the elevator!” Tony called out after him. 

“Why does he ask you if he can run ahead?” Pepper asked curiously. 

“Because when we first got here he ran ahead and I couldn’t see him so I told him he had to ask me if he wanted to” Tony said then looked over at Pepper when she didn’t say anything. Pepper was smiling at Tony. 

“What?” 

“It’s cute, you’re really protective over him” Pepper said not looking at Tony. 

“Yeah well, you’ve seen him, he’s got so much energy and he’s constantly running somewhere and he talks to anyone so that’s kinda scary” Tony tried to justify himself but he didn’t want to admit that he really cared about Peter. 

Before Pepper could answer they turned the corner and saw Peter talking to an old lady with a little white dog. Peter was on the ground petting the dog then looked up at Tony and Pepper with a huge smile on his face. 

“His name is Monty” Peter said. 

“He’s cute Peter” Pepper bent down and pet the dog as well and then the elevator opened and they all stepped in. 

Peter continued petting the dog until they arrived on the ground floor then waved sadly to the lady as she left. 

“Can I run?” Peter asked Tony. 

“No, stay with us because I don’t know where the restaurant is” Tony put a hand on Peters shoulder and Peter leaned into him. 

They kept walking until they came to a long hallway with the restaurant all the way at the end. 

“You wanna run kid?” Peter nodded and then started running ahead. 

“He has a lot of energy” Pepper observed. 

“Yeah, try and get him to bed like this” Tony joked although he wasn’t actually joking because it was a nightmare trying to get Peter to sleep when he has all this energy. 

“When we’re at the restaurant uh, don’t ask Peter about school his family or Spider-Man” Tony said awkwardly to Pepper. 

“I won’t” Pepper nodded then continued “I understand his family but why not school or Spider-Man?” 

“Because we haven’t really talked about going back to school yet. I’m waiting for him to bring it up when he’s ready and he’s also never even brought up Spider-Man yet which is actually really surprising” Tony said with a laugh.

“You don’t want him to be Spider-Man?” Pepper asked looking up a Tony. 

“No. I don’t know” Tony shook his head and turned around to walk backwards as he spoke to Pepper. 

“It’s just, I don’t want him to get hurt out there” Pepper nodded her head. 

“How do you think I feel every time you put that suit on” Pepper said sadly then continued “Do you think he’ll stop?” 

“No” Tony shook his head and laughed sadly as he moved back to stand next to Pepper. “The same reason I never stopped” Tony looked down. 

“You guys are the same” Pepper said and bumped into Tony’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want him to be the same as me in that aspect” 

“He can’t help himself just like you can’t” Pepper said and Tony looked down at her with a forced smile. 

They stopped talking and looked over at Peter who was talking to the waiter which was a young boy, probably in his early twenties. He was showing Peter his watch which was lighting up and Peter was looking at it excitedly. 

The waiter looked up at Tony and Pepper then looked back at Peter and quickly did a double look back up at Tony and Pepper. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! It’s Tony Stark and Pepper Potts!” The boy Yelled/whispered and Peter looked up at him then over at Tony concerned. 

“Hello” Pepper said and walked over to the boy and started talking to him as Tony walked over to Peter. 

“What was he showing you on his watch?” Tony asked Peter. 

“It’s so cool. It lights up different colours depending on the time of the day” Peter said then looked over to Pepper and the waiter. 

“Can- can I have your autograph Mr. Tony Stark sir?” The guy as nervously to Tony. 

“Yeah sure kid, what’s your name?” Tony grabbed a paper from the front desk that he was pretty sure was someone’s menu but he didn’t care. 

“Sammy” 

Tony signed the paper then put it back down on the desk for the boy to grab. “I like your watch” Tony told him and his face lit up. 

“Oh my god! Tony Stark likes my watch” 

Tony laughed and put a hand over Peters shoulders and Pepper went over to talk to the other waitress that showed up. 

“You know Tony Stark?” The boy asked Peter after he observed wide eyed at Tony’s gesture. 

Peter looked at him shyly obviously not liking the attention like this and pushed himself a little behind Tony. 

“Don’t tell any press kid” Tony told the boy and the boy stood up straighter and shook his head. Tony waved bye as they walked away. 

They all sat down to eat in the corner as per Tony’s request. 

Tony made Peter sit on the inside as he sat down next to him and Pepper sat across. 

“What can I get you guys to drink?” A waitress asked them holding out a notepad. She had dark skin with blue highlights in her hair. She looked to be in her thirties and didn’t seem to care who she was serving that Tony was grateful for. 

“I’ll have a coke please” Pepper said

“Ummm... can I have apple juice?” Peter said and the waitress nodded. 

“I’ll have sprite” Tony said. 

After the waitress left Peter turned to Tony and put his head on his arm. 

“You tired Pete?” Tony patted his hair and Peter nodded his head. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Pepper asked Peter concerned. 

“A little” Peter said quietly into Tony’s arm. 

“Swimming took a lot out of you” Tony joked and the waitress came back with the drinks. 

“What can I get you guys to eat?” 

“I’ll have mini tenderloin medallions, shrimp medley, Cajun sauce“ Pepper said. 

“top sirloin, Alaskan King crab, thanks” Tony poked Peters side for Peter to respond. 

“What do you want Pete?” Peter peeked his head up. 

“Ummmm... grilled cheese” Tony shook his head. 

“No Pete, something else” 

“Ummm... maybe chicken fingers?” 

“You got it!” The waitress said then turned and left. 

“What’s wrong Peter?” Tony asked as he looked at Peter. 

“M’tired” Peter rubbed his eyes with his fist. 

“Peter, do you want to go up now?” Pepper asked but Tony shook his head. 

“Not until you eat something Peter, you haven’t been eating anything but grilled cheese and that’s not healthy” Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair and Peter leaned into him and put his head on his arm as he brought his finger to his mouth. 

Pepper watched the whole thing but didn’t say anything. 

The food came shortly after and Tony and Pepper started to eat while Peter just leaned against Tony with his finger in his mouth. Pepper looked at Tony trying to have a conversation with her eyes. 

“Eat your food, not your fingers” Tony lifted Peter up from himself and pushed his plate forwards. 

“Peter, do you feel sick?” Pepper was looking at Peter with a concerned look that Tony has never seen in her before.

“M’ tired” Peter mumbled. 

“Just try to eat something buddy” Tony ruffed Peters hair some more. 

Peter eventually managed to eat almost everything and then they paid and went back up to the hotel room with Peter leaning into Tony side the whole time. 

Peter flopped down on the bed and curled into a ball then started crying. 

Pepper noticed and bent down in front of Peter “What’s wrong Peter?” She asked in a soft voice. 

Peter just cried as a response and Tony came out of the bathroom and sat next to Peter on the bed and rubbed his hair. 

“Hey bud, what’s up?” Tony asked. He hated when Peter cried. It was so heart breaking and he never knew what to do because he just wanted to take Peters pain and sadness away but he couldn’t. 

Peter sat up and put his hand over his mouth with wide eyes and before it even happened Tony and Pepper knew exactly what was about to happen. 

Peter bent forwards and threw up into his hands. It went all over his front top and onto his lap and hands. Peter started crying more and he looked so bad. He had vomit running down his chin mixed with tears and snot. 

If it was anyone else Tony would have just walked away and told them good luck but this was Peter. Peter was just a kid and needed someone to take care of him when something like this happened. 

Tony and Pepper both shared a look with each other. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo we got a look at how Peter interacts with fans and the famous attention. This I just a little part that I’ll go into a lot more later on in this fic. Also comment if you think I rushed Peters grieving process. If you guys would like I can go into it a bit more, it’s just that everyone deals with grief differently and the reason why Peter is going through it so fast is because he has Tony as a really good support system and he’s always there for Peter. But let me know if you want me to extend the process a bit. Also what Pepper and Tony ordered in the restaurant I have no idea what it is I just looked up rich ppl food.


	11. It’s no fun being sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick but Tony is there for him. And Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bodily fluids in this chapter, if any of you are sensitive to that I suggest you don’t read.

Peter brought his hand up to his mouth to try and stop the vomit from coming out but it was no use because he threw up another time. 

Peter looked over at Tony helplessly wanting him to fix it. 

Tony was at lost with what to do. He looked over at Pepper silently begging her to help. 

“It’s okay, buddy” Tony turned back to Peter and rubbed his back trying to get him to stop crying. Peter had vomit mixed with tears and snot dripping down his face. 

“Okay let’s uh, let’s get you changed first” Tony stood up beside Peter “lift your arms” 

Peter weakly lifted his arms and Tony grabbed the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head. 

“Tony, you can’t take it off like that, it’ll go all over his face” Pepper went to stop Tony but it was too late. 

Tony lifted Peters top to get it off and all of Peters vomit went all over his face and in his hair. 

“Oh, okay uh,” Tony was at lost with what to do. He has never taken care of anyone else who was sick before. When Pepper got sick she would take care of herself and when he got sick he would just down some pills and work in his lab until he was better. But now here he was with a sick child covered in vomit. 

“Come Peter” Tony gently grabbed Peters arms and led him to the bathroom “you can clean up in here” 

“H-hurts” Peter sobbed out. 

“What hurts buddy?” Tony grabbed Peters shoulders and looked at him. 

Peter kept crying as he spoke “my- my stomach” 

“Do you think he got food poisoning?” Pepper asked from next to Tony and he jumped because he didn’t notice her follow them in. 

“S-someone poisoned me?” Peter cried out and Tony laughed because the kid thought that food poisoning was someone actually poisoning you. 

“No Peter, no one poisoned you” Tony reassured him then left Peter go to grab a towel. 

Tony walked over to the sink to wet the towel so he could clean Peter off. 

“What are you doing?” Pepper stopped him. 

“I’m wetting the towel so I can clean his face” Tony continued wetting the towel. 

“That’s not gonna help, you have to give him a bath” 

Tony looked at her like she had two heads then looked back at Peter. He sighed, guess he was gonna do this. 

Peter was still crying as Tony walked over to him “Okay kid, bath time” 

Peter looked up at him terrified. 

“N-no, no, no bath” Peter began shaking and cried harder. 

“You’re covered in vomit Pete, you have to” Tony went to turn the bath on but Peter stopped him. 

“No! N-no, please” Peter grabbed Tonys arms to try and stop him again. 

“Peter you can’t sit in your dirty clothes. You have to get cleaned up” Pepper came over and placed her hand on Peters bare shoulder and she felt the heat coming off of him. 

“It’s Okay Peter.” The bath started filling up and Peter made a move to run away but Tony grabbed his arm. “Peter stop” 

“No bath” Peter tried to rip his hand away from Tony but Tony held tight. “The-the jets” 

Ah. Tony realized that Peter didn’t want to take a bath because of the jets and what happened last time. 

“I’m not gonna turn the jets on Peter” Peter didn’t stop crying and Tony wanted to run his hands through Peters hair but he couldn’t because there was vomit starting to harden in there. 

Tony looked down at Peters face and his chin was all crusted vomit with snot and tears all over his face. 

“Do you want my help or can you do it yourself?” Tony asked Peter going out of his comfort zone if Peter said he needed help. 

“I- I need help” Peter said quietly. 

“I’ll be outside if you need me” Pepper said and then left Tony there not really knowing what to do. Tony wanted to ask Pepper to stay but he didn’t know if Peter would feel comfortable with a girl there. 

“Okay, uh,” Tony looked around not knowing what to do then he grabbed a clean towel and put it next to the bath for later. 

Tony grabbed at Peters track pants to untie them and it was disgusting because it was covered in drying vomit. He got them untied and pulled them down deciding to keep Peters underwear on. 

“Lift your leg” Tony told Peter and Peter grabbed onto his shoulder for support then did the same with the other leg. 

Tony threw the dirty pants into the corner. 

“Give me your hand” Peter raised his hand to grab onto Tonys and Tony helped him get in the bath. Peter looked around nervously probably expecting the jets to turn on again. 

“The jets aren’t gonna turn on Pete” Tony looked around for a cup so he could rinse Peters hair. 

“I’ll be right back” Tony left the room then came back with a coffee cup. 

He knelt down by the bath and dipped the cup into the bath.

“Close your eyes” Tony gently pushed Peters head back and dumped the warm water over his hair until it was all wet. 

Tony squeezed a bottle of shampoo onto his hand and was about to start rubbing it into Peters hair but Peter was looking up at him. He paused and got a flashback of when he was little and his mom would wash his hair for him in the bath. She would always massage his head with the soap and then she would rinse it out so carefully as she would hum softly to Tony. Tony still remembers his mother’s hands in his hair as if it was yesterday. 

Tony and Peter just stared at each other for a bit longer and Tony noticed that Peter looked so young like this. Hell, he was young. He was just a child. Tony smiled at him and Peter weakly smiled back. 

Tony brought his hands to his hair and started to gently massage the soap in. Never in a million years did he ever expect he would ever be doing this for someone. He wondered if his mom was watching him from wherever she was. Tony smiled at the thought. He wished she was still alive. She would have loved Peter, he thought. 

Tony shook his head at those thoughts and finished massaging Peters hair taking longer than he should have then dumped the cup into the water. He put his hand over Peters eyes on instinct not even thinking about it as he rinsed Peters hair out. 

Once Peters hair was all cleaned and rinsed Tony grabbed a face cloth and gave it to Peter so he could wipe his face. When Peter was done he placed it on the edge and looked up at Tony. Tony stared at him and he felt his heart swell. Was this what it was like to have a kid, he thought. 

“Come here” Tony grabbed the towel from the ground, Peter stood up and Tony wrapped it around him and then picked him up out of the bath. Tony placed Peter on the ground and sat on the toilet seat and looked at Peter. 

Peter was looking at him with so much trust in his eyes. 

Tony dragged him onto his lap and buried his face in Peters wet hair. “I love you so much kid” Tony said muffled into Peters hair. 

And it was true. He did love him. He didn’t want to admit it to anyone not even Peter before, but now looking at Peter so small and young looking at him like he just gave him the entire universe, tugged at some strings in his heart. 

He hugged Peter close not really expecting a response from him but then Peter said three little words and he couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. 

“I love you” 

Tony silently cried into Peters hair not removing his face. Peters hair was already wet so no one would know.

Tony and Peter stayed like that for a few minutes until Tony let go of Peter and placed him on his feet. 

“I’ll be right back” Tony left the bathroom then came back with Peters pyjamas. 

They were Ironman ones that Tony bought Peter after the kid blushed red saying he didn’t want them but he secretly did. 

Tony gave Peter the pyjamas and then pretended to be busy with the towels so he could give Peter some privacy to change. 

“I’m done” Peter said softly and Tony turned around to see him. His hair was all wet and sticking up everywhere and the pyjamas looked a bit too big for him.

“Comfy?” Tony asked as Peter nodded his head. 

They walked out to the room and Pepper looked up at them with a look that Tony noticed it looked a lot like how women look at babies. 

“Do you feel better Peter?” Pepper asked as she sat up. 

Peter nodded then leaned into Tony. 

“I like your pyjamas” Pepper said and Peter smiled. 

“Thanks” Peter pushed his head into Tony more. 

“Do you want me to dry your hair?” Pepper asked.

Peter nodded his head so Pepper stood and walked to the bathroom with Peter following behind. 

“Sit down here” Pepper pulled a stool out from under the counter and Peter sat down. 

Pepper blow dried Peters hair and when she was done it was extremely curly. 

Peter walked back into the room and Tony was lying on the bed so Peter walked over without saying anything and climbed up on the bed and put his head on Tonys chest. 

“Tired?” Tony asked as he ran a hand through Peters curls. Peter nodded his head and Tony pulled him in closer. 

Pepper came out of the bathroom and Tony mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her. 

Pepper sat down in the bed next to Tony so Peter was between them and she went on her phone. 

“I should go get him something for his stomach” Pepper said after a few minutes of silence. 

Just as Tony was about to answer Peter sat up and put his hand to his mouth with wide eyes. Tony pushed Peter over so if he threw up it would be in the bed and not on himself like last time. 

Peter threw up on the bed but he also got it on his lap again. 

Pepper stood and went to grab a towel as Tony looked up at Peter waiting for him to start crying. 

Peter looked down at himself then started crying and looked up to Tony. 

“Hey, don’t cry Pete, it’s okay” Tony ran his hand through Peters hair because it wasn’t full of vomit this time. 

Pepper returned with towels and gave one to Tony then started cleaning up the mess on the bed. 

“You don’t have to do that, I got it” Tony told Pepper but she just shook her head. 

“I don’t mind” Pepper continued cleaning up while Peter continued to cry louder. 

Tony picked Peter up off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. He put Peter on the floor then went back to get another pair of pyjamas pants for Peter but he didn’t have anymore so he just grabbed underwear. 

“You have to just wear this because you don’t have any other clothes and you can’t wear your other pants because you need them for tomorrow” Peter wiped his tears away with his sleeve as he grabbed the underwear from Tony. 

“I-I don’t need to t-take a bath?” Peter asked between sobs. 

“No, just put those on” Tony left the bathroom for Peter to change then walked out to help Pepper. 

“Let’s just take it all off and tip the maids well” Tony said as he helped Pepper strip the bed. 

“I’m done” Tony and Pepper turned towards Peter and they both looked at him sadly. Peter looked so small and sick. Tony pulled his bed sheets back for him to get in. 

Peter walked over then got in and Tony went to cover him but Peter pushed his hands away. 

“Hot” Peter mumbled out. 

Pepper walked over and put her hand on Peters head “he’s burning up Tony” 

“What do we do” Tony was trying not to freak out but with everything going on it was just not helping. 

“I’ll go down to the shop and see if I can get anything that will help” Pepper stood up and left the hotel room. 

“M’hurts” Peter started whimpering. 

“What hurts buddy?” Tony put his hand on Peters head. 

“Stomach” Peter looked up at Tony helplessly. 

“Peppers gonna get you some medicine then it’ll be okay” Tony kept rubbing his hand through Peters hair hoping for Pepper to hurry. 

After a few more minutes Pepper returned. She dumped the bag on the bed next to Peter. 

There was a thermometer, Tylenol, Ibuprofen, stomach medicine and some other device that Tony didn’t recognize. 

Pepper picked up the thermometer “Peter I’m gonna take your temperature so I need you to lift your arm up” Peter shook his head. 

“Peter it’ll help” Tony sat down next to Peter and Peter got up and leaned into him. 

Peter lifted his arm up and then Tony lifted his shirt for Pepper to put the thermometer in. Peter flinched at the coolness then lowered his arm to wait for the beep. 

After it beeped Pepper took it out and looked at it then shook her head. 

“What’s the verdict Pep?” Tony asked. The look on Peppers face scared him a bit but he tired not to show it. 

“101.4” Pepper put the thermometer on the nightstand table and then picked up some bottle. “How much does he weight?” 

“Not a lot” Tony joked but it was true. He didn’t know how much Peter weight but he knew it wasn’t a lot and that was due to the Spider bite. 

Pepper glanced at him “he’s light Pep” 

“That doesn’t help Tony. I need to know how much exactly so I know how much to give him” Pepper looked down at Peter. He had his eyes scrunched up and looked like he was in pain. 

“I’m guessing 90 pounds” 

“He can’t be 90 pounds, he’s fifteen” Pepper shook her head. 

“He’s light Pep, I bet you could lift him” Tony stood and lifted Peter bridal carry and walked into the bathroom. Pepper followed behind them. 

“There’s a scale” Tony pointed to the corner that had one. Tony put Peter down and then Peter ran towards the toilet and threw up. 

Peter started crying again and threw up once more. 

At least he didn’t throw up on himself again, Tony thought to himself. 

Tony sat down next to Peter and rubbed his back. “It’s okay Pete, let it out” 

After they sat there for about thirty minutes and two vomit sessions later Tony stood and Picked Peter up then carried him to bed. 

“No, stay” Peter reached out to Tony just as Tony was about to walk away. 

“I’m not going anywhere Pete” Tony sat down next to Peter and Peter crawled into his lap and put his head on his chest as he cried. Tony rubbed his back up and down trying to calm him. 

“Why won’t he stop crying, I don’t know what to do” Tony half told himself half told Pepper. 

“He’s just exhausted Tony” Pepper got up and sat down on the bed. “He’s sick and exhausted” 

Tony moved over so Pepper could sit down. 

Peter rolled away from Tony so he was lying down between Tony and Pepper. 

“My stomach hurts” Peter cried out and looked up at Tony. 

Pepper lied down next to Peter and pulled his shirt up to his chest then started gently rubbing Peters stomach. 

Peter stopped crying and started whimpering as Pepper rubbed his belly but then he slowly stopped. 

Tony watched as Pepper rubbed Peters belly and Peters cries stopped then his eyes started closing shut. 

Peters breathing evened out and he lifted his arms up above his head. Tony noticed that Peter slept like that a lot. 

“Thank you” Tony whispered to Pepper who was still rubbing Peters belly. She smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggggg I loveeee this fic so much and I have sooo many ideas for it. I literally have a book that I keep just for this story with all my notes inside to keep track of dates and what happens and my ideas and stuff and my mom walked in on me writing in it and she was like what are you doing and I was like ummmmm what’s better to say I’m writing in a diary or writing my ideas for a fic


	12. I think I’m doing alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks he isn’t doing a good job but Pepper reminds him of everything he’s done for Peter.

Pepper ended up falling asleep shortly after Peter with her hand on Peters belly and Tony watched them sleep for a bit then fell asleep himself . 

They woke up to Peter bending over and throwing up into his lap. 

Tony shot out of bed and Pepper ran to get a towel. Peter looked up at Tony and started crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay Peter” Tony grabbed the towel from Pepper as she came back from the bathroom. Tony whipped Peters mouth then put the towel between his legs to try and clean up the mess. 

“Come here Pete” Tony grabbed Peters arms and helped him get off the bed until he was standing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Peter looked down at his legs that were dripping in his own vomit and started to cry harder. 

Tony walked to the bathroom with Peter following behind him then went to turn on the shower. 

“Just take your underwear off then come here” Tony grabbed the shower handle and took it off the rack. 

Peter slowly took off his vomit stained underwear then put it on the ground and walked over to Tony. 

“Peter don’t cry, it’s alright. It happens” Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder and Peter just cried harder. He looked so sick and exhausted that Tony felt so bad for him. 

“Get in” Tony grabbed Peters hand to help him get in then handed Peter the shower handle to clean himself. 

“Just clean down there and try not to get your shirt wet because you don’t have anymore” Tony definitely should have packed Peter more clothes but he didn’t think this would be happening. 

Tony let Peter clean himself then walked out of the bathroom. 

“How is he?” Pepper asked as she was cleaning up the vomit that got on the bed. Most of it got on Peter so it wasn’t that bad. 

“I’m horrible at this” Tony sat on the bed and put his hands in his hair. 

“Tony, you’re not horrible at this” Pepper sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. “Why do you say that?” 

“Because, he’s sick and throwing up and crying and I can’t do anything about it” Tony spoke feeling helpless. 

“It’s not your fault he’s sick Tony, he probably just got food poisoning and it isn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself” Pepper spoke with conviction. 

“I can’t make this better” Tony felt like he was failing Peter. He felt like he couldn’t do it. 

“You are making it better” Pepper continued “you’re helping him wash up and you’re giving him comfort” 

Tony didn’t say anything so Pepper continued. 

“You’re doing all that you can do right now and that’s enough” Pepper removed her hand from Tony’s back and Tony silently wished for the comfort back. 

“Tony?” Peter called out from the bathroom. 

“One second bud” Tony called back then stood to get underwear from Peters bag. 

Tony grabbed one then continued to look for more in the bag “he only has one clean pair left.” Tony turned back to Pepper and held it out. 

“I can go buy him some in the lobby downstairs” Pepper suggested but Tony shook his head. 

“It’s fine, we leave in a few hours anyways” Tony’s eyes went wide as he remembered something “shit, fuck!” 

“What is it?” Pepper asked nervously. 

“I have a meeting” Tony looked at the clock “in an hour” 

“Go to the meeting, I can stay with him” Pepper got up and put her hands on each of Tony’s shoulders. 

“No, I can’t leave him. I’m just gonna cancel-“ 

“No Tony. Go. I’ll stay” 

“Tony?” Peter called Tony again this time sounding like he was crying. 

“I’m coming Pete” Tony called back. “Are you sure?” He said to Pepper. 

“Yes Tony. You go” Tony nodded and went to the bathroom. 

When he got there Peter was on his knees vomiting into the toilet and crying. 

Tony rushed to him and kneeled down next to him. “It’s okay Pete, just let it out” 

“M-my stomach h-hurts” Peter cried out after he was done vomiting in the toilet. 

“I know Peter but you have to let it all out so you can get better” Tony touched Peters cheek as Peter turned around to look at him.

Peter leaned into the touch “Thank you f-for helping me” Peter said softly as he looked down. 

“I don’t mind Peter, I wanna help” Tony said and Peter smiled up at him. 

Tony stood up and leaned against the side of the bath and sat on the ledge. He grabbed Peters underwear and held it out to him. Peter took it and put his hand on Tony’s knee to help him stand. Tony turned away so Peter could put it on. 

Tony led Peter back to the room and Peter sat on the bed and Tony sat next to him and rubbed his hand through his hair. 

“I have to go to a meeting” Peter looked at up Tony and his bottom lip shook. “I’ll be back soon and while I’m gone Peppers gonna stay with you” Tony put his hand on Peters cheek and Peter leaned into him. 

“Be good for Pep, I’ll be back soon” Tony stood up and grabbed his bag to go change in the bathroom. 

He came back out 10 minutes later dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie. 

“Good luck” Pepper said and Tony smiled at her. 

“Bye kid” Tony waved bye to Peter and Peter leaned over on his side to watch Tony leave sadly.

Peter knew that Tony was gonna come back and that he was only gonna be gone for a little bit but he couldn’t help feeling lonely now that he was gone. Pepper was still here with him so he wasn’t actually alone. It felt different. For one, if he threw up on himself he wasn’t gonna let Pepper see him naked. He felt comfortable around Tony, maybe it was because he was a boy or maybe It was because he knew him longer and spent more time with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Pepper or that she was a girl, it was that he didn’t want her to see him buck naked. Aunt May was different because she was family so Peter didn’t mind if Aunt May would see him naked, like when he would forget his towel after he would shower and would run from the bathroom to his room and aunt May would laugh at him. He smiled at the memory. He wondered if Pepper was his family now, probably not. His smile left his face and he closed his eyes. 

“How are you feeling Peter?” Pepper sat down next to him on the bed. 

“I’m good” Peter looked up at her smiling down at him. 

“That’s good, can you drink some water?” Pepper brought up a cup of water to Peters mouth and Peter turned away. “Please Peter, your body is dehydrated and you need to drink so you can get better” 

“Okay” Peter sat up and took the cup from Peppers hands and slowly took a sip. 

“Better?” Peter nodded and handed the cup back to Pepper. 

“Can-can you rub my belly again?” Peter looked down at his lap and Pepper smiled at him. 

“Of course” Peter smiled and lied down then lifted his shirt. Pepper got more comfortable on the bed and started rubbing Peters stomach. 

Peter closed his eyes and Pepper watched as his breaths evened out until he was asleep. 

.  
.  
.

Tony came back and found Peter sleeping with Pepper lying next to him rubbing his stomach. 

Tony smiled at the sight.

“How was he?” Tony said as he sat down next to Peter. 

“He slept the whole time” Pepper smiled down at Peter lovingly and then looked up at Tony “how was your meeting?” 

“Boring as always” Tony stood up and started taking off his suit “our flights in an hour” 

“Alright, I’m coming with you” Pepper stood up and walked to her bag and started putting things in it. 

“You’re gonna come?” Tony was actually surprised. He didn’t even expect Pepper to show up at the hotel but he was thankful, now he wasn’t expecting her to come back with them. He thought that she would go back to California and him and Peter would go back to New York. He was really happy to be hearing this. 

“Yes Tony, I want to come back. Plus we haven’t seen each other in awhile and it’d be nice to catch up” Pepper walked to the bathroom and Tony followed her “hopefully Peters feeling better so we can all do something together” 

“Yeah, he’ll like that” and I’d like that, Tony thought but didn’t say it out loud. 

Pepper started picking up all of Peters dirty clothes and his bathing suit then putting it in a plastic bag. 

“Thank you Pep” Tony grabbed her arm “I couldn’t have done this without you” 

“You already did Tony, I didn’t do anything” it was true. Tony was the one who helped Peter, he was the one who had to take off his crusty pants and wash his hair and be there for him and he didn’t mind doing any of that, he would do it all over again for Peter. 

Tony smiled at Pepper and they stared at each other for a little bit longer then Tony broke away “Alright. I’ll wake him up and get him ready” Tony walked over to Peter and sat down. 

“Wake up kid, we’re leaving now” Tony brushed Peters hair away and he felt the heat coming off his head. Peter moaned and rolled over in the bed and leaned into Tony’s touch. His face was all sweaty and his cheeks were blushed red. 

“Come on Pete, up” Tony moved the blankets away and shook Peter but as soon as he touched Peters body he felt the heat radiating off his tiny body. 

“Peter get up, you’re scaring me. Come on buddy” Tony shook Peter a little harder and Peter slowly opened his eyes. 

“M’tired” Peter closes his eyes again but Tony shook him again. 

“I know you are but we have to go back to New York now” Pepper came over and handed Tony Peters track pants. 

“Can you get these on by yourself?” Peter shook his head “didn’t think so” Tony lifted Peters leg up and put one leg into the pants then did the same with the other leg “sit up Pete” Peter didn’t move so Tony lifted Peters pants up until they were fully on him then he tied the string. 

“Okay, done” Tony mentally gave himself a pat on the back for that. 

“You ready?” He looked over at Pepper who was standing by the door with the suitcases packed. Tony nodded. 

“Peter stand up, I’m not carrying you” 

Peter rolled back over in the bed and Tony sighed. 

Tony grabbed Peter by the underarms and dragged him till he was standing. 

“Peter, buddy you have to walk” Peter leaned into him but stood up when Tony let go so he counted that as a win as he put his arm around Peter and they walked to the elevator. 

Peter leaned on Tony the whole way to the car and then Pepper had to drive to the airport as Tony sat in the backseat with Peter. 

Once they arrived at the airport Peter was sleeping against Tony. 

“Are there any paps?” Tony asked Pepper as she got out of the car and opened the back door. She looked around then shook her head. 

“Perfect. I’m gonna carry him” Tony stood up then leaned back down to grab Peter. 

“Tony are you sure?” Tony looked up at Pepper. 

“How weak do I look?” Tony said then rolled his eyes jokingly. 

“I’m just saying, you should start working out or you might pull your back if you keep doing this” Pepper smugly smiled. 

Tony bent down then grabbed Peter so that he was half carrying him on his hip. He put his arm around Peters back and his other one under Peters butt, Peters head rested on his shoulder as he continued to sleep. 

“See Pep, I’m totally capable” Tony patted Peters back then they walked up the stairs inside the plane.

Tony placed Peter in one of the seats and put his seat belt on for him. He made sure that Peters head didn’t roll to an uncomfortable position then sat down in front of him, Pepper came and sat next to Tony. 

Tony and Pepper talked for a bit as the plane took off then about thirty minutes into the flight Peter started whimpering. Tony knew exactly what was wrong. 

“Hey Pete” Tony tried to get Peter to wake up. He could imagine what Peter was feeling right now. He falls asleep in a car then wakes up on a plane with his ears hurting him. 

Peter opened his eyes and a tear fell out then he looked around and more tears fell out as he began to cry. Peter looked over at Tony. 

“Come here” At that Peter went to sit up but he got stuck by the seatbelt so Tony leaned over to undo it then Peter sat up and jumped into Tony’s lap. 

Peter buried his face into Tony’s neck as Tony grabbed Peters legs so they weren’t digging into his thighs uncomfortably. Peter had one leg on either side of Tony’s thighs like how they were on the plane ride over. Tony put his hands in Peters hair and began to massage it. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up feeling really bad. 

His stomach was feeling weird and his ears hurt. He removed his face from Tony’s neck and sat up straight. He realized he was sitting on Tony’s lap but he didn’t remember getting there and falling asleep on the man. 

“Sleep good?” Tony looked up from his phone to look at Peter. 

“Yeah. Sorry” Peter looked down at his lap but just saw Tony’s legs there so he played with a string from his sweater. 

“Why are you sorry?” Tony pushed Peters hair back and Peter leaned back down on Tony’s chest and let out a breath. 

“Because I fell asleep on you” Tony laughed at Peters response because clearly the kid didn’t really care because he made no move to get up. Tony rubbed his back and put his head on Peters. 

“I don’t care kid, you can sleep on me all you want” Peter smiled at that and was definitely gonna take Tony up on his offer. 

.  
.  
.

“Peter, we’re here kiddo”

Pepper walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Tony. 

“There’s paparazzi outside” Pepper told him. 

“Shit. How many?” Tony hated this. He just wanted to get Peter to the car without any pictures being taken of him. 

“About 15 but Happy is handling it” Pepper took out her phone and started typing something in “Are you ready?” 

“I’m just gonna carry him” Tony stood with Peter in his arms and walked to the exit of the plane. 

Peter woke up as Tony was walking to the exit but Tony pushed his head down. “We’re just going to the car keep your head down” 

Tony was holding Peters butt to support him and the other arm was wrapped around his back. Peter kept his legs dangling on each side of Tony’s waist and he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and dug his face into him. 

“Let’s go” Pepper walked out first and Tony followed closely behind.

They were immediately bombarded with paparazzi. 

“Mr. Stark, are you and Pepper getting back together?” One guy with black glasses and a red hat said. 

“Pepper Potts! Is it true you’re retiring from being CEO?” Another one said. 

“Mr. Stark, who’s the kid?” 

“Is this your son?” 

“Why are you carrying a kid Mr. Stark?” 

“Is this your secret child?” 

“Is Pepper the mom?” 

Tony ignored all of the paparazzi as he walked to the car Happy was waiting by trying to push the paparazzi away. 

Peter lifted his head up and then a bunch more flashes started going off clearly taking pictures of Peters face. Tony mentally swore as he pushed Peters head back down. 

“I’m sorry boss but I couldn’t keep them away” Happy said as soon as they got to the car. 

“It’s fine Hap, it’s not your fault” Tony patted Happy on the shoulder and Happy looked at Peter. 

“Is he Okay?” Happy asked. 

“He’s sick” Tony said as he waited for Pepper to get into the backseat then he bent down and placed Peter in then climbed in himself and Happy closed the door. 

Once Happy started the car and drove away Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Why is there a child car seat in the car Tony?” Pepper asked as she held the car seat between the car counsel. 

“Peter used it on the way to the airport because he was too small for the middle seat” Tony smiled at the memory. He turned to Peter who was staring at him in the middle seat. He was pale and his hair was all sweaty. 

Tony leaned over to put Peters seatbelt on then remembered that he actually did need a car seat in this car. Tony needed to make sure his other cars weren’t the same in the middle so Peter didn’t need to use one anymore. 

“Actually can you pass it” Pepper smiled and passed over the car seat. 

“Get up for a sec bud” Peter sat up a bit and Tony slid the car seat under him then Peter sat back down and looked over at Tony sadly. 

Tony patted his hair and smiled at him and Peter weakly smiled back as Tony did up his seat belt. 

When they got back to the compound Peter was asleep. Tony did not want to carry Peter again because maybe Pepper was right and he should be working out more, not that he would admit that. 

Happy opened the backseat and Pepper got out on her side then Tony got out and mentally decided what to do. 

Just as he was about to wake Peter up someone interrupted him. 

“Tony” it was Steve. 

“Oh hey Pepper. I haven’t seen you in awhile, how are you?” Steve asked Pepper. 

“I’m good Steve, how are you?” Pepper and Steve hugged. 

“I was just wondering where Tony was then FRIDAY said that you just got back so I came down to see you” Steve said then walked over to Tony. 

“Well you found me” Tony looked over at Bucky who was quietly standing by the door. 

“Hi Bucky.” Pepper said as she passed him then she turned back to Tony “I’m gonna go wash Peters clothes Tony” 

“Sure thing” Tony waved her off. 

“Where’s Peter?” Steve asked and Tony pointed to the backseat. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve bent down to look at Peter sleeping. 

“He’s sick” 

“Do you want me to carry him up?” Steve suggested and as much as he wanted to say no he knew it was either that or wake Peter up and he didn’t want to do that. 

“Thanks Cap” Tony patted Steve’s back and then walked around to open the trunk to get his suitcase but they were both gone. Happy must have brought them up, Tony thought. 

Steve bent down and undid Peters seatbelt then lifted him up into his arms. Peters head rolled onto Steve’s shoulder and Steve looked down at him with a smile. 

“He sits in a car seat?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“Booster seat Cap, There’s a difference” Tony walked over to Bucky “hey Bucks” Bucky just rolled his eyes then looked at Peter as Steve carried him over and smiled at Steve. 

They walked into the elevator and waited for it to take them to Tony’s private floor. 

“So Tony,” Steve began “what’s wrong with him?” 

“I told you, he’s sick” Tony said watching the elevator numbers go up. 

“Yeah, but how sick, because he feels really hot and he’s all sweaty” Steve looked down at Peter and Tony watched him. 

“He has a temperature of 101.4, I don’t know if it’s changed since last night and he’s been throwing up a lot.” Tony put his hand on Peters face “I don’t know if it’s because he probably swallowed a lot of pool water or maybe food poisoning” 

“You should probably take his temperature again but it could be a little of both” Steve looked up at Tony with a concerned look. 

“Alright doctor America, will do” Tony teased and then the elevator doors opened into Tony’s floor, he didn’t have a whole floor to himself it was just a corner of one of the main floors that only Tony, Rhodey and Pepper had access to. 

“You can put him in his room” Tony led them to Peters room then noticed the mess of it. He didn’t remember leaving it this messy. “Okay, maybe not. You can just put him on the couch” 

“He’s messy” Steve laughed. 

“I think I made half that mess” Tony said then walked into the living room. 

Steve gently placed Peter on the couch then stood back up. 

“Do you need help with him because we can help you if you do” Steve said and Tony eyed him. 

“It’s fine, he’s probably gonna sleep until he’s feeling better anyways” Tony waved him off. 

“You should check his temperature now” Steve put his hand over Peters forehead then Tony watched as he brushed Peters hair back. 

“Oh right. Thanks for reminding me” Tony looked up at the ceiling “FRIDAY, can you check Peters temperature” 

“Peter appears to have a high temperature but I am unable to get the exact reading. I suggest doing it manually” FRIDAY responded which was no help. 

Tony thought for a second but he didn’t have an actual thermometer in the compound and he was pretty sure they left the other one at the hotel. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“Nothing. I just don’t have a thermometer” Tony looked down at Peter who was beginning to wake up. 

“FRIDAY order a thermometer” Tony said as he bent down in front of Peter.

“Yes boss” FRIDAY responded. 

“Thanks for coming guys, see you later” Tony waved for Steve and Bucky to leave. 

“If you need help Tony, were just down the hall” Steve said then they left. 

Tony didn’t want their help. He could do this on his own and he wanted to do it on his own. 

.  
.  
.

Peters fever ended up breaking at 2am.

Tony stayed up the whole night and watched him. Peter didn’t throw up at all so Tony counted that as a win. He carried Peter to his bed after Pepper did Peters laundry and cleaned his room a bit. He was debating bringing Steve back up but he could carry Peter from the couch to his room himself. 

After bringing Peter to bed Tony left to go to his own room and tried to fall asleep. 

He tossed and turned and got up to check on Peter two times before he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank uuuu allll for reading omggg I’m so happy:))))


	13. I will soften every edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels better and what’s a better way to celebrate than to meet the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short I don’t know what happened

Peter woke up feeling a lot better. 

His stomach still felt a little weird but he felt better otherwise. 

He looked over at his nightstand table and saw that it was 9:34am. 

He rubbed his eyes with his fist and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had under eye circles and his hair was a mess. He decided he needed a shower so he went to turn it on but forgot that he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to bug Tony so he just got dressed into a oversized sweater and black track pants. He put on black widow socks and smiled at them. 

After Peter was dressed he brushed his teeth then went to go find Tony. 

He walked into the living room and found Tony sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand and looked at something on his StarkPad. 

“Morning” Peter said as he sat next to Tony on the couch. 

“Morning kiddo” Tony put his arm around Peter “you feeling better?” 

Peter nodded and went to look at what Tony was looking at on his StarkPad but Tony turned it off. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked curiously. 

“Making you breakfast. What will it be?” Tony stood up and Peter fell into his spot with a groan. 

“Grilled cheese” Peter mumbled into the couch. 

“Nope. Something else” Tony patted Peters back then walked into the kitchen, Peter got up and followed him. 

“You can’t cook anything but grilled cheese” Peter gave a cheeky smile as Tony turned around to look at him. 

Peter shrugged “what, I’m just making things easier for you” 

“You’re making things harder kid, I need ideas” Tony smiled. He was happy Peter was feeling better. He missed this happy talkative Peter. 

“Fine. How about... pancakes” Peter got up on his knees on the stool and leaned on the table. 

“Yes sir” Tony said and Peter giggled. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony looked up thinking it was Pepper but he was surprised to see Rhodey. 

“Hey Rhodes. What’s up honey bear?” Tony started mixing the batter together. 

Peter almost fell off his chair as he watched Rhodey walk in. 

“Mr- Mr Rhodey” Peter shuddered out. 

Rhodey smiled “Call me Rhodey, Peter” Peter nodded. “How are you guys?” Rhodey asked sitting down on the stool next to Peter. 

“We’re good, Peters just getting over a sickness” Tony said as he poured the batter into the pan. 

“Someone poisoned me” Peter said to Rhodey and Rhodey looked shocked. 

“No Peter. No one poisoned you.” Tony then said to Rhodey “we think he got good poisoning” 

“Yeah because someone poisoned me” Peter said seriously and Tony shook his head and smiled. 

“Who’s we?” Rhodey asked ignoring Peter. 

“Oh, Pepper visited us. And she got to meet Peter” Tony said with a smile. 

“Peppers nice” Peter moved more comfortably on his knees. 

“Why did she visit you in DC, Tony” Rhodey asked with a knowing smile. 

“I don’t know honey bear, she just did” Tony placed a plate of pancakes in front of Peter. 

Tony watched as Peter looked at them then slowly picked up his fork and took a bite. 

“Good?” Tony observed. 

Peter nodded then continued eating. 

“Hey guess what Peter” Rhodey said as he turned to Peter. 

“What?” Peter asked with his mouth full. 

“All the Avengers are downstairs and want to meet you” Rhodey said with a smile. Peter almost chocked on his pancakes and Tony almost chocked on his coffee. 

“What! Really! Are you serious?” Peter stood up and ran around the kitchen island. 

Rhodey laughed then turned to Tony “What?” He asked at Tony’s face which looked like he was looking at the bottom of his shoe. 

“How did they find out about Peter?” Tony asked concerned. The only people he’s told about Peter was Rhodey, Steve and Pepper. And Bucky but Bucky is just there and doesn’t really talk to anyone. 

“Word get around. Plus Nat is here and you can’t hide anything from her” Rhodey said. 

“What do they know?” Tony grabbed Peter as he was making his third run around the island. 

“They only know that you have a kid up here. They don’t know anything else. I don’t even think they know if he’s a boy or a girl” Rhodey said as he watched Tony grab Peter and put his hands on his shoulders to calm him. Peter was definitely a hyperactive child for sure. 

“Alright. Do you wanna meet them kid?” Peter nodded as he faced Tony and jumped up and down. “Okay but you have to finish eating first” 

Peter ran over to his stool sat down and started eating really fast “no Peter, slow down” Tony said as he watched Peter shove giant bites into his mouth. 

“Next time wait till he’s done” Tony told Rhodey and Rhodey laughed. 

.  
.  
.

After Peter was done eating Rhodey, Tony and Peter all went down to go meet the avengers.

The elevator doors opened up and Rhodey walked out. 

Peter went behind Tony and put his finger in his mouth. 

“Hey Stark” Clint said as he leaned over on the couch and looked at Tony, he looked down to Peter then got up and walked over. 

“A kid” Sam said from the couch and also got up with Clint. 

“This is Peter” Tony said trying to remove Peter from behind him. Tony thought back to when Peter first met Steve and Bucky. 

“Nice to meet you Peter. I’m Clint” Clint held his hand out for Peter to shake and Peter slowly brought his hand out and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you” Peter said still hiding behind Tony. 

“Hey man, I’m Sam” Sam held out his hand and Peter giggled because it rhymed. 

Natasha walked over to them and she stopped and looked at Peter with a look Peter couldn’t determine. She crossed her arms and stood with her legs open staring at him, Peter shrunk in her gaze. She looked extremely intimidating, Peter made a mental reminder never to get on her bad side.

“Stark, this your kid?” Natasha asked and Peter squirmed at the bluntness. Natasha was very straight forward. 

“No Nat” Tony said and even though Peter knew he wasn’t Tonys son it still hurt Peter to hear Tony say that. 

“Hey Peter” Steve said from the kitchen where he was walking out of towards him. Tony noticed Bucky wasn’t with him. Weird. 

“Nice to see you too Cap” Tony joked. 

“Hi Steve” Peter came out from behind Tony and removed his finger from his mouth. 

“Are you feeling better?” Steve asked and crossed his arms mirroring the way Natasha was standing. 

“Yeah, I was sick before and I kept throwing up because someone poisoned me but I- wait how did you know I was sick?” Peter stopped talking and then wondered how Steve found out. 

“I carried you to bed because you fell asleep in the car” Steve said and then laughed at Peters face blushing red. 

“Sorry kid, you were too heavy to carry up” Tony patted Peter on the shoulder then walked to the kitchen. 

“The kid can’t be that heavy, I bet he weighs 110” Clint said to everyone obviously wanting to make bets, topical Clint. 

“You’re not betting on how much the kid weighs” Tony said as he opened the cupboard “You animals cleared this place out” Tony shook his head.

“Yeah, I was gonna order food last night but I forgot” Steve said “I can cook us all something” 

“It’s fine Steve, let’s order something” Tony said “what do you guys want?” 

“Chinese” Clint yelled out. 

“No not Chinese again Clint, Mexican” Sam said then pushed Clint and Clint pushed him back. 

“What do you want kid?” Tony shook his head at Sam and Clint then turned to Peter who was standing next to him. 

“I don’t know” Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“No grilled cheese?” Tony jokingly asked but then shook his head when Peters eyes lit up. 

“How about Italian?” Tony suggested because everyone always liked it whenever they ordered it. 

Everyone muttered ‘Yeah’ and ‘fine’ then they went to go sit down on the couch to finishing playing the video game that they were all playing before. 

Tony pushed Peter to go with them but he shook his head. 

“Peter come with me I want to show you something” Steve said to Peter. Tony looked up at him and smiled then turned away to order the food on his phone. 

“What is it?” Peter asked curiously slowly walking over to Steve. 

“If you want to know you have to come with me” Steve said then turned to walk away motioning for Peter to follow. Peter turned to look at Tony for permission then Tony waved to him.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked as he followed Steve closely behind. They pasted by the avengers in the living room but nobody seemed to notice them leave. Well, it wasn’t all the avengers, it was just Clint, Sam and Natasha. Peter didn’t know Where vision, Wanda, or Bruce was. He also didn’t know where Rhodey ran off to or where Bucky was. 

“I can’t tell you yet” Steve walked really fast and Peter had a hard time keeping up with him. 

Steve came to a sudden stop at a door at the end of the hall and Peter almost bumped into him. Peter looked around curiously but didn’t see anything but a long hallway with a bunch of doors.

“Close your eyes” Steve said and Peter did so. “Don’t peak” 

Steve put his hand on Peters shoulders and Peter heard a door opening, he was tempted to peak but he didn’t. 

“Okay, you can open now” Steve let go of Peters shoulder and Peter opened his eyes excitedly as he looked around. 

All Peter saw was a bedroom, he assumed it was Steve’s room. It was big and dark. It had dark blue bedding on the giant bed that looked like it could fit ten Peters. He had a desk in the corner with a bunch of papers on it and in the other corner there was a tall white dresser. It had a door that was probably the closet and then the bathroom door. 

“What is it?” Peter looked up at Steve confused as to what Steve wanted to show him. 

“Look” Steve pointed to by his bed and Peter walked around it then saw it. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! It’s Captain America’s shield!” Peter ran over to it and bounced up and down excitedly then got to his knees to look at it close up. 

Steve smiled at Peters innocence. Steve liked kids because they were so pure and excited all the time. He was around a lot of them back during the war when he would take a lot of pictures with them but now he was never around them and even though he’s only been around Peter three times now, he really liked him. 

“Can I touch it?” Peter asked excitedly as he was on the ground next to the shield looking up at him. 

“Go ahead” Steve smiled as he watched Peter slowly reach out and touch the shield then he moved his hand back and smiled as he looked up at Steve. 

.  
.  
.

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked as he walked back into the living room and didn’t see Peter anywhere. 

“Steve took him somewhere” Natasha said as Sam and Clint looked too invested in their video game to notice. 

“FRIDAY Where’s Steve and Peter?” 

“Steve is in his room with Peter” FRIDAY said and Tony made his way to Steve’s room. 

Tony got to Steve’s room and stood in the doorway as he watched Steve and Peter. 

Peter was on the ground looking at something while he was laughing and Steve was watching him with his back turned to Tony. 

“What’s going on in here?” Tony asked and stood next to Steve as Peter looked up to him. 

“Steve let me touch his shield” Peter said as he picked it up and brought it over to Tony. 

“Woah Peter, be carful” Tony said as Peters smiled disappeared. 

Steve grabbed the shield away from Peter “wow, you’re strong Peter. This shield is really heavy” 

Peter beamed at Steve’s compliment and Tony put his arm around Peter “you just have to be carful Underoos” 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to show you because Steve let me touch it and everything” Peter looked down then brought his hand to his mouth. 

Tony looked at Steve who was watching Peter with a sad look then Tony grabbed Peters hand away from his mouth. 

“Don’t be sorry Peter. How about you go wash up because we’re gonna eat soon” Tony said then Peter ran to the bathroom in the hall.

“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t think he would try to pick it up” Steve said sadly to Tony after Peter was out of sight. 

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault” Tony said then Steve smiled “Hey, Where’s Buck?” 

“He’s in his room. I should go tell him Peters here” Steve said and Tony looked at him weirdly. 

“Why?” 

“He likes Peter” Steve said with a smile. 

“He doesn’t seem to, I didn’t think Bucky would want a kid running around here” 

“He does, he told me” Steve began walking to Buckys room. 

“He doesn’t talk” Tony said. It was hard for him to understand Bucky liking Peter. Tony just assumed that Bucky would think of Peter as a little kid that talks too much, although with Bucky any talking is too much talking. 

Steve left then Tony walked back to the kitchen. Peter was already there talking to Natasha. Actually it looked more like Peter was rambling on about something and Natasha was listening to not be rude, although Natasha didn’t care if she hurt anyone’s feelings so she actually must be interested in what Peter was saying. 

As he got closer he heard Peter talking. 

“... to the big giant one that had grey and blue but the other one would have been better because it had the other one that connects them both oh and then there was another one that-“ 

Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder and Peter looked up at him then smiled. 

“I was telling Natasha about my LEGO sets” Peter told him. 

“How did you get him to call you by your first name?” Tony looked over at Natasha with disbelief. 

“I just told him to” Natasha shrugged. 

“I see how it is Pete” Tony pretend to be hurt as he walked away and peter chased after him “I’m just joking buddy” Peter leaned into him then the elevator opened as Rhodey came out holding lots of bags of food. 

“Where did you run off to?” Tony asked Rhodey not helping him grab the food. 

“I didn’t run anywhere, Tony” Rhodey put the food on the table then Clint and Sam walked over and sat down while arguing about something. 

“Hey Peter” Rhodey said as he looked over to Peter who was leaning against Tony. 

“Hi Rhodey” Peter waved. 

Natasha came over and sat down across from Clint then she started talking with him. 

Steve came over and Bucky was following behind him looking miserable as always then he looked around the room and saw Peter and his eyes lighted up a bit then he sat down next to Steve and Sam. 

Tony sat down then Peter sat next to him and Rhodey sat down next to Peter. 

It was Clint, Sam, Bucky and Steve on one side. Then it was Natasha, Tony, Peter and Rhodey across from them. 

“So Peter,” Clint said “how old are you?” 

“I’m fifteen” Peter said shyly. 

“Ha! You owe me five dollars!” Clint said to Sam. 

“What did you two ass wipes bet on?” Tony asked annoyed. 

“Sam thought he was twelve” Clint said then shoved pasta in his mouth. 

“Hey, I’m not twelve” Peter pouted. 

“Close to it” Clint said then Natasha kicked him under the table and Tony smiled at her then glared at Clint. 

“Hi Bucky” Peter said excitedly at Bucky who was sitting across from him. 

Bucky smiled at him. 

“Pete, what do you wanna drink?” Tony asked.

“Apple juice” Peter turned to him. 

“There isn’t any” Tony looked at the options “there’s just grape juice or pop” 

“Pop!” Peter said excitedly.

“Actually no, no pop for you” Tony poured Peter grape juice then handed it to him. 

“Why not?” Peter whined. 

“Because you’re already hyper and you don’t need to be any hyper before bed” Tony said and Sam and Clint laughed then Tony gave them a dirty look. 

Peter took a sip of his grape juice then accidentally dropped it on himself and it fell to the ground. 

“I’m sorry” Peter looked down at the mess then looked up to Tony scared. 

“It’s fine bud, just don’t stand up because there’s glass everywhere” Tony looked down on the ground stopping Peter from standing up. There was giant pieces of glass on the ground surrounded by tiny pieces and grape juice everywhere. 

“I’ll get something to clean it up” Steve said as he stood up to grab something. 

Tony stood up and jumped over the glass to help then Peter stood up and stepped right on a piece of glass. 

“Peter! Don’t-“ Clint yelled out and Tony turned around just in time to see Peter stand up and step down bare foot onto a giant piece of glass. 

Everyone was silent waiting for Peters reaction. Peter looked down at his foot then looked up at Tony and started crying. Clint was rounded the table quickly and picked Peter up while Peter continued to cry loudly. 

“Pete, buddy it’s okay. It’s okay” Tony ran over to Peter in Clint’s arms and pushed his hair back. 

Peter didn’t mean to cry like a baby but he had a giant piece of glass in his foot and it hurt like hell. 

“Put him here” Steve said pointing to the counter and Clint placed Peter on the counter and Tony stood in front of Peter to try and get him to calm down. 

“It’s okay, Pete, it’s not even that bad” Tony looked down at his foot but no it was bad, it was really bad. 

Tony turned to go get something to take the glass out but he bumped into Bucky who was next to him. 

“I have to get the glass out” Natasha walked over calmly as she looked for something to get the glass out with. 

Steve ran over with a dish cloth and grabbed Peters foot to try and stop the blood but Peter tried to pull away “Peter you have to let me stop the bleeding” 

“What the fuck!” Sam yelled upon seeing Peters foot then ran away. 

“Language!” Steve yelled back. 

“Sam really, he’s a kid if you freak out he’ll just freak out more” Natasha said as she came over with a pair of tweezers in her hand. 

Peter looked around for Tony but he couldn’t see him which made him only freak out and cry harder. 

Natasha picked up Peters leg but Peter kicked her away with his other leg. 

“Steve hold him so I can take the glass out” Natasha told Steve who was standing next to him. 

Tony ran back in with a towel in his hand. Peter reached out for him and Tony came over and grabbed Peters hands. 

“It’s okay Peter” Tony reassured him. 

“Can you carry him to the couch” Natasha said. 

Tony picked Peter up and carried him to the couch then sat him in his lap as Natasha pulled the glass out from Peters foot then wrapped the towel around it. Peter immediately began to calm down as Tony played with his hair. 

“Thanks” Tony told everyone but mainly Natasha. 

“I was gonna suggest we watch a movie but not anymore” Sam said standing next to Clint. Steve and Bucky were watching nervously next to them. 

“No, maybe tomorrow night. I’m gonna put him to bed” Tony said as he stood up with Peter in his arms. Peter was still covered in grape juice and it was all sticky. 

Tony carried Peter into the elevator as everyone watched with concern then he put Peter to bed.

Tony sat and watched Peter sleep before he eventually left and went down to the lab to work on some stuff for his Ironman amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing while writing this because the scene where Peter gets the glass in his foot and everyone is running around wild is funny to me


	14. Bend the definition of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Pepper and Peter all take a little road trip somewhere and Tony and Peter have a long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, I think it’s one of my favourites so far:)

After putting Peter to bed Tony went down to the lab. 

He worked on a few things until almost 3am. He really missed it down in his lab because in the past few days he hasn’t had any time to work in his lab. 

Tony was knee deep in his Ironman amour testing it out and making adjustments when FRIDAY spoke. 

“Sorry for interrupting sir, but Peter seems to be in distress” FRIDAY spoke and Tony lifted his leg out of the amour so fast. 

He ran to the elevator and waited for it to get to his floor then he ran to Peters room. It’s been awhile since he’s had any nightmares so Tony found it weird. 

He went over to Peter and sat down on the bed. He ran his hands through Peters hair as Peter was whimpering and shaking his head. 

“Wake up Pete, it’s okay” Tony said softy. 

“N-no, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Peter mumbled out in his sleep and Tony grabbed his shoulders to wake him up. 

“Peter, wake up. It’s just a dream” 

Peter opened his eyes and sat up fast as he looked around the room frantically. His eyes landed on Tony and he pushed himself into the mans arms. 

“It’s okay Peter” Tony kissed the top of Peters head as Peter grabbed onto the front of Tony’s shirt. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony rubbed Peters back up and down. 

Peter shook his head. Peter didn’t want to talk about it with Tony. He didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, he just wanted to forget it happened and move on. 

“Alright, Do you want to try and go back to bed” Peter shook his head and Tony sighed. “What do you want to do Pete?” Tony looked over at the time. It was 3:34am, too early to be getting up for the day. 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders. Tony held him there as he thought about what to do. He could take Peter down to the lab but Peter was way too tired to be working on anything and Tony didn’t want to have him fall asleep on the couch down there. 

“Do you want to come sleep in my bed?” Tony asked as a last resort. 

“Can- can I?” Peter asked quietly as he looked up at Tony. 

“Yeah, come on kid” Tony let go of Peter and stood up and Peter followed him. 

Once they got to Tony’s room Peter awkwardly stood by the doorway. Tony pushed him towards the bed and Peter climbed in. He crawled to the middle of the bed then looked over at Tony who was in his closet. Tony looked over at him and laughed. 

“Go to sleep kid” 

“Are you going to sleep?” Peter asked. 

“I will, but I have to shower first because I was in the lab” Tony said then walked into the bathroom. 

Peter watched as Tony went into the bathroom then shut the door behind him. Peter sat there in the dark and he reached over to turn a lamp on. He wasn’t scared of the dark, he just... well maybe he was scared of the dark, but that doesn’t make him a little kid, Peter thought to himself. 

Peter didn’t fall asleep until Tony got back, he tried to keep himself awake and right when he was about to fall asleep the bathroom door opened. 

“Pete, why are you still awake?” Tony asked as he walked to the bed and got in and took out his phone.

“I waited for you” Peter said then looked over at Tony’s phone. Tony put his arm around him and Peter snuggled into him and put his head on his chest. 

Peter was out in less than five minutes. Tony went on his phone for awhile because he wasn’t that tired. If Peter hadn’t had a nightmare he probably would have pulled an all nighter. 

After he was finally starting to get tired he put his phone away and turned off the lamp then got comfortable with Peter lying next to him. 

Peter mumbled something then moved closer to Tony and put his arm over Tony’s stomach. Tony moved Peter over to more of the middle of the bed so Tony wasn’t right on the edge. He got Peter to move then he quickly moved over himself before Peter rolled right back over and put his head on his chest and his arm over him. 

Tony wasn’t comfortable at all but Peter looked comfortable so he didn’t move him. 

Throughout the night Tony got no sleep at all because Peter moved so much. Peter kicked Tony a bunch of times then would roll over on him and when Tony would push him off Peter would roll right back on. At one point in the night Tony swears Peters foot was in his face and it probably was with how much Peter moves. 

As soon as the sun came out Tony got out of bed so fast. He was never gonna let Peter sleep with him again.

Tony went to the kitchen to get a coffee and he found Pepper sitting there on her computer. 

“Where did you disappear after we got back?” Tony said as he started making his coffee. 

“I had work to do” Pepper said as she closed her computer to focus on Tony “How about we do something today? You, me and Peter.” 

“What do you wanna do?” Tony poured his coffee and sat in front of Pepper. 

“I don’t know what does Peter like to do?” 

“He likes working in the lab” Tony took a sip of his coffee as he thought. They haven’t done that much together besides staying inside. 

“Let’s do something else. How about we go for a drive” Peppers face lit up as she thought about the idea. 

“A drive?” Tony said confused. He didn’t think Peter would do that good in a small space being forced to stay still for that long. 

“Yeah, you know. We can drive somewhere and then eat dinner or go somewhere else” Pepper looked excited so Tony reluctantly agreed. 

“Fine, but I don’t know how far we’ll get with a hyperactive child” Tony laughed then checked his watch. It was 7:30 in the morning. 

“What time do you wanna leave?” Pepper opened her computer and started typing something. 

“I don’t know what time Pete will be up. I want to let him sleep” Tony took another sip of his coffee and turned to his bedroom. 

“Why?” Pepper looked over at him. 

“He had a nightmare last night and didn’t want to go back to bed so he slept with me” Tony said sadly remembering how sad Peter was last night. 

“Did he eventually fall asleep?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t though” Tony laughed. 

“Did you not get any sleep at all last night?” Pepper looked worried. Like when she would come down to Tony’s lab after he would spend days awake. 

Tony shook his head “Peter sleeps in every position possible” 

Pepper laughed and Tony continued “I swear his foot was in my face at one point” 

“I’m not surprised” Pepper smiled. 

“Oh yeah, last night Peter met Natasha, Clint and Sam.”

“Oh really, how did it go?” Pepper smiled thinking about how Peter would have been around the avengers. 

“It was cute. He was really shy at first but then Steve showed him his shield and he warmed up” Tony smiled at remembering how happy Peter was. “Then we had dinner with them and Peter dropped his glass and it broke on the floor and I got up to go clean it and then Peter got up and he stepped on the glass and started crying” Tony looked down at remembering how scared Peter was. 

“Is he Okay now?” Pepper looked sad. 

“Yeah, it’s probably healed already. Actually I should go check it” Tony stood up “wanna come, see what new position he’s in” 

Pepper laughed as she stood and they walked into Tony’s bedroom. 

Peter was lying sideways on the bed on his back with his legs spread out like a starfish and one arm was up in the air then the other arm was over his stomach. His hair was all sweaty and his cheeks were rosy. All the blankets were pushed over to the other side of the bed. 

Pepper smiled down at him and Tony sat down on the bed next to him. He picked up Peters foot and bent his leg so he could see Peters foot. 

“See, it’s healed” Tony held up Peters foot to show Pepper. 

Pepper looked at it “wow, that’s amazing Tony” Pepper sat down next to Tony on the other side of Peters legs. 

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it” Tony smiled then let go of Peters foot. He looked up at Peter sleeping and he looked so young. Tony realized that Peter has been looking really young with whatever he’s doing. He supposed he’s always just looked young but he’s never noticed it until recently. 

“Let’s let him sleep” Pepper said then she stood up and walked out of the bedroom as Tony followed her. Once they were in the hall Tony quietly closed the door then turned to Pepper staring at him. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing” Pepper walked away. 

“No, what is it. Why are you looking at me like that?” Tony ran in front of Pepper so she would answer him. 

“It’s just... I really like this you” Pepper pointed to his chest “with him” 

Tony smiled and looked away so Pepper continued. 

“You’re... different. It’s a good different” Pepper walked away leaving Tony standing there to think about what she said. 

Different. How was he different. He didn’t think he changed, he still felt the same, acted the same. Maybe it was just because he’s been more responsible now that he has Peter to take care of, Tony thought then followed Pepper.

.  
.  
.

A few hours later Peter woke up. He stretched and brought his hand up rub his eyes. 

He was actually feeling really well rested, surprisingly. He turned over in the bed to check his clock but then he realized that he slept in Tony’s bed after he had a nightmare. 

Peter sat up suddenly feeling really embarrassed. He climbed off the bed and went to go open the door so he could hopefully sneak off to his bedroom to change without bumping into Tony. 

“Hey Pete” Tony called out after Peter barely made it to the end of the hall. “How’d you sleep?” 

Peter walked over to Tony and Pepper with his head down embarrassed. 

“Good, I slept good and sorry for waking you up last night” Peter looked down and shuffled his feet.

“I wasn’t sleeping, and even if I was, don’t be sorry” Tony grabbed Peters arm then pushed Peter to sit in the chair next to him. 

“Pepper and I were thinking and what if we went on a road trip today” Tony smiled at him “how does that sound?” 

Peter smiled up at him and nodded excitedly “like all of us, on a road trip, together?” 

“Yeah, we could drive up to the country and eat dinner or something” Pepper said from the other side of the table. 

“Yeah! Okay!” Peter said then Tony ruffled his hair. 

“We’ll leave around five. Steve and the rest of them wanted to see you again today” Tony called out to Peter as Peter stood and started walking to his bedroom. 

Peter gave an ‘okay’ as he excitedly walked to his bedroom then shut the door. 

Today was already a good day, Peter thought as he walked into his closet to change into some clothes. First he found out him Tony and Pepper were all going for a road trip somewhere and now the avengers wanted to spend time with him. Peter quickly got dressed throwing on a random sweater and blue jeans with one blue sock and one green sock. He brushed his teeth and tried to tame his hair then decided that he would just gel it down. 

After he was done he came out of his room and Pepper was gone but Tony was standing at the kitchen counter. Peter walked over and sat down on the stool. 

“You ready to go see the gang?” Tony said not even looking up from his phone. 

“Are you coming?” Peter asked nervously. Tony nodded then Peter walked to the elevator. Tony walked up next to him. 

Once they arrived on the floor the avengers were on, Peter walked out ahead of Tony. 

Tony smiled because Peter wasn’t shyly hiding behind him anymore. Peter walked over to the couch and sat down next to Steve. 

“Hey Steve” Peter said. 

Steve looked over at him as he was drawing in a notebook that was brown with gold on the edges and looked really old. 

“Hey Peter. How’s your foot?” Steve looked down at Peters foot. 

“Oh, it’s good” Peter said awkwardly “what are you doing?” Peter was trying to change the subject. 

“How are you already walking on it? It was pretty deep” Steve put his notebook away and stared at Peter. 

“Kid heals fast” Tony came over and Peter was thankful for his presence. 

“Who heals fast?” Sam asked as he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Peter saids his foot is already healed” Steve said as he turned to watch Sam sit next to him on the couch. 

“Your foot all good?” Sam said to Peter. 

Natasha came out of nowhere before Peter could answer and sat down in front of Peter. 

“I’ll check it for you” Natasha grabbed Peters foot before he could say anything and she looked at it confused, well, her face barely made any change but Peter assumed it was confusion. 

“It’s this foot right?” Natasha asked as she looked up at Peter. Peter nodded his head. 

“It must’ve haven’t been that deep. Better go update your first aid training Nat” Tony said trying to explain to them without giving anything away as to why Peter was healing so fast. 

Natasha let go of Peters foot and stood but looked down at Peter like she knew something, Peter quickly looked away from her and decided to take awhile to put his sock back on. 

“Wow, he heals faster than you, Cap” Sam said as he patted Steve’s shoulder. Steve didn’t say anything as he looked at Peter.

“So” Tony clapped his hands together to try and change the topic because he really didn’t appreciate it “What did you guys wanna do?” 

Steve looked at Peter questionably then responded “Sam and Clint were playing a video game and we were wondering if Peter wanted to play with us” Steve looked to Peter. 

“Yeah, I’ll play with you guys” Peter got up on the couch and walked over to Sam and sat next to him “what are you playing?” 

“Super Smash Bros” Clint called out as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. 

“Cool! I love this game” Peter grabbed one of the controllers and got comfy. 

“We can play in teams, Sam and I against you and Steve” Clint handed Steve a controller “sound good?” 

“Yep, we’re gonna win” Peter smirked at Clint “just warning you” 

“Oh okay kid, you really think so” Sam said as he reached for a controller and sat down. 

“I know so” Peter said. 

“I’ve been playing this game since I was born so good luck” Clint said as he sat down next to Sam. 

“Wow, I didn’t know this game was that old” Peter said then smirked over at Clint. 

“Oh, kids got sass” Clint turned on the tv and set up the game “Come on Sam, Let’s beat his ass” 

They started playing the game and Tony watched for a bit smiling at Peter laughing when he beat Sam. Natasha sat there quietly watching Peter as well then she turned to Tony. 

“I don’t have time for anything you have to say, I have to make a phone call” Tony said before he could get interrogated by Natasha then he walked off into the hallway. 

Natasha watched him leave then she got up herself and walked to her room. 

“Ah! The fucking blue shell got me” Clint yelled and Steve gave him a dirty look. 

“Fucking hell! Get him Clint, he’s right there” Sam yelled pointing to the tv. 

“Guys, language” Steve said but Clint and Sam ignored him. 

“Yes! We won!” Peter jumped up with his arms up in the air and Steve gave him a high five. 

“Good job Peter” Steve congratulated him and Peter beamed at the praise from Captain America. 

“That’s fucking rigged” Sam stood up and threw the controller. 

“Sam, watch your mouth there’s a kid here” Steve looked at Sam seriously. 

“Wanna play again?” Clint asked as he pushed Sam over. 

“Yeah, sure” Steve said then turned to Peter “peter?” 

Peter looked around the room but he couldn’t see Tony anywhere. He didn’t realize that he even left the room. He was so distracted with the game that he just assumed he was still in the room. He looked around curiously trying to find him but couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“Where’s Tony?” He asked Steve. 

Steve looked around the room but couldn’t find him “I don’t know, maybe he had to go do something” 

“Wanna play again kid?” Sam asked Peter but Peter didn’t answer him as he got up to look around for Tony. 

Steve watched him and then looked back at Sam and Clint and shared a look. 

Tony walked out from the hallway and Peter ran over to him “who won?” Tony asked as he put his arm around Peter. 

“Me and Steve won” Peter said excitedly. 

Tony walked over and sat on the couch and Peter sat next to him. 

“Peter, do you wanna play again?” Clint asked Peter again and Peter nodded and grabbed the controller and sat next to Steve in his spot. 

While they played the second game Steve noticed that Peter kept glancing over at Tony every so often. Steve and Peter lost that game because Peter was distracted then Peter went and sat next to Tony. 

“Ha! We beat you” Sam said as he high five Clint. “You guys suck ass” 

“Language” Steve said then looked at Peter who was leaning against Tony. 

“Well, we beat you first” Peter said as he sat up a bit. 

“Wanna play again-“ Sam was cut off by Tony. 

“Nope sorry, we’re leaving” Tony stood up and walked to the elevator and Peter followed. 

“Bye guys” Peter waved to them and then went into the elevator and the doors closed. 

Steve looked over at Clint and Sam. 

“That was weird right?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah, he looked so scared when he realized Stark wasn’t there” Sam said. 

“He’s not used to us yet, he was probably just uncomfortable” Steve said as he pulled out his drawing. 

.  
.  
.

“Kid, hurry up” Tony yelled from standing next to the elevator beside Pepper. 

“He’s even slower than you getting ready” Pepper laughed. 

“Hey, I’m ready, he’s not” Tony said to Pepper then started tapping his foot. 

“I’m gonna go get him” Tony said then was about to walk to Peters room but Peter ran out. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Peter called out then stopped in front of Tony. 

“Took you long enough, Let’s go” Tony put his hand over Peters shoulders and they went into the elevator. 

They got down to the garage and Tony got in the drivers seat as Pepper got into the passenger side and Peter went into the back. 

They drove for about two hours into the country and talked about random stuff they saw out the window. 

Tony really enjoyed this. He had the two most important people in his life with him in one car as he drove them. He listened to Peter and Pepper talk while he focused on driving and their voices. 

They pulled up to a lake and Tony stopped the car. They didn’t have any destination in mind but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. 

They got out of the car and stretched. It was actually really cold. Tony looked over to the water and just thought of how cold it would be. 

“Can I go put my hand in the water?” Peter asked Tony as he was stretching. 

“No, stay with us. I don’t want you going near it” Tony said then Pepper walked over to them. 

They were the only ones there and Tony was thankful for the privacy as they walked to the edge of the water. 

“It’ll be nice here in the summer” Pepper said as she sat down on one of the benches that were there. 

Peter wondered off to a park nearby and Tony watched him closely as he talked with Pepper on the bench. 

“How’s the adoption going?” Pepper asked and Tony turned to her caught off guard. 

“Oh, um, good I guess.” Tony turned back to watch Peter climb on top of the monkey bars. “I’m just waiting for the paperwork to go through before I tell Pete” 

“Do you think he’ll be excited?” 

“I hope so” Tony didn’t even think about that, what if Peter didn’t want him to adopt him. 

Pepper noticed his face and put her hand on him “I know he will be” Pepper smiled at him. “He looks at you like you hung all the stars in the sky just for him” 

Tony smiled as he watched Peter hang upside down. 

“I’m gonna go make a call, I’ll be right back” Pepper got up and walked to the car then Tony got up and walked over to Peter. 

“Hey bud, what’s hanging?” Tony smirked at his joke and Peter laughed. 

“The water looks funny like this” Peter said then sat up on the bars. 

Tony walked over to the swings and sat down. Peter jumped off and sat in the swing next to him. 

“Do you like it here?” Tony asked Peter as he swung in the swing. 

“Yeah, but it’s really cold” 

Tony smiled “no, not here, like at the park. I mean here with me, do you like living with me?” Tony looked over at Peter. 

“What” Peter looked at him like he was crazy “Yeah, I love living with you. You’re always there and it’s a lot of fun” Peter made movements with his hands as he was talking. 

“Good, I like you living with me too” Tony looked away from Peter and pushed his feet off the ground to go higher. 

They sat in silence for a bit then Tony broke the silence. 

“We need to talk Peter” 

Peter looked up at Tony concerned as he stopped swinging. 

“A-about what?” Peters voice shook and he felt he was near tears. Why did Tony want to talk to him. Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Peter nervously thought. 

“About a few days ago” Tony looked over at Peter “you said that you hated your aunt” 

Peter looked down. 

“Do you still hate her?” Tony asked quietly. If Peter still hated his aunt Tony had to make him understand that he shouldn’t hate her. 

Peter just looked down and didn’t say anything. 

“Peter” Tony said trying to get Peter to say something. 

“I don’t know” Peter looked up at Tony then looked away “it’s just, she just...” Peter didn’t finish, he said took a breath and let it out. 

“Don’t hate your aunt Pete,” Tony tried to explain to Peter “I know that she’s not here anymore but she died and that wasn’t her fault. She didn’t choose to leave you buddy, I know she would never do that” 

“Well she did” Peter said angrily and crossed his arms. 

“Peter-“ Tony tried but Peter cut him off. 

“No, I don’t hate her” Peter uncrossed his arms and looked up at Tony “it’s okay that she died because now I have you” Peter smiled at him then continued “and I’m not mad at her because I know that she loved me” 

“Yeah, she did Pete” Tony smiled at Peter and Peter smiled up at him then got up and hugged him. Tony hugged Peter back. 

“I love you Peter” Tony said into Peters hair and Peter pulled away from him and smiled. 

“I love you too” 

“Wanna go back now?” Tony asked Peter and Peter nodded his head.


	15. When the darkness won’t let you sleep I’ll hold you close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a hard time when Tony has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so mad I wrote this whole chapter and I loved it sooo much omg but I accidentally exited it and I lost everything I wrote:(((( besides that..... I absolutely love this chapter though omgg
> 
> ALSOOOO I JUST WATCHED ENGGAME AND I LOVEEE IT BUT I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME NOW
> 
> Please NO SPOILERS!!!!

After they got back in the car Tony started driving back to the compound. 

Peter fell asleep in the back and Pepper fell asleep in the front passenger seat. 

Tony was wide awake, as always. 

Tony drove in silence every so often glancing back at Peter or at Pepper. 

Once they arrived at the compound it was just past midnight. Tony pulled into the garage and parked the car. He turned over to Pepper to wake her up. 

“Hey Pep, wake up” he whispered as he shook her arm. 

Pepper opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around then looked over at Tony. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They stayed like that for an awkward few seconds before Tony spoke. 

“I uh, gotta get Peter to bed” Tony opened his door then got out of the car. Pepper also got out and walked to the other side of the car. 

Tony opened the back door and caught Peters head as it fell.

He leaned in and undid Peters seatbelt then picked him up bridal carry. Peters head fell against his shoulder as he walked to the elevator doors. 

“He’s lucky you’re carrying him to bed” Pepper said as she gently pushed Tonys shoulder. 

“Yeah. I remember when my dad used to carry me to bed when I was younger. My mom, dad and me would come home late a lot of the time and I would sometimes pretend to fall asleep in the car so he would carry me up to bed.” Tony looked down at Peter and smiled. Pepper watched him. Tony never talked about his dad and whenever he did it was always negative so it was different to see him talk about his dad in a good memory. 

“Do you think he’s pretending?” Pepper asked as she smiled at Peter. 

“No, he’s out” Tony said smiling down at him. 

They stood in silence until the elevator reached their floor. Once they got there Tony began walking to Peters room. 

“Wait” Pepper stopped him and he turned around “I had fun today” 

Tony smiled “Yeah, I did too” he then turned and walked to Peters room. He really did have fun today, it was different, but he liked it. 

Once he got to Peters room he placed him on the bed. He moved to take off his shoes then realized he was still in his clothes. He didn’t want to wake Peter up so he could change because then he risked pulling his back out for nothing. 

He moved the blankets so they were pulled up to his chin. Then he sat on the bed and put his hands in Peters hair. Peter made a noise of content. Tony played with his hair for a little longer before he got up and walked out of Peters room. 

He walked to his bedroom. He wasn’t tired before but now he was exhausted. He quickly showered and climbed into bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

.  
.  
.

“Sir, it appears Peter is in distress” FRIDAY spoke waking Tony up from his well deserved sleep. 

“Yeah, I’m coming” Tony tiredly dragged his feet to the ground and walked to Peters bedroom half asleep. 

“No, no. Please don’t, stop” He heard Peter whimpering before he even walked into Peters room. 

When he walked in he saw Peter whimpering into his pillow and kicking in his bed. 

He sat down next to him “Peter, wake up. It’s just a bad dream buddy” Tony put his fingers in Peters hair to try and wake him up. Tony felt like he just did this the night before, well he did do this the night before, he’s basically been doing this every night. 

Peter shot up in bed and looked around with wide terrified eyes. His eyes landed on Tony and he relaxed. Tony opened his arms for him and Peter immediately crawled into them. 

Tony brought his hand up to Peters hair, “do you wanna talk about it?” Tony asked as he put his head on Peters. Peter shook his head. 

“Alright, Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Peter shook his head. Tony was way too tired to be dealing with this right now. 

“Can-can I sleep with you?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

Well, there goes another sleepless night. “Sure kiddo” 

Tony stood up and began walking to his room with Peter following. 

When he got to his room he shut the door behind them then noticed that Peter was still in his day clothes. 

He walked into his closet and pulled out a sweater and his pyjama pants. They would be way too big on Peter but it was better than jeans. 

“Here, put this on” Tony held out the clothes for Peter and Peter grabbed it then quickly changed. He crawled into Tonys bed and got under the covers and lied down. 

Tony got in and pushed Peter over so he could lie down. Once he was in Peter moved closer to him and put his face in his side. Tony put his arm around Peter. 

Tony feel asleep shortly after he felt Peter fall asleep. 

Tony surprisingly slept good. Peter didn’t move all that much and for the most part kept still. The only time he moved was when he rolled away from Tony and kicked him then he rolled back on top of him. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to someone tapping his forehead “wake up” 

Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper looking down at him. 

“Sorry to wake you” Pepper said then looked over at Peter and smiled. Tony followed her gaze and saw that Peter was sleeping sideways with his head on Tonys arm and his arms were over his head and on Tonys chest. “But I’m leaving” 

“Wha’” Tony looked up at Pepper confused. “Where are you going?” 

“I have to go back to California to run Stark Industries, Mr. Stark” Pepper said and smiled at Tony. 

Tony removed his arm from under Peters head that had no feeling in it now. 

Leaving. Pepper was leaving. Tony felt something weird in his heart at the thought of Pepper leaving. 

“Just, Just next time let’s not wait so long before we see each other” Tony said as he looked up at Pepper. 

“I promise” Pepper put her hand on Tonys hand and then she gently touched Peters cheek. 

Peter rolled over in the bed so he was lying on his stomach but his hands were still on Tonys chest. 

Pepper walked out of the room and waved bye. Tony felt like crying. Why did he feel like crying. Pepper has left many times before. He was used to her leaving. But he felt sad about it now, he was gonna miss being with her. He was gonna miss how she is with Peter. 

Tony put his hand in Peters hair to try and calm himself.

.  
.  
.

“Wake up, wake up” Tony felt someone hitting his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Peter sitting up in bed and hitting his chest. 

“Don’t hit me” Tony mumbled as he tried to push Peter away. 

“But it’s eleven” Peter sounded annoyed. Tony didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Then go do something” Tony rolled over in bed. 

“There’s nothing to do” Tony felt Peter move on the bed then he felt as Peter rolled on top of him. 

“Well find something to do” Tony tried to push Peter off of him but gave up. “Alright, I’m up” 

Tony stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

.  
.  
.

“How about we hang out with the idiots today?” Tony asked as he came out of the bathroom. He found Peter lying on the bed. 

“Idiots?” Peter asked as he sat up and looked at Tony. 

“Yeah, you know, Steve, Clint, Sam” Tony looked over at Peter. 

“And you” Peter smirked up at Tony. 

“Hey! I’m not an idiot” Tony gave Peter a look and Peter laughed. 

“Yes you are” Peter said jokingly.

Tony walked over to the bed and grabbed Peters feet then dragged him down so that he was lying in front of him. He brought his hand up to Peters chest and held it above him. 

“Take that back” Tony jokingly threatened. 

“I can’t take back the truth” Peter tired to get away from Tony but Tony held him. 

“Alright then” Tony brought his hand down and started tickling Peter. 

“S-stop, please, stop it” Peter laughed out. He was trying to roll away but Tony held him tight. 

“Nope, Sorry” Tony said as he continued to tickle Peter. 

“S-stop dad, please” Peter laughed out and Tony stopped tickling him because he was shocked.

Peter seemed to have realized what he just said because he immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Tony with wide eyes. Tony stared back at him then let go of him and stood up straighter. 

Peter lied there for a bit just watching Tony with wide eyes before he got up. 

“I uh, I’m gonna go get dressed now” Peter said as he quickly got off the bed and ran off to his room. 

Tony stood there not really knowing what to think. 

After Peter got to his room he shut the door and fell to the ground with his hands in his hair. Stupid. Stupid Peter, he thought. Now he’s not gonna wanna see Tony again. He can’t face him after what he just said. He’s so embarrassed he just said that. 

Peter ran his hands through his hair nervously then stood up. He looked down at himself and saw what he was wearing, that just made this all the more embarrassing. 

He walked over to his closet to grab some clothes that he can change into. He picked a grey T-shirt and some blue track pants. He walked into his bathroom and got ready for the day even though he was planning on staying in his room all day. 

.  
.  
.

Tony knew that he should talk to Peter but he had no idea what he wanted to say to him. He didn’t care that Peter called him dad, but his reaction may have given Peter the wrong impression. 

It’s been hours since Peter ran off to his bedroom. Tony went down to the lab to work and drank about five coffees. 

Tony put his gauntlet down and ran his hand down his face. He really needed to talk to Peter. 

Tony made his way up to Peters bedroom and knocked on the door. 

“Come in” 

Tony opened the door and saw Peter lying on his bed not really doing anything. 

“Whatcha up to?” Tony said as he sat down on the bed next to Peter. 

Peter didn’t even look at him. 

“Nothing” Peter was playing with something on his sleeve. 

“Do you want to help me in the lab?” Tony knew Peter couldn’t resist the lab. 

Peter looked over at him and gave a little smile. “Yeah” 

“Let’s go” 

Tony and Peter went down to the lab to work. Tony was working on some code on his computer and Peter was messing around with one of Tony’s gauntlets. Tony took out all the dangerous parts of it and basically just left the metal. 

After about an hour of silence Tony spoke. 

“So Pete,” He turned around in his chair to face him “let’s talk about what happened” 

Peter didn’t look at him as he kept playing with the gauntlet. “It’s okay Tony. We don’t have to” Peter put a lot of emphasis on ‘Tony’ and Tony smiled. 

“No were gonna talk” Tony waited for Peter to look at him but he didn’t so he walked over to him and grabbed the screwdriver out of his hand “look at me Peter” 

Peter looked at him so Tony continued “it’s fine that you called me that, Peter, I’m not mad” Tony sat down on the chair next to Peter “I didn’t mean to react like that but I was just surprised” 

Peter looked away and his eyes danced around the room. “I’m sorry” 

“Peter stop, don’t be sorry” Tony grabbed Peters hand and held it in his “I don’t mind Peter” 

Peter just nodded his head. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t. He got up and practically threw himself into Tony’s arms. Tony held him as Peter sat on his knee. He rubbed his back up and down not really knowing why Peter was hugging him. 

After Peter let go he pulled away from Tony and looked at him, Tony smiled at him then Peter stood up and sat next down on his stool. 

They continued working for a little bit longer in silence then FRIDAY spoke. 

“Boss, Steve is asking if you and Peter would like to join them for breakfast” FRIDAY said. 

Tony looked over to Peter “wanna?” 

Peter nodded his head so Tony shut down the lab and they made their way to the avengers floor.

When they got there Peter didn’t walk ahead of Tony this time but stayed by his side. 

“Hi Tony, Peter” Steve said from the kitchen making something with Bucky watching him. Bucky turned around and looked at Peter and he smiled a bit then looked at Tony and looked away. 

“What’re making Cap? Better not be healthy” Tony said as he walked over and looked at what Steve was making. 

“Some of it’s healthy” Steve said then pushed Tony away. 

Peter came over and leaned against Tony who was standing next to Bucky. Bucky looked down at Peter and Tony watched as Peter looked up at him and smiled. Bucky smiled back shyly. 

“Hey! Peter, come play Smash Bros with us” Clint called out from the living room and Peter looked up at Tony. 

“Go kid” Tony gave Peter a little push then Peter ran off. 

Peter ran over to Sam and Clint and saw Natasha sitting on the love seat reading a book. 

Hmmm, Peter thought, he didn’t know Natasha read. 

“You ready to lose?” Sam said as he gave Peter a controller. 

“I’m ready to win” Peter grabbed the controller then sat down. 

“That’s not gonna happen. I’ve been practicing all night just to beat your ass” Sam said and sat down. 

“Well, don’t be embarrassed after I win without any practice” Peter smirked at Sam then Clint started the game. 

Peter ending up winning and jumped on the couch holding the controller up in the air like a prize. 

“Fuck!” Sam yelled then picked up a pillow and threw it at Peter. 

“Hey!” The pillow hit Peter in the face and Peter grabbed it then threw it back at Sam but he ducked and it hit Natasha. 

Peters eyes went wide and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth in shock. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Peter said nervously, he didn’t want Natasha to hate him. He was too scared to be on that side. 

Natasha looked up from her book and looked at Peter then looked at Clint and Sam. 

“You’re dead kid” Clint said but Natasha just threw the pillow at Clint’s face. Sam laughed and Peter still stood there with wide eyes. 

“Hey! It wasn’t me, it was the kid” Clint whined out. 

“Guys come eat” Steve called from the kitchen. 

“Peter get off the couch” Tony called from the kitchen as he was leaning against the wall with coffee in his hand. Peter jumped off then ran over to Tony. 

“I beat Sam and then he threw a pillow at me so I threw it back but he ducked and then it hit Natasha and I thought she was gonna fight me but she just looked at me and then threw the pillow at Clint” Peter said excitedly as he was looking up at Tony. 

“Good job kid, Sam thinks he’s so good at video games but we all know he’s not that good” Tony said and Peter laughed. 

“I heard that” Sam said as he was sitting at the table with Clint and Natasha. 

“You were supposed to, bird wings” Tony said then walked over to the table and sat down. Peter sat next to him. 

The order was the same as the other night. 

“Where did you guys go yesterday?” Steve asked as everyone started eating. 

There was eggs, toast, sausage, hash browns, French toast and pancakes. 

“We drove up to the country to some lake” Tony said as he shoved eggs into his mouth. 

“And there was this park there so I climbed to the top of the slide and hung upside down” Peter continued. 

Sam got up and went into the kitchen and Clint followed. 

“That sounds like fun, do you know where it is? Maybe we can go swimming there when it gets hotter out” Steve said looking suspiciously over at what Sam and Clint were doing. 

“I fell asleep on the way back so I don’t know” Peter said. 

“I actually don’t even know and I wasn’t sleeping. We just drove then came across it so we went” Tony continued “Pepper might know though, she’s good with directions and stuff” 

“Why would Pepper know” Natasha asked from the other side of the table. 

“She came with us” Tony said and smiled because he remembered how fun it was. 

“Oh she did” Steve said then smiled knowingly at Tony. 

“Yes Cap” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Here Peter, this is for you” Clint said as he and Sam returned from the kitchen. 

Tony looked over at what they were handling Peter. It was a plastic cup with Ironman on it. 

Peter grabbed it slowly from them trying to decide if they were making fun of him or not. He decided that they were so he put the cup down and crossed his arms. 

“Really guys” Steve said.

“It’s fine Pete, they’re just mad you beat them in that video game” Tony said as he pat Peters knee. 

“You guys are so immature” Natasha said looking at Clint and Sam then she turned to Peter “I think it’s cool Peter” 

Peter weakly smiled at her. 

“Yeah, it’s Ironman, how can it not be cool” Tony said then picked it up and handed it to Peter. Peter smiled then took a sip out of it. 

They finished breakfast then Steve cleared the table as Bucky and Tony watched. 

Clint, Sam, Natasha and Peter went back to the living room to play another game. 

“Boss, Fury is requesting all of the avengers for a meeting at his Headquarters” FRIDAY spoke. 

Clint paused the game “Damn, I was winning”

“What do you think it’s about?” Steve asked as he walked over to the living room. 

“He’s probably just bored and wants someone to talk to” Tony came out of the kitchen behind Steve and Bucky. 

“Whatever it is, it must be serious if he’s calling a meeting” Natasha stood up and walked to the elevator. 

“If we take the jet there we can be there in two hours” Steve said walking over to the elevator “let’s get going” 

Everyone started making their way over to the elevator and Peter was looking around nervously. His eyes landed on Tony then he walked over to him. 

“We’re gonna go and I don’t know when we’ll be back so I want you to go up to our floor” Tony said as he put his hands on Peters shoulders. 

Peter looked up at him with terrified eyes. 

“I can come” Peter said as he grabbed Tony’s arm off his shoulder. 

“No, you stay here. We’ll be back” Tony looked down and watched as Peters eyes weld with tears. 

Peter shook his head “n-no, I’m coming too” 

Tony looked at Peter and didn’t know what to do. Peters never done this before. He supposed it’s because it’s his first time leaving him. 

Tony shook his head “No Peter. You’re staying” Tony let go of Peters shoulders and started walking to the elevator where everyone was waiting. 

Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Tony turned and saw tears running down Peters face. 

“No! No! Don’t leave, don’t leave me here” Peter held onto Tony’s arm tight and it kinda hurt, he was definitely using some of his spidey powers. 

“I have to leave Peter, I’ll be back later” Tony tried to pull his arm away from Peter but he couldn’t. 

“Peter enough, I’m leaving and you’re staying here” Tony felt bad for yelling at Peter but he had to go. 

“No! Don’t, don’t l-leave” Peter cried out and Tony pulled his arm out of Peters hands. Peter sank to the floor and rolled onto his back and cried. 

That was the last thing Tony saw as he got into the elevator and the doors closed. 

Tony put his hand on his face and he felt someone touch his back. 

“It’s okay Tony” It was Steve. “It’s his first time being away from you, right?”

Tony nodded his head. 

“He’s just not used to being without you then” Steve continued but Tony really wasn’t listening to anything he was saying. 

“He’s gonna hate me” Tony whispered out. 

“He’s not going to hate you Tony, that’s impossible” Clint said as he patted Tony’s back. 

Tony lifted his head and took a breath. He can’t show weakness in front of the avengers right now. 

“That kid idolizes you, he won’t hate you” Sam said. 

“Yeah, you’re right” Tony stood up straighter. 

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the jet. The ride was two hours and the whole time Tony was thinking about Peter. He couldn’t get the image out of his head of Peter looking up at him with so much fear in his eyes. 

Tony felt like a monster, the kid begged him not to leave and Tony just left him there. 

.  
.  
.

Peter watched as Tony walked away and the elevator doors closed as he rolled onto his back and cried. 

Tony left him. He was all alone. Peter cried as he lied on the floor. He felt his heart break in his chest. It was painful, he felt this empty feeling in his stomach and he knew it wasn’t from hunger. 

After who knows how long, Peter got up off the floor and dragged himself to the couch. He sat down and looked at the ground with a blank stare. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

What if Tony never came back. What if he was gonna have to live without him now, no, he would come back, he has to come back. 

Peter tried to do something to get his mind off of the empty feeling in his stomach but it wouldn’t leave. He still felt this pain in his chest. 

He lied down on the couch and tried to count the dots on the ceiling but is eyes watered over and he couldn’t see it anymore. He turned and hugged himself to try and get comfort. 

.  
.  
.

Peter heard the elevator doors open and he immediately shot up off the couch and ran over to the elevator. 

He saw everyone getting out giving him pity looks but he ignored it as he looked for Tony. 

“Hey bud” Tony said and Peters eyes landed on him then Peter ran into his arms. 

“See, I told you I’d be back” Tony said as he rubbed Peters back up and down. 

Peter just cried into his chest. 

“Do you wanna go up?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head. 

Tony looked up at everyone watching them then he gave a weak smile and led Peter into the elevator. 

Once they got to their floor Tony led Peter over to the couch. He sat down and Peter crawled into his lap. 

“It wasn’t so bad Peter” Tony said as he held Peter and Peter put his head on his chest.

“Y-yes it was” Peter grabbed Tony’s shirt and moved closer to him. 

They sat together for awhile but it was already late and Peter had to go to bed. 

“You ready for bed?” Tony asked Peter. 

“No. I’m not tired” 

“Yes you are” Tony said. He knew Peter was tired because he felt Peter fall asleep then jerk himself awake. 

“M’not” Peter looked up at Tony to prove his point that he was awake. 

“Come, I’ll tuck you in” Tony stood up and placed Peter on his feet. He walked to Peters bedroom and sat down on his bed. Peter sat next to him but Tony pushed him away “go change” 

Peter reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He came back wearing Captain America pyjamas and Tony looked up at him from where he was now lying down. 

“I see how it is Pete” Tony joked as Peter got onto the bed and hugged Tony with his head on his chest. 

“I like captain America better” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest and Tony gently slapped his back. 

Peter tried to get more comfortable but Tony knew what he was doing. 

“Nope, I’m not sleeping here” Tony sat up and looked over at Peter. Peter was sitting there sadly. 

“Why?” Peter asked as he watched Tony stand up. 

“Because this is your bed and I’m gonna sleep in my bed” Tony walked over to the other side and Peter looked up at him sadly. “Get in” Tony brought the blankets down for Peter to crawl into. 

Peter slowly crawled under and got comfortable. “Are you gonna stay until I fall asleep?” 

Tony looked down at him, he didn’t want to stay because he knows if he stays he’ll probably end up falling asleep waiting for Peter to fall asleep. At the same time he didn’t want to leave Peter. 

“If you want me to” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

Tony sat down next to Peter and started playing with his hair. Peter just looked at him “close you eyes kid” 

Peter closed them but after a few seconds he opened them. 

“Can you turn the bathroom light on?” Peter asked pointing to the bathroom. 

Tony looked at Peter “why?” 

“Because-because it’s dark” Peter said quietly. 

“That’s because it’s night time” Tony looked at Peter and thought about it, maybe the kid was scared of the dark and that’s why he won’t sleep in his own room. 

“Can-can you just turn it on?” Peter looked up at Tony hopefully. 

Tony got up and turned it on then shut the door a bit. 

“More” Peter said. 

Tony looked at him confused. 

“Open it more” Peter cleared up.

“Pete if I open it up anymore it’s gonna be like having a football stadium in your bedroom” 

Peter just looked at him so Tony sighed and opened it more. Tony had no idea how Peter could sleep with so much light. When Tony slept it had to be pitch black but if this is the way Peter liked it than so be it. 

Tony walked back to Peters bed and sat down. 

“Try and sleep Peter” Tony just wanted Peter to fall asleep so he could go to bed. 

After Peter finally closed his eyes Tony listened for his breath to even out. Tony made sure Peter was asleep before he quietly got up and shut Peters door. 

He sighed. He felt so tired. He dragged himself to his bedroom and quickly got ready for bed then he lied down. Finally he could sleep. 

.  
.  
.

“Sir, Peter appears to be having a-“ FRIDAY was cut off by Tony who was already up. 

“Nightmare, Okay” Tony made his way to Peters bedroom. 

He needed to talk to Peter about this. 

Peter was already awake when Tony got there. 

Peter held his arms up for him so Tony walked over and sat next to him. He picked Peter up and held him tight in his arms. 

“My room?” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

Tony stood up and walked to his room, Peter following behind. 

Peter climbed up on Tony’s bed then Tony got in and they got into their sleeping positions and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo we got the very first look at Peter not wanting Tony to leave and Peter freaking calling Tony dad omggggg thst was the part I accidentally deleted it st and I was so close to crying, I tried to rewrite it how I did it before but I like my first one better but this one is still good.... I hope... let me know


	16. As long as I’m with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to talk to Peter but something starts burning, and it’s not Tonys waffles.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night to a heavy weight against his chest. 

He looked down and saw Peter there. 

Peter was sleeping with his whole body on Tony’s chest and Tony was having a hard time breathing. 

He tried to gently move Peter off of him but Peter woke up. 

“Wha” Peter said as he opened his eyes and lifted his head. His hair was all sweaty and sticking up everywhere. 

“Nothing Peter, go back to bed” Tony pushed Peters head down on the pillow but Peter lifted his head up and put it on Tony’s chest. 

Tony just sighed as he let Peter put his head on him. 

.  
.  
.

“How’d you sleep?” Tony asked Peter as Peter left Tony’s bedroom with his hair sticking up everywhere still looking half asleep. 

“Good” Peter said then sat down on the kitchen stool. 

He put his head in his hands and yawned. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Tony asked sipping his coffee. 

“Hmmm... waffles” Peter mumbled out and Tony smiled. 

He’s finally out of the only wanting to eat grilled cheese phase, Tony thought.

Tony made Peter his waffles while he was trying to bring up a way to talk to Peter about what happened the day before. Tony poured the batter into the pan then turned to talk to Peter. 

“So,” Tony began and watched as Peter looked up at him “let’s talk what happened yesterday” 

Peter looked up at Tony then looked away. Peter honestly didn’t know what happened. As soon as he knew Tony was going to be leaving him he just felt so scared and he did not want to be alone and that made him freak out. He was also embarrassed by it because now the avengers probably thought he was a big baby. 

“Look at me Peter” 

Peter sat up straight and looked at Tony “I just-“ 

Peter was cut off by the fire alarm going off. Peter wide eyes looked up at the ceiling and covered his ears then looked over at Tony. 

Tony turned to his waffles but they weren’t burning so it couldn’t have been him. 

“What is it?” Peter yelled over the alarm. 

“FRIDAY speak to me” Tony said already pulling out his phone to check what’s going on. 

“There is a fire in one of the labs on the second floor” FRIDAY said sounding concerned for only being an AI. 

“What happened?” Tony asked as nerves set into him. The compound only had three floors and if a fire started and it wasn’t bad the alarm would only ring in that area so for it to be coming on his side of the floor, it had to be big. The avengers were on the third floor as well but they were on the other side of it. 

“There was an explosion in the B3 lab. No one was in there at the time and people are evacuating. I strongly suggest you leave too, sir” FRIDAY said and Tony checked the cameras on his phone. He saw the fire that was quickly spreading and people were leaving. 

“Come Peter” Tony walked over to Peter and dragged him off the chair. 

“What’s happening?” Peter asked as he was covering his ears with his hands looking up at Tony with wide eyes. 

Tony ignored him as he tapped something into his phone. 

“FRIDAY, are the elevators working?” Tony asked as him and Peter made their way over to the elevators. 

“No boss, all elevators stop working during a fire alarm” FRIDAY said and Tony rolled his eyes at her. She sounded like she was messing with him. 

“Tony!” Someone called from the other side of the room and Tony looked over and saw Steve and the rest of them. 

“What’s going on?” Clint said as they walked over to them. 

“A lab blew up on the second floor” Tony said while still tapping something on his phone. 

“Did anyone get caught in the explosion?” Steve asked going more concerned. 

Tony shook his head and everyone’s shoulders relaxed a bit. 

Tony tried to think of a way to get out. If they couldn’t use the elevators then they had to use the stairs except the stairs went through the labs. 

“What do we do?” Sam asked and Tony looked at Clint and Natasha who he could see were already thinking of a way out.

“Are the stairs clear, FRI?” Tony asked looking up at the ceiling. 

“The right wing stairs are clear but the fire is quickly spreading there” FRIDAY said and Tony thought that was good enough. 

“Alright lets go then” Tony grabbed Peters arm and dragged him to the stairs. Peter tried to keep up but Tony was moving so fast. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea, Tony?” Steve said and Tony turned to look at him. 

“Where else are we gonna go? The elevators are blocked.” Tony looked at Steve annoyed because they had to use the stairs, there was no other way. 

“Tonys right” Natasha said and Tony turned to look at her. 

“Wait, I think the fire is messing with my head because I just heard Natasha say I was right” Tony said jokingly and Steve glared at him. 

“Really Tony, the building is on fire and you’re joking” Steve shook his head. 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

They all walked over to the stairs then opened the door. There wasn’t any smoke or fire but the alarm was echoing off the walls and it was deafening. 

“Alright, we just have to get to the second floor then there’s a balcony we can go on so we don’t have to pass the labs” Tony said over the alarm.

Everyone nodded their head even though no one probably even heard him over the loud noise. 

They made their way down three flights of stairs and Tony’s ears were killing him. He looked over at Peter who he was still dragging along and saw that Peter was crying. 

He had his head buried into his shoulder and one of his eye was closed and his face was pale and looked like he was in pain. 

Tony stopped and grabbed Peters shoulders “whats wrong Peter?” Tony yelled over the alarm. 

Peter just shook his head and closed his eyes. 

Shit. Tony thought, he didn’t even think about Peters spidey senses and how this must actually be painful for him right now. 

It was painful for Tony and he didn’t even have super hearing. 

“Fuck” Tony swore and Steve turned around. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked then looked down at Peter. His face went soft. 

“It hurts his ears because his senses” Tony said not even realizing what he said in the heat of the moment. 

Steve looked up at Tony and looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just reached out for Peter. 

“I’ll carry him” Steve said then reached for Peter. 

Peter reached out for him then Steve lifted him up onto his hip and held him with one arm under his butt. Peter leaned into him and put his head on Steve’s shoulder as he held his ears with his hands. 

They started walking down the stairs again and Tony walked behind Steve and kept his eyes on Peter. 

Peter kept his eyes closed the whole time as they made their down the final staircase. 

“It’s this way” Tony said as he pointed to a door and opened it. 

There was no fire but the smoke was thick. 

“Oh god” Clint said as he coughed and brought his shirt up over his nose. Sam did the same then Natasha put her nose in her top. 

Bucky didn’t do anything and Steve looked at him then tapped him “Buck, cover your nose” 

Tony walked behind Steve then lifted Peters head up so he could lift up Peters shirt so it covered Peters mouth and nose. 

Steve did the same and so did Tony. 

Tony lead them to one of the side glass doors that led onto a balcony and had stairs that lead down to the grass. They looked outside and could see fire trucks, police cars and ambulances. They even saw news vans outside and Tony shook his head, of course they’d be here, Tony Stark’s compound is on fire with him and the avengers in it. 

Tony’s phone started ringing in his pocket but he ignored it as he was about to open the door. 

“Wait!” Clint stopped Tony. 

“What?” Tony looked at him. 

“What if by us opening the doors the oxygen triggers the fire and we blow up” Clint said then Peter removed his face from Steve’s neck. 

“We’re not gonna blow up, Peter” Steve said as he pushed Peters head back down. 

“The fire isn’t in this room so we’re good” Natasha said then moved to open the door.

She opened the door and Tony held his breath thinking that what Clint said would be true. Nothing happened. 

They all walked out and onto the balcony. 

“Well Stark, bye bye compound.” Clint said as they went down the stairs and started walking over to the fire trucks on the side. Tony looked back at the compound and saw the firefighters trying to put out a fire coming out of one of the windows. 

“FRIDAY, tell me the damage” Tony said into his wrist. 

“The whole left wing labs are destroyed but the fire will be out soon. No one was injured” FRIDAY said. 

“Shit, the news is here” Sam said as they rounded the corner and saw news vans parked outside. 

Tony looked over and saw three of them. Why couldn’t they just give them some privacy. He looked over at Peter and saw Steve still holding him. There was no way he could hide Peter from the press right now and he was not ready for the world to meet Peter just yet. 

“Clint, can you go to the garage and get a car then pick us up over there?” Tony pointed to the road off to the side. “I don’t want to have my picture taken today”

“Yeah, sure man” Clint then ran off and Sam followed. 

“Peter, were out now” Steve said as he tried to put Peter down but Peter clung to him. 

“Pete, the alarm is gone” Tony walked over to Steve and rubbed Peters back. Peter just shook his head. 

“What did you mean when you said Peters senses, Tony?” Natasha asked Tony and Tony’s heart just dropped to his stomach, he did not remember saying that. 

“I didn’t say that” Tony tried but he knew Natasha and Steve knew what he said. 

“Yeah you did. You said that Peters senses are what’s making him cry” Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes because he’s sure he’s never said that. 

Tony didn’t answer as he just stared at Peters back. Steve was rubbing his back up and down and Tony wondered if he even realized he was doing it. Tony had to tell them. They would find out eventually anyways but Tony was really not looking forward to a lecture from mother Steve. He decided he would tell them but just not right now. 

“Can we talk about this later” Tony said as he walked over to Steve. 

Steve nodded his head and Natasha just looked questionably at him. 

Peter lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder and reached out to Tony with one arm. 

“I’m not carrying you, Pete” Tony felt bad as he watched Peter lower his arm but he actually couldn’t carry Peter right now. They were practically standing on a swamp. The grass was all muddy and if Tony carried Peter he would probably trip and fall with him. Plus Steve looked like he was barely carrying anything as he just held Peter with one arm. 

“I’ll just carry him, he’s not wearing any shoes” Steve said then Tony looked down. 

He didn’t even realize that Peter had no shoes on this whole time and the only thing he was wearing was his pyjamas that were definitely not warm enough to be out in this weather. 

“Let’s just go meet Sam and Clint” Natasha said and they all started walking to the road. 

They got to the road but didn’t see any cars. At least they weren’t walking in dirt swamp grass. 

“What took you so long?” Steve asked as Clint and Sam pulled up in one of Tony’s Audi’s. 

“Really?” Tony asked annoyed. The car would barely be able to fit all of them. 

Clint rolled down the window then pointed to behind him “Sams coming with another car” 

“He probably went to go test drive it” Natasha laughed then got into the passenger seat next to Clint. 

Sam pulled up in the other car “So, where we headed to?” 

Tony really didn’t know where to go, the compound would probably be off limits for another day or so. 

Tony decided to ask FRIDAY how long until they’d be able to come back, he really didn’t want to go to a hotel or anywhere really. 

“FRIDAY, how long until we can get back inside?” 

“The fire is only on the second floor in one lab and in the hallway, the fire is out and the area is closed off. You will be able to go back inside in about five hours Boss” FRIDAY said and Tony sighed, Okay so five hours to kill.

“Lets just go somewhere private” Tony said as he opened the back door to the car Clint was driving. 

Steve walked over and put Peter down on the seat then looked around curiously “his car seat isn’t in here” Steve said looking concerned. 

“It’s fine Cap” Tony laughed as he shut the door and went to the other side. 

Steve and Bucky went to the car with Sam. 

As Tony got into the car Clint turned around “he uses a car seat?” 

“No, booster seat. But no he doesn’t” Tony said as he looked over at Peter who looked really pale. 

“Same thing” Clint said then Natasha hit him. 

“How do you feel?” Tony leaned closer to Peter so Peter could lean on him. 

“My head really hurts” Peter whispered out. 

“Alright, Just close your eyes buddy” 

They ended up driving around for five hours and stopping at a Burger King. Peter was sleeping the whole time and Tony only woke him up to eat. 

They got back to the compound after FRIDAY said it was clear at 2pm. Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha went to their side of the floor and Tony and Peter went to their side. 

Tony wanted to talk to Peter about what happened but he didn’t want to make him talk right now because he could tell Peter wasn’t feeling well. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Tony looked over at Peter who was sitting on the love seat.

“Can we watch Star Wars?” Peter said as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“Anything you want?” Tony opened Netflix and hit play. Peter came over to him on the couch and sat down next to him and put his head on his chest. 

“Tony?” Peter looked up at him. 

“Hm?” Tony said focusing on Peters face. 

“Is there gonna be another fire?” Peter looked scared so Tony hushed him. 

“No bud, I promise we’re safe” 

Peter took that as enough reassurance so he put his head back down on Tonys chest. 

Half way through the movie Peter fell asleep and Tony went on his phone leaving the tv on in the background while supporting Peters head so that he didn’t fall forwards. 

Tonys phone rang and it was Pepper. Tony wanted to answer it but he didn’t want to wake Peter. 

“Hello?” He answered the phone and whispered into it. 

“Tony, I heard what happened on the news and I tried calling you earlier but you didn’t answer. What’s going on?” Pepper sounded really scared and Tony wanted to tell her but he’d wake Peter. 

“Peters sleeping right now, give me a sec” Tony put the phone down then gently lifted Peters head up and stood up then put Peter head on the pillow. 

Peter shifted then let out a whine and opened his eyes. 

Tony mentally swore. “Go back to sleep Peter, I’m just going into my room” 

Peter sat up and looked like he was about to cry “are you going to bed?” 

“No. I’ll just be a minute” Tony turned and left the room. Once he was in his room he shut the door. 

“Okay, I can talk now” Tony pulled the phone up to his ear. 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Pepper said to him while sounding very worried. 

“One of the labs blew up on second floor, no one was hurt and the area was blocked off but it’s safe to be here now” 

“Is Peter Okay?” Pepper said and Tony smiled. He knew Pepper cared about Peter but this just proved it all the more. 

“He’s fine, the alarm was loud and was hurting his ears before but Cap carried him out” Tony sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay, that’s good. Tell him I said hi and that I’ll see him soon” 

Tony smiled. “Oh, so you’re gonna be coming back soon Miss. Potts?” Tony asked in his flirting with Pepper voice. 

“Maybe. I have to see how long it takes here first” Pepper continued. “I have to go now, I’ll call you as soon as I can”

Tony said his goodbyes then hung up. He walked back to the living room and found Peter sitting up watching the movie. Peter smiled at him as Tony walked over. 

“Time for bed” Tony said as he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. 

“I’m not tired” Peter lied back down and covered the blankets over his head. Tony laughed and pulled them back. 

Don’t play with him and get him too wired up like last time, Tony thought to himself. 

“Yes you are Peter, stand up” Tony grabbed Peters arms and pulled him up as Peter got to his feet. 

They walked to Peters room and Peter hesitated before he walked in. Tony watched him closely as he sat down on the bed. 

Peter changed into clean pyjamas then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“How many Captain America pyjamas do you own?” Tony asked from lying down on the bed. 

Peter shrugged and laughed “you got these all for me so don’t complain” 

Peter jumped into bed and crawled over to Tony and curled into his side. 

“Don’t get comfortable because I’m leaving” Tony said as he felt Peter stiffen then look up at him. 

“W-where’re you going?” Peter looked up at Tony with tears in his eyes. 

Tony felt concerned for Peter. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this. 

“I’m going to bed” Tony said like it was obvious. 

“But here, right?” Peter pushed himself onto his elbows so he was sitting up. 

“Not here, but in my room” 

Peter looked down looking defeat then he looked back up at Tony. “I’ll come” 

Tony watched as Peter seemed to have a bunch of mixed emotions going through his mind all at once. 

“No, Pete” Tony pat Peters hair “you stay in your own bed” 

Peter looked down looking like he wanted to argue more but he just lied down. 

Tony sat up and was about to stand but Peter grabbed his arm “are you gonna wait till I fall asleep?” 

Peter looked up at Tony with hopeful eyes and Tony just couldn’t resist it. He didn’t want to stay until Peter fell asleep again because he just wanted to go back to his own bed to sleep but he didn’t want to leave Peter so he nodded his head. 

Tony was about to get back in but Peter stopped him. 

“Can you turn the bathroom light on?” 

“Sure bud” Tony got up and opened the bathroom light so that it was practically daytime in Peters room. He lied down next to Peter and started rubbing his fingers in his hair. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to someone kicking him in the ribs. 

He opened his eyes and saw Peter moving around in his sleep. 

Tony looked at the time and it was 3:34am. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. The bathroom light was blinding him so he got up and turned it off. He looked back at Peter, this kid tricked him. Peter knew that Tony was tired and would fall asleep waiting for Peter to sleep. He wondered who fell asleep first. 

Tony stood there mentally debating if he should go back to his own bed or just sleep here. He got back into the warm bed and moved Peters feet over. He really didn’t want to have to go all the way back to his cold bedroom. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up feeling really refreshed. He felt like he hadn’t had this good of a sleep in a long time. He thought for a second as he thought of why, he didn’t have one nightmare last night. He wondered why, it was an every night thing. He turned over in bed and saw Tony. 

Peter smiled as he moved closer to him. Tony was sleeping on his back with both of his arms on his stomach. Peter moved over then put his head into Tony’s side. 

Peter settled into the warm feeling as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I actually wanted to avoid the whole Tony talking to Peter talk because I didn’t want it to happen yet and so I created a whole ass fire.


	17. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talks happen and the truth comes out.

“Sleep good, sleepy head?” Tony asked as Peter walked out of his room with his hair sticking up everywhere. 

After waking up a second time, Tony got up for the day. He really had to give it to Peter for tricking him into staying. 

“Yeah, I didn’t have any nightmares” Peter hopped up onto the kitchen stool as he watched Tony drink his coffee. 

Tony thought for a second, maybe it was just a coincidence. Peter not having a nightmare just because Tony fell asleep in his bed, probably not, definitely just a coincidence. 

“That’s good, kid” 

“Why do you drink so much coffee?” Peter said then moved to stand in front of Tony “you know it stunts your growth” 

Tony stared down at him “how much coffee do you drink, you’re shorter than me, by like two feet” Tony put his hand over Peter head then moved it to his chest where Peter reached. 

Peter smacked his hand away “Hey, I’m still growing. I’m gonna be taller than you some day, actually I’m gonna be taller than Steve” 

“You better not” Tony said as he looked worried. It was true, Peter was still growing and developing. He’s barely gone through puberty yet, what if he did out grow Tony. 

Tony stared at Peter and he dumped his coffee down the sink. 

Peter laughed. 

“I need to shower” Peter started walking to his room “but can you teach me how to turn it on?” 

“Yeah, sure” Tony walked over to Peter “have I not done it yet?”

“No, I’ve been showering in the sink” Peter giggled then Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, watch and learn” Tony stood at the door of the shower and Peter walked over. 

“You pull this lever out, then turn this one on. Then you just turn the water cold, or hot” Tony showed Peter then turned it off. 

“Now you do it” Tony motioned for Peter to move closer “don’t worry, there’s no jets” Tony tired to joke but Peter just looked at him seriously “sorry” 

Peter looked at him for a little longer probably thinking back to that night then he grabbed the lever then turned it on and turned to Tony happily “I did it” 

“Good job Pete” Tony ruffled Peters hair then walked out. 

.  
.  
.

Peter walked out after his shower into the living room wearing grey track pants and a red long sleeve top. His hair was all wet and extra curly. 

Tony was sitting on the couch as he looked up from his phone and watched Peter Come in. 

Peter sat next to him and looked over at his phone. 

“What’re you doing?” Peter asked as he leaned his wet head on Tony’s arm. Tony leaned over and smelt his hair, it smelt really good. 

Tony wondered if it was how babies smelt, no Peter would have out grown his baby smell already. He thought about what Peter would have smelt like as a baby. Hmm, Tony needed to find some Baby pictures and maybe some videos of baby Peter. He remembers when May showed him a few pictures from Peters childhood and when he was a baby but he wanted to see more. 

Peter removed his head and looked up at him. 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“You smell good” Tony said then smiled. 

“Oh” Peter gave a little smile then put his head back down on Tony’s arm. 

Tony looked at him for a bit then remembered a important conversation that he had to have with Peter. 

“Hey Pete?”

Peter removed his head and looked up at him. 

“We need to talk” Tony said then he watched as fear crossed Peters face. 

“A-about what?” Peter has no idea what Tony wanted to talk to him about. He didn’t think he did anything wrong. Maybe he decided he didn’t want Peter anymore. Even though Tony told him he did, he still only had temporary guardianship over him. Meaning Peter wasn’t his, he wasn’t anybody’s. 

“About what happened the other day” 

Peter moved away from Tony but Tony grabbed his hands. 

“Peter it’s okay, just talk to me” Tony looked at Peters eyes but Peter looked at him then looked away. 

“I- you... don’t” Peter couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get any air in. He felt his chest caving in on him and it burned. Tears came to his eyes and he felt it fall down his cheeks.

Tony grabbed Peters face so that Peter turned to him. 

“Breathe Peter” Tony looked at Peter as he tried to take in shaky breaths. 

“I- I can’t b-breathe” Peter grabbed Tony’s arm and Tony could see Peters face turning blue. 

“Yes you can Peter, if you’re talking you can breathe” Tony was trying not to freak out but Peter looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Come on, deep breath in, deep breath out” Tony took deep exaggerated breaths so Peter could follow. 

Peter took a shaky breath in, then out. Tony kept doing them until Peter was breathing normal again. 

“It’s okay Peter” Tony grabbed Peters head and pushed him so that Peter was leaning against him. Peter weakly hugged him back. 

“I just, I don’t know why-why I freaking out” Peter said once he calmed down a bit. 

Tony pulled him away from himself but he didn’t let him go. “You knew I was gonna come back” 

“Yeah I- no! I didn’t know that!” Peters face turned angry and more tears fell out of his eyes. Tony was taken back by Peters sudden outburst. 

“I didn’t know you would come back and you could have left me just like aunt May” Peter said as he cried harder. Tony moved his hand and wiped away his tears. 

Ouch. What Peter said really hurt Tony. He didn’t know that that was the reason why Peter freaked out. He didn’t even think of that. Peter was so young. He was so young and he already lost two sets of parents. Tony looked at Peters young, innocent, pure little face and made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to never leave Peter. 

“Peter look at me” Tony said and waited for Peters eyes to look at him “I’m not gonna leave you Peter, Okay?” 

Peter just cried. 

“You don’t have to worry Peter because I promise you I’ll always come back to you” Tony said and Peter jumped into his arms.

Tony picked Peter up so he was sitting on his lap and rocked him back and forth. Peter just cried into his shoulder as Tony rubbed his back up and down.

After Tony held Peter for a few minutes and Peter settled down Tony let go of him and Peter moved over to the couch. 

“Want a grilled cheese?” Tony looked over at Peter and he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve then gave a wet laugh. 

Tony walked to the kitchen to cook for Peter. Peter followed him and sat down quietly at the stool. 

As Tony was cooking he thought about things. At first, he really had no idea why Peter freaked out so much. He just assumed he was over tired and that’s why he had the reaction he did. Now it all made sense, Peter was terrified of losing him. He’s already lost so many people in his life and he was terrified he’d lose Tony as well. 

Tony looked back sadly at Peter as he handed him his grilled cheese with the crust cut off. 

“Thanks” Peter said sadly as he grabbed it from Tony. 

“Don’t be sad, Peter. I’m not going anywhere bud” Tony sat down next to him and dragged Peters chair closer. 

“Yeah” Peter took a small bite out of his food. 

“Let’s go work in the lab after?” Tony asked hoping to cheer Peter up because that always cheers him up. 

“Okay” Peter said smiling up at Tony and then finished eating. 

.  
.  
.

“Pass me the blue wire” Tony said from under his car. 

“This one?” Peter asked as he sat on his knees bending over and looking under the car. 

“Yeah” 

Peter passed Tony the blue wire then Tony started connecting it to the base as Peter watched. 

After Peter ate they went down to the lab and worked on Tony’s Ironman armour for a bit then they did some code on the computer but Peter got frustrated and now here they were, Tony under the car while Peter was bending down watching him. 

They’ve been down there for quite awhile. So long that Tony’s eyes were starting to burn and that would only happen after hours at once in the lab. 

Tony decided it was enough time spent down there. 

“Alright kid” Tony stood up and wiped his hands on his pants “we’re done for today” 

“But we’ve only been down here for like an hour. We used to stay down here all night” Peter said moving his arms in exaggeration. 

Tony smiled at the memory. Him and Peter would get so carried away in a project that they would spend hours and hours down there. 

Tony remembers on multiple occasions when him and Peter would work all through the night. FRIDAY would remind him of the time but they didn’t care as they just worked the night away. 

It would usually only happen on weekends but sometimes they would stay up all night when Peter had school the next day and he remembers when Peter would excitedly tell aunt May all about it then Tony would get in trouble. 

Those were fun times. Tony smiled and looked over at Peter trying to fit a hammer into its box. 

“Come kid” Peter walked over to Tony “we’ll shower then we’ll go down and visit the avengers” 

“Yeah, I’ll race you to the living room” Peter said excitedly as he got into a running position. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Tony pushed Peter then started running up the stairs. 

“Hey! You cheated” Peter yelled as he quickly caught up to Tony and ran past him into the living room. 

“I won!” 

Tony walked in out of breath “you have too much energy, kid” 

“I’m just fit” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“No, you have all this bundled up energy in that small body of yours” Tony sat on the couch to try and catch his breath. Tony wasn’t out of shape. He couldn’t be with having to go in the Ironman all the time and fight but he also doesn’t voluntarily run up the stairs for fun. 

“I do not, I’m just...” Peter trailed off trying to think and that proved Tony’s point. 

“Exactly. Go shower” Tony pointed to Peters room and Peter ran off. 

Tony got up off the couch then went to go shower himself. 

.  
.  
.

“I beat you” Peter said after Tony came out of his room. 

“I didn’t know we were racing” 

“Everything’s a race, Tony” Peter said then jumped off the couch and ran to the elevator. “Let’s go” 

Tony walked over to Peter jumping impatiently by the elevator doors. 

They got into the elevator taking them to the avengers. 

“I came with a surprise” Tony called out and Clint and Steve turned around and looked at Tony then they looked at Peter and their faces lit up, Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Hey little man” Clint said from the couch as he was watching a boring show on tv. 

“Hi Clint” Peter walked over and waved to Steve. “What’re you guys doing?” 

“Steve is making us watch a nature show but everyone got bored and left” Clint turned to Tony as he came over and sat down next to Steve “including Bucky, can you imagine that?” He said to Tony. 

Peter sat down next to Tony. 

“Wow, hard to imagine” Tony said as he pat Peters wet hair down. 

“Bucky went to shower” Steve said as he sat up straighter. 

“Hey, I just showered too” Peter said excitedly and Tony laughed then started playing with a curl on the back of Peters head. 

“Do you wanna play Smash Bros while we wait for everyone to come back?” Clint asked Peter. 

“Okay” Peter grabbed the controller and then Clint got up to turn it on. 

As Peter and Clint played everyone slowly started coming in one by one. 

First Natasha came in and sat down next to Tony with a little smile, then Sam walked in with Bucky. 

They all watched Peter and Clint play then Natasha leaned over to Tony. 

“When are we gonna have that talk, Stark?” She whispered into his ear. 

Tony looked over at her “I don’t remember telling you we were gonna talk”

“You did. We’ve all been waiting so let’s talk” Natasha gave him a look that told Tony not to argue back but he doesn’t go down without a fight. 

“We’re not talking about anything” Tony knew the talk Natasha wanted to have and he was not gonna tell her anything. Well, on the other hand they were all gonna find out eventually and maybe it’d be a good thing if they knew. 

“Tony, you said you’d-“ Natasha was cut off. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you guys. But not with Peter here” Tony did not want Peter to be with them when he tells them. He knew Peter was okay with them knowing it because he’s had the conversation with him before but he didn’t want to mention Spider-Man in front of Peter until Peter mentions it himself. 

“Guys, listen up. We have a meeting right now in the conference room” Natasha stood up and started walking there with everybody else following. Clearly they were just waiting for this ‘meeting’. 

Clint paused the game leaving Peter looking confused. 

“We’re just gonna have a quick meeting then we’ll be back” Tony told Peter and Peter looked scared. 

“Can I come?” Peter looked up at Tony with fearful eyes and Tony hated that he put those there. 

“No bud, but I’ll be back soon” Tony put his hand on Peters cheek then Peter shook his head. 

“No, I’ll-ill come and-and I’ll be quiet, I promise” A tear fell down Peters cheek and Tony wiped it away. 

“No, you stay here. I’m just going a few doors away” Tony said then Peter reluctantly nodded his head. 

Tony walked away not wanting to look back at Peter. Thankfully everyone already sat down at the table so Tony didn’t have an audience watching him and Peter. 

“So, Let’s talk” Tony said then sat down. 

“Tell us the truth, Stark” Natasha said sitting across from Tony. 

Tony looked down then took a breath.

“Peter is Spider-Man” 

Okay, it was out. It was out and there was no going back now. Tony looked up and saw Everyone’s face drop. Natasha, who never shows any expression or emotion looked like she just got slapped in the face. Clint and Sam looked disgusted for some reason, Steve looked like he wanted to cry and even Bucky, who did not care to be here at first and only came because Steve came looked like he was hurt or mad or something. 

“Peter is- is Spider-Man?” Steve spoke first. He sounded like he was out of breath. 

Tony nodded his head. 

Steve continued “but he’s so young Tony, he’s a baby. How could you do this?” 

Tony looked up so fast over at Steve. What did he think, that he did this to Peter, that he somehow turned a fucking child into a superhero. 

“Me?” Tony asked with disbelief “I didn’t do anything!” Tony was actually hurt that Steve could think he could do this to Peter, young, small, innocent Peter. 

“Yeah, what did you do?” Clint said from the end of the table. 

Tony looked over at him “I didn’t do anything to him!” 

“So then tell us the story” Natasha said with a calm voice but Tony could tell she was mad. 

Tony looked at everyone then took a breath to explain everything. 

“I found out about some person dressed in a onesie swinging around Queens about a year and half ago. I kept tabs on him and was watching him. I watched videos of him stopping cars going 60 miles an hour with his bare hands and swinging from roof tops. I decided to hunt him down to find out who he or she was because I didn’t know at the time. I found out he was a fourteen year old boy who lives in Queens and goes to Midtown School of Science. I hunted down where he lives then went there one afternoon to his old apartment. His aunt was there and I told her that Peter applied for one of my Stark Internships and got accepted. We talked for a bit then Peter came back, that’s when I first met him” Tony smiled at the memory of him first meeting Peter then he continued. 

“I talked to him in private in his bedroom where I told him I knew he was Spider-Man. He tried to lie to me at first but he’s a horrible liar. A few weeks later, after I took him to Germany which I regret more than anything, he started coming over to my lab at the tower and we would build stuff and he eventually told me that one day on a field trip six months before I met him he was bit by a radioactive spider and he got really sick then everything changed. We got really close and I obviously made him his suit and put a bunch of safety protocols in it, he’s also really smart. He can keep up with me in the lab kinda smart” Tony finished as he looked over at Steve. 

“So... you didn’t find a random boy and turn him into this?” Clint asked and Tony looked over at him and gave him a dirty look. 

“No” Tony said. 

“He can heal really fast, like me?” Steve asked sounding curious. 

Tony nodded his head “He also has a super fast metabolism, has sticky fingers, meaning he can stick to things, super strength, he’s super fast and he can hear really well. Oh, and he’s also really light, like he weighs nothing if you pick him up” 

“Wait, so he can like... climb walls?” Clint asked. 

Tony nodded his head. 

“What! That’s so fucking cool dude!” Clint sat up excitedly. 

“I knew he was light” Sam said hitting Clint. 

Tony looked over at Natasha, she looked like she was deep in thought. 

“What is it?” Tony asked her and everyone looked over at them. 

“I don’t like this” She looked up at Tony “He’s young. He’s too young.” 

Tony knew that. He knew that more than anyone. 

“I was trained when I was eighteen and that’s young. Never mind being fourteen.” Natasha looked over at Tony and Tony looked back at her, both sharing the same hurt look. 

“I know. But I can’t stop him. He was Spider-Man before I even met him” Tony looked over at Steve, he looked back at Tony. 

“What if you just tell him no?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t brought it up since his aunt died. I had Happy get his suit from his apartment a few days after I got him but he hadn’t asked and I’m not gonna bring it up” Tony said. 

“I’m sorry I thought you did this to him, I was just mad that Peter was Spider-Man and I didn’t even think” Steve said sounding sad and Tony nodded at him. 

“I can’t believe Peter is Spider-Man. He’s so tiny and innocent. How does he go around jumping from roof to roof fighting crime” Sam said trying to imagine it. 

“He just talks to them then webs them up and leaves them for the police” Tony said. 

“I wanna go ask him to climb a wall” Clint said standing up. 

“I’m gonna pick him up and see just how light he is” Sam said also standing up. 

“No!” Tony stood up and walked in front of the door so they couldn’t leave “don’t mention Spider-Man to him, haven’t you been listening to everything I’ve been saying” 

“Right” Clint said then nodded. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left, Peter watched him walk away sadly. He wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. 

He didn’t mean to cry and seem like such a baby in front of Tony but he couldn’t help it. Now that Tony was gone he got the empty feeling in his stomach again. He hated feeling this. 

It felt like he was hungry but no amount of food could make it go away. 

It was like hunger mixed with a tightening in his chest. 

Peter sat down feeling so alone and sad. 

He changed the input on the tv and turned on a random cartoon. He wasn’t really paying attention, he was just watching the time tick by. 

After what felt like hours Peter hears voices so he sat up excitedly waiting to see Tony’s face. 

He saw Sam and Clint walk in then Natasha and then Tony. 

Peter ran over to him and put his arms around his waist. Tony hugged him back. 

“Hey. Whatcha do when I was gone?” Tony asked as he walked over to the couch then sat down. 

Peter jumped next to him on his knees facing Tony with one leg on Tony’s then the other leg on the couch. 

“Nothing, I just waited for you to come back” Peter said and Tony ran his hand through his hair. 

It was all dry and extra curly now. Tony smiled at Peter and Peter smiled back. 

“Let’s play a game” Clint said as everyone sat down on the couch. 

Steve sat next to Tony and Peter “hi Peter” Steve said. 

Peter turned over to Steve and waved. 

“Alright Pete, Get off my lap” Tony said and pushed Peter off. Peter got up and sat down on the ottoman in the middle of the couch’s. 

“What kind of game?” Peter asked curiously looking up and Clint. 

“It’s called twister but we’ll play it with whip cream” Clint said and Peter jumped up. 

“Oh, I know that game!” Peter said excitedly.

“Good. We’ll set it up and we’ll put whip cream in each of the circles so it’s harder. And funer” Clint said and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“‘Funer’ isn’t a word, birdbrain” Tony said and laughed. 

“Whatever. Who’s playing?” Clint said then Peter jumped up and down. 

“I’m gonna play!” Peter said excitedly and everyone laughed. 

“Me” Sam said as he came out with the game. 

“Not me” Natasha said as Clint looked hopefully at her. Clint didn’t push it because he knew he’d lose. 

“Me either” Tony said then held his hands up. He’d much rather watch. 

Steve shook his head as he smiled and Bucky also has a smile on his face. 

“Alright, Just us three then” Sam said as he started pouring whipping cream on the circles. 

“Steve, can you turn it for us?” Clint handed the board to Steve. 

“Okay you ready?” Steve said then spun the spinner “Clint, left foot blue” 

Clint lifted his foot up and placed it on blue. 

“Sam, right hand yellow” 

Sam bent down and put his right hand on yellow. 

“Peter, right foot blue” 

Peter giggled as he got whip cream on his foot then he lifted it up to laugh at it. 

“Peter, you can’t lift your foot off or you’re out” Sam said and Peter quickly put it back down. 

The game got really intense really fast. It was down to peter and Clint. Sam fell as he tried to move his left arm across Peters legs. 

It was currently Peter standing with his arms crossed over and his leg under Clint with his other leg under him. Clint was in what looked like a very painful position that looked like he was about to cry at and Peter wouldn’t stop laughing. 

“Peter, left leg red” Steve said while he was laughing and Peter moved his leg over to put it there. 

“Clint, right elbow green” 

Clint went to move his elbow but his hand slipped and he fell. 

“No!” Clint yelled out jokingly then he pushed Peter down. 

“Hey, I still won!” Peter said as he was lying in the whip cream now covered in it. 

“Good job Pete” Tony said then Peter smiled at him with whip cream all in his hair. 

“Thanks a lot Barton, he just showered” Tony said because he just had Peter shower and now he had to go in again. 

“Okay, dad” Clint said and put emphasis on ‘dad’ and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. 

Peter looked over at him, smile dying on his face then Clint grabbed a bunch of whip cream and threw it at Peters head.

Peter looked over at Clint with a shocked expression then he laughed completely forgetting about Clint referring to Tony as Peters dad as he picked up some whipped cream and threw it at Clint. 

Then Clint and Peter were having a full on brawl. Peter was pinned to the ground laughing while Clint covered him in whip cream. 

“S-stop!” Peter laughed out while Clint didn’t stop. 

“Sorry, can’t do that” Clint laughed as he continued to play fight with Peter by pinning him to the ground and covering him in whip cream. 

“Alright Clint, you’re gonna drown him in that stuff” Steve said stopping the fun. Honestly, Tony was grateful for it because he would have stopped it after another minute or so. 

“You’re no fun Cap” Clint said as he got up off of Peter and stood up. 

Peter stayed on the ground completely covered in it. Clint didn’t have it as bad. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go shower then let’s watch a movie” Clint then ran off to his bedroom almost slipping on the floor. 

“You too Pete, go shower then we’ll come back down and watch a movie” Tony said as he stood up and started walking to the elevator. 

Peter got up and ran to the elevator but he almost slipped then Tony caught him. 

They got into the elevator and then it went to their rooms. Peter ran out to go to his bedroom. 

“Walk” Tony called out not really in the mood for Peter to get hurt tonight. 

“I wanna hurry” Peter said as he got into his room. 

Tony walked in after him “everyone will still be there” 

Peter started taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. He tried to undo his pants tie but it was all crusted over with cream. 

“Help” Peter said walking over to Tony who was in Peters closet hanging up Peters clothes that he threw on the ground. 

Tony undid Peters pants getting a flashback of when Peter was sick and he was doing the same thing. At least it was whipped cream. 

Peter tugged off his pants and threw them on the ground and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“The whipped cream got all the way on my underwear” Peter said looking down and Tony looked down at them. 

“That’s disgusting, go shower” Tony said then Peter tugged off his underwear throwing it on the ground then ran to the shower. 

“I’m gonna have to buy you a laundry hamper” Tony joker as he picked up Peters trail of clothes. 

Tony finished folding Peters clothes then got his pyjamas out for him. 

Peter got out of the shower but he still had whipped cream in his hair. “No, go back in” Tony said as he pushed Peter away. 

“It won’t come out” Peter whined as he got back in the shower. 

“Just scrub it harder” Tony said as he sat down on Peters bed and went on his phone. 

Five minutes later Peter came back out and he still had white crust in his hair. 

“Pete, did you even try?” 

“I did” Peter said annoyed. Tony got up then walked to the bathroom and grabbed a brush. 

“Get back in” Tony said and Peter got back in for the third time. 

Tony put soap on the brush. Then started trying to get it all out of Peters hair. 

“Ow, you’re hurting me” Peter said as he tried to pull his head away. 

“I’ll try to be more gentle, just don’t move your head” Tony put more soap on the brush as he got it all out of Peters hair.

“There. All better” Tony went to rinse the brush in the sink. 

“You took out clumps of my hair,” Peter exaggerated and Tony rolled his eyes “now I’m gonna be bald like you” 

Tony turned around and gave Peter a hurt look then he walked over to the toilet and flushed it. 

“Hey!” Peter screamed out then Tony left. 

Peter came out of the shower exaggeratedly shivering and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I picked out your pyjamas” Tony held out Ironman pyjamas for Peter. 

“No, I already know what I want to wear” Peter smirked then he walked over to his closet and came back out with Captain America pyjamas. 

“You’re not allowed to wear those” Tony pushed the Ironman ones towards Peter. 

“That’s for making the water go cold” Peter stuck out his tongue at Tony then changed into them. 

“No, everyone’s gonna make fun of me for you wearing Captain America and not Ironman” Tony grabbed the top from Peter. 

“Hey” Peter tried to reach for it but Tony held it up. 

“How about you wear Cap pants and me tops?” Tony suggested holding the top behind his back now. 

Peter pretended to think “hmmm... nope” 

Tony threw the top at him. 

Peter grabbed socks from his drawer. He put one Black Widow on and one Falcon on. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he gently smacked Peters foot. 

“I’m ready” Peter jumped up excitedly. 

Tony dragged himself down in the elevator not ready to deal with the avengers teasing him. 

The elevator opened and Peter ran over to them on the couch. 

“I love your pyjamas, Peter” Steve said and Tony could hear the smug in his voice. 

“And look at my socks.” Peter sat down on the ottoman and showed his socks. 

“That sucks, Stark” Clint said and Tony rolled his eyes and sat down. 

“Who wants popcorn?” Sam yelled out as he walked to the kitchen. 

“I do!” Peter got up and ran to the kitchen. 

Sam got out the bags and Clint walked over and started putting them in the microwave. 

“What movie are we watching?” Peter asked looking up at Sam. 

“A scary movie” Clint said “Peter, can you get me a bowl on the top shelf?” 

Clint said then winked at Sam. 

Peter tried to reach the shelf but he couldn’t reach it. 

“I can’t-“ Peter said but was stopped by Clint picking him up by the underarms and lifting him up onto the counter. 

“Wow, you’re light kid” Clint said as he just tested out to see how heavy Peter was. He picked him up before when Peter got glass stuck in his foot but he wasn’t paying attention to it then. 

“Yeah, it’s because I eat healthy” Peter said standing on top of the counter as he grabbed some bowls. 

Sam and Clint both laughed. 

“I find that hard to believe” Sam said.

Peter walked along the counter to another cupboard and opened it. 

He looked over and could see Tony from this side. He waved at him.

“Peter!” Tony called out from the couch as he was about to get up to come over. 

“Come, before we get in trouble” Sam said as he held his arms up for Peter to get down. 

Peter reached out and let Sam grab him and put him on the ground. 

They all grabbed a bowl and walked over to everyone. 

“Why was he standing on the counter?” Tony asked annoyed at Sam and Clint. 

They both just shrugged. 

“Because we needed a bowl” Peter said as he ate popcorn out of the big blue bowl. 

Peter put the bowl down then sat next to Tony on the end of the couch. 

“What’re watching?” Tony asked as Peter cuddled into his side and Tony put his arm him. 

“It’s called ‘The Visit’ and it’s supposed to be really scary” Steve said then Clint hit play. 

“Like really scary?” Peter asked as he grabbed a blanket from the floor and put it around himself. 

Clint looked over at him “Yeah, like so scary you’ll probably wet the bed tonight” 

Tony gave him a dirty look and Natasha hit him then said “Clint!” 

“I won’t” Peter said as he brought the blanket up to his chin.

The movie started playing and Tony kept glancing at Peter every so often. It wasn’t that scary at first but then the grandma chased the kids under the house and Tony’s arm hairs stood up. He looked down at Peter and Peter had his head under the blanket. 

Tony rubbed his side of his arm gently and Peter eventually opened his eyes only to see the grandma scream into one of the hidden cameras and then Peter screamed as well which was right in Tony’s ear. 

“I don’t want to watch it anymore, can we go up?” Peter whispered into Tony’s ear and he saw Steve and Bucky look over clearly hearing Peters distress. 

“Yeah, Let’s go” Tony said then stood up and stretched. “Alright, were going to bed. Goodnight you ass wipes” 

Peter stood up dragging the blanket over his shoulders as he followed Tony into the elevator without a word. Everyone just let them go probably knowing the reason. 

“What was that about?” Sam asked obviously. 

“Peter was scared, you idiot” Natasha said. 

They all continued watching the movie until the very end with Clint falling asleep on Sams shoulder. Sam pushed him off then he landed onto the couch and slept at an awkward angle. 

.  
.  
.

Tony and Peter got to their floor then Tony waited for Peter to brush his teeth while he sat on the bed. 

Peter came out and stood hesitantly at the door. 

“You ready for bed?” Tony asked watching Peter look at the ground. 

“Can I-can I sleep with you tonight?” Peter asked not making eye contact with Tony. 

Tony really didn’t want to wait for Peter to fall asleep again because he was tired himself and he didn’t want Peter to sleep alone when he was clearly scared. 

“Of course Pete” Tony loved how Peters eyes opened wide and smiled at him. 

Peter grabbed his blanket then they walked to Tony’s room. 

Tony got ready for bed and Peter made himself comfortable. 

When Tony got out he got into bed and turned off the lights. Peter cuddled into his side and put his hand over Tony’s chest which Tony found weird because Peter would only do that in his sleep. 

“I’m sorry I made you leave the movie” Peter mumbled into Tony’s side. 

“I don’t care, you were scared and I’m glad you told me” Tony said as he played with Peters hair. 

“I’m not a baby” Peter sat up a bit to get his point across. 

“I didn’t say you were” Tony looked over at him. 

“I just mean that I’m not a baby because it was scary” Peter said and he didn’t really make any sense but Tony understood what he was saying. 

“Peter, I know you’re not a baby. Just because you find something scary doesn’t make you a baby” Tony held Peter tighter. 

“I just, I don’t know” Tony could tell Peter was on the verge of sleep so he put Peters head down. 

“I know Peter, Just Sleep” 

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came back from my friends birthday party and it was so much fun omg :)) how is your guys day/ night???


	18. I’ll hold you up high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a few calls to a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week has been crazy busy for me like I’ve lost motivation for school so I’ve been skipping all my classes (not good) and after school I’ve been running around trying to do stuff also I’m very worried for my future but anyways I hope you guys had a great day/ night

Tony woke up to the sun coming through the blinds. He looked over and saw Peter Sleeping with his back to him. 

He ran his hands through Peters curly hair and Peter turned over and faced him but still asleep. Tony removed his hand before he accidentally woke Peter up. 

Tony slowly got out of bed to not wake Peter up then he got ready for the day. 

After Tony got his first cup of coffee for the day he went down to the lab. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up a few hours later. He stretched and reached over to find Tony but when he didn’t feel anything he opened his eyes and sat up. 

He looked around Tony’s bedroom but he didn’t see him anywhere. 

Peter decided to slowly get out of bed. He lied back down just enjoying the comfortable warmth before getting up. 

His bed was comfortable but Tony’s bed was really comfortable and really wide. Peter could stretch both ways and still not reach the end. 

Peter finally got up and decided to go to his room to shower so he could wake himself up a bit. 

After his shower he put on his favourite grey track pants and one of Tony’s oversized sweaters. 

He went to the kitchen to find Tony there but he wasn’t there either. He really expected to see him there but when he didn’t Peter got a little scared because maybe Tony left without telling him he was going anywhere. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Tony?” Peter asked as he felt his breathing get faster. 

“Sir is in his lab,” FRIDAY said calming Peters breathing “would you like me to tell him you are looking for him?” 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go down to him” 

Peter took a deep breath as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. It was from when he used to stay over at Tony’s before... aunt May died. He didn’t really think about her a lot. Was that a bad thing? He still had thoughts about her everyday but... he just didn’t feel that sad thinking about her. 

It has just been over two weeks, has he already gotten over Mays death. No, he hasn’t, he just, he didn’t know how to feel. 

He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. 

He ate the cereal he poured and he guessed it was from over two weeks ago because it was stale. He ate it anyways. 

Peter made his way down to Tony lab eating his stale cereal. 

Peter stood by the glass door trying to get Tony’s attention. 

“FRIDAY, tell him I’m here” Peter said getting annoyed. 

He could hear the music from inside the lab stop. 

He knocked on the glass and waved at Tony holding his cereal with his other hand. 

Tony looked annoyed but then looked over and saw Peter and his facial expression changed. 

He walked over to the door to let Peter in. 

“Hey Underoos” Tony said as he walked back to his work bench. Peter followed close behind him then when Tony sat down he leaned on him. 

“I woke up and you were gone and I didn’t know where you went” Peter took another bite of his cereal. 

“Sorry kid, I woke up a long time ago and I didn’t want to wake you” Tony picked up his pencil and started playing with it in his hand looking at Peter. 

“It’s okay,” Peter stopped leaning against him and looked at what Tony was doing “What’re you doing?” 

Tony put down his pencil and grabbed Peters arm so he came closer. 

“See this?” Tony pointed to one of his hologram screens and Peter nodded “I’m trying to break this code, but I’ve been at it for like...” Tony checked his watch “five hours now” 

“You woke up that long ago?” Peter asked as he took another bite of his cereal. 

“Yep. I see you’ve gotten yourself your favourite cereal” Tony looked into Peter cereal and Peter smirked. 

“Hmmm” Peter took his last bite then put his bowl down and went over to his desk. 

Peter and Tony sat in silence as they worked on different projects. 

Peter sat there trying to concentrate at what he was doing but he couldn’t focus. He was too busy thinking about aunt May and if he was an evil person for getting over her too fast. He didn’t mean to, even if he did, it was just because he had Tony. Tony was always there for him, through everything Peter was dealing with. 

Tony was there when Peter was sad, mad, scared, annoyed, everything. Peter had a really great support system. 

Peter started thinking about other things too. He thought about how Ned must be really worried about him. He hasn’t gone on his phone since he last talked to Ned. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone on it. Then he started thinking about school and his teaches and his classes. 

He’s never thought about school, surprisingly, until right now. He’s never really felt ready. But he still didn’t feel ready, he was just thinking about it. 

He was gonna be so behind on all his school work. He’s almost missed two whole weeks. He’s never missed anything more than two days of school before and now he was missing weeks. 

Peter thought about it for a little more before he decided he should talk to Tony about it. 

“Um... Tony?” Peter called out hesitantly and Tony looked up from his computer over to Peter. 

“What’s up?” 

Peter looked down not really sure how to bring this up. 

“I, uh, what do I do about school?” Peter asked then looked up at Tony then looked away. 

Ah. Tony thought, so Peter is bringing this up. He’s honestly surprised it took so long. Tony didn’t want to bring it up himself because he knows if he did Peter would push himself to go if he wasn’t ready and Tony knows that Peter would only be asking because he’s thought about it and he’s ready.

“What do you want to do about school?” Tony really needed Peter to be making the decisions here. 

Peter looked up at him seeming to be in thought then looked around “uh, I don’t know” 

Tony just looked at him. 

Peter continued “I just, I think I want to go back to my old school, you know, because I already know everything there and all my friends, and Ned and I think I just want to stay there” 

“If you want to stay there then you can. I’m not gonna put you into a new school Peter” Tony watched as Peter began to start fidgeting which he did when he was nervous. 

“It’s just, it’s so far and that’s too far for you to drive everyday and-“ 

Tony cut Peter off before he worked himself up over nothing “Peter, stop. This is your choice, it’s what you want because you’re gonna be the one going to school everyday, not me” 

Peter looked up at Tony and Tony saw a bit of fear cross his face. 

Tony continued “we’ll work it out buddy. Don’t worry” 

Tony got up and walked over to Peter and put his hands on his shoulders. Peter leaned into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist and Tony hugged him back. 

“Thank you,” Peter pulled back to look up at Tony “for-for helping me, and being there” 

“I’ll always be here, Pete” Tony said and Peter hugged him back. 

“How about you go set up a movie and I’ll be up soon?” Tony said as he let go of Peter. 

“Okay, not a scary one” Peter said and Tony laughed then Peter got up and went to go set up a movie. 

Tony watched Peter leave as he started to clean up. He thought about what Peter said. It’s almost been two weeks so maybe he should be going back to school soon. Peter wouldn’t be asking about it if he wasn’t ready. And even if Peter still wasn’t ready Tony wouldn’t force him to go. 

Tony finished cleaning up then he closed down the lab and went to go meet Peter. 

.  
.  
.

Tony and Peter ending up watching two movies. The first one was Grownups and the second one was Grownups 2. Tony’s only seen the first one and Peter hasn’t seen any. 

Tony enjoyed Peters laugher more than he enjoyed the movie. 

After the movie was over Tony leaned down and looked at Peter “you know,” be began “you don’t have to go back to school if you aren’t ready” 

Peter looked up and him “I know, I think I’m ready though” 

Tony smiled at him. Tony needed to make some calls. 

He needed to make some calls but without Peter with him. That was gonna be hard because Peter was always with him. 

Tony thought that maybe he could drop Peter off with the avengers for an hour or so. 

“Peter, do you wanna go see the avengers?” Tony asked excitedly hoping it would make Peter wanna go. 

“Yeah!” Peter jumped up running to the elevator and Tony followed. They got in then once it opened they walked out. 

Peter ran over finding no one but Steve and Bucky. 

“Oh, hi Peter” Steve said glancing up from his drawing. 

“Hi,” Peter waved to Steve then waved to Bucky. Bucky smiled at him. 

“Hey, where’s all the other idiots?” Tony asked as he walked in. 

Steve rolled his eyes before responding “Nat is training with Clint and Sam is in his room” 

“Hmmm” Tony mumbled then looked over at Bucky then back at Steve. Peter was looking really interested with something on the tv. 

Tony gave Steve eyes as he walked to the kitchen motioning for Steve to follow. Steve got up and followed Tony. 

“So,” Tony began “I have to make a few calls so can you guys watch Pete for me. I’ll only be about an hour. 

Steve crossed his arms and smiled at Tony “you want us to babysit him?” 

Tony rolled his eyes “no, well yeah, but don’t tell him you’re babysitting him, just say... you wanna spend time with him” 

Steve nodded his head and laughed “sure Tony. What time is his bedtime?” 

Tony hit him gently on the arm “I’ll be down to put him to bed Capsical” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have fun” Steve said and then they walked back into the living room. 

Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder pulling him out of his trance from the tv.

Peter turned to him “I have to go make a few calls but I’ll be back soon” Tony said and Peters eyes widened. 

“Where are you going?” Peter looked up at Tony sadly. 

“I’m probably gonna go to my office” Tony said not liking Peters face turn into worry. Tony looked up at Steve and Bucky. 

“Why can’t you call people here?” Peter stood up and grabbed Tony’s belt loop. 

“Peter, I’ll just be an hour. Steve and Buck will be here so you’re not alone” Tony removed Peter fingers from his belt loop and had to use a little force because Peter wasn’t letting go. 

Peter reluctantly sat down and watched as Tony left. He watched him go down in the elevator and the doors closed. 

Steve and Bucky both watched Peter then shared a look with one another. 

“Peter,” Steve said waiting for Peter to turn to him “wanna draw with me?” 

Peter looked over at Steve and put his finger in his mouth. He didn’t want Tony to leave but it wasn’t as bad as last time because he wasn’t alone. He slowly got up and sat next to Steve. 

“I’m drawing Bucky over there watching tv, but he doesn’t know I’m drawing him” Steve said and Peter weakly laughed. 

Steve watched as Peter had his finger in his mouth as he bit on it or sucked on it or something. He thought if he should probably take it out like he’s seen Tony do before. He reached up and grabbed Peters hand and gently pulled his hand away from his mouth. Peter lowered it then after Steve looked back at his drawing he put it back in, Steve decided to ignore it. 

Bucky watched the whole thing then looked at Steve. 

“Do you want to watch tv with me Peter?” Bucky said and Peter looked over at him. 

“What are you watching?” Peter said around his finger as he got up and sat next to Bucky. 

Peter sat really close and Bucky felt uncomfortable as he looked up at Steve. Steve knew that Bucky was uncomfortable with physical contact so he got up and sat down next to Peter and moved Peter a bit more closer to himself. 

“Uh, it’s some show called The Office” Bucky said and Peter went to lean back closer to Bucky but Steve stopped him. 

“You don’t want to colour with me Peter?” Steve tried to sound hurt. 

“I do, we can do both” Peter removed his finger from his mouth and Steve smiled.

.  
.  
.

Tony felt really bad leaving Peter. But he had no other choice. 

He needed to make some calls and he couldn’t have Peter there. 

It hurt him to leave Peter but he didn’t really know how to handle it. 

Tony got down to his lab. 

“FRIDAY, call Pepper Potts” Tony sat down on his work bench waiting for the call to connect. 

“Tony,” came Peppers voice through the speaker and it sent butterflies into Tony’s stomach “how are you?” 

Tony smiled “I’m good, how are you?” Tony couldn’t help but not rush into the conversation with Pepper. He loved talking to her and saved every second. 

“Busy,” Pepper sounded tired “I’ve got so much work to get caught up on” 

Tony hummed in understanding “well, at least I’ve got you” 

Pepper lightly laughed. 

“So, I just wanted to call you and let you know that I’m gonna be moving back into the tower. Pete and I.” 

Pepper was silent for a minute. “You don’t like it at the compound anymore?” 

Tony shook his head “no, that’s not it,” Tony paused as he looked over at Peters work table “Peter wants to go back to school. I think he’s ready” 

“Oh, that’s amazing Tony,” Pepper said with so much genuine care in her voice “I’m so glad he feels that’s he’s ready” 

“Yeah” Tony said with a smile. He really appreciated Peppers excitement. 

“Tell him I said hi, I’ve gotta go but I’ll talk to you later” Pepper ended the call and Tony just smiled off into the distance. 

Tony then had to make his next call.

“FRIDAY, call Midtown School of Science” 

The phone was picked up in the forth ring. 

“This is Midtown School of Science, how can I help you?” The lady, sounding like she was old, said into the phone. 

“Hi, I’m calling on behalf of Peter Parker,” Tony said then continued “I would like to schedule a meeting with the principal” 

The woman on the other end was typing something into the computer “Okay and what time and day would you like to speak to principal Morita?” 

“Is Tuesday at 8am good?” 

“Yes that time is perfect,” the lady said a little too excited “I’ll book you in” 

“Thank you” Tony ended the call then went up to go see what Peter was up to. 

.  
.  
.

“No! You put the blue one on there first” Tony heard Peter yell out while laughing. He smiled that Peter was in a good mood. 

Tony walked out of the elevator and followed the laughter. He walked into the kitchen and found Peter sitting on the counter covered in icing and what looked like cake batter. 

“Whatcha guys up to?” Tony asked curiously looking around at the mess. 

“Tony!” Peter said excitedly from the counter top. Tony walked over to him carful not to touch his dirty clothes and hands... and face and hair and basically everything. 

“We’re baking cupcakes ” Steve said while he attempted to ice the cupcakes. 

“Looks like there’s more on Peter than the actual cupcakes” Tony said laughing at the mess. 

Peter giggled as he brushed his hair onto the ground laughing at all the flour falling out. 

“Peter, do you want to ice this one?” Bucky said and Tony looked over in shook at the new voice in the room. He saw Bucky then smiled. He’s heard his voice before but hearing him talk to Peter when he doesn’t talk to anyone but Steve made Tony kinda happy. 

Tony smiled over at Steve. 

“Yeah! Let’s do blue and red” Peter said as he got on his knees on the counter to get a better angle. 

Tony and Steve watched as Peter and Bucky both iced the cupcake, not doing a good job but still attempting. 

“Good job Pete” Tony grabbed the cupcake that Peter handed to him. 

“Eat it” Peter said, more demanded and it looked as if Tony took a bite he would instantly get diabetes. 

“How bout I eat it later” Peter looked sadly at Tony and gave him puppy dog eyes. Tony couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes so he reluctantly took a bite. It wasn’t actually that bad, Tony guessed that Steve took over on the actual baking part. 

Peter watched him happily as Tony ate it. 

“Good” Tony put the rest of the cupcake on the counter then lifted Peter off and set him on his feet. 

“Hey” Peter said annoyed as Tony picked him up. 

“Go shower then we’ll do something” 

“Fine,” Peter started walking back into the living room to go to the elevator but he realized Tony wasn’t following him so he stopped and waited. 

Tony watched as Peter stood there looking at him. 

Tony knew Peter was waiting for him to go with him so he walked over to him. 

“Go shower down here” Tony walked over to one of the bathrooms down the hall. 

He opened the door and let Peter in. Peter looked around at the shower wide eyed as he saw how big it was. 

“It’s the whole bathroom” Peter said getting into the shower and looking up at the ceiling. 

“Take your clothes off before you shower kid,” Tony grabbed a towel from under the sink and put it on the toilet seat “I’ll be outside” 

Tony went to leave but Peter looked really sad “Where are you going?” 

“I’m not gonna just sit here and watch you shower. I’ll be outside” Tony laughed then pat Peters head then turned and left. 

Peter honestly didn’t care if Tony stayed, he felt comfortable in front of him but he didn’t want to ask him to stay because he could shower by himself. He quickly took off his clothes leaving them thrown on the ground then hopping into the shower quickly cleaning himself and getting out. 

He wrapped himself in the towel and looked in the mirror. The towel was huge on him and it went all the way over his shoulders and down to his shins. 

Peter walked out of the bathroom on a mission to go find Tony. 

He found him eating a cupcake with Steve and Bucky. 

“Who are you?” Tony asked jokingly at Peter. 

Peter walked over to him and sat down next to him. 

“I’m Peter” Peter said looking over at Tony confused. 

“Oh, Peter. I didn’t recognize you without all that icing on your face” Tony said and Peter laughed. 

Tony ran his hand through Peters curls. Peter cuddled up to him with his towel. 

“Nope,” Tony pushed Peter away and Peter tried to stop him “go get dressed before you flash someone” 

Peter stopped and looked up at Tony. Tony poked his side then Peter playfully hit him back. 

Tony was gonna start tickling Peter but he didn’t want a towel slip so he decided to just gently push Peter away. 

“Go get dressed Pete” 

Peter just looked at him. 

“Alright fine, we’ll go together” Tony stood up and walked to the elevator and Peter got up to follow. 

They got in and then it took them to their floor so they got out and Tony waited by the elevator. 

“Go change, I’ll wait here” Tony said and Peter ran off. 

Less than two minutes later Peter came back out wearing Ironman pyjama pants and a white fluffy sweater. 

Tony smiled at his pants then gave an ugly look to the sweater. 

“Pants and a top too much kid?” 

Peter looked up at him then rolled his eyes “no, I’m wearing your pants and Buckys top” 

“How is that Buckys top?” 

“Because,” Peter and Tony stepped into the elevator “it’s the winter soldier. Get it, because it’s white like snow” 

Tony laughed then brought Peter in for a side hug. 

They got off the elevator and Peter ran over to the living room “How about we watch Grownups two and eat cupcakes?” Peter suggested. 

“Sounds good” Tony sat down then Peter ran to the kitchen to get the plate of cupcakes. He came down and set them in the middle while Tony hit play on Netflix. 

The movie started playing and Peter grabbed a cupcake then sat down next to Tony. Peter took one bite of his cupcake then dropped it on himself getting icing and cupcake all over himself. He looked up to Tony like he was about to get yelled at. 

Tony realized that kids are very messy little people. Literally every hour Peter was changing because he was getting something spilled on himself. 

“It’s fine. Let’s go change again” Tony paused the movie after only watching not even five minutes yet. 

“We’ll be back” Tony said then Steve and Bucky watched them leave. 

After five minutes Tony and Peter returned. This time Peter was wearing army pyjama pants and a matching top. Tony looked unhappy that it wasn’t Ironman but he didn’t say anything. 

They sat down and resumed their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkk soooo Bucky talked for the first time!!!! I was waiting for the right time and I feel like this was it. Just to clear things up Bucky talks to Steve and Bucky talked to Peter when they first met but he’s just really shy.


	19. I’ll go with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Peter about the plan to move into the tower.

After the movie was done and all the cupcakes were gone, thanks to Peter, they all sat and chatted for a bit. 

They turned on The office for Bucky and Peter to watch while Tony and Steve talked. 

They didn’t really talk about much, Steve wanted to say more but not with Peter here. 

“You ready to go up now?” Tony asked Peter who looked like he was really into the show. He had his eyes trained on the tv and his mouth was slightly open in interest. 

Tony elbowed him lightly in the side to get Peters attention. 

“Pete,” Peter looked up at Tony “Let’s go up” 

“No, it’s not over” Peter whined as he tucked the blanket around himself in protest. 

“You’ve already watched so much” Tony stood up hoping that Peter would follow. 

Peter didn’t even look at him as he sat back and watched the show. 

“It’ll be here tomorrow Peter, let’s go” Tony walked to the elevator annoyed that Peter wasn’t following him. 

“Alright you stay here tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow” Tony knew this would work and he was right because Peter jumped off the couch and walked over to him like he was about to be yelled at. Tony had no idea why Peter always looked like he was gonna be yelled at when he did something like spill food on himself or drop something because he’s sure May never yelled at him, he guesses that’s just what kids do. 

Tony smiled as Peter walked up to him. 

“You ready?” Peter nodded then they went up to their floor. 

“Are we gonna watch another movie?” Peter asked jumping up on the couch. 

Tony shook his head “Were gonna have a talk. Sit” 

Peter stopped jumping and sat down looking at Tony curiously.

“Am I in trouble?” Peter had fear in his voice and he sounded a lot younger than fifteen. 

“No buddy, it’s nothing bad I just wanna talk” Tony reassured him. 

“O-Okay” Peter watched Tony then brought his finger to his mouth. 

Tony noticed Peter doing this a lot but he didn’t want to ask him about it now. He took Peters wrist and took his hand away from his mouth but Peter just put it back in. 

“How do you feel about moving into the tower?” 

Peter looked at him and looked to be in thought then his eyes lit up and he took his finger out of his mouth as he sat up on his knees. 

“Yeah! I love the tower!” 

Tony smiled at him. That was a relief. Tony was worried that Peter liked it here too much and that he wouldn’t want to move. 

“Good bud, it’ll be a lot of fun,” Tony paused then continued “my lab there is a lot better than the one here” 

Peter nodded in agreement “Yeah, and it has lots of cooler equipment that we can use” 

“So you like that?” Tony ran his hands through Peters hair as Peter nodded really fast. 

“Good. I also called your school” Tony said then looked over at Peter to watch his reaction. Peters smile died on his face and was replaced with worry. 

“We have to meet with your principal Molly on Tuesday at 8am” 

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes “it’s ’Mortia’ not ‘Molly’” Peter laughed. 

“Whatever. That’s why I thought that we should move back to the tower so that you can be closer to school and I can be close to the city to make business trips easier,” Tony was more talking to himself for the business trip part because it was annoying having to travel so far from the compound “also, I’m just really excited to get my lab back” 

Peter didn’t say anything and he just nodded his head.

Tony watched Peter feeling really happy. He loved seeing Peter happy. 

“How about you go get ready for bed then we’ll watch something” Tony said. 

“Okay. Time me” Peter said as he jumped off the couch to quickly get ready for bed. 

Tony pressed the start button on his phone and Peter came out 30 seconds later. 

“I think you set a new record” Tony held up the phone for Peter to see. 

“Can we watch something in your room?” Peter asked Tony using his puppy dog eyes. Tony remembers the first time Peter used them on him. 

Peter was staying the night at the tower and it was late but Peter wanted ice cream even after Tony said no and Peter used his puppy dog eyes and Tony caved so fast and just gave Peter the whole tub of ice cream. 

“Alright, we can-“ Tony was cut off as Peter ran to Tonys bedroom. 

Tony sighed as he stood up and followed Peter. 

“Your bed is really jumpy” Peter said from on top of Tony’s bed jumping up and down. 

“Kid, What are you doing?” Tony definitely should not have let Peter eat so many cupcakes this close to bedtime. 

“Jumping!” Peter said as he continued jumping. 

Tony watched as Peter jumped and it was making him exhausted just watching it. 

“Stop jumping Pete, lets watch something” Tony got onto the bed and Peter jumped down next to him and sat down. 

“Let’s watch something funny. Maybe we can watch Grownups again, that was a funny movie. Do you think Steve liked it, I know Bucky did, I even saw him laughing. We should go ask them if they liked it-“ Peter rambled on But Tony cut him off. 

“How about we watch something calm,” Tony turned on the tv “like watching the waves” 

Peter sat up in bed and didn’t even cuddle into Tony and that’s how Tony knew he wasn’t gonna be getting any sleep tonight. 

“That sounds boring” Peter said as he exaggeratedly lied down with a heavy sigh. 

“FRIDAY, how do you make kids tired?” Tony asked as his last hope. 

Peter sat up and looked at Tony. 

“Warm milk seems to help kids fall asleep” FRIDAY said and Tony jumped out of bed to go warm up some milk in the microwave. 

He came back and handed it to Peter “drink this” 

Peter shook his head “Pete, it’ll help you sleep” 

“But I’m not tired” Peter said stubbornly. 

Tony put his head in his hands. 

“Then drink your milk” Tony grabbed the cup from Peter and guided him to lie down. Peter put up a tiny fight but lied down. 

“How am I supposed to lie down and drink my milk?” Peter crossed his arms. 

Tony thought for a moment “FRIDAY, order sippy cups” 

Peter hit him in the arm. Tony hit him back lightly. 

“Just sit up a bit” Tony said then Peter sat up and drank all his milk. Tony patted him on the back and Peter lied down. 

Tony played some random tv show that was boring just to try and tire Peter out. 

Peter didn’t say anything as he lied down watching the tv. Tony was lying down as well and kept glancing over at him. Peter had his arms above his head and was playing with his hair as he watched the tv. Tony looked at Peters position and thought that it was funny because Peter only does that in his sleep and now he was doing it awake. 

Tony let Peter watch tv for a little bit longer before he decided to send him to bed. 

“You ready to go to your bed now Pete?” Tony asked and Peter looked up at him. 

Peter rolled closer to Tony “no, I wanna stay here” 

Tony rubbed Peters hair “I know buddy, but you have to sleep in your own bed” 

“No” Peter whined out as he cuddled more into Tony. 

Tonys heart broke but he needed his sleep too. He was awake practically all night with Peter kicking him and sleeping on top of him. 

“Come, I’ll bring you there” Tony moved away from Peter and got off the bed. He walked to the edge and pulled the blankets down. 

“Come Peter” Tony said after Peter made no move to get up. 

“I want to stay h-here” Peter said and Tony could tell he was crying. 

“I know you do but you have to sleep in your own bed” Tony grabbed Peter leg and pulled him down. 

Peter whined but sat up and Tony began walking to Peters room. 

Once they got there Tony sat on the bed and Peter cuddled into him. Tony brushed his hair back as Peter cried but it sounded more of a tired cry than a sad cry. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning” Tony said and he tucked the blankets around Peter then moved to turn the bathroom light on. 

He waved bye to Peter then went back to his room. 

Tony sat on the bed and pulled out his StarkPad. 

He decided to do some research. 

Tony typed into his StarkPad ‘separation anxiety in teens’ and he came across many results. 

He read some articles about how kids who have separation anxiety don’t like to be away from home or from their parents. These kids tend to latch onto their parents and want them by their side at all times. 

Tony also came across codependency.

He did some more research and then he heard a knock at the door. 

“Yeah?” Tony said knowing it was Peter. 

Peter opened the door and walked in then stood at the edge of the bed. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep” Peter looked down. 

Tony watched as Peter picked at something on the bed and he couldn’t send Peter back to bed now. 

“Come here” Tony said and Peter wasted no time jumping on the bed and lying on Tony’s chest. Tony put his hand on Peter back and rubbed it up and down. 

Tony turned off his StarkPad and held Peter against his chest.

“I’m sorry” Peter mumbled into Tony chest and he lifted his head off of him to look at him. 

Tony brushed his hair back “don’t be sorry Pete, you can come to me whenever you need something” 

Peter nodded his head and put it back down on Tony’s chest. 

Tony patted Peters hair for a few minutes then he felt Peters breath even out as he fell asleep.

.  
.  
.

Peter kicked Tony really hard in the leg and Tony sat up in pain. 

Tony looked over at Peter watching him as he moved around on the bed. 

Peter gathered all the blankets and started rolling in them. 

Tony watched as Peter rolled over off the bed and landed on the floor. 

Peter started crying so Tony jumped off the bed and ran over to Peters side. 

“Pete, you’re okay” Tony helped Peter untangle himself but he couldn’t see anything so he reached up and turned the lamp on. 

Tony looked at Peters face and it was dripping blood. 

“What the fuck” Tony said as he looked at Peters face that was covered in blood. 

That seemed to scare Peter so he reached his hand up to his head and then moved his hand back and saw all the blood. Peter started crying harder and looked up at Tony. 

Tony had no idea what to do “shit, fuck”

Peter just cried out and so Tony picked him up bridal carry. 

He carried Peter into the elevator so he could get help. 

“FRIDAY, who’s awake?” Tony called out in distress. 

“Steve Rogers and Natasha are awake and are in the living room” FRIDAY responded and Tony looked down at Peters face. The cut must be really deep because the blood kept coming. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony ran out. 

Steve and Natasha must have heard Peters crying because they immediately sat up and ran over to Tony. 

“What happened to him?” Natasha asked as she led Tony over to the couch. 

“He fell off the bed and must’ve hit his head on the nightstand” Tony said as he put Peter on the couch. Peter reached out for him still crying. 

“Dad, d-dad” Peter said reaching out to Tony and Tony’s heart stopped beating. He froze on the spot and even Natasha and Steve froze but then they acted like nothing happened as they continued putting pressure on Peters head trying to stop the blood. 

“I’m right here buddy” Tony reached out and grabbed Peters hand. He wanted to run his hands through Peters hair but it was covered in blood.

Steve got up and ran to get something from the kitchen while Natasha kept pressing down on Peters head. 

“I’m gonna clean it up to see if he needs stitches” Natasha said as he let go of Peters head for Steve to take over. She poured some water onto a cloth then Steve moved his hands so Natasha could clean it up. 

Peter kept crying but was calming down a bit as Tony held his hand. 

“It’s okay Pete” Tony reassured Peter and Peter stopped crying but started whimpering. 

“The cut is pretty deep but it doesn’t need stitches” Natasha said and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Does he sleep on a bunk bed, because he must have fallen off of something high” Steve asked jokingly. Tony rolled his eyes. 

Natasha finished cleaning Peters head then she cleaned up all the towels. 

Tony picked Peter up by the shoulders so he could hold him in his arms. Peter whimpered into Tony’s neck as he weakly hugged him. 

“Thanks for helping” Tony said to Steve and Natasha as he stood up with Peter. 

“It’s no problem Tony, I hope you feel better tomorrow Peter” Steve said and Natasha nodded. 

Tony and Peter went back to Tony’s room. 

Peter climbed up on the bed as Tony grabbed all the blankets and put it back on the bed. Tony grabbed a bunch of pillows and made a border at the other side of the bed so Peter didn’t fall off again. He got into bed and Peter cuddled into his side. 

Tony rubbed Peters back up and down and he watched Peter fall asleep. 

Tony didn’t fall asleep that night, he just took content in watching Peter sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn’t mean to make the end sound so creepy but it’s supposed to be cute like tony would rather lose sleep to watch peter sleep idk still sounds creepy but whatever


	20. As long as I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper go out for dinner but something makes them want to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing okkkk:))))

It was raining out. 

The rain was hitting the window and it was really calming. 

After Peter fell off the bed and Tony took him down to get him fixed up, they came back up and Peter fell asleep clearly exhausted over the whole ordeal but Tony stayed awake. He wasn’t really tired anymore and he would rather watch Peter sleep to make sure he didn’t start rolling off again. 

It was 9am and Tony was lying in bed watching and listening to the rain hit the window. He had Peter tucked against his side with Peters arms above his head and one of Peters arms were lying right on Tony’s face but he didn’t care. 

Tony lied there just enjoying it when he heard a light knock on the door.

He looked over at the door expecting it to be Steve but then the door opened and Pepper walked in. 

Tony’s whole face lit up as she walked over to Tony’s side of the bed taking in Peter lying there without a care in the world. 

“You look comfy” Pepper whispered out smiling at Peters sleeping form. 

“Yeah,” Tony said not really wanting to talk just in case he woke Peter up. 

“What happened to his face?” Pepper looked concerned. 

“Oh, he fell off the bed” 

Pepper looked at Peter sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Tony’s arm. 

“You guys enjoy your sleepover, I’m gonna go to a meeting then I’ll be back by oneish” Pepper stood up and left the room. 

Tony just blinked his eyes thinking he just imagined her. She came and left so fast it gave Tony whiplash. 

.  
.  
.

“Tony?” Tony heard Peter calling from in the living room. 

“In here” 

Peter walked in and sat down in front of Tony. Tony put his phone down as he looked up at Peter. 

“Can I take this off now?” Peter said referring to the bandage on his forehead. 

“Yeah, it should be healed” Tony stood up and walked into his bedroom with Peter following. He walked into his bathroom. 

“Sit there” Tony pointed to the toilet seat and Peter sat down. 

Tony washed his hands then stood in front of Peter as he pulled back the bandage. It was mostly healed except for a tiny scab that should be gone in a few hours. 

“A clean bill of health” Tony said throwing the bloody bandage in the garage and Peter stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“I wish I had your healing powers, kid” 

Peter looked over at Tony “Yeah, it’s cool” 

Peter walked out of the bathroom “I’m hungry” 

“Of course you are” Tony said following Peter to the kitchen. 

“What will it be?” 

Peter sat down on the stool and looked to be in thought “hmmm?... French toast” 

“New choice. Alright then” Tony began making the French toast as FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss, Steve Rogers and Natasha are requesting access to enter” 

“Yeah, let them in” 

Peter got up excitedly and ran to meet them at the elevator. 

Tony looked over at saw Peter walking in with Steve and Natasha. 

Natasha was looking at Peters head questionably and Steve was watching Tony. 

“How’s your head, Peter?” Steve asked pulling his attention back on Peter. 

“It’s good,” Peter said touching his head “I fell off the bed” 

Tony laughed “Yeah, they know Pete” 

Peter jumped up on the stool “Tony’s making me French toast and I’m supervising to make sure he doesn’t start a fire” 

“Hey, I’m not gonna start any fires. If anything you’d be the one who’d start the fire which is why I’ll never let you use the stove” Tony said as he mixed the batter. 

“We just came to see how Peter was doing and I wanted to know if he’d like to come and paint with me” Steve asked looking over at Peter hopefully. 

“Yeah! Me and Tony can come after French toast” Peter said excitedly bouncing in the chair. 

Tony noticed how Peter just invited him to come and he thought back to what he was reading the night before about separation anxiety. 

Steve smiled and waved bye as they left. 

“You know,” Tony began “you can go by yourself, you don’t need me to come” 

Peter looked over at Tony “no, I want you to come with me” 

Tony didn’t really know what else to say so he just nodded. 

“French toast is ready. And I’m pretty sure it’s the best I’ve made so far” 

Tony placed the plate in front of Peter. 

“I’ll be the judge of that” Peter said then took a bite. He made a disgusting face “I’m just joking, it’s really good”

“Good, or else I would have still made you eat it just to make me feel better” Tony joked. 

Peter finished his French toast then went to go change while Tony cleaned up the kitchen. 

Peter ran back out sliding on his feet. 

“You ready?” Tony asked and Peter nodded.

They got into the elevator and then when it opened Peter ran out and jumped over the couch. Tony walked to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

Everyone was gone but Steve and Bucky. Tony thought that they must have been waiting for Peter to come down so that they could paint together or whatever. 

Tony was in the kitchen watching Peter talk excitedly with Steve and Bucky then his phone rang. 

“Hey Pepper” Tony said into the phone smiling. 

“Hey, I’m coming back now. We can do something with Peter” 

Tony looked over at Peter having fun with Steve and Bucky and he didn’t really wanna take Peter away from that. 

“Peters actually hanging out with Steve and Bucky right, they’re gonna paint or something” 

Pepper paused for a bit “oh okay, I’ll come over for a bit to say hi to him” 

“Yeah sure,” Tony felt kinda hurt that Pepper didn’t want to hang out with him but she spoke again. 

“Do you want to do something?” Pepper asked and Tony smiled. 

“Uh, Yeah. We can go out for dinner” Tony suggested hoping Pepper will say yes. 

“That sounds perfect, I’m coming up now so I’ll see you” Pepper hung up the phone then Tony walked over and sat down next to Peter. 

Peter was sitting on the floor between Tony’s legs and leaned against him. 

The elevator opened and Tony heard high heels walking closer. 

Peter turned around curiously then smiled when he saw Pepper. He got up and ran over to her to hug her. 

“Hi Pepper” Peter said looking up at Pepper with wide eyes. Pepper patted the back of his head and smiled down at him. 

“Hey Pep” Tony walked over and went to hug Pepper with Peter between them. 

“Peter, Pep and I are gonna go out for a little bit and you’re gonna stay here with Steve and Bucky” Tony said just waiting for Peter to start freaking out. 

Peters smile died down on his face as he reached his hands up to Tony. 

“You’ll stay here and have fun” Tony grabbed Peters hands and squeezed them. 

“No, stay here” Peter spoke in a tiny voice. 

Tony shook his head and looked up at Pepper watching them. 

He looked down at Peter as Peter brought his finger up to his mouth. Tony pulled it away. 

“No!” Peter screamed and didn’t let Tony pull his hand away from his mouth. 

“Peter, I’m just going for a few hours” Tony said watching Peter look up at Tony with tears in his eyes. 

Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve not removing his finger from his mouth as he nodded. 

Tony smiled at him then gave him a hug. Peter hugged him back with one arm then Tony pulled away and waved bye. 

After Tony and Pepper were out of view Steve walked over to Peter. 

“It’s okay Peter, how about we do something fun” Steve said as he guided Peter back on the couch. 

Peter sat down sadly. He missed Tony. It hasn’t even been a minute and he already missed him. He didn’t like the feeling he got when Tony was gone. 

He looked over at Steve and watched as Steve got up. He walked over to the dinning room table and put a bunch of paints on it. 

Peter got up to watch what Steve was doing. 

“We’re gonna do finger painting” Steve said and Peter looked up at him curiously. 

“We use our hands instead of paint brushes. It’s a lot of fun but really messy” Steve pulled out too giant tops. 

“Put this on so you don’t get your clothes dirty” Peter lifted his arms removing his finger from his mouth and Steve put the top over Peters head then he rolled up the sleeves. 

Steve put his own on then he started pouring the paints onto a plate. 

“This is your canvas,” Steve pointed to Peters “and this is mine” 

“So I just put my fingers in the paint?” Peter asked looking up at Steve. 

Steve nodded and Peter grinned then stuck his fingers into the paint. 

“I’m gonna draw me and Tony” Peter said then got to work. 

.  
.  
.

After the elevator doors closed Tony put his face in his hand. 

“What happened in there?” Pepper asked as she put her hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“He doesn’t like to leave me” 

Tony said as the elevator took them to the ground floor and they got into one of Tony’s cars. 

“He has separation anxiety,” Tony said starting the car and pulling out of the garage “I looked it up last night” 

Pepper looked over at Tony sadly “it makes sense. He’s lost so much and he’s scared you're gonna leave him too” 

“I’m not gonna leave him” Tony said matter of fact. 

“I know you’re not but does he know that?” 

“Yes,” Tony remembers telling Peter multiple times that he’s always going to be there for him and that he’s never gonna leave him “I told him before”

Pepper patted Tony’s knee for comfort but it didn’t do much to help. 

“Just keep telling him” Pepper said. 

Tony nodded as he drove. They got to the restaurant and it wasn’t busy, thankfully.

They walked in and sat at a far corner. Tony honestly tried to give Pepper his full attention but he honestly couldn’t help but think about Peter and how sad he looked when he left and what he was doing now. 

Pepper noticed “do you want to go back?” 

Tony looked up at her confused. 

“I know you miss him, I don’t mind. We can go back and make dinner with Peter” Pepper said and Tony honestly liked that idea. 

“Yeah, sorry” did Tony actually just say sorry. He was picking up a lot from Peter. 

Tony and Pepper drove back then got into the elevator to go see Peter. 

Tony’s excitement was making him become jumpy in the elevator.

He honestly couldn’t wait to see Peter. 

The elevator doors opened and he heard Peters laugher. He quickly walked over to the sound and saw Peter sitting on the table covered in paint. 

He walked up behind him and grabbed his waist. He picked him up and hugged him, he breathed in Peters hair that Tony decided it was his favourite smell in the world. 

Peter froze as he tried to see who it was. When he realized it was Tony he turned around so he could hug Tony definitely getting paint everywhere but not really caring. 

“You’re back!” Peter said excitedly as he hugged him. 

“Yeah, I told you I’d come back” Tony picked Peter back up placing him on the table again and Peter sat on his knees. 

“How come every time I leave you with my kid he’s always covered in something?” Tony said to Steve not even realizing he called Peter ‘my kid’. 

Steve smiled having noticed what Tony said “it’s not my fault, he’s just messy” 

Tony smiled as he played with Peters hair and looking at his drawing “what did you paint?” 

Peter smiled up at him as he described his painting “it’s me and you in the lab together” 

Tony smiled not really seeing it but Peter drew it so he was already thinking where he’d have it framed. 

“I love it” Tony said then Peter leaned into him. 

“Yours sucks Cap” Tony joked as he looked over at Steve’s. 

“He drew Bucky and Bucky didn’t even realize” Peter said laughing. 

“Wow, you’re really talented Peter” Pepper came over looking at Peters finger painting. 

“Thank you” Peter beamed up at her. 

Tony picked Peter up off the table and started leading him to the elevator. 

“We’ll be back, Peters gonna shower then we’ll eat” Tony said dragging Peter into the elevator with Pepper following. 

The elevator opened and Pepper sat down on the couch while Tony and Peter went to Peters room. 

“Shower quick then we can go eat” Tony said getting out an outfit for Peter. It wasn’t bedtime yet so Tony just pulled out track pants and a long sleeve top. 

Peter took off his clothes throwing them into the corner then getting in the shower. 

Tony picked up all of Peters clothes making a reminder to do this laundry.

Tony walked back out into the living room and sat with Pepper while they waited for Peter to be done. 

“It’s really cute how he’s so comfortable in front of you” Pepper said and Tony looked over at her. 

“Yeah” Tony was about to say more but he saw Peter enter the room. 

“You guys ready?” Peter asked as he came over and walked to the elevator. 

Tony and Pepper both got up and then they made their way down to Steve and Bucky. 

Tony walked over to Steve who was in the kitchen. 

“Thanks for watching him” Tony said as he leaned against the counter. 

Steve looked over to him and turned them crossed his arms “I don’t mind, Tony” 

Tony smiled and Steve continued “if you ever need us to watch him we’ll be more than happy to help” 

“Thanks Cap” Tony patted Steve on the arm then walked out to the living room. 

“We’re gonna watch Happy Gilmore” Peter jumped over to Tony and Tony sat down on the couch next to Pepper. 

“I’ve never seen it” Tony said and then Peter hit play on the tv. 

Pepper sat next to Tony on one side but not too close and Peter sat next to Tony on the other side practically sitting on top of him. 

Half way through the movie Pepper got a call and got up to answer it. Tony knew she would have to leave so he cuddled Peter closer to try and get the feeling away of Pepper leaving. 

Pepper came back and whispered that she was leaving in Tonys ear then Tony turned around sadly to her. 

“You’re leaving?” Peter apparently heard because he turned around and faced Pepper. 

“Yeah, I have to go back to Miami for business,” Pepper said as she brushed Peters hair off his face “I’ll see you soon” 

Peter waved goodbye sadly to Pepper and Tony did the same. 

Pepper then left. 

Tony didn’t really feel like watching the movie anymore and he could tell Peter didn’t either because he kept moving around. 

“Do you wanna go up now?” Tony whispered into Peters ear and Peter nodded. 

Tony sat up and grabbed Peters painting then they waved bye to Steve. Bucky was asleep on the couch so they didn’t say bye to him. 

Once they got to their floor, Tony put Peters painting on the table and made a reminder to have it framed and hung. 

“Peter, we have the meeting with your principal tomorrow” Tony sat down on he couch and Peter sat in front of him on the ottoman. 

“Oh” Peter looked down. 

“It’s at eight so we have to wake up really early” 

“O-okay” Peter looked up at Tony then looked away. 

Tony watched him for a few seconds. He thought Peter was ready to go back to school but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” 

“Nothing” 

“Tell me Pete” Tony placed his hands on Peters knees to get his attention. 

“It’s just- I’m scared” Peter said sadly and looked down. 

This kid, he was always pulling on Tonys heart strings. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, I’ll be right there the whole time” 

Peter looked up at Tony and smiled then he got up and threw himself into Tonys arms. Tony picked him up a bit so he was sitting on his lap. 

He hasn’t held Peter liked this for awhile and he realized he actually missed holding him like this. 

Tony moved Peters leg so he was sitting more comfortably and then he wrapped his arms around Peters small body. 

Peter curled into him not worrying about tomorrow when he has everything he wants right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkk I have a serious question
> 
> How long do you guys like the chapters? Because when I read I know I like them long like maybe 5000 words or so but I just wanna know if you guys like long chapters or short chapters???
> 
>  
> 
> Also..... I know Peter hasn’t mentioned becoming spider man yet but I’m basically writing the chapters in order by day like I’m going day by day idk when I’ll stop doing that but right now that’s what I’m doing and so it’s not as long as you thinks it’s maybe been so yea. Peter hasn’t brought it up yet and I kinda need to add that in soon soooo wait and see
> 
>  
> 
> I know tony and Pepper never ended up eating their dinner but I really didn’t feel like cooking. Also I went to go see endgame again and idk why I did it because I’m ruined once again


	21. Just this once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have their meeting at Peters school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkk so I am gonna try and make the chapters longer as I promised but the only thing is is that I already have a bunch of chapters written so the next few might be a little short so I’m sorry. 
> 
> I also literally write every single day because I love it so much but this past weekish i haven’t written anything because I’ve literally been sooo busy with everything

Tony and Peter sat on the couch for a few minutes longer. 

Tony was rubbing Peters back and Tony could tell that Peter was dozing off. 

Tony shuffled a little on the couch to wake Peter up. 

“Bedtime bud” He said into Peters ear and Peter whined. 

“I wanna stay here” Peter said moving his head more into Tony’s neck. 

“You can’t, my legs are falling asleep” Tony laughed then tried to push Peter off on him. 

Peter fell onto the couch then Tony stood up and stretched. Peter stood up and leaned against Tony. 

“Go get ready for bed and I’ll tuck you in” Tony said and he noticed the way Peters face scrunched up into worry. 

“Can- can I sleep with you?” Peter asked as he looked at the floor. 

Tony hated this. He hated saying no to Peter but he needed sleep and Peter needed to sleep in his own bed. 

“No Pete, not tonight” Tony cradled the back of Peters head as Peter looked up at him and put his chin on his chest. 

“Please” 

“No Pete” 

“Please, Please, please-“ 

Tony cut him off “Peter. I said no” 

Peter let go of Tony and crossed his arms and walked to his bedroom. Tony watched him walk away then he sat back down on the couch. 

Peter walked back to his bedroom not understanding why Tony wouldn’t let him sleep with him. He hated being alone and Tony didn’t understand that. Peter liked sleeping with Tony because he never got any nightmares and he always slept really good plus he always knew Tony was there. 

Peter got into his bedroom and walked into his closet as he angrily pulled his clothes off the hangers. He grabbed his Ironman pyjamas and was about to put them on but Tony wasn’t letting him sleep with him so he threw them on the ground and pulled out his captain America ones. 

Peter took off his top and then his pants and underwear when Tony knocked on the door. 

“What?” Peter asked angrily. 

“Can I come in?” Tony really didn’t want Peter to be mad at him. Maybe he should just give in and let Peter sleep with him. 

“I’m naked” Peter said not wanting Tony to come in and see him naked right now. 

“Since when do you care about that?” Tony leaned his head against the door hoping that Peter would still trust him. 

“Since you make me sleep by myself” Peter felt a tear run down his cheek and he wiped it away. 

He quickly put on his pyjama pants and opened the door. 

Peter pushed his face into Tony’s chest and hugged him tight. Tony was shocked at first but then he hugged Peter back. 

“I just- I just, I-I wanna s-sleep with you” Peter cried into Tony’s shirt and Tony shushed him. 

Tony really didn’t want to give in but he also didn’t want Peter to cry anymore. 

“Alright, you can sleep with me” Tony knew he shouldn’t give in, but he did. 

“Thank y-you” Peter hugged Tony tighter before he let go and took a breath. 

“I’ll wait here, how about you go get ready” Tony pushed Peter off and Peter went to brush his teeth and go change into his Ironman pyjamas. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Tony said as Peter came out wearing his Ironman pyjamas instead of his Caption America ones “you were trying to get back at me by wearing Cap instead” 

Peter smirked at him “that’s low kid” Tony said then pushed Peter away. 

They made their way to Tony’s bedroom and Peter jumped up on the bed already getting under the blankets. 

Tony went into the bathroom to change into his own pyjamas and brush his teeth. 

He came back out and got up on the bed. 

“Don’t kick me tonight kid or I’ll kick you right back” Tony held up a finger at Peter in warning and Peter stared at him. 

“I don’t kick in my sleep” Peter said then crossed his arms. 

Tony laughed “you do. You also do a lot of other stuff in your sleep” 

Peter looked at Tony curiously “like what?” 

“Hmmmm?” Tony got under the blankets “you kick, talk, well it’s more of a mumble. You sleep in every position possible and you’re like a little leech attached to my side” 

“I just like to be close” Peter looked offended and Tony laughed. 

“I know Pete,” Tony dragged Peter closer to him “I don’t mind buddy” 

Peter curled into Tony’s side even more as Tony played with Peters hair until they both fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

“Boss, it is 6am, I suggest you get up now so you can make your 8am meeting at Peters school” FRIDAY said waking Tony up. 

Peter on the other hand was a very heavy sleeper. 

Tony moved Peter off of him and got out of bed. He hates waking up early. Why did he make this meeting for 8am? That’s why Tony makes Pepper go to all the early morning meetings. 

The only time Tony is up at this time is if he’s pulled an all nighter working in the lab. 

Tony dragged himself to the bathroom and quickly showered. He went to his closet to get dressed in a suit. Maybe it was a little extra showing up to a school meeting in a suit but he is Tony Stark, he is extra. 

Tony finished getting ready then he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Peter sleeping peacefully. Peters cheeks were rosy pink and his hair was all sweaty like all other times when he slept. 

It wasn’t even hot in the rom so Tony doesn’t understand why Peter always sweat when he sleeps. He guesses it has something to do with burying his face into Tony’s side. 

“Pete, wake up buddy” Tony brushed Peters sweaty hair away from his hair. 

Peter whined and leaned into the touch. 

“We have our meeting at the school” Tony brushed Peters hair back some more and Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and Tony smiled down at him because he looked like a little baby waking up. Peter stretched his legs out and rolled onto his other side. 

“Up” Tony said to Peter and he stood up and went to the kitchen to make Peter some breakfast.

Peter was way too tired to be doing anything other than sleep right now. 

He dragged himself out of bed dragging one of the blankets down with him and made his way into the kitchen. 

Peter sat down on the stool and covered himself in a blanket. 

“Eat fast because we have to leave in 20 minutes” Tony pulled the blankets off from around Peter and put the plate of waffles in front of him. 

Peter ate the waffles fast then he rushed off to his bedroom to get dressed and ready. He quickly brushed his teeth, went pee and changed. 

“All set?” Tony asked from sitting on the couch. 

“Yeah” Peter nodded, still tired and not wanting to go to school even if it’s just for a meeting. 

“Let’s go” 

They made their way into the elevator and down to the garage and got into one of Tony’s less flashy cars. 

Peter got into the passenger seat and turned around to look in the backseat. 

Tony started the car and pulled out. 

He looked over at Peter “What’re looking for?”

Peter turned to Tony then back in the backseat “I don’t have to sit in a car seat right?” 

Tony laughed “Do you want to?” 

Peter thought for a second then shook his head “no, it’s comfy but I don’t need it” 

Tony smiled over at Peter then ruffled his hair “depends on how much you weigh, you know, with the spider bite making you lighter” Tony said then paused at what he said. Shit. Fuck. He did not want to bring up Spider-Man to Peter until Peter brought it up. 

He looked over at Peter and Peter was looking out the window in thought and Tony wanted to take him out of those thoughts so he didn’t think of anything related to Spider-Man. 

“How bout I order you one of those car seats with the built in buckles” Tony said trying to joke with Peter to distract him. Peter turned to him and rolled his eyes. 

“Why don’t you just get one of those backwards car seats while you’re at it” Peter said back. 

“If I get that then I could just put you in it and carry you everywhere” Tony said and Peter laughed. 

The good thing about kids was that they were easily distracted. Tony wished the people he had to have meetings with were as easily distracted like Peter was. 

They drove the rest of the way which was a long way as they continued talking about stupid stuff. Peter fell asleep the last thirty minutes and Tony arrived at the school then woke Peter up. 

“We’re here already?” Peter asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Yep, you ready?” 

Peter nodded his head. 

Tony got out of the car and straightened his suit. Peter got out and looked up at the school. 

It feels like a lifetime ago since Peters been here. In a way it has. Peter has a new life now. It will always be different now. He looked up at Tony and he didn’t seem to mind that. 

“We’re only ten minutes late” Tony said as he patted Peters arm then they both crossed the parking lot and walked up the stairs to the school. 

Tony opened the door and held it open for Peter. Peters school starts at 8am and ends at 2:30pm so thankfully every student was already in class. 

“Which way to the main office?” Tony asked Peter as he was looking up at the giant walls. 

“This way” Peter led Tony into the main office feeling really weird to be back at school again. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. 

Tony opened the front office doors and Peter walked in then walked to the front desk. 

The lady, who was old, as Tony guessed was probably the person he spoke to on the phone. She looked up at Peter and looked bored then she looked up at Tony and did a double look. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Tony. 

Tony smiled at her, never getting used to the effect that he had on people. 

After a few seconds she seemed to calm herself and she spoke “um, Mr- Mr Tony Stark, how may I help you?” 

“I have a meeting at 8 with principal Mortia for Peter Parker” Tony said as he put a hand on Peter. 

The lady looked at Peter then up at Tony again probably trying to figure out how a student from the school knows Tony Stark. 

“Oh right, yes. He is waiting for you in his office right over there” the lady pointed to the office at the end of the hall and Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder and felt how tense he was. 

“Don’t worry Pete, it’ll be over soon” Tony reassured him then they got to the office and Tony knocked on the door. 

The principal opened the door and looked at Tony. Tony could tell he was shocked at first but then he regained his composure and shook Tony’s hand. 

“I’m principal Mortia” 

Tony shook his hand “Tony” 

Principal Mortia then turned to Peter and held out his hand “nice to see you again, Peter”

Peter shook his hand back but didn’t say anything. 

The principal guided them in and to sit down. 

“Thank you for having such a last minute meeting” Tony said starting the conversation. 

“Oh it’s no problem” the principal said. 

“The reason why Peter hasn’t been at school for the last two weeks was because his aunt died two weeks ago” Tony said and Peter froze when Tony said that his aunt died. 

The principals face turned into concern as he looked over at Peter “oh, I’m so sorry Peter. I know she was your last living relative” 

Peter looked down and felt tears sting his eyes. He will not cry here. 

Tony put his hand on his knee and squeezed him. Peter was thankful for the comfort. 

“She was, but I’m gonna be looking after Peter now” Tony said and Peter smiled at his lap. 

“Oh, well, that’s great. It’ll be nice for Peter to have someone who has his back” principal said and Tony smiled at him because he’ll always have Peters back. 

“Well,” principal said getting back on topic “I can contact Peters teachers and get them to send you all of Peters missed work and we can arrange for a time for Peter to start school again” 

“Thank you, and we haven’t decided on a day just yet” Tony said looking down at Peter. Peter was playing with Tony’s hand on Peters lap. Tony grabbed his hand away and Peter looked up at him. 

“Peter, how about you come to school fully again on Monday?” Principal asked as he looked at Peter. 

Tony watched as Peter looked to be in thought and he was about to raise his hand to his mouth but Tony grabbed it quickly. 

“What do you want to do Pete?” Tony asked and Peter looked at him. 

Tony didn’t understand why it looked like Peter was high. He looked so out of it like he wasn’t even in the same room as him. 

“Uh, Okay. That sounds good” Peter said turning to his principal. 

“Alright then, I’ll let your teachers know and you should be getting an email soon” the Principal said. 

“Can we change Peters emergency contact now?” Tony asked. 

“Yes absolutely” the Principal turned in his chair and grabbed out a book. He flipped to the middle of the book probably looking for Peters name. 

“Ah, here it is,” the Principal typed something onto his computer “what would you like to change it to?” 

Tony thought for a moment. He wanted Peters emergency contact to be him but he didn’t want his personal number getting leaked. It was worth the risk. 

“I want it to be me, put Tony Stark and my number is 212- 647-2831” 

The principal typed in Tony’s number updating Peters contact and then he finished and turned to Tony “would you like to put another one in just in case you are unavailable, we usually have two” 

Tony tried to think of someone else that could come. He wanted to put Pepper but she’s usually always busy. 

“Uh, put Steve Rogers. His number is 212-353-4746” Tony said making a mental reminder to tell Steve that he’s Peters second emergency contact. 

Peter smiled because both Ironman and Captain America were his emergency contacts. 

“Alright, it’s updated,” the Principal stood up and reached out to shake Tony’s hand. Tony stood up and shook his hand then the principal shook Peters hand. 

“It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark and nice to see you again Peter, I’ll see you Monday” they walked out of the room, Peter waving bye. 

Tony put his arm around Peters shoulders “it wasn’t so bad, now we have a full day to do whatever we want” 

Peter smiled up at him seeming to come out of his weird trance that he was in. 

“Let’s eat ice cream and watch Grownups 2” Peter said excitedly and the receptionist looked over and smiled at Peter then smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back at her deciding that he liked her. 

“Whatever you want kid” Tony said then they walked out of the school and got in the car. 

“We have to go grocery shopping” Tony said as he started the car and Peters eyes widened.

“You don’t go grocery shopping” Peter said disbelief. 

“Yeah I do” 

“Sure” Peter said smugly. 

“I was gonna buy you ice cream but now I’m not so sure” Tony said looking over at Peter and laughed when Peter turned to him with his mouth open in shock. 

“No! I believe you. You can still buy me ice cream” Peter grabbed onto Tony’s leg and gave him his puppy dog eyes. 

“I’ll think about it” Tony joked then they spent the rest of the car ride in silence all the way to the grocery store. 

Tony pulled up and turned off the car. He got out and Peter followed as they made their way to the entrance. 

Truth is, is that Tony never actually goes grocery shopping. He always has his food ordered to the house. He remembers last time he went was about two years ago with Pepper and it was all over the news. Tony really hopes that he and Peter aren’t over the news this time. 

They walked into the grocery store and Tony grabbed a shopping cart. He went to go pick Peter up to mess with him. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked as Tony moved to pick him up. 

“Gotta put you in the seat so you don’t wonder off” Tony said then laughed and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t even think I would fit in there” Peter said looking into the seat. 

“Wanna try?” Tony joked and Peter shook his head. 

“Nope. Let’s go get ice cream” 

“Alright you lead the way” Peter began walking with Tony behind him pushing the shopping cart. 

Peter found the ice cream isle and he excitedly ran down it to pick out his favourite ice cream which was cookies’n Cream. 

“Stay here Pete” Tony called out as Peter was running too far ahead of him so he couldn’t see him anymore. 

Peter stopped running and turned to wait for Tony. 

Once Tony reached Peter, Peter ran off again to go find his ice cream. 

Tony watched as Peter ran to the end of the isle and just as Tony was about to call out to Peter to stop, Tony watched as Peter turned the corner then a man came out from around the corner and knocked Peter to the ground. 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Peter get thrown to the ground like that. 

The guy was about 6’3 with giant muscles and a shaved head with tattoos covering his arms. He looked like he just escaped prison. 

As the guy came around the corner Peter bumped into him and Peter got knocked to the ground. 

Tony left the shopping cart as he ran over to Peter who was on the ground looking up at the guy like he was about to be killed and Tony guessed that’s how Peter felt in that situation with a giant guy standing over him like that. 

“What the fuck, kid” the guy yelled out looking down at Peter. 

“I- I’m sorry” Peter stuttered out. 

“Relax, no need to kill anyone today” Tony said as he came over to the guy and Peter and standing in front of Peter to block him from the guy. 

“Maybe you should fucking control your kid” the man spat out sounding like he had something else going on in his life and was just taking his anger off on Peter. 

“He’s a kid, calm down” Tony said getting ready to call a suit to him if necessary. 

“Well, keep your fucking kid on a leash” the man said then gave one last look at Peter before he walked off. 

Tony turned back to Peter who already got up and was looking really scared. Tony walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Pete, some people just don’t know how to control their anger” Tony said trying to cheer Peter up. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Peter was looking like he was trying to hold his tears back so Tony touched his cheek gently. 

“Don’t cry Pete,” Tony said in a gentle voice “Let’s finish getting our ice cream and leave” 

Peter nodded his head and went to grab his ice cream out of the freezer. 

Tony hated how Peter would probably be scared to go grocery shopping now because of this guy that clearly had anger issues. 

He decided that he wasn’t gonna let that ruin this. 

Tony grabbed the shopping cart determined to teach Peter that he can’t let these things control his day. 

Peter watched Tony place the ice cream in the shopping cart “what are you doing?” 

“We’re gonna finish our grocery shopping” Tony said as he grabbed more ice cream and placed it in the cart. 

“But I thought we were leaving” Peter asked confused. 

Tony turned to him “Peter, you can’t let something like that control your day, if something like that happens don’t let it get to you, just shake it off and continue your day” 

Peter seemed to take in Tony’s words then he nodded and smiled. 

They continued their grocery shopping and Peter was in a better mood but he still didn’t run ahead like before. 

After they were done they made their way home to spend the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the principals office scene I may have spelt the principals name wrong multiple times so I just kept referring to him as ‘principal’
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoooo.... I went to my prom last night!!! Omggg I was not excited for it at all but it was sooooo much fun omg it was such a great nighttttttt


	22. I wouldn’t do that if I were you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a picture of Peter at the grocery store and threatens to send it to the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my 18th birthday todayyyyy and I still feel 17 but whatever. I hate birthdays but today was a good day:)))

When Tony and Peter got back to the compound they decided to only take one trip up with all the grocery bags so they were each carrying a bunch of bags. 

They made their way up to their floor and Peter collapsed on the ground exhausted and over exaggerating. Tony laughed at him and kicked him gently in the stomach. Peter giggled and rolled away from him. 

“Help me put this away then we can eat ice cream and watch a movie” Tony said as he was already putting stuff away. 

“I’ll just watch you do it” Peter joked and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Help me or no ice cream” Peter got up and started helping Tony. 

After they were done Peter and Tony got their bowls of ice cream. 

“Can we go and see if Steve is down there?” Peter asked and Tony felt a little jealous that Peter didn’t want to spend time with just him. 

He was gonna say no but he didn’t want to disappoint Peter “sure bud” 

.  
.  
.

“Hi Steve” Peter said running over to everyone with his ice cream in his hand. 

“Hi Peter, where’s Tony?” Steve asked and Peter pointed to Tony. 

Steve looked over and saw Tony walk in with a bowl of ice cream. 

It was only Steve and Clint in the room and Tony wondered where everyone else was. 

“Hey little man, where’s my ice cream?” Clint asked as he walked over and sat next to Peter on the ottoman. 

“Do you want a bite?” Peter asked holding out his spoon for Clint.

“No, I don’t want your germs” Clint pushed it away looking disgusted. 

“Hey! I don’t have germs” Peter said annoyed as he put the spoon in his mouth. 

“I asked FRIDAY if you guys wanted to come down earlier but she said you weren’t there” Steve said to Tony. 

“We had a meeting at Peters school then we went grocery shopping” Tony said taking a bite out of his ice cream which was chocolate mint. 

“Yeah and then some guy at the grocery pushed me and the ground and fought me” Peter said moving closer to Steve. 

Steve looked at Peter and his eyes went wide “somebody fought you Peter?” 

Peter nodded and was about to talk but Tony interrupted him “no, no body fought him. Peter ran around the corner and bumped into this giant ass guy and Peter fell on the ground and the guy was yelling at him” 

Steve looked worried and even Clint looked concerned. 

“Are you Okay, Peter?” Steve placed his hand on Peters knee and Peter nodded while shoving ice cream into his mouth. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Tony asked and as if on cue Natasha walked in with Bucky and Sam behind her. 

“Hi” Peter said waving to them then putting his bowl down and walking over to Bucky. 

“Hi Peter” Bucky said and Tony still couldn’t get used to Bucky talking. He was used to him just sitting silently in the corner. 

“We were training in the gym until Sam hurt his knee” Natasha said sounding bored. 

“Are you Okay Sam?” Steve asked watching as Sam sat down on the couch. 

“I’m perfect Cap” Sam said but twisted his face up in pain as he lifted his leg onto the couch. M

Tony’s phone rang and Tony answered it. It was only Pepper so he didn’t get up to take it in private. 

“Hey Pep” Tony answered and Peter turned to him excitedly “Peter saids hi” 

“How was your grocery trip, Tony?” Pepper asked sounding annoyed. 

“It was good we-“ Tony paused not remembering telling Pepper he was going grocery shopping “how do you know we went grocery shopping?”

Pepper sighed “because Tony, someone took a picture of you guys there” 

Oh shit. No, how could someone have seen them. Tony was always looking for someone who might have been suspicious but no body saw them or recognized Tony. 

“No body saw us” Tony said as he felt anxiety run through his body. 

Everyone was looking at him with concern and even Peter was looking scared. 

“Yes Tony, somebody saw you,” Pepper paused and Tony could hear typing in the background “somebody saw you and took a picture of you. They sold it to the press with Peters face” 

“Fuck!” Tony stood up and started pacing and Peter backed away in panic. 

“What is it, Tony?” Steve asked as he got up and placed his hand on Tony. 

Tony ignored him as he spoke to Pepper “is the picture out yet?” 

“Not yet” Pepper said and Tony sighed of relief. 

“Okay well, they can’t release it because Peters a minor and that’s against the law” Tony looked down at Peter and Peter looked up at him with fear in his eyes. 

“That won’t stop them, Tony and you know it won’t” Pepper said slowly. 

“Then I’ll fucking sue them. Whoever releases that fucking picture I’ll sue them!” Tony sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair nervously. 

“We’re trying to get all the pictures off of the press but it’s not gonna be easy” 

“Can you send me the picture? I wanna see what the picture is” Tony needed to see the picture that was about to ruin everything if it got out to the press. 

“I’ll send it to you now. I have to go though. I’ll call you if anything happens” Pepper said then hung up the phone. 

Tony placed the phone on the ottoman man and put his head in his hands. 

“What’s going on Tony?” Steve said as he stood next to Tony. 

Tony didn’t answer him as he looked down he took a breath then spoke “someone took a picture of Peter and I today and they sold it to the press” 

Tony’s phone rang and he picked it up to see the text from Pepper. He opened it up scared to see the picture they got. 

It was in the cereal isle and Peter was reaching into the shopping cart for something and Tony was standing behind him throwing cereal into the cart. They both had giant smiles on their faces because Peter just made a joke at one of the cereals. Peters face was clear as day right in the centre of the picture and Tony was behind him just a bit also clear as day. 

Tony didn’t understand how he didn’t see the person take this picture. They were obviously standing right in front of them. 

“What is it?” Steve asked from standing next to Tony. Tony didn’t say anything but he just handed his phone to Steve so he could see the picture. 

Steve grabbed the phone and looked at the picture and he looked really mad. 

“Is this allowed?” Steve asked and Tony looked up at him “I mean this picture was taken without consent, you have the right to say whether or not you want Peters picture taken.”

“They won’t care, they just see me grocery shopping with a kid and they're gonna turn it into something that’s it’s not and I don’t want Peters picture out there” Tony said just thinking about how this will change things if it gets out. 

Steve handed the phone back to Tony and Tony handed it to Natasha. 

Natasha looked at it then handed it to Sam “you have people that can stop this from getting out” 

Tony looked over at her “Yeah, but it was already sold to the press so it’s gonna be harder getting it back” 

Sam looked at the picture and handed it to Clint. Peter was watching them anxiously. 

Clint passed the phone over to Bucky and Bucky just looked at it and then looked at Peter. He handed the phone to Steve and Steve gave it to Tony. 

“Why can’t I see it?” Peter asked and moved to sit in front of Tony and crossed his arms. 

“Here” Tony handed the phone to Peter and Peter looked at it then scrunched up his nose. 

“Why did someone take a picture of us?” Peter asked as he handed the phone back to Tony. 

“Because kid, people don’t care about this thing called privacy and want to exploit it to get money” Tony explained to Peter, he probably could’ve explained it better but he didn’t have the patience right now. 

Peter looked up at Tony “why?” 

“Because people don’t care” Tony said. 

“Why don’t they care?” Peter asked innocently. 

“Because people just want money and to make a story” 

Peter looked like he was thinking for a bit then he was about to say something else then Tony’s phone rang. 

“Yeah” Tony said into the phone knowing it was Pepper. 

“Alright so only one press source has the picture. They bought it from a man that they won’t name and they are threatening to release it” 

Tony took a breath trying not to yell “they can’t release it because Peters a minor and ill sue” 

“We tried to buy the picture off of them but they would still have two copies of it,” Pepper said then paused “they want to release it to get fame for it” 

“The only thing they’re gonna be famous for is getting sued by Tony Stark because if they release that picture that’s exactly what will happen” Tony looked over at everyone’s faces and then looked away not liking them all staring at him. 

“We’re trying to do this so we don’t have to sue” Pepper said sounding really annoyed and Tony felt the need to hit something. 

“I’m gonna go and I’ll call you soon” Pepper hung up and Tony put his hands on his face. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a coffee. 

Peter watched Tony leave. He didn’t understand why this was happening. They just went grocery shopping. Peter was scared that Tony was mad at him. He was ignoring Peter and he seemed really mad. 

Peter turned around to Steve “is Tony mad at me?” 

Steve bent down to be at Peters level sitting down “no Peter, he’s not mad at you, he’s mad at the person who took that picture of you” 

Peter nodded then looked down. 

Steve got up and followed Tony into the kitchen. 

“Peter thinks you’re mad at him” Steve said crossing his arms. 

“I’m not mad at him” 

“Why don’t to go tell him that then” Steve said and Tony glared at him. 

Tony walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. He picked Peter up and placed him next to him on the couch. 

“I’m not mad at you Peter, I’m mad at the person who took a picture of you and the press for threatening to release it” Tony said as he held Peter. 

Peter was playing with a string on his pants “I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry Pete, this isn’t your fault” Tony said and grabbed Peters face so he was looking at him. 

Peter nodded and then Tony’s phone rang again. 

“Yeah” 

“So they want to release the picture still,” Pepper said and Tony was about to talk but Pepper continued “they’re willing to blur Peters face out” 

Tony shook his head “that’s not good enough, they’re still gonna be able to tell that he’s a boy, that he’s a kid, how tall he is, and you know all the stories that will come out of it” 

“If we sue them then the picture still gets out. If we buy the picture off of them then they still have a copy” Pepper said going through all the options. 

“Then what do we do?” Tony asked sounding like he already knew what Pepper was asking. 

“Can you hack into their computer to get the picture off of it?” Pepper said quietly. 

Tony paused. Was Pepper actually asking him to do that. She must really care about Peter for her to be asking that. Usually Tony does that then she’ll yell at him later. 

“Who do you think I am?” Tony joked “I’ll let you know when it’s done” 

Tony hung up then turned to Natasha and Clint. 

“Follow me” Tony said getting up and Clint and Natasha followed without question. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked as he got up to chase Tony. 

“I’m gonna be right back Pete, I just need to do something first” Tony put his hand on Peters shoulders then left. 

“No! No, stay” Peter called out as he watched Tony leave. Why was he just leaving him like this. He didn’t even tell Peter he was leaving, he just left Peter. 

“He’ll be back soon, Peter” Steve said and Peter walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his fingers in his mouth and waited. 

.  
.  
.

“What are we doing Stark?” Natasha asked as she was following Tony into his lab. 

“We’re gonna hack the press that has the picture of Peter and take it” Tony said as he sat down on his work bench. 

“I like your idea” Natasha said sitting down at her own computer to work. 

“It was actually Peppers idea” Tony said sounding proud. 

“Who knew Pepper was so bad ass” Clint said then got to work. 

It took them less than thirty minutes to hack into the press and get all the evidence of Peter off of it. Tony stored it in a locked file on his computer. 

The picture would have been cute under different circumstances. 

After they were done they made their way back up to the floor. 

Tony was preparing himself to deal with Peter. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out. He saw Peters head pop up from the other side of the couch. His hair looked extra curly than it did thirty minutes ago and Tony felt tempted to run his hands through Peters hair. 

Tony thought that it was weird that Peter wasn’t running up to him. 

He walked over to Peter who was still looking at him over the couch. He walked up to him and looked down at him. He didn’t really know what to do because Peter was definitely mad at him. 

He looked up at Steve and Steve just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Hey Pete” he tired. 

Peter turned away from him and sat down. 

“I’m back now” Tony said and Peter crossed his arms. 

“I’m mad at you” Peter said sounding miserable.

“I can see that,” Tony observed “why?” 

Peter kept looking straight as he spoke “because you left me and you didn’t even tell me where you were going” 

Tony sighed “Peter, I had to deal with something important and I didn’t have time to tell you. You’re the kid” Tony pointed to Peters head “and I’m the adult meaning that sometimes I can’t tell you everything I do in order to protect you” 

Peter didn’t say anything as Tony watched him uncross his arms and stand up on the couch to face Tony who was standing behind it. 

Peter stood up on the couch and leaned down so he was leaning on Tony. Tony held his waist as Peter looked at him. 

“I just wanted to come” Peter said and put his hands on Tony’s shoulders for support. 

“I know buddy, next time I’ll let you come” Tony said and Peter smiled then nodded. 

Tony picked him up and held him against his side as he walked over to the other side of the couch. 

“Can I speak to you for a second, Steve” Tony said to Steve still holding Peter. 

Steve nodded and got up and Tony let go of Peter. 

“No” Peter was reaching up to Tony and was laughing but Tony just ignored him as he walked off to the side. 

“So, you’re Peters second emergency contact at school” Tony said and Steve looked at him in shock. 

“What?” Steve asked confused. 

“So if something happens to Peter at school and they can’t get in contact with me, they’ll call you” Tony explained. 

“Oh wow, thank you Tony” Steve sounded proud and Tony smiled. 

“No problem” he waved Steve off then Tony focused his attention on Peter who was jumping next to him. 

“Pick me up again” Peter just and Tony laughed. 

“No, lets go up” Tony said then grabbed Peters hands from reaching up. 

Tony and Peter left to go up and Steve walked back with a smile. 

“What are you so happy about?” Natasha asked. 

“Tony made me Peters second emergency contact at school” Steve said proudly. 

“Hey! I want to be his third then” Clint said and everyone laughed. 

.  
.  
.

Tony and Peter got up to their floor and Peter was jumping all over Tony so Tony picked him up and walked to his room with him. 

Peter was laughing and kicking as Tony threw him in the bed. 

He grabbed Peters ankles and dragged Peter down to himself so he could tickle Peter. 

Peter kicked out laughing while Tony tickled him and that’s pretty much how they spent the rest of the day.


	23. Not what I expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells the avengers that him and Peter are moving to the tower on Friday and the conversation takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have a lot written for this fic and I have soooo many more ideas and I was sitting in class today and came up with this one amazinggggg idea and I can’t wait to write it but I’ve had no time to write recently because I’ve been so busy with finishing high school so I’m hoping I get a chance this weekend

“I got you a present, Peter” Tony yelled out from the living room after Peter was done getting ready for bed. 

Tony and Peter spent the day together just doing nothing but being together. Peter seemed to be in a really good mood and Tony didn’t want to ruin it because it was bedtime. 

And bedtime was hard. Peter refused to go to sleep anywhere but where Tony was but Tony has an idea to change that. 

“What is it?” Peter asked curiously making his way over to Tony. 

“Open it and you’ll find out” Tony said handing a bag over to Peter. 

Peter jumped on the couch and sat next to Tony as he sat on his knees. 

Peter peeked into the bag with a smile on his face. He reached into the bag and pulled out a box. 

“What is it?” Peter asked as he turned the box around in his hand. 

“It’s a nightlight” Tony grabbed the box from Peter and opened the top so he could see it.

Peter grabbed it from Tony and looked at it. It was Ironmans head that plugged into the wall. 

Peter looked at it probably deciding if he liked it or not. Tony waited for Peter to smile and said that he liked it but he didn’t. 

Tony thought that Peter probably thought that the nightlight meant that he had to sleep in his own room now by himself. 

Peter put the nightlight on the ottoman “thanks” 

“Do you like it?” Tony asked wanting to hear Peters opinion on it. 

Peter looked at Tony and shrugged. 

“I guess it’s nice,” Peter picked it up again and smiled “Let’s go plug it in” 

Tony stood up and walked to Peters room and Peter walked to Tony’s room. 

Tony stopped walking and turned to Peter “your rooms this way bud” 

“It goes in your room” Peter said as he continued walking. 

This kid, Tony thought. Peter thinks that if he puts the nightlight in Tony’s room then he’ll be able to sleep there. Tony laughed then followed Peter into his room. 

“Do you like it?” Peter plugged the nightlight into the wall on Tony’s side. 

Tony walked over and unplugged it “it’s very nice but it doesn’t go here” 

Tony walked to Peters room and Peter followed behind him “it goes in your room where I sleep”

Tony shook his head. This was not good, Peter was already getting used to sleeping in Tony’s room. 

“You sleep in your room now Pete” Tony plugged the nightlight in the corner of Peters room by his nightstand table. 

“But I’m not sleeping here” Peter said then crossed his arms. 

“Then where are you sleeping?” Tony sat down on Peters bed and watched him. 

“In your bed” 

Tony glared at him “not tonight buddy, you sleep in your room” 

Peter stomped his foot and Tony was about to tell him that he was being childish but he had to remember that Peter was a child. 

“Come to bed, Pete” Tony moved the blankets back and Peter uncrossed his arms. 

Tony thought that Peter was gonna go to bed but then Peter took off running. Tony knew where Peter was going so he just sighed and lied down in Peters bed. 

Tony lied there for a few minutes debating if he should just sleep here but then he got up and walked to his bedroom. 

He saw Peter under the blankets probably pretending to be asleep. 

“You’re not sleeping here, Pete” Tony moved the blankets back and Peter didn’t move as he was just lying there. 

“Peter, get up right now I’m not gonna ask again” Tony said and he never heard his voice come out sounding so strict before. 

Peter looked over at Tony and gave him a dirty look as he sat up then got off the bed. 

“Why do you h-hate me?” Peter started to cry as he walked back to his room with Tony following him. 

“I don’t hate you, Peter. Don’t ever think that” 

Peter stopped walking and turned around so fast that Tony bumped into him “Then why won’t you let me sleep with you?” 

“Because you have to sleep in your own bed, Pete” Tony tried to explain and Peter rubbed his tears away and kept walking. 

The whole way back to Peters room Tony kept wondering if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he should just let Peter sleep with him. It would make bedtime a hell of a lot easier. 

They got to Peters room and Peter got into bed and lied down. He was crying as he looked up at Tony. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and wiped Peters tears off his cheeks and Peter leaned into the touch “don’t cry bud” 

“I just wanna sleep with y-you” Peter cried out and Tony’s heart broke. 

“If you need me you can come and get me or tell FRIDAY and I’ll come” Tony ran his hands through Peters hair and Peter cried harder. 

Tony looked down at Peter and it hurt him to see him like this. He just wanted to hold Peter tight and never let go. 

“O-Okay” Peter nodded. 

“Your nightlight is on and I’m right down the hall” Tony said then patted Peters head before he got up and shut the door. 

Tony walked back to his room and got ready for bed then got into bed and lied down. 

He tossed and turned but he couldn’t fall asleep. Part of him wanted Peters body tucked into his side while he slept. 

“FRIDAY, is Peter asleep?” Tony asked after trying to fall asleep himself for the past hour. 

“Peter is not asleep yet, boss” damn, Tony thought that for sure Peter would already be asleep. 

Tony couldn’t go and get Peter. He had to let Peter come to him if he needed something. 

After Tony tried to fall asleep but couldn’t he heard FRIDAY speak. 

“Boss, Peter is requesting your assistance in his room” 

Tony was up and out of his bed and making his way to Peters room. 

Tony walked in and saw Peter sitting up in bed. Peter reached out to Tony and Tony sat on the bed next to him.

“I can’t sleep. I wanna sleep with you” Peter threw himself into Tony’s arms and Tony picked him up so he was on his lap. 

Tony didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t sleep either. 

Peter sank into him and Tony could tell he was exhausted. 

“You can sleep with me, bud” Tony rubbed Peters back up and down. 

Tony sat up then placed Peter on his feet. They walked to Tony’s room and Peter jumped up in bed and got under the blankets then Tony did the same. 

Peter curled into Tony’s side and Tony put his arm around him. 

Tony suddenly didn’t mind that Peter was so attached to sleeping together.

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up early in the morning. 

It actually wasn’t that early but it was early considering the late night he had last night. 

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready before making his way to find the avengers. 

He knew everyone would be awake because they were always up at a reasonable time. 

Tony went to go find them and when they weren’t in the living room he went to the gym. 

He got there and saw Steve fighting with Natasha and Sam was fighting with Bucky while Clint was just watching them. 

“On your left, Cap” Tony called out and everyone turned to him. 

“Good morning Tony” Steve said walking over to Tony and grabbing his water bottle. 

“Wanna spare with us?” Natasha asked pointing to Tony. 

Tony shook his head “no, I’ve gotta get back up to Peter” 

Clint laughed “Alright dad” 

Tony glared at him “I’m not his dad” 

Now everyone laughed “sure Tony, you care for him like a dad would their son” Natasha said sounding bored. 

Tony thought for a second. It’s not like he didn’t want to be Peters dad it’s that Peter already had a dad, two dads to be exact and Peter doesn’t want him to take on that role and replace Ben and his actual dad. Then again, Peter did accidentally call him dad two times already, no that meant nothing, he was just over tired when he did it. 

Tony doesn’t mind being Peters dad but he doesn’t know if Peter wants that. He also doesn’t want to be replacing Ben or Richard. 

Tony shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts “I’m not his dad” 

Clint made a choking sound “tell that to him” 

Tony looked at everyone and was about to leave without bringing up the actual reason he came down here but then FRIDAY spoke. 

“Boss, Peter has woken up and us looking for you” FRIDAY said and Tony cursed her timing. 

“Tell him I’m in the gym and I’ll be up soon” 

FRIDAY was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

“He wants to know if he can come down” 

Tony thought for a moment then nodded his head “Yeah, tell him to come” 

“Awesome! Can I fight with him” Clint said and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“He’s fifteen” Tony said because there was no way he was letting a child fight an avenger. 

“He’s also Spider-Man” Clint said like it was obvious and Tony wanted to punch him in the stomach. 

“Don’t you dare bring that up to him” Tony walked closer to Clint in warning and Clint raised his arms up. 

Everyone turned to the elevator when Peter walked out in his pyjamas with his blanket over his shoulders. He looked about five years younger than he actually was and Tony was tempted to pick him up and hold him. His hair was extra curly like it was every morning and it was sticking up everywhere. He was wearing Ironman pyjamas and a Captain America top. 

“Good morning kiddo” Tony said and held his arms out on instinct for Peter to go into them. 

Peter leaned against Tony so his back was against Tonys chest. 

“What are you guys doing?” Peter asked. 

Steve spoke first “were training” 

Peters eyes lit up and Tony put his hands on Peters chest so Peter wouldn’t leave. Peter brought his hands up to play with Tonys hands. 

“I was just beating Steve’s ass before you came down Pete” Clint said then took a sip of water. 

Steve rolled his eyes and Natasha hit Clint from where she was standing next to him. 

“Can I play?” Peter asked in a tiny voice and Tony pushed Peter against him a little harder. 

“It’s not playing kid, it’s fighting” Tony said not wanting to let Peter join. 

“Well then can I fight?” Peter turned around and put his chin on Tonys chest as he looked up at him. 

Tony looked down at Peters innocent face and there was no way he was gonna let Peter fight with the avengers.

“No kid-“ Tony said but was cut off by Steve. 

“Peter, you’re a little to young to fight with us right now,” Steve said and Tony remembered to thank him later. 

Peter turned around to face Steve and was about to protest but then Steve continued “how about you come help me with something” 

Peter moved away from Tony and stood in front of Steve. 

“Help you with what?” 

Steve started walking into the far corner of the gym that had a bunch of workout stuff. 

“I need you to help me get something down” Steve walked over to what looked like monkey bars from the park. 

“Sam and Clint somehow got one of the weights up there,” Steve pointed to the ledge of the wall “and I need you to help me get it down” 

Peter looked up at the wall. It was kinda high, how did Steve expect him to get it. 

“Do you want me to lift you up?” Steve stood in front of the money bars and Peter nodded then walked over to him. 

Peter lifted his arms and Steve picked him up no problem as he lifted Peter up onto the money bars. Peter tried to get his feet over but he couldn’t so Steve put his hand on Peters butt to lift him up. 

Peter got on top then sat there and looked down at Steve. He saw Tony walking over so he waved to him. 

“It’s over there” Steve called out and Peter stood up and balanced himself to go get the weight. 

“I got it” Peter passed it to Steve. 

Steve held out his arms for Peter to get down and Peter didn’t know how he was supposed to do it. 

Peter reached down for Steve to grab him but he was too high up. 

“Pete, put your feet first” Tony said as he was watching Peter try and get down. 

Peter sat on the bar then put one foot down for Steve to grab onto. He put his other leg down and then he fell into Steve’s arms. 

Steve grabbed Peter by the underarms and then went to go put Peter on his feet. 

Peter got on his feet and smiled proudly up at Tony. Tony ruffled his hair. 

They walked over to the rest of the group and Tony clapped his hands “Alright, meeting in the living room” 

Peter looked up at Tony with fear in his eyes “Can I come?” 

“Yeah, I told you you could come to the next meeting kid” Tony ran his hands through Peters hair and Peter smiled up at him really big.

They all made their way up to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

Tony stood up then pushed Peter so he was sitting down and Steve sat on the edge of the couch next to Bucky. Natasha stood up with her arms crossed, Clint sat on the back of the couch and Sam sat on the love seat. 

“So,” Tony began “Peter and I are moving back to the tower on Friday” 

Everyone looked shocked as they all stared at Tony. 

Steve was the first one to speak “you mean this Friday?” 

Tony nodded.

“why so soon?” Steve asked. 

“Because Peter starts school again on Monday” Tony told them. 

“How long have you been planning this, Tony?” Natasha asked him sounding annoyed. 

Tony didn’t understand why they were so mad. He was just moving back to the tower not quitting the avengers. 

“I don’t know like three days” Tony said as he sat down in front of Peter. 

“Well, What are we supposed to do?” Clint spoke. 

Tony looked up at him “what do you mean, you guys can stay here or whatever” 

Steve moved closer to Tony “we should all stick together, Tony” 

Tony didn’t understand why they were making this such a big deal. They weren’t even all together right now. Half the team was god knows where and this wasn’t the first time they’ve been away from each other. 

Tony was gonna make a joke about them having separate anxiety from him but then he remembered that Peter actually had that. He didn’t want to say it and make Peter upset. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s never actually talked to Peter about separation anxiety to begin with, he doesn’t even know if Peter knows he has it. 

“Steve’s right,” Natasha said “we should all be together in case something happens” 

Clint nodded and so did Sam. 

“You guys want to move to the tower with us?” Tony asked disbelief. He did not expect this conversation to end up like this. 

“Yeah, I think we should all stay together” Steve said. 

“It’ll be safer for everyone” Natasha added and Clint and Sam with nodded. 

“Plus we’d miss little man too much” Clint said as he walked over to Peter from behind the couch and grabbed his head. Peter giggled. 

Ah. So this was what this was about. They just didn’t want to be away from Peter. Who cares about saving the world, they just didn’t want Peter to leave. 

“Okay so,” Tony turned to Peter who was smiling at him “you guys move back to the tower with us on Friday then” 

Peter felt really excited. He was really happy about moving back to the tower but he was gonna miss the avengers. Now he didn’t have to worry about missing them because they were going with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sick right now and I just want this week to be over. 
> 
> How is your guys’ day/night?


	24. You got this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone (Steve) stresses while trying to get everything packed and ready for the big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter at 2am so sorry if there’s some errors

Wednesday night went by fast after the talk about moving into the tower together. 

They all hung out together and watched a movie then Steve and Sam made dinner. 

After that, they decided to watch another movie until it was Peters bedtime. 

Tony really didn’t want to fight with Peter tonight so he let Peter sleep with him. Peter was super excited but acted like he already knew he was gonna sleep with Tony and that concerned him. 

Thursday went by fast as well. 

Tony woke up and then Peter woke up a few minutes later. They ate breakfast and then went down to visit the avengers and that’s where they were right now.

Peter was sitting on the counter eating an orange while Steve was stressing to get everyone packing. 

“Natasha! Stop cleaning your knifes and go pack,” Steve said annoyed “we leave tomorrow” 

Natasha glared at him but didn’t move. 

Steve just rolled his eyes then went to the kitchen. 

“You’re yelling at everyone to go pack and I bet you haven’t even packed yet” Tony laughed as he was leaned against the counter opposite Peter. 

“I’m gonna pack tonight” Steve said then crossed his arms. 

“Did you guys pack yet?” Steve looked over at Tony and Tony laughed. 

“No, Tony said we’ll pack later” Peter said then popped another orange into his mouth. 

Steve was about to say something but Clint came over. 

“Come help me pack, little man” Clint said as he picked Peter up and carried him away. 

“My orange!” Peter yelled back reaching for his orange over Clint’s shoulder from where Clint was carrying him away. 

Tony just watched the whole thing then turned around and made himself a coffee. 

Steve watched Clint carry Peter away then he shook his head and left. 

Tony drank his coffee and moved to sit on the couch. He was on his phone checking to see when the movers would be here tomorrow. 

Tony saw that the moving truck was coming at 5pm so that left plenty of time to get everything done. 

Tony started checking his emails as everyone ran around him trying to get things done. He heard Steve yelling at Sam to start packing and then Bucky came over and sat on the couch but not even five minutes later Steve came over and yelled at him to start packing. 

Tony got up to go check on what Clint was making Peter do. 

Tony got to Clint’s room and saw Peter sitting on Clint’s suitcase while Clint was trying to zip it up. 

“Your kid isn't heavy enough, Stark” Clint said annoyed then playfully pushed Peter off the suitcase. 

“Leave my kid alone, birdbrain” Tony said and Peter smiled at Tony calling him his kid. 

“Come Pete,” Tony held his hand out for Peter and Peter grabbed it and jumped off the bed “Let’s go pack” 

“Thanks for nothing, kid” Clint joked Peter stuck his tongue out. 

Peter and Tony walked to the elevator then bumped into Steve. 

“Did you guys pack yet?” Steve asked. 

“We’re gonna go pack right now” Peter said moving past Steve and going to the elevator. 

.  
.  
.

There’s a reason why Tony should not be allowed to pack. 

There’s a reason why Pepper always packed his suitcase. 

He also realized that Peter should not be allowed to pack either. 

After Tony and Peter left to go pack they went into Peters room so Tony could help Peter pack but they quickly got carried away. 

Tony laid the suitcase on Peters bed and Peter quickly got distracted. 

Tony tried to get Peter to focus but then that made him get distracted and that’s why right now here they were with Peter wearing 20 shirts right now. 

Peter wanted to see how many shirts he could fit on him and Tony told him it was a bad idea as he was helping him put a bunch of shirts on.

“Boss, Steve is requesting access to the floor” FRIDAY spoke and Tony and Peter froze. 

“Uh, Okay. Tell him Yeah” Tony said then a few seconds later Steve was coming in. 

“I just wanted to see how things are going in here-“ Steve paused as he saw what was going on. 

Peter was standing there in a big puff of shirts and Tony looked guilty. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“We wanted to see how many shirts I could put on” Peter said and Tony looked over at him. 

“No, Peter wanted to see how many shirts he could put on, I told him it was a bad idea” Tony said defending himself. 

“Tony, you’re supposed to be the one to tell him no” Steve stepped forward and started helping Peter take the shirts off. 

“We got twenty on” Peter said proudly as Steve helped him get his shirts off. 

“Good job Peter, but how about we actually pack now” Steve said as he took off the last shirt. 

“We’re taking a break” Tony said lying down on the bed. 

“I’ll help you, Steve” Peter started putting his clothes in the suitcase but Steve had to take them out to fold them nicely. 

“Peter, how about you go get all your other clothes to pack up” Steve said and Peter ran into the closet so he could grab everything. 

Peter came back out holding a bunch of clothes and threw them on top of Tony while laughing. 

“Hey!” Tony said pushed the clothes off of him. 

Steve started folding the clothes and putting them into the suitcase and Tony grabbed some clothes to help. 

Tony picked up one of Peters underwear and held it out. 

“Look Cap, Peter has your underwear” Tony said holding them up for Steve to see. 

Peter grabbed a pair of pants and threw it at Tony. 

“Those are adorable” Steve said grabbing the underwear and holding it up. 

Peter turned red and shoved his face into the bed. 

Tony and Steve just laughed then continued folding.

“We can go to my favourite sandwich shop when we go to the tower” Peter said as he was folding his jeans on the bed. 

Tony continued folding Peters tops “Yeah, it’s a lot closer to things so we can do a lot” 

After all of Peters clothes were folded and put in the suitcase Steve zipped it up. Peter didn’t have a lot of clothes so him and Tony needed to go shopping once Peter started school. 

“I’m gonna put it with the rest of them” Steve grabbed Peters suitcase and walked out of the room. 

“I’m hungry” Peter turned to Tony saying. 

“Let’s order a pizza” Tony said then walked out to the kitchen. 

Peter grinned as he followed Tony “Then can we work in the lab?” 

Tony smiled as he remembered how him and Peter would order pizza and eat it while they worked in the lab.

“Sure bud” 

.  
.  
.

“Do you remember when-“ Peter tried to get out as he was laughing wth his mouth full of pizza. 

Tony looked at him and laughed himself at Peter trying to get his story out. 

“Do you remember when-when we ordered pizza one day and we were working in the lab and you took a bite out of your screwdriver because you thought it was your pizza” Peter said while laughing, his eyes were watering and he was holding his stomach in laughter. 

“I remember that day, sadly” Tony smiled at the memory. How could he forget. He chipped his tooth because he was so distracted and bit into his tool. 

Tony watched as Peter was laughing and it made him so happy to see. 

After Peter calmed down a bit they continued working on not really anything just enjoying being in the lab together. 

“Boss, Steve is requesting your presence in the living room” FRIDAY said and Tony looked up at the ceiling annoyed. 

“Tell him I’ll pack later, I’m busy” Tony said then rolled his chair to the other side of the room. 

FRIDAY was silent for a minute before speaking again “he saids it does not have to do with you packing” 

Tony grumbled then stood up “alright kid, let’s go see what the old man wants” 

“He probably needs you to turn on the tv” Peter said then giggled at his own joke. 

Tony pat his back as they made their way into the elevator. 

“What do you want Cap?” Tony asked stepping out of the elevator. 

There were suitcases and boxes all around the living room. Steve was standing by the wall looking like he was thinking. 

“I’m just wondering if you want me to pack up all the dishes?” Steve asked. 

Tony walked into the kitchen. He doesn’t know if they have that many dishes at the tower but he could always just buy more. 

Then again, he kinda likes these ones. 

“Yeah, go ahead” Tony waved him off and turned around to go back down to the lab. 

“Peter, do you want to help me?” Steve asked and Tony stopped to turn around. 

Peter walked over to Steve “I’ll help” 

“Perfect, I need you to stand on the counter and pass me down the dishes” 

Peter nodded and walked over to Steve and Steve went to pick him up but Tony stopped him. 

“Uh, no” Steve and Peter looked over at Tony “that’s dangerous, Peter isn’t just gonna stand on top of the counter” 

“It’s fine Tony, I have good balance, remember” Peter said and Tony wondered if Peter was referring to Spider-Man. 

“And I’ll catch him in he falls” Steve added. 

Tony thought about it for a few seconds then reluctantly let Steve pick Peter up and put him on the counter. 

Tony made himself a coffee then sat on the counter opposite Peter. His heart skipped a beat every time Peter moved but he was fine.

“Don’t forget your sippy cup, Pete” Tony teased laughing up at Peter. 

Peter glared at him “it’s not a sippy cup, Tony” 

Tony just laughed then he got off the counter and took a sip of his coffee leaving Steve and Peter to go sit on the couch. 

Tony took out his StarkPad and was looking at his emails until he felt a heavy weight randomly appear on his lap. 

He grunted in pain as he looked up to see Peter who was sitting on his knees on Tonys lap with his knees digging into a very sensitive man area. 

“Pete, move your boney knees” Tony grabbed Peters legs to try and move them. 

Peter didn’t seem to realize what he had done as he got off Tonys lap and stood up while he had a smile on his face. 

Tony looked up at him still trying to recover from the pain between his legs “What?” 

Peter looked down at Tony, still smiling “nothing?” Peter shrugged his shoulders “I’m just excited to be moving into the tower” 

Tony was glad that Peter was excited. He was really scared that Peter would hate it and not want to live there. Tony kinda misses it himself too. He misses being so close to the city and being so high up. 

“I’m glad you’re excited Pete,” Tony ruffled Peters hair “I am too” 

Peter leaned into Tony. 

.  
.  
.

It was just after ten at night and it was past Peters bedtime but Steve was helping Tony pack since Tony learned today that he actually couldn’t pack for the life of him. 

Peter was sitting on the edge of Tony’s bed as he watched Steve pack. Tony could tell he was tired and he didn’t understand why Peter just wouldn’t go to bed but he decided not to say anything. 

Peter refused to go to bed without Tony tucking him in and Tony smiled because it was cute that Peter wanted him to tuck him in but also because Peter was implying that he was gonna sleep in his own bed. 

“Is that everything, Tony?” Steve asked while standing with his hands on his hips and looking around Tonys bedroom. 

Tony nodded “yep, thanks for helping me Cap” 

Steve walked towards the door then stopped “it’s no problem Tony”

“Is everyone else done packing?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded “Yeah, everyone’s done, we’re all set for tomorrow” 

Tony laughed “but the question is are you done?”

“I’ve been so busy making sure everybody else was packed so no, Tony” Steve said annoyed but the waved to Peter and smiled “goodnight Peter”

“Night Steve” Peter waved back then yawned. 

Steve walked away and Tony turned to Peter and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Bedtime kid” Tony said as he mentally prayed that Peter wouldn’t put up a fight. 

“I’m already ready” Peter smiled at Tony then yawned again. 

“Then I’ll tuck you in” Tony began walking to the door hoping to hear Peter follow but he didn’t hear anything so he turned around. 

Peter was getting under the blankets and trying to get comfortable then looked at Tony. 

Tony walked over to him and he put his hands on the mattress “wrong bed kid” 

Peter looked at Tony then looked away and turned onto his side. 

Tony had no patience for this right now “Peter,” Tony took a breath trying to calm himself “not here” 

Peter didn’t acknowledge Tony as he brought the blankets up tighter to his chin. 

Tony thought for a moment. He could not let Peter sleep with him tonight because then that would be giving Peter control and Tony was he one in control because Peter was the child and he was the adult. 

“Peter, I’m not gonna ask you again. Get up” Tony said in his stern voice that he actually didn’t know he had.

Peter didn’t move for a few seconds but then he sat up and the blankets fell off of his body. He looked at Tony with an angry face mixed with sadness. 

Peter didn’t understand why Tony was not letting him sleep with him. He’s done it before and he just does not want to go back to his room to sleep alone. 

“I’ll tuck you in” Tony said then moved to guide Peter out of the room. 

Peter slowly got out of bed “Why can’t I just sleep here?”

“Because Pete, you should be sleeping in your own bed” Tony watched as Peter slowly made his way to the end of the bed. 

Tony could tell that Peter wanted to respond but he didn’t as he just walked over to Tony. Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder then let him out of him bedroom and across the hall to Peters bedroom. 

Tony walked Peter into his bedroom hoping that Peter would go to bed easy and not put up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so depressed rn because I have one week of high school left and I tried so hard to get into university but I didn’t get in so now I have to go to college which is the one place I didn’t want to go also I just wanna leave Canada ( yea I live in Canada and I want to move to Australia or England so if you live there please tell me so we can talk about it) alsoooo I finished my driving hours but I need more so now I have to worry about that but it’s ok because I have this fic which I loveeeewe


	25. I’ll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s moving day! Tony and Peter drive to the tower together and along the way something happens and Tony has to talk to Peter about something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of being aware of rape and sexual assault in this chapter. Nothing actually happens.
> 
> Also today was my last day of high EVERRRR and it was such a good day omg

When does Tony ever get what he wants though. 

Peter reluctantly got into bed and sat there looking at his hands. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Peter and it hurt him to see him like this. It physically hurt his chest to see Peter sad but he knows he has to do this because Peter has to be sleeping in his own bed. 

“Sleep tight buddy” Tony brushed Peters hair off his face and Peter leaned into the touch. 

“I- I just, I wa-wanna sleep in your room” Peter said and he brought his hand up to wipe at his eyes but Tony didn’t see any tears. 

“I know kid,” Tony lifted the blankets up to Peters chin as he gently pushed Peter down with his other arm “but you have to sleep here tonight”

Peter just nodded and then he lied down in his bed. Tony stood up and bent over by Peters head. 

“Almost forgot about your nightlight” Tony reached down and plugged the Ironman nightlight into the wall and it lit the room up. 

Tony still didn’t understand how Peter slept with it so bright but if he liked it then that’s all that matters. 

“If you need me you can still come and get me Pete” Tony stood up and gently touched Peters cheek and Peter nodded his head. 

Tony walked out of Peters room and shut the door slowly behind him. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony woke up in the morning he was surprised to see that Peter wasn’t beside him. 

He expected Peter to need him in the middle of the night and Tony would have to go get him so he was really surprised to have slept the whole night without Peter needing him.

He leaned over and checked the time on the nightstand table. 

It was 10:30am. 

He usually never sleeps this long but he noticed that ever seen Peter came here he’s been getting a lot more sleep. 

He stretched in bed and lied there for a bit just enjoying the warmth and was about to get up and start the day when he heard a knock at the door. 

He thought it was Peter so he welcomed him in “Come in”

Tony watched as the door opened and expected to see a mess of curly hair come in but instead it was short blonde hair. 

“Steve?” 

Steve came into the bedroom and looked around then stood at the edge of the bed “the moving truck is going to be here in thirty minutes” 

Tony sat up in bed surprised “I thought they were coming at five” 

“No, were supposed to be at the tower at five” Steve said and put his arms on his hips. 

“Alright, I’ll get ready then I’ll go wake the kid” 

Steve nodded then walked out of the room. 

Tony got out of bed and made his way into the shower. He quickly showered then shaved his face and got dressed in comfy jeans and his favourite AC/DC top.

He made his way over to Peters room to wake him up and get ready. 

Tony didn’t knock on the door because he knew Peter was still sleeping. He opened it up slowly and walked in. 

He saw a small lump on the bed and then walked closer to see Peters head and messy hair sticking out. 

Peter was curled into a ball under the blankets with his face buried in the blankets. 

Tony bent down to unplug Peters nightlight then he sat on the bed. 

He brushed Peters hair off his face and Peter moved a bit. 

“Pete, it’s time to get up” Tony said softly as he continued to brush Peters hair off his face. 

Peter groaned and rolled away from Tony’s hand so Tony put his hand on Peters back. 

“Wake up kid” 

“No. M’ sleeping” Peter mumbled out. 

“C’mon, bud” Tony tried again and moved the blankets off of Peters body. 

Peter rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes before he looked up at Tony and weakly smiled. 

“Good job,” Tony stood up and grabbed Peters clothes from off his chair “the moving truck is gonna be here in a few minutes so get ready”

“I thought it was coming at five” Peter asked confused then got out of bed. 

“Yeah, me too but I guess we were both wrong” 

Peter nodded his head then grabbed the clothes from Tony and went into the bathroom. 

While Peter was getting ready Tony decided to go downstairs and see how everything was coming along. 

He exited the elevator and saw that the movers were already there and were moving boxes down. 

“You guiding them where to go Cap?” Tony teased then went to make himself a coffee. 

Steve looked over at him annoyed “No. they’re doing a good job” 

“Damn! Where are the cups?” Tony asked annoyed then looked in another cupboard. 

Steve was about to answer but was interrupted by Clint. 

“I see you’re trying not to swear anymore, Stark” Clint said and Tony turned around to look at him “how’s thats working out for you?”

“I’d like to see you try” Tony said back then crossed his arms angrily because there was no cups for his coffee. 

“I could probably go longer without swearing than you” Clint tested but Tony knew that Clint would lose because he had a trucker mouth. 

“You’d lose in a second Barton” Tony said then turned to the elevator and saw Peter walking out. 

“Hey kid” Tony got up and walked over to Peter. 

“Are we leaving now?” Peter asked looking around at all the boxes and the movers moving everything. 

“Not yet. Wanna go get food somewhere?” Tony asked because then he could feed Peter and he could get a coffee from somewhere. 

“From where?” Peter asked looking up at him. 

Tony shrugged “I don’t know, anywhere” 

“Can I come?” Clint asked then walked over to Tony and Peter. 

“Sure Barton, but no swearing” Tony said and Clint nodded “want to come Cap?” 

“No, I’m gonna stay here” Steve said as he continued to watch the movers. 

“Your loss,” Tony began walking to the elevator “come kids” 

Peter began following Tony and Clint just rolled his eyes as he also followed. 

They got down to the garage and Clint jumped in the passenger seat so Peter had to get in the back. 

Peter sat in the middle seat so he could still see both Tony and Clint. 

“What do you guys want?” Tony asked then started the car and pulled out. 

“Chicken nuggets!” Peter said excitedly and Clint laughed. 

“No chicken nuggets, something else” Tony said and Clint laughed at him because he was trying to be responsible and not let Peter eat chicken nuggets for breakfast. 

“Let’s go to McDonald’s and get their breakfast” Clint suggested and that sounded like a good idea so that’s where Tony drove. 

The closet McDonald’s was about twenty minutes away and the whole car ride Peter and Clint were bickering back and fourth about what Star Wars movie was the best and Tony is pretty sure Clint has never seen Star Wars so he was probably just messing with Peter. 

They pulled into the drive-through which was a really long line up and Tony hated waiting because he was really impatient but he found that this time he actually wasn’t getting annoyed at waiting. 

They got their food and Tony got his coffee and another one for later as well then they drove back. 

Peter ended up dropping his egg McMuffin on himself and staining his shirt but Tony wasn’t surprised. 

They got back to the compound and made their way upstairs. 

All the boxes were gone except for a few and no body was around. 

“Where did everybody go?” Peter asked and Tony looked down at him and saw how messy he looked. 

Tony thought that he should probably give Peter another shirt to change into but there was no other shirt to change into so he’d have to deal with it although it didn’t look like Peter cared. 

“We’re getting ready to leave now” Steve popped his head in from around the corner. 

“We’re leaving right now?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah, Natasha is driving with Sam and I’m driving with Bucky” Steve said then lifted a bag that look like he had since 1940 onto his shoulder. 

“I’ll go with Nat” Clint said and ran to the elevator. 

“Better hurry because she’s leaving now” Steve called out and Clint left. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, kid” Tony said and patted Peters shoulder. 

“I don’t mind” Peter smiled up at him. 

They then made their way back down to the garage and got into one of Tony’s favourite cars. It was his white Audi. 

Peter jumped into the passenger seat and Tony got in the drivers seat. 

It was a little over three hours to get to the tower and Tony was a bit scared that Peter couldn’t last that long because he gets really fidgety. 

They were only driving for an hour when Tony noticed that Peter started moving around in his seat. 

“You good kid?” Tony asked concerned and looked over at Peter. 

“Y-yeah, I’m good” Peter said and his voice was a bit higher than usual and Tony knew he was lying but he let it slide. 

A few more minutes past and Peter didn’t stop moving around so Tony asked him again “what’s up?” 

Peter looked over at Tony “I Uh, I need to pee” 

Tony didn’t understand why Peter just didn’t want to tell him from the start but he didn’t ask him why. 

“Alright Uh,” Tony looked around for a place to pee but there was nothing within miles. 

They were driving on a dirt side road before they made it onto the highway. 

“I can pull over and you can go on the side of the road” Tony suggested because he’s done it tons of times. He actually thinks he’s done it more times than actually peeing in a bathroom on road trips. 

“No. I can’t just do that” Peter shook his head looking disgusted at the idea. 

“Pete, it’s not that hard and there’s no other bathrooms around” Tony said already getting ready to pull over. 

“No, I don’t want to. I’ve never done that and I don’t want to” Peter said looking scared for some reason so Tony just sped up. 

“I don’t know when the next bathroom will be buddy” Tony said sounding sad for Peter. 

They drove for another fifteen minutes or so before they came across a gas station. 

“You can go here, Pete” Tony then pulled into the gas station and parked on the side. 

The gas station looked ghetto as hell. It was in the middle of nowhere and Tony was pretty sure over ten people have been murdered here. 

“I’ll be back” Peter said as he got out of the car. 

Tony started getting out as well because there was no way he would let a kid go into the men’s bathroom alone in this ghetto place. 

“Are you coming?” Peter asked. 

“Obviously kid” Tony said then looked around the gas station to see if anyone else was watching them. 

He saw two pickup trucks getting gas and one car that was parked outside the gas station.

“I’m pretty sure this is the men’s” Tony walked around to the back of the building and found the bathrooms. It wasn’t clear which one was which so he just guessed. 

He opened the door and let Peter walk in before following him. 

“This is nasty” Peter said while plugging his nose. 

The bathroom was gross and Tony was pretty sure they would catch some kind of disease if they didn’t hurry. 

“We can still go outside and pee” Tony suggested because he liked that idea a lot better. 

Peter shook his head as he walked up to a urinal. Tony looked around the bathroom and didn’t see anyone else but he just wanted Peter to hurry before someone came in. 

“Hurry kid” Tony rushed. 

Peter unbuckled his pants and pulled them down so he could pull himself out and pee. 

Just then one of the stalls opened and it almost gave Tony a heart attack because he did not see anyone in there before. 

The guy looked like he was on every type of drug and had grey hair that was balding all around his head. He had barely any teeth and looked to be in his seventies but was probably only fifty. 

Tony watched him walk closer to Peter so Tony moved to stand in front of Peter to block him from view from the guy. 

The guy smiled and it sent chills down Tony’s spine. Tony didn’t want to stay here anymore and he did not trust this creep anywhere near Peter. 

“Let’s go” Tony said as he turned around and quickly pulled up Peters pants. 

“Hey, What are you doing I’m not-“ Peter stopped talking as Tony pulled Peter out of the bathroom. 

“I didn’t trust that guy in there” Tony said then kept dragging Peter back to the car. 

“He wasn’t doing anything” Peter said and Tony was suddenly struck with fear because Peter was so young and innocent and still thought that the world was a good place with people in the world who wouldn’t do something like that. 

Tony thought that he needed to have a talk to Peter about stranger danger and Paedophiles. 

“He was creepy, Pete and was looking at you” Tony said angrily then opened the car door and pushed Peter inside. 

Tony walked over to the other side and started the car. He drove away really fast and drove down the dirt road. 

“I’m sorry” Peter said quietly and Tony looked over at him. 

“Why are you sorry?”

Peter looked up at Tony then looked away. 

“Because-because I should have gone on the side of the road” Peter said while looking out the window. 

“Don’t be sorry Pete, this isn’t your fault,” Tony looked at Peter then continued “you just have to be extra careful sometimes” 

“I didn’t know” Peter looked down and played this a string on his pants. 

Peter didn’t know what was even wrong with the guy. He guessed that he was probably a little bit too naïve to not have noticed anything wrong when Tony did. 

“I know buddy but you have to be aware of these things for your own safety” Tony decided that now would be the best time as ever to talk about this with Peter. Never did he expect to be talking about this to anyone. 

“Has anyone ever told you about, you know, don’t get in the car with a stranger and if someone offers you candy, don’t take it” Tony tried to explain and he realized that he was making no sense. 

“I know not to get in the car with someone I don’t know, Tony” Peter said like it was obvious as he looked over at Tony. 

“I’m just making sure” Tony looked over at Peter then turned back to the road. 

“And you know if someone ever touches you somewhere private then you have to tell an adult” Tony cringed because he had no idea how to talk about this. 

“Why would anyone touch me there?” Peter asked innocently and Tony just wanted to hug him and keep him innocent forever. 

“Because people can be evil and they take advantage of young kids like you,” Tony explained and thought he was doing a good job so he continued “people just take what they want and don’t care about anything else and I just, I don’t want that to happen to you, I want you to be aware of these people so it doesn’t happen” 

“Like the guy in the bathroom?” Peter asked like he already knew the answer. 

Tony nodded “like the guy in the bathroom” 

“So, If you weren’t there then he would have touched me?” Peter asked curiously while looking at Tony. 

Tony flashed back to the guys face and what he looked like while he was looking at Peter and he thought that something worse could have happened. 

“Or something worse” 

Peters eyes went wide “like what?” 

Tony really didn’t want to tell Peter but he had to make him aware of these things “he could have raped you” 

Peters eyes went even wider then he sat straight and looked ahead then crossed his arms. 

Tony didn’t regret telling Peter because it was better that he was aware and scared then not aware of what could happen if he’s not carful. 

“I just want you to be safe, that’s why I’m telling you Pete” Tony put his hand on Peters knee and rubbed his thumb. 

“I don’t want to get raped” Peter said while still looking out the window and Tony’s heart broke. He should have had Steve or anyone else talk to Peter about this, now he scared the kid. 

“Pete, bud, you’re not gonna get raped,” Tony’s heart clenched at the thought “I promise you I won’t let it happen, okay?” 

Peter looked over at him and nodded. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you” Tony looked at Peter “Are you scared now” 

Peter thought for a second then nodded his head and Tony was about to stop the car and hug Peter but then Peter spoke out “no, I’m not because I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me” 

Tony smiled at brushed Peters hair back. 

“That’s right Pete, I’ll keep you safe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the bathroom scene with Tony and Peter this actually happened to me and my younger brother. My family went camping about 4 years ago and my brother was seven and it was the middle of the night and he woke me up because he needed to pee and he refused to go in the bushes so stupid me walked him by myself to the bathrooms that were there in the middle of the night and we went into the men’s bathroom and he went pee and a guy who looked like the guy with peter and he came out of the stall and he looked at us like he wanted to rape up I can still picture his face in my mind so I pulled my little brother out of the bathroom while he was still peeing and ran back to our camp site. I told my parents in the morning and I hit in trouble for going there without telling them but they were proud that I did what I did. Sooo long story short sometimes you just gotta pee in a bush because it’s safer and cleaner than finding a bathroom sometimes and who knows what would have happened if I did grab my little brother and run.


	26. Things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony arrive at the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I just recently figured out the chapter index thing. I used to go chapter by chapter to get to the one that I’m at. Like I’m reading this story rn and it has about 40 chapters and I used to go chapter by chapter omg I’m so stupid
> 
> Omggg it was my last day of high school ever!!!! I can’t believe I’m done. Like I’m done I’m never going back this part of my life is over and I couldn’t be more excited omg!!

“Wake up Pete, we’re here” Tony said as he pulled into the garage of the tower. 

It felt really weird to be back. Last time Tony was living here full time was months ago. 

He saw that everyone else had already made it to the tower and were probably already on their own floors. 

At the tower Tony had his own floor to himself and his lab and all the avengers had their own floor as well but they usually all hung out together either in the gym or on the common floor. 

Tony got out of the car and stretched then walked over to Peters side. 

He opened the door and caught Peters head as it rolled off the door. Peter woke up from the sudden movement. 

“Wha’?” Peter asked confused as he opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. 

Tony reached over and undid Peters seatbelt “we’re here” 

Peter got out of the car and let his eyes adjust to the light a little better before he looked around curiously. 

He couldn’t help but get a happy feeling in his stomach at being back at the tower. Last time he was here things were a lot different between him and Tony. Although Peter secretly thought of Tony as a father figure before aunt May died he didn’t tell anyone so he didn’t do anything about it. Well, he did tell aunt May accidentally one day that he couldn’t wait to spend time with his ‘dad’, May didn’t say anything though, she just smiled happily at Peter. God, how much Peter misses her. He wishes he could just spend one more day with her so he could say goodbye. 

“Let’s go inside” Tony said pulling Peter out of his thoughts. 

Peter followed Tony into the elevator and it brought them up to Tonys private floor. 

Peter was feeling anxious the whole ride up the tower. 

Peters ears started popping and he turned to Tony “my ears are popping. I forgot how high up your floor is” 

Tony smiled at him “it’s our floor now, Pete” 

Peter looked away from Tony and smiled because it felt good to know that Tony actually wanted him. 

Peter still felt scared at times that Tony didn’t actually want him and was going to give him away soon. He knows that the man had told him multiple times that he wasn’t going to send him away but it still didn’t stop Peter from thinking about it occasionally.

The elevator doors opened up and they were greeted with FRIDAYs voice. 

“Welcome home Boss, Peter” FRIDAY greeted and Peter smiled because ‘home’.

“Thanks FRI” Tony said and walked into the living room. 

The tower had a smaller layout than the compound. While the compound was wider and had a bigger living room and kitchen that was an open floor plan so you could see everyone at any area in the compound, the tower was smaller but still huge according to Peter. The tower felt more cozy, the furniture was more comfy looking and looked more like a living room rather than at the compound how it looked just for show. The kitchen had huge cupboards that Peter wasn’t even sure he could reach. 

The tower, while still having an open layout was a bit more closed off so you could not see someone in the living room if you were in the kitchen. Peter wasn’t sure if he liked that too much because if Tony was in the kitchen while Peter was watching tv he wanted to be able to see the man. 

Off to the side was the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. 

The area was familiar to Peter because he’s been here so many times he’s lost count. He’s walked up those stairs so many times and sat on those couches. But now it feels different. It feels as if he’s never done any of those things. He feels like he hasn’t been to the tower in years. It feels like a lifetime ago since he’s actually been here. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony walked over to him with a look of concern on his face. 

Peter just shook his head “nothing” 

Tony just stared down at Peter and decided to talk to him about it later. 

“Do you wanna go up to your room?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head. 

They went up the stairs and to Peters room which was next to Tonys all the way at the end of the hall. 

At the compound, Peters room was so far from Tonys. It was across the whole living room and kitchen down a whole other hall but now it was right next to Tonys. 

Well not right next but it was extremely close. 

The hallway went in an L shape and Peters was the room right before the hall turned then Tonys room was at the end of that hall. They were still beside each other. 

Peter walked into his room and stood by the doorway. It was exactly how he remembered it. His bed was in the middle of the room with dark blue bed sheets. He had a big window on the side which was next to his closet then his bathroom was next to that. His desk was right when you walk in the room and he had a comfy couch that rocked next to his bed and on either side of his bed there were nightstand tables. The walls were a white and he kinda wanted them to be a different colour but it was fine. 

“It feels so long since I’ve been here” Peter said then walked into his room and touched his desk. 

“I know, it feels that way for me too, kid” Tony said then walked in and sat down on the bed. 

Peter looked around then sat down on the bed next to Tony. Tony put his arm around him and fell back on the bed in an exaggerated yawn. Peter giggled and pushed his face into Tonys chest. 

“Let’s just go to bed now” Tony said and pretended to sleep because he was actually exhausted and would sleep right here. 

“Let’s go look in your room” Peter sat up and looked at Tony. 

“Have you been in my room here before?” Tony asked because he doesn’t actually know if Peter has or not. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed in Tonys room but they were never close enough for Tony to be giving Peter a room tour of his bedroom. 

“No” Peter stood up and stood by the door for Tony to lead the way. 

“Well then, I’ll give you a tour” 

Peter jumped excitedly next to Tony then they walked out of Peters bedroom and walked about ten feet until they were at Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony stood at the door before he opened it “You ready?”

Peter nodded excitedly and jumped waiting for Tony to open the door. Tony watched Peter excitedly like a child and Tony thought if Peter always acted like a child, which he was so Tony wasn’t complaining, he actually liked it. But he never realized how young Peter acted before, if it was something new that started or Peters always done this and he just hasn’t noticed it. 

“Open it” Peter said impatiently and so Tony opened the door. 

His room at the tower was bigger than the one at the compound. His bed was in the middle of the room like Peters. His closet was right when you walk in the room and his bathroom was on the other side. In between both doors he had a dresser and a tv on the wall. He had a window seat that looked out onto the city but his windows were always closed and were tinted.

His floor was carpet just like in Peters room that was a creamy colour. 

Peter walked into the room slowly as he looked around. He walked over to the bed and touched it. Then he made his way into the bathroom. 

“Woah! You have a hot tub in your bathroom!” Peter said excitedly and Tony followed him in there. 

Tony laughed “it’s not a hot tub Pete, it’s a jacuzzi” 

Peter peeked into the jacuzzi then saw the jets and backed away “there’s jets” 

Tony thought back to when Peter almost drowned at the hotel and then had a panic attack “it’s okay, I know how to work these ones plus they’re not too powerful” 

Peter just nodded then walked over to the shower which was a walk-in with marble flooring. The whole bathroom had marble flooring and walls. It looked like it was out of a castle, Peter thought. 

Tony walked out back into his bedroom and sat on the bed. He never realized how small his bed actually was. It was almost half the size as the one at the compound. He never really noticed because it’s always just been him sleeping there or he never actually slept in his bed, or at all. 

Peter walked over and leaned against Tony’s legs. Tony brushed the hair off Peters face. 

“You need a haircut” Tony noticed and Peter grabbed his hair and pulled a piece down. It went all the way to his eye. 

“Are we gonna watch a movie?” Peter asked changing the topic. 

“Let’s unpack our stuff first” 

Tony stood up and walked back to Peters room and thankfully someone brought the boxes up and Peters suitcase which was probably Steve. 

Tony lifted Peters suitcase up on the bed and opened it. Peter jumped onto the bed and started pulling clothes out. 

“Go get some hangers” Tony said and Peter got up to get some hangers from his closet. 

He came back and threw it in the bed. Tony and Peter spent the next hour hanging up Peters clothes and then Tony did his room. Tony already had a lot of clothes at the tower but he hung up the ones he brought over from the compound. 

“We should wash the bedding because they’ve been sitting here for who knows how long” Tony said then he started pulling off the bedding on his bed. They got it all off then they did the same to Peters bed. 

“Let’s go wash them” Peter said as he was pushing the pile of blankets on the floor. He stopped half way down the hall then turned to Tony. 

“Where’s the laundry room?” 

“This way, bud” Tony opened a door and then Peter pushed the clothes inside. 

“Can I sit on the lid again?” Peter asked and Tony smiled then picked Peter up to put him on the lid. 

Tony smiled because Peter remembered and it reminded Tony of when he was younger. 

Tony finished putting the bedding into the washer and then turned it on. It started vibrating and Peter giggled from the movement. 

“I’m still surprised you know how to do the laundry” Peter said and his voice shook against the vibration. 

“Don’t be so surprised, kid” Tony pulled Peter off the washer. 

“Can we watch a movie now?” Peter asked. 

“What do you wanna watch?” 

Peter thought for a moment “Let’s watch Grownups 2”

Tony rolled his eyes because they’ve seen that movie about ten times in the last two weeks. 

They got settled on the couch in their usual position. Tony was sitting down with Peter cuddled into his side and Tony had his arm around him as he occasionally played with Peters hair. 

About twenty minutes into the movie Tony couldn’t help but stop paying attention to the movie and thinking. 

Things were so different now. Last time he was in the tower with Peter, his aunt was still alive and Tony could tell Peter would want physical contact and would be really close to Tony but it was out of Tony’s comfort zone so he didn’t really get that close to Peter. Now, he’s on the couch with that same kid practically sitting in his lap not even a month later, crazy how life works. 

“Pete,” Tony said leaning his head down closer to Peter.

Peter looked up at him questionably “Yeah?”

“Are you happy here?” Tony said quietly because it was really random and he was kinda scared for the answer. 

Peter looked down at his lap and seemed to think “Yeah, I’m happy here. I’m happy wherever you are” 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat and he felt tears rush to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and leaned his head down on Peters. 

Peter leaned back against him and Tony just held him there for the rest of the movie. 

After the movie was over Peter turned to Tony and Tony already knew what he was gonna ask. 

“Yes you can sleep with me tonight” Tony answered for him so Peter didn’t have to ask. 

Peter looked up and relief washed over his face. 

“You go get ready and I’ll make the bed” Tony said and stood up then Peter stood up and quickly ran to his room. 

Tony followed him up the stairs but went to the laundry room to get the bedding. 

He grabbed it all and put Peters on his bed deciding to make it tomorrow and then he went to go make his bed. 

Peter came out of his room and then jumped onto Tony’s bed as Tony was still trying to make it. 

Peter giggled as Tony made the bed over Peters body then he went into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed himself. 

After he was done he got into bed and Peter cuddled next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I picture what Tony’s bathroom looks like with the Jets in the jacuzzi
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fa/cc/df/faccdfdbb860b733deab3cb2b520121b--luxury-bathrooms-dream-bathrooms.jpg
> 
> Also the whole Spider-Man thing is gonna be awhile before it’s mentioned just because I’m going literally day by day for this fic if you guys didn’t know which you probably did. I honestly didn’t expect to do it like that but for now I am until a little bit of time has passed then I’ll start jumping ahead. I was gonna say something else important but I forgot sooo I hope you guys liked this :)))


	27. Am I okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go shopping for a new bed then get ice cream and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I graduated high school today!!!! It was such a crazy experience but I’m so glad I’m finally done!!!!
> 
> I’m posting this today as a celebration for myself and so you guys can celebrate with me so I really hope you like it:))

Tony woke up really early in the morning. 

Peter was still asleep and Tony wanted to let him sleep so he got out of bed and tried not to make too much movement. 

He quietly went into the bathroom and got dressed and ready and when he came out Peter was sitting up in bed. 

“Go back to sleep, Pete” Tony whispered. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and watched Tony “wha’ you doing?” 

“I’m not doing anything” 

Peter yawned then went to get out of bed but Tony stopped him. 

“No, I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep” Tony said as he pushed Peter back into bed. 

“But you’re not here” Peter said and still tried to get out of bed. 

Tony sighed “Alright. I’ll stay here then” 

Peter knew he was being childish by asking Tony to stay but he didn’t really care because he was too tired to care at the moment. 

Tony got back into bed and took out his StarkPad. Peter lied back down and fisted his hand in Tony’s shirt as he slept. 

.  
.  
.

Peter slowly started to wake up. 

He felt much more well rested then the last time he woke up. He was sleeping facing away from Tony and his back was pressed against Tony’s side. 

Peter shifted over and lied on his back as he looked up at Tony. Tony looked down at him and smiled. 

“Good morning sleepy head” Tony said and brushed Peters curls back. It was Tony’s favourite time of day for Peters curls. 

“M’ tired” Peter mumbled out. 

Tony looked down at him in shook “no you’re not, you just slept for ten hours” 

Peter ignored him then rolled over onto his stomach “thank you for staying with me”

Tony rubbed Peters back. It was all sweaty and kinda nasty but he didn’t care “I told you I would” 

“Get dressed because we’re going shopping” Tony said and put his StarkPad on the nightstand and stood. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Shopping. I just told you” 

Peter sat up “But for what?” 

Tony went into his closet and came out with a jacket and put it on as he spoke “I need a new mattress” 

Peter looked down at it “what’s wrong with this one?” 

“It’s too small. You sleep like a starfish and it’s not big enough for that” Tony walked over to the edge of the bed and waited for Peter to get up. 

Peter smiled because Tony was actually gonna buy a whole new mattress just because Peter was sleeping with Tony. Peter thought if that meant he would always get to sleep with him. 

“I’ll go get ready” Peter jumped off the bed and ran to his room to get ready. 

When he was done he went down to the kitchen where Tony was then they ate waffles for breakfast then went down to the garage. 

They got in one of Tony’s Audi’s and Tony drove away. The tower was so much more closer to everything so the drive was only fifteen minutes to get to the mattress place. Normally Tony would have just ordered it online but he wanted to take Peter out to actually do something that doesn’t always involve the internet. 

He wanted Peter to get out and talk to people and experience things, even if it just was something as simple as buying a mattress. 

Tony parked the car outside the store then they walked in. 

There wasn’t a lot of people in the mattress store but there was more than Tony was expecting. 

“This place is like a marshmallow dream” Peter said in awe as he looked around with wide eyes. 

Tony looked down at him and laughed “have you ever had a marshmallow dream like this before, kid?” 

Peter shook his head “no, but I’ve always wanted to” 

“Can I help you guys with anything?” A worker came over and asked. She looked to be in her forties and had dark black hair up in a high ponytail with pale skin. 

Peter looked up at her as he stood beside Tony. 

“No thanks, we’re good” Tony said nicely and waving her away. 

The lady smiled and left. 

“But I thought you wanted a bed” Peter asked confused because Tony just waved the lady away. 

“I do. I want to find one with you then tell them later to help me” Tony said then walked towards the back of the store. 

Peter followed behind him then Tony stopped and pointed to a bed “Do you like this one?” 

The bed looked really wide, not as big as the one at the compound but it was still big. Peter lied on it and he practically sank into it. 

“It’s too soft” Peter tried to get off but couldn’t so Tony grabbed his arms and pulled him off. 

“Just like your marshmallow dream” Tony joked then they continued looking. 

They walked around the store and Peter lied in a bunch of beds but they couldn’t find anything. 

“We should ask someone to help us find a bed” Peter suggested and then Tony looked around for someone to ask for help. 

He spotted the lady again and she walked over to them. 

“Did you guys find something you like?” She asked nicely. 

“No, the beds are too soft or too hard” Peter said while sitting on a bed. 

The lady turned and smiled at Peter “how is that bed?” 

Peter bounced on his butt a few times before answering “too hard” 

The lady turned to Tony “What are you looking for?”

“What’s the biggest bed you’ve got?” Tony said and the lady thought for a second. 

“Right this way” she lead them into the far back of the store and showed them a bed that was huge. It was even bigger than the one at the compound. 

“Wow! This one can fit everyone on” Peter said as he crawled up on the bed. 

“Is this bed for you?” The lady asked Tony and Tony nodded. 

“Do you have anymore kids or just the one?” She asked him and Tony looked over at her. 

She didn’t seem to know who Tony was or she just didn’t care but she probably didn’t know because anyone who knew Tony Stark knew he doesn’t have any kids. well, didn’t have any kids. Now he’s got Peter. 

“Just the one” Tony smiled at her then looked at Peter who was lying on the bed. 

“Well, it’s perfect space for whenever the little one wants to sleep with you” She smiled at Peter. 

Tony didn’t take his eyes off of Peter as he answered her “by the way he sleeps no bed will be big enough to not get kicked” 

The lady looked over at him and laughed “don’t worry, when my kids were younger I would get kicked by them in their sleep as well” 

Tony laughed then walked over to Peter at the edge of the bed. 

The lady followed them continued talking “the phase will be over soon though” 

Tony looked at Peter sadly because he wasn’t so sure he wanted it to be over. Whatever the ‘phase’ was he wanted Peter to not grow out of it. He knew it was probably selfish of him to think but he couldn’t help it. 

“I like this one” Peter said to Tony. 

“Do you think it’s big enough for you and your father?” The lady asked Peter and Peter turned to her with a shocked expression. 

Peter looked over at Tony and didn’t really know what to do. This was the first time someone has referred to Tony as Peters father like that. 

“Yeah, it’s big enough” Tony answered for him and Peter gave him a weak smile. 

“Perfect! Do you want to look to the bed frame for it or do you already have one?” The lady asked pulling out a clipboard. 

“Uh, I need to get a bed frame as well” Tony said then reached out for Peter to get off the bed. 

“Alright,” The lady began walking so Tony and Peter followed “there’s a few bed frames that fit this mattress that you can choose from and if you don’t like any of them you can pick another one and have it costumed made to fit” 

The lady showed Tony and Peter some bed frames and Peter really like the soft one while Tony liked the wood one. Tony ended up getting the soft one. 

“Do you have a safe guard that goes on the edge of the bed so he can’t roll off?” Tony asked and Peters face blushed red. 

“Yeah we do. Are you looking to buy one?” The lady pointed to the wall across the store. 

“Yeah I-“ Tony was cut off by Peter shaking his arm. 

“No, you don’t need it” Peter said embarrassed. 

“No, I don’t, you do” Tony said not meaning to embarrass Peter but not wanting him to fall off the bed again with have what happened last time happen again or even worse.

The lady lead them to the bed rails “it’s better to be safe than sorry” 

Tony looked at the selection of them and Peter just stood off in the distance. 

“You just attach it to whatever side of the bed and when you don’t want it up you can unattached it and have it hang” The lady explained. 

Tony looked at them all then liked the pain white one with light blue on the side and pointed to that one. 

Tony walked back to Peter who was pouting. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked and put his arm around him. 

“I don’t need a stupid baby bed thing” Peter said crossing his arms. 

“It’s not for babies, Pete” Tony said then lead Peter to the counter to he could pay. The lady got their order down and went to go order everything and send it to the tower. 

“Yeah it is” 

“Peter,” Tony held Peter at a distance so Peter could look at him “it’s not for babies, it’s just so you don’t fall off the bed and have what happened last time again” 

Peter just nodded his head but still not liking the idea of Tony having a bedrail up.

They got to the front counter and Tony paid then the lady asked him for the address to take the furniture to. 

Once Tony said the avengers tower the lady looked up at him like she thought he was joking. 

Tony just smiled at her and she stared at him then looked at Peter. 

“You’re... Tony Stark?” She asked in disbelief. 

“That’s me” Tony said kinda wishing she didn’t recognize him now but there was no way that was gonna happen after he mentioned Avengers Tower. 

“I- I didn’t even realize” She said then turned her attention to the computer to type something in. 

“The moving truck is being loaded now and should be at... Avengers Tower in about three hours” the lady said then looked up at Tony now looking really nervous. 

“Thanks for your help,” Tony said to her then turned to Peter “you ready, Pete?” 

“Yeah” Peter said then they walked out and got into the car. 

They drove in silence for a bit and then Peter realized they weren’t going back to the tower. 

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise” Tony said then smirked at Peter. 

“What kind of surprise?” Peter asked curiously. 

“I can’t tell you that” Tony kept looking at the road and driving. 

“Please Tony” Peter begged. 

Tony just ignored him then pulled into an ice cream shop. 

“We’re getting ice cream?” Peter asked excitedly while looking out the window. 

“Yep” Tony parked the car and then got out. 

Peter followed him out of the car. 

They went inside the small ice cream shop and ordered their ice cream then walked out. 

Peter was walking towards the car but Tony called him over “Let’s go for a walk” 

Peter ran over to Tony with his ice cream in hand “walk where?” 

“This way” Tony pointed to a dirt path that led into a forest. 

“This is my favourite time of the year because there’s no bugs flying around trying to suck the blood out of you and the trees are really cool” Tony said as he walked in the path with Peter next to him. 

“My favourite time is spring because I like when it rains and I like all the flowers and smells that come” Peter said then took another bite out of his ice cream. 

They walked in silence for a bit then Tony decided to bring up the topic that he wanted to talk to Peter about for awhile. 

“Let’s have a talk, Pete” Tony said and looked over at Peter. 

Peter looked at Tony scared then looked away “talk-talk about what?” 

Tony took a bite of his ice cream not really knowing how to bring it up “about why you don’t like when I leave and why you want to sleep with me every night” 

Peter didn’t say anything for awhile then he stopped walking and looked up at Tony “I don’t know” 

Tony walked closer to Peter “is it because you’re scared I’m gonna leave you?” 

Peter looked away and shrugged his shoulders. He started walking away and Tony followed him.

“Peter, please talk to me” Tony pleaded and then walked to a giant rock and sat down. 

“Come here” Tony motioned for Peter to sit next to him so Peter came over and sat on the rock. 

“I just- I just want to be around you all the time” Peter said quietly and looked down. 

Tony waited for Peter to say more. 

“I don’t like the feeling in my stomach and in my chest when you leave and I just, I don’t-” Peters bottom lip shook like he was going to start crying. 

Tony ran a hand through Peters hair “do you know why that is?” 

Peter looked up at Tony and shook his head while bitting his lip. 

“You have separation anxiety” Tony said bluntly waiting for Peters reaction. 

“I don’t-“ Peter said but Tony cut him off. 

“You do Peter. That’s why you don’t like to be away from me and that’s okay because I’m always gonna be there whenever you need me Peter. I promise” Tony placed his hand on Peters leg and rubbed his thumb on it for comfort. 

Peter didn’t say anything for a few seconds. It made sense, Peter thought. The separation anxiety and how Peter never wants to be without Tony and the feeling he gets when Tony leaves. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry, bud. It’s not your fault,” This kid, Tony thought. Of course he would be apologizing for having separation anxiety “you’ve been through a lot and it’s completely normal for you to have it” 

Peter just nodded his head. He didn’t realize he had it but now that he knew it made perfect sense. Surprisingly he doesn’t feel bad for having separation anxiety, he actually didn’t feel to mind it too much. 

“But isn’t it bad that I want you to be around me all the time?” Peter asked sadly. 

“I don’t mind it Peter, I actually like it” Tony said and Peter leaned into him. 

Peter put his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony hugged Peters small body close to him. 

They stayed like that for a little while. Tony holding Peter close to himself and just enjoying Peter right there in the moment. Peter relaxed in Tony’s arms feeling completely safe. 

Tony pulled apart from Peter then looked at his face. “You ready to go back now?” 

Peter nodded and wiped away a tear on his cheek. 

They grabbed their now melted ice cream and hiked back down the trail then got into the car to drive back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally talked to Peter about his separation anxiety omgggg things are getting wild


	28. If I could fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working and I work with kids and I love it sooo much!!! I had the same job last year and it’s sooo much fun omg I love it:)) I hope you guys are doing okkk I feel like I haven’t posted in awhile

When they got back to the tower Tony sat on the couch in the living room. 

He had a pounding headache but he did feel a little better after talking to Peter about his separation anxiety. 

He was a bit surprised that Peter didn’t even know he had it but as long as he knew now.

Tony was about to get up to grab some coffee but Peter came over and sat next to him. 

Peter leaned over and lied against Tony’s arm. Tony waited for Peter to say something but he didn’t say anything as he just lied there. 

“Hey Pete” Tony said as he put his arm around Peter shoulders. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and played with his fingers as it was dropped over his shoulders. 

Peter didn’t say anything but he just leaned closer to Tony and put his head on Tony’s chest. 

Tony was a bit confused why Peter was suddenly so quiet and acting weird but he didn’t say anything and let it slide. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Peter took a big breath. Tony waited for him to start speaking. Peter sat up a bit and Tony watched Peter as he was thinking about what to say. 

Peter finally looked over at Tony “Do you still want me?” 

That was not what Tony was expecting, at all. Why would Peter think that. Was he actually that bad of a parent... wait no... father figure, whatever he was to Peter that Peter didn’t feel wanted. He felt horrible to ever make Peter feel that way. 

“Of course I do Peter,” Tony looked at Peters eyes and Peter tried to look away but Tony grabbed his face “I want you Peter” 

Peter didn’t say anything but turn his head a bit “Why do you think I don’t want you?” Tony said sadly. 

Peter moved away from Tony and Tony suddenly felt like he did something wrong “because-because I have separation anxiety” 

“Peter, why wouldn’t I want you anymore because of that?” 

Peter didn’t say anything but shrug his shoulders. 

Tony continued “I’m always gonna want you Peter, I don’t care if you don’t want me because I’ll always want you. No matter what happens from this point on you’re mine” 

Peter felt a lot better after Tony finished. It felt really good to feel wanted, especially by Tony. 

A tear slipped out of Peters eye and fell down his cheek. Tony wiped it away with his thumb. 

“And you’re mine” Peter said looking up at Tony and Tony reached over and brought Peter into his arms. 

“Always” Tony said. 

Peter hugged Tony tight and they stayed like that until FRIDAY spoke. 

“The moving truck is here with a new mattress” FRIDAY said and Tony pulled away from Peter. 

“Alright, FRI” Tony stood up and motioned for Peter to follow him into the elevator. 

“Steve?” Tony called out when him and Peter got off the elevator on Steve’s floor. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Steve asked coming around the corner. 

“I ordered a new bed frame and mattress so can you go with the movers to tell them where to put it, I don’t want them to see Pete” Tony said because he didn’t want these movers to see a kid with Tony Stark then questions will be asked and he knew he couldn’t leave Peter right now. 

“Yeah sure,” Steve said and Tony was grateful to have Steve as a friend “where does it go?” 

“My room” 

Steve nodded then left to go help the movers. 

“What do you wanna do while we wait?” Tony turned to Peter who just shrugged. 

“Come on Peter,” Tony was done with Peter acting so weird “stop acting weird” 

“I’m not” Peter said annoyed. 

“Yeah you are” Tony rolled his eyes and then walked over to the couch and sat down. 

Peter followed him and just as he was about to sit next to Tony, Tony grabbed him and pulled Peter onto his lap and hugged him. 

“I love you, kid” Tony said hugging Peter on his lap. 

Peter let out a little laugh then tried to turn around on Tony’s lap “I love you too” 

Peter shifted so he was facing Tony on his lap with each leg on either side of him. Tony smiled at him and Peter pushed himself into Tony’s chest. 

Tony rubbed his back up and down and he felt Peters heart beat against his chest. He’s pretty sure his heart beat ended up matching with Peters eventually as they sat there. 

“Let’s go check on Steve now, the movers are probably gone” Tony said as he stood up with Peters legs falling to the ground. Peter tried to jump back onto Tony but Tony just kept walking. 

They got into the elevator then they made their way to their floor. 

Hopefully the movers were already gone, it’s been long enough so they probably were. 

Tony and Peter walked upstairs and Peter started running to Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony made it there and saw that thankfully the movers were gone. Steve was there looking like he was struggling trying to put together the bed. 

“Looks like you got things under control” Tony laughed. 

Steve rolled his eyes from his spot on the ground “I’m trying to put the bed frame together for you Tony, show some respect” Steve joked. 

“I can help” Peter said as he got on his knees next to Steve “I build legos” 

Tony laughed because that was honestly adorable. Peter looked back at Tony then looked at Steve again. 

“Sure Peter-“ Steve was cut off by FRIDAY. 

“Boss, Bucky is requesting access to the floor” FRIDAY said. 

Steve looked up hopefully at Tony “only if he can build a bed frame” 

FRIDAY didn’t say anything and Tony assumed that she let Bucky up. 

“He saids he does not” FRIDAY said and Tony and Steve laughed. 

“Let him up, FRI” Tony laughed. 

Steve continued struggling while Tony watched and Peter pretended to help. 

Bucky walked in slowly and looked like he was about to walk out until he saw Steve. 

“Welcome to the party, Bucky” Tony greeted and Bucky walked in and smiled at Peter. 

“Hi Bucky!” Peter said excitedly from his spot on the floor. 

“Buck, help me lift this up” Steve struggled on one end then Bucky went to the other end and they lifted the bed head board up until it was on the bed frame. 

Steve lifted the mattress and put it on the bed and Peter looked at it excitedly. 

Peter stood next to the bed and it was as high as his waist so Tony was glad he bought the bed blocker. 

“Can I get on?” Peter asked looking at Tony. 

“Go ahead bud” Tony went into his closet to grab some bed sheets. He ordered the wrong ones for his old bed but they fit this one perfectly. 

“What’s this Tony?” Steve asked holding up Peters bed rail that was in a box. 

“That’s so Peter doesn’t fall off the bed again” Tony said and just as he caught Peter from falling off the edge of the bed. 

“Oops” Peter laughed then continued jumping. 

“See what I mean” 

Steve smiled then opened the box and pulled out the rail that had netting on it. 

“What side do you want it on?” 

Tony pointed to the side that Peter sleeps on. 

“No,” Peter stopped his jumping to correct Tony “I sleep there” 

Peter pointed to Tony’s side of the bed “no, I sleep there” Tony said. 

Steve went to go put it on Tony’s side but Tony stopped him “this is my side, put it on that side” 

“But that’s not my side” Peter jumped onto his butt. 

“How about you just put it on both sides, Tony” Steve suggested. 

“No because this is my side and I don’t need it” Tony said then grabbed the rail from Steve and put it onto the bed. 

“No! Because I don’t sleep here” Peter whined and tried to kick the rail but Tony grabbed his ankle. 

“Peter, stop” Tony warned because he really wasn’t liking this whiny Peter right now. 

Peter stopped and lied his head down on the bed but kept looking at Tony. Tony let go of his ankle then finished putting the rail on the end of the bed. 

“Thanks for helping” Tony waved to Steve and Bucky then they left and Tony turned to Peter who was acting like a baby right now. 

“Why are you acting like this?” Tony asked then walked down so he could sit on the end of the bed without the rail. 

Peter rolled away from him so Tony grabbed his legs. Peter stopped and looked up at him. 

“Because I don’t sleep all the way on that side of the bed, I sleep there,” Peter pointed to Tony’s side “with you”

Tony realized that Peter thought that just because the rail was up then Peter would be forced to sleep away from Tony on the other side of the bed. 

“Bud, you can sleep wherever you want on the bed, that rail is up there just so you don’t roll off like last time” Tony explained then Peter just looked down. 

“Oh” 

Tony laughed then turned around to grab the bedding. 

“Help me make this”

Peter jumped off the bed to help Tony put the bedding on it. 

“It smells so good” Peter sniffed the sheets and put his face into it. 

“It’s my second favourite smell,” Tony said then thought better “actually my third... no fourth” 

“What’s your third, second and first?” Peter asked. 

Tony grabbed a pillow and started putting in the pillow case “my third is the smell of my Cologne and my second is the lab and my first is,” Tony pointed to Peters chest “you” 

Peter laughed awkwardly “me? What do I smell like?” 

“Like... you” Tony said like it was obvious and Peter just laughed. 

Tony lifted the blankets over Peter and Peter giggled and tired to get out from underneath. 

After they were finished, definitely taking much longer than necessary Peter looked over at the old mattress. 

“What happens to this one now?” 

Tony looked at Peter and at the mattress deciding what to do with it. 

“I got an idea” Tony walked to the side of the mattress that was on its side “push that side, kid”

Peter pushed the side Tony told him to and Tony dragged it into the hall. 

“What are we doing?” Peter asked as he was pushing the mattress down the hall. 

“You’ll see” Tony smiled. 

They got to the end of the hall on top of the stairs and Tony lowered the mattress onto the ground right above the stairs. 

“Get on” Tony said to Peter. 

Peter looked at Tony confused “what?”

Tony sat on the mattress “get on”

Peter got on it slowly after Tony “but why?” 

Tony grabbed Peter closer to himself and held him “because when I was a kid I would drag my mattress out in the hall onto the top of the stairs like this and one day my dad caught me and yelled at me and after that I wasn’t allowed to do it again,” Tony grabbed Peter closer “now I have someone to do it with and no one can stop us” 

“What are we gonna do?” Peter asked still confused. He had no idea what Tony was up to but then again did he ever. 

“We’re gonna go down the stairs” Tony leaned forward and the mattress tipped a bit and Peter got scared. 

“Wait but-“ 

“Don’t worry, I got you” Tony said then leaned forward again and the mattress started tipping until it was falling down the stairs. 

Tony grabbed onto Peter and laughed as he felt the stairs hitting under the mattress bringing back so many memories from his childhood. Peter clung onto Tony as the mattress slid all the way to the bottom of the stairs. 

Once it got to the bottom Tony and Peter were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. 

Once they calmed down a bit Tony looked up and saw Steve standing there looking constipated. 

“Do I even want to know?” Steve asked shaking his head. 

“Better you don’t” Tony said then stood up. 

“And who’s idea was it to slide a mattress down the stairs?” Steve asked and put his hands on his hips. 

Tony pointed to Peter “Hey! Not me” Peter said then stood up as well. 

Tony glared at Peter “traitor” 

“Tony, you shouldn’t be doing this. This is dangerous” Steve sounded serious and Tony wanted to punch him for ruining the fun. 

“I was wrong kid,” Tony turned to Peter “someone can tell us what to do” 

Peter giggled and Steve looked like he got slapped. 

“Let’s do it again” Peter went to pick up the mattress but Steve stopped him. 

“No Peter, I don’t want you to get hurt” Steve grabbed Peters arm and pulled him away. 

“We’ll do it when he leaves” Tony whispered to Peter and Peter laughed. 

Steve just looked at Tony “I just came up to ask you if you wanted help moving the old mattress but it looks like you got it covered” 

Tony crossed his arms and looked down at Peter then shrugged.

“I can help you guys move it somewhere so it’s out of the way” Steve offered. 

“I think we’ll keep it up here for a bit” Tony said, he ran his hand through his hair to try and straighten it. 

Steve didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything as he got back into the elevator and left. 

“We can watch a movie on it” Peter suggested and Tony liked that idea. 

They picked the mattress up and dragged it over to the living room then dropped it in front of the tv. 

Peter jumped on it and then Tony followed, ready to start their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole mattress scene is actually what I used to do and one day my dad yelled at me and my brother so we stopped doing it and I promised myself that when I’m older I’m gonna be different with my kids than how my parents are
> 
> Also fun fact... I usually make the chapter titles names of the song lyrics that I listen to when i currently choose a chapter title


	29. You can do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this being up a day late I was gonna post yesterday but I completely forgot so I’ll post another one in a few days to make up for it:)) I hope you guys like this

Half way through the movie, Peter started getting restless. 

That could only mean two things, something is on Peters mind and he can’t sit still or he needs to pee. 

Tony didn’t say anything but he just waited to see what happens. 

After about ten more minutes Peter leaned over on his stomach and faced Tony. 

“Tony?” Peter said quietly. 

Tony looked down at Peter with his hands holding up his chin looking up at Tony. 

“Yeah?” 

Peter didn’t say anything but just looked down. He finally spoke and sat up so he was sitting on his butt with his legs crossed. 

“I uh, I’m scared to start school on Monday” Peter finally said and it felt good to get it off his chest because he’s been scared about it for awhile. 

He’s never really thought about it because it was so far away but now he’s gonna be going back to school in one day and it scared him. Would the teachers treat him the same, his friends, his classmates. He doesn’t even know if anyone actually knows that his aunt died. Well, how could they know. He didn’t tell anyone but his principal and Ned. 

Tony was surprised that it took Peter so long to say something about school again. He didn’t want to push it onto him but he’s glad that Peter brought it up. 

“Don’t be scared Peter, I know you can do it” Tony said trying to make Peter feel less scared. 

Peter seemed to think “but, I’m scared still” 

Tony sat up so he was leaning with his back against the couch “it’s okay to be scared but you can’t let the fear control you” 

“I know, but, it’s still hard” Peter admitted then looked down to pick at something on his sock. 

“I know you can do it Peter, and if you don’t think you’re ready just yet just call me and I’ll come get you” 

Peter smiled up at Tony because that did make him feel a lot better even though he was still very scared. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Peter asked looking down again. When Tony didn’t answer right away Peter looked up at him with hopeful eyes. 

Tony knew he should tell Peter to sleep in his own room but he couldn’t say no to him. Plus he actually liked Peter sleeping with him so he could have Peter around him at all times. 

“Whatever you want, bud” Tony ruffled Peters hair and Peter playfully pushed his hand away. 

.  
.  
.

The next day Tony woke up early to go work in the lab. 

He missed his old lab so much that he didn’t even realize until he was actually working in it. 

It had everything he needed. And it was big so he could move around and not have to worry about hitting anything. 

Tony had been working for over five hours now. He woke up at five because he couldn’t really sleep then he came down to the lab and began working. It was now just after ten in the morning and Tony didn’t even realize until FRIDAY spoke. 

“Boss, Peter is awake and is looking for you” FRIDAY said. 

“Tell him I’ll be up in a minute” Tony said then put down his tools and shut down the lab. 

He made his way upstairs and he didn’t see Peter anywhere so he went up to his room to go check on him. 

Peter was sitting up in bed looking at the door and waiting for Tony to walk in. 

“Hi” Peter smiled when Tony walked in. 

When Peter woke up he was expecting Tony to have been right next to him but instead he was no where to be seen. He rolled over in the bed and was surprisingly thankful that the ‘baby gate’ was there because he rolled right into it. 

“You sleep good?” Tony asked them walked around the bed rail on Peters side and sat down. 

“Yeah, I thought you would be here when I woke up though” 

Tony looked at Peter because he didn’t understand why Peter wanted him to be right there when he woke up. He couldn’t be everywhere Peter was at all times. 

“I went down to the lab” Tony said and then stood up. 

Peter just nodded then moved to follow Tony. 

“How did you like the new bed?” Tony asked Peter. 

“It was so comfy. I stretched and I couldn’t even reach the end” 

Tony laughed “when have you actually reached the end of the bed, short legs” Tony teased. 

Peter lightly hit him “my legs are longer than your legs” 

Tony looked at Peter confused because Peter wasn’t really small but he was definitely small for his age and looked a lot younger than most kids his age. Plus the spider bite made him lighter so Peter could possibly pass off as a ten year old under certain circumstances. 

“Not even close buddy,” Tony pushed Peter back onto the bed “go stretch some more” 

Peter giggled and did a big stretch to follow Tonys joking orders. The bottom of Peters shirt went up so Tony leaned over and playfully tickled Peters stomach.

“D-don’t” Peter laughed out curling in on himself and hugging himself to block from Tony. 

“What?” Tony joked then reached for Peters stomach again. 

Peter tried to move Tonys hands away “st-stop Tony!” Peter laughed out again and Tony reluctantly stopped. 

“Fine, I’ll stop but go get dressed because I have a surprise for you” Tony pat Peters stomach and Peter sat up and went to his bedroom to get ready. 

Peter went into his closet and pulled out an oversized sweater and some comfy grey track pants that needed to be rolled up on the end and on his waist. 

When he was done he ran out of his room and followed the smell of coffee all the way into the kitchen. 

Tony was leaning against the counter with his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other hand. 

“What’s my surprise?” Peter asked curiously. He looked around the kitchen to see if he could see anything but he didn’t so he focused his attention on Tony. 

“Follow me” 

Tony put his phone in his pocket and walked over to the elevator. Peter followed. 

They got into the elevator and Tony pressed one of the buttons. 

Peter watched excitedly as the elevator started moving downwards because he was curious as to where the elevator is taking them. 

The elevator opened up onto a floor and Peter walked out. It was a lot smaller than his and Tonys but it was still really big. 

Peter looked to Tony “What are we doing here?” 

“You’re gonna paint with Steve while I take care of some things” Tony said Because he needed to make some calls but he couldn’t have Peter with him. 

Peter stopped walking and turned to Tony “But you’re gonna stay and watch me paint, right?” 

Tony shook his head “I have to go make some calls, buddy” 

Peters eyes turned into those fearful little things that Tony hated. Well, fearful big things because Peter had big brown eyes. 

“Why? You can stay here and call” Peter shook his head and looked up to Tony. 

Tony shook his head and Peter put his finger in his mouth again which Tony realized that Peter did quite a lot. 

“Hey Peter! You ready to paint?” Steve said from around the corner and Peter didn’t even look at him. 

Tony shared a look with Steve that said ‘help me’

Steve walked over and grabbed Peters arm and gently pulled him away from Tony “Let’s paint, Peter” 

Once Tony was out of Peters grip he turned and left the room. 

Peter didn’t struggle but he just watched Tony leave the room. He let Steve grab his arm and lead him into another part of the floor. 

Steve led him into a room that had white walls with white carpet and paint cans in the corner next to a table with more paint cans on it and other paint supplies. In the middle of the room there were two canvas’. 

“This one is yours,” Steve pointed to one of the canvas “and this is mine, and we’re going to paint together” 

Peter still had his hand up to his mouth as he looked around. Steve went to reach over to grab Peters hand away from his mouth so he wasn’t chewing on his finger or whatever he was doing but Peter moved away so Steve couldn’t. 

Steve decided to just let Peter continue doing what he was doing. 

“Is it finger painting?” Peter asked around his finger in his mouth. 

Steve turned to him “No, we use brushes” 

Steve stood in front of his canvas and poured some paints in his bowls. 

Peter watched him not really in the mood to paint. Why did Tony say this was his surprise like it was a good thing. If this was Tonys surprise he hated the mans surprises.

Peter just stood there angry watching Steve start to paint. Peter was not in the mood to do anything right now.

“Paint something, Peter” Steve turned to Peter to say and he just saw Peter standing there looking really mad with his finger in his mouth. 

Peter looked at Steve then seemed to decide to paint something because he took his finger out of his mouth and walked over to his painting stand and picked up a paint brush. 

.  
.  
.

Tony left Peter to go down to his lab because as much as he wanted Peter to be with him he really needed to make this call. 

Tony decided to adopt Peter not long after he got him. Tony just didn’t want to tell Peter yet. Not until all the paperwork went through. 

He sat down on his stool in the lab “FRIDAY, call the social worker” 

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY said and then a holographic screen showed up and started ringing. 

The social worker answered on the fourth ring “Hello, Mr. Stark.” The lady greeted happily “What can I do for you?” 

“I just wanna know how much longer until the paperwork for Peters adoption takes until it can be finalized?” Tony asked as he clicked a pen on his desk. 

“Adoption paperwork is taken very seriously. We can’t just go handing over children to any random person, we have to make sure they are going into good homes,” The lady said and Tony wanted to start yelling at her because he wasn’t just any random person to Peter and because she should know that Tony Stark would never beat a freaking kid or whatever she was thinking. 

The lady continued “now I’m not saying that you aren’t good enough for Peter, I know you are but we need to do this by law” 

Tony understood that it was important to make sure that kids were safe and all that but he just wanted the process to hurry up, he just wanted Peter to be his already. 

“How much longer until it’s done?” Tony asked. 

“About one more week until you sign the papers then me and another co worker of mine will be coming to your house to make sure that the home is safe for Peter. The home visits are to make sure Peter is in a safe environment that he will grow up in,” The lady said and Tony tried to process it all “and if you pass then the final paperwork will be sent over” 

“Alright. So one more week?” Tony wanted to clarify. 

“Yes Mr. Stark. Next Monday I will be calling you” 

“Thanks, I’ll mark it in my calendar”Tony hung up the phone after the social worker said bye. 

Tony leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. 

He was feeling all kinds of emotions to be adopting Peter. He was adopting a literal child. An innocent little thing that Tony was going to be taking care of. It was a lot of stress to be in charge of an actual human beings life like that. He was the one who was gonna make an impact on Peters life now and it scared him. 

Doesn’t mean he wasn’t excited. 

.  
.  
.

Tony went up to Steve’s floor to go get Peter. He was kinda scared that Peter would be mad at him again and if so he felt bad for Steve having to watch him. 

Tony walked into Steve’s painting room and stood by the doorway just watching Peter. 

Peters back was to him as he was painting away. He didn’t seem to be in a bad mood. 

Tony walked up behind Peter and stood next to him “whatcha painting?” 

Peter jumped a bit and looked over at Tony then his face relaxed when he realized it was Tony. 

“Tony!” Peter said excitedly. 

Tony smiled because Peter wasn’t in a bad mood. He ruffled Peters hair and Peter leaned into him. 

“What are you painting?” Tony asked again. 

Peter looked at his painting and pointed to what looked like a person “that’s you and then I’m over here and we’re sliding down the stairs on your bed” 

Tony laughed. He didn’t really see it at first but now that Peter showed him he kinda saw it. 

“I’m gonna need more walls to put all your paintings on, kid” Tony said smiling down at Peters face as he beamed up at him. 

“He’s got talent” Steve said walking over and looking at Peters painting. 

“Thank you” Peter said and smiled at Steve. 

“Are you finished it?” Tony asked Peter and Peter shook his head. 

“Alright, we can come back down later so you can finish it but we need to go do stuff” Tony said because there’s one very important thing that Tony should have done but didn’t and he needed to do it now. 

“Okay, can we come back down tonight?” 

Tony walked over to the door “we’ll see” Tony turned to Steve and nodded at him and gave him a grateful smile. 

“What are we gonna do?” Peter asked as they walked into the elevator to go back up to their floor. 

“We have to order you school stuff for tomorrow” Tony said and he couldn’t believe he actually forgot. The plan for Peter to start school tomorrow has been set for over a week and he’s doing it on the last day. 

Peter didn’t really feel like school shopping. Who actually liked school shopping. Well, he liked to buy a bunch of pens but other than that he hated it. 

Tony noticed Peters face fall “what’s up?” 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know” 

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked over to the couch with Peter following and sat down. 

“It’s okay to be scared, bud” Tony reassured Peter and Peter just nodded. 

Tony pulled out his computer and sat it in his lap. Tony was practically an expert at ordering things to his house. He orders almost everything to his house. Actually, he doesn’t know something that he doesn’t order. 

Peter sat next to Tony so their legs were touching. Peter pulled his feet up and played with a string on the edge of his sock and sat with his legs open in a butterfly stretch. 

Tony tried to move Peters bent leg that was in the way of his hand from using the computer. He playfully pushed it away and Peter laughed and put his leg back. Tony just rolled his eyes and decided to let Peter put his leg there. 

“Focus Pete, What backpack do you want?” Tony asked trying to get Peter focused so he could just get this out of the way. 

Peter looked at the screen and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“What do you mean you don’t know, look at all the options” Tony pointed to all the backpacks on the screen. 

“They’re all ugly” Peter said and lifted his head off of Tony’s shoulders. 

Tong laughed “they’re not all ugly, how bout’ this one?” Tony pointed to one that was red with a black zipper. 

Peter nodded. He liked it “it’s like your Iron Man” 

Tony hummed because it actually was the colours of his armour. 

“Okay, backpack done” Tony thought about what would be next. He could have just gone and picked up Peters backpack from his old apartment but he decided that a change would be good for Peter right now. 

“A binder now” Peter said looking up at Tony. 

“You’re gonna need more than one binder, how many classes do you have?” 

Peter thought for a second “four classes,” Peter held up his fingers and counted “I have English first period, biochemistry second period, then lunch then math third and robotics fourth period” 

“So you need four binders then” Tony pulled up some binders and Peter pointed out two blue ones and two red ones. They ended up ordering paper, pens, and a bunch of other school supplies that Peter was telling Tony he didn’t need it but Tony ignored him and bought more stuff anyways. 

Tony sent the order that he would have Happy go and pick up so it would be ready before Peter goes to bed. 

“FRIDAY, can you tell Hap to run and get Peters stuff” Tony said up at the ceiling. 

Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony brought his hand up to hold Peters head there. 

Peter leaned down until his head fell so he was lying with his head in Tony’s lap. 

Tony had his phone in one hand and the other hand he was running his hands through Peters hair. 

Peter was falling asleep at the action but he wanted Tony to pay attention to him so he lifted his hand up and pushed Tony’s phone out of his hand. 

“Pete” Tony said annoyed because he was just on his phone and Peter pushed it out of his hand. 

“I want to watch a movie” Peter said and Tony picked his phone back up. 

“Go ahead, bud” Tony said and Peter sat up. 

“In your room” 

Tony looked away from his phone and looked at Peter “it’s not bedtime yet” 

“I just want to watch it in your bed” Peter looked at Tony with hopeful eyes and Tony looked away because he couldn’t fall for the puppy eyes. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony was saved by the bell, literally. 

“Boss, I have the stuff you ordered” Happy said as he walked into the living room. 

“That was fast” Tony stood up and walked over to Happy and Peter watched him leave. 

Peter looked at where Tony was just sitting then he sat back and crossed his arms. 

Tony grabbed the box from Happy “hey kid” Happy said. 

Peter looked over at Happy and waved “hi Happy” 

Tony and Happy talked for a bit then Happy left and Tony walked over to Peter. 

He placed the box of stuff on the table in front of Peter. Peter sat up a bit and looked into the box. 

“Let’s go watch a movie in your room now” Peter stood up but Tony grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 

“Let’s just get this out of the way first” 

Peter stopped and looked at the box like it personally offended him. He sat down on the couch and dragged the box closer to him so he could take everything out. 

Tony helped Peter get everything organized in his new backpack and Peter didn’t say a word the whole time. When they were done Peter grabbed the bag and put it in the corner. 

He turned to Tony looking really annoyed “now can we go watch a movie?” 

Tony crossed his arms and walked up to Peter “why are you acting like this?” 

Peter looked up and Tony then looked away and looked angry. 

“Peter, stop” Tony said because he was starting to get annoyed with how Peter was acting since he took Peter away from painting with Steve. 

Maybe that was it. Tony kinda dragged Peter away from his painting so maybe he wanted to go back. 

“Do you wanna go paint with Steve?” Tony asked and Peter looked at him like Tony just slapped him. 

“No! I don’t wanna paint! I wanna watch a stupid movie in your stupid bed without having to pack my stupid backpack!” Peter yelled out and he honestly didn’t mean to yell but he just felt really mad right now and he didn’t even know why. 

Tony watched Peter scream at him for no reason. Peter had never yelled at him before and he was kinda at lost with what to do but he couldn’t just let Peter yell at him like that. 

“There’s no need to get angry Peter,” Tony said in a stern voice “why are you acting like this?” 

Peter turned away from Tony and crossed his arms then a few seconds later Tony watched as Peters face scrunched up and he started crying. Peter brought his hands up to his face and cried into his hands. 

Tony just watched him not really knowing how to deal with all these emotions at once then Peter looked at him with tears pooling down his cheeks and it broke Tony’s heart. 

Tony opened his arms and Peter threw himself into Tony. 

Tony held him as Peter cried into his arms then Peter pulled away a bit and was trying to reach up to Tony. Peter made a whining sound and reached up to Tony again and Tony knew that Peter wanted him to pick him up so Tony lifted Peter up into his arms and held his butt for support then held his back. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and put his arms over Tony’s shoulders. 

Peter was crying into Tony’s ear but he was slowly stopping. 

Peter wasn’t heavy but he still put strain on Tony’s back as he made his way up the stairs. 

He walked to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with Peter still in his arms and now sitting on his lap. 

Peters cry now was more of an over tired cry. Tony didn’t say anything as he just rubbed Peters back. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Peter pulled back and wiped the tears off his face. 

“I-I wan’ wa’ch the movie n-now” Peter said on a shaky over tired breath. 

Tony smiled at him deciding not to bring up what happened to him that got him so upset. 

He stood up with Peter and walked over to the other side of the bed and Peter climbed down and lied there looking at Tony. 

Tony checked the time and saw that it was only 6:30pm so they could watch one movie. 

It was too early for Peter to sleep but Tony knew that Peter would fall asleep if he hit play on the movie. 

He hit play anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the adoption process works. I did some research but if it’s not legit which it’s probably not then I’m sorry


	30. How it’s supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little brat

Peter fell asleep shortly after Tony hit play on the movie. 

Tony knew Peter would fall asleep but he let him because for some reason Peter was not in a good mood. 

“Boss,” FRIDAY spoke softly and Tony was thankful for so she didn’t wake Peter “Steve is requesting you on his floor to talk” 

Tony didn’t know what Steve wanted to talk about but he thought that it wouldn’t take long. He couldn’t risk having Peter wake up. 

“Yeah, tell him I’m coming” Tony said then got out of bed and made his way onto Steve’s floor. 

Bucky was there sitting on the couch next to Steve. They looked to be in a conversation then when Tony walked over Bucky stopped talking. 

Steve looked up at Tony and smiled “where’s Peter?” 

Tony sat down on the couch across from them “he’s sleeping” 

Steve nodded his head and sat further up on the couch “I was hoping you wouldn’t bring him because it’s about him” 

Tony crossed his arms and leaned back waiting to hear what Steve has to say. 

“I was just wondering why Peter always puts his fingers in his mouth,” Steve said then continued “I’ve noticed him do it quite a lot” 

Tony nodded because he’s seen Peter do it a lot. He never said anything about it to Peter but he knows he should probably talk to him about it so the habit doesn’t get worse. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why he does it. I think it’s when he’s nervous” Tony said with his arms still crossed. 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew” Steve said and then leaned back on the couch. Tony looked over at Bucky who looked to be in thought staring at the table. 

“Alright,” Tony stood up “good talk, I have to get back up to my kid” 

Tony turned and left to go back up to his floor. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up from his nap just in time for dinner. 

Tony was about to wake him up but Peter woke up himself before Tony could. Tony guessed it was because he smelt the food. 

Peter made his way down the stairs and sat on the kitchen stool. 

“Have a good nap, kid?” Tony asked from stirring the pasta on the stove. 

“Yeah” Peter said then put his head in his hands. 

Tony placed a bowl in front of Peter and grabbed a bowl for himself to eat. 

They ate in silence at first but then Tony turned to Peter to break the silence. 

“Are you ready for school tomorrow?” 

Peter stopped chewing and thought about it. He was excited at first but now he’s not because he knows he’s gonna be really behind in all his classes. 

“I guess” Peter took another bite. 

Tony tried to get more information out of him “it’ll be fun” 

Peter just nodded. 

They finished eating in silence without any words between the two. Tony knew Peter was tired so Tony did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while Peter sat on the couch. 

“Da-Tony?” Peter corrected himself a bit embarrassed at his half slip-up. 

Tony smiled at what Peter almost called him then put the last dish away and turned to Peter who was standing behind him. 

“Yeah?” 

Peter stood there awkwardly and Tony didn’t understand why Peter sometimes felt the need to be awkward in front of the man still. He’s seen Peter naked for goodness sakes, he can’t be anymore of a father to Peter. 

“I uh, can I have my phone to text Ned to tell him I’m gonna be starting school again tomorrow?” Peter said shyly. 

“Yeah, of course buddy. Follow me” Tony began walking to where Peters phone was kept. 

After they moved to the tower, Tony put Peters phone in one of the living room drawers until Peter asked for it. 

It was a Starkphone that Tony gave Peter a few months ago. Tony still remembers how happy Peter was to be getting it. He jumped up and down and hugged Tony then spent the rest of the night lying on the couch setting it up. 

Tony opened the drawer and pulled out Peters phone then handed him the charger. 

Peter grabbed it from him with a mumbled ‘thanks’

Peter sat down on the couch and plugged his phone in, waiting for it to charge. 

Tony sat down on the love seat. He pulled out his own phone and began looking through emails. He kept glancing at the time. It was 9pm and Peter had only about thirty minutes before he had to start getting ready for bed.

Peter sat there waiting for his phone to turn on. When it did he checked all his text messages that he missed. Most of them were from Ned. 

Peter texted Ned back and got a response right away. 

Peter: hey Ned

Ned: peterrrrr Omgg!!!! I miss u man

Peter: yea I’m coming back to school tmr

Ned: no wayyyy dude!!! Finally man, I feel like I haven’t seen you in years 

Peter rolled his eyes at Ned’s over dramatic self. 

Peter: yea well I’ll see u tmr

Ned: I can’t waut!! Text me when ur at school 

Peter: yea I will

Peter continued checking his phone for everything that he missed while he wasn’t on it. 

He checked his instagram and got bored of that because mostly everything everyone posted was annoying. 

Peters feed consisted of his last post being over three months ago. It was him on the ground posing next to his LEGO set that him and Ned just completed. It was taken in Peters old bedroom and was taken by Ned. 

The other pictures were just of more LEGO sets, one of him and aunt May which Peter clicked off of fast because it still hurt too much to see her. Other ones were his mismatched socks and food. 

Peter then went on twitter and tumblr. He checked some YouTube videos that he made a reminder in his head to watch later. 

Tony stood up and stretched “go get ready for bed now, Pete” 

Peter turned off his phone and slowly stood up. He didn’t want to go to bed right now because he felt really anxious. 

Tony began walking to the stairs with Peter following behind. 

Tony walked into Peters bedroom and pulled out his pyjamas from his dresser drawer. Tony still found it weird that Peter slept with no underwear. Tony thought to himself that he could never do that although he has done that multiple times. He’s slept nude multiple times but now he just finds it comfy to be in clean underwear and his pyjamas. 

Peter placed his phone on his bed then walked into the bathroom. 

“Come” Peter called out from the bathroom and Tony walked over “turn on the shower” 

“Uh, what’s the magic word?” Tony said and laughed because did he really just say that. 

“Please”

Tony reached over and turned on the shower then Peter got undressed on got in. Tony grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and placing it on the toilet seat. 

Tony walked out and sat on Peters bed while he went on his phone and waited for him to finish. 

Peter came out a few minutes later with his hair dripping wet and the towel loosely around his waist. 

Tony put his phone down and looked at him. It was the second best time for Peters hair because it was so curly and long, first being in the morning. 

“The shower is so much more bigger than I remember it being” Peter said walking over to Tony and grabbing his pyjamas. 

Tony handed it to him then stood up to get another towel to dry Peters hair. 

“Come stand here” Tony motioned to the spot in front of him by the sink and Peter stood there. 

Tony started rubbing the towel over Peters head to dry his hair while Peter tried to get his pyjamas on. 

“Stop moving” Tony said because Peter kept squirming and wouldn’t let Tony dry his hair. 

“I’m cold, I’m trying to put my favourite Captain America pyjamas on” Peter joked then looked up at Tony with a shirk. 

“That’s why I’m drying your hair so you aren’t cold” 

Peter got dressed and Tony dried his hair the best he could then threw the towels on the floor. 

Tony pulled back the blankets for Peter to crawl into. He waited for Peter to protest and ask to sleep with Tony but that didn’t come. 

Tony was surprised. 

Peter crawled into bed and let Tony pull the blankets up to Peters chin. Peter sat up. 

“Wait,” Peter grabbed his phone and held it up “I forgot my phone charger downstairs and I want to charge it all night so it will be ready for tomorrow. Can you go get it?” 

“Sure, I’ll be right back” Tony left to go get Peters charger then came back. 

“I got it-“ Tony walked into Peters room except he didn’t see Peter there. 

“Pete?” He looked in the bathroom but Peter wasn’t there either. 

“FRI, where’s the brat?” Tony asked and puffed. 

“Peter is in your bedroom, Boss” FRIDAY said and Tony sighed. 

Of course. 

He walked to his room and saw Peter lying in bed. Tony had to admit, he looked adorable. 

Peter was lying in the middle of the giant bed, under the covers with his head and messy wet hair peeking out and his hands just put a bit holding the blankets. 

“What’s going on, bud?” Tony laughed and sat on the edge of the bed just below the bed rail. 

Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes “I’m sleeping with you” 

Tony had to admit, Peter was smart. Purposely forgetting his charger downstairs so Tony could go get it while he sneaks into Tony’s room. 

“I’m gonna give it to you, you’re smart” Tony said reaching over and patting Peters foot through the blankets. 

Peter smiled at him. 

“But you’re not sleeping here” Tony said and Peters face turned sad. 

“Yeah I am, goodnight” Peter turned over in bed to face his bed rail. 

Tony wasn’t sure if this was good behaviour from Peter because he went from asking to sleep with Tony to demanding it. Tony knew he should fight Peter about it more but he decided that tonight wouldn’t be the best night, especially with starting school tomorrow. 

“Alright, you can sleep with me” Tony said and Peter just smiled at him. Tony left to go plug Peters phone in in his room then came back. 

He quickly got ready for bed in the bathroom then got into bed and lied down. 

Peter turned over and cuddled into Tony’s side.

Tony put his arm around Peter so that Peter was closer to him. Tony pressed his nose in Peters hair. 

“I’m scared” Peter said quietly into Tony’s shirt. 

Tony put his hands in Peters curls “I know, buddy” 

Tony knew how scared Peter was. It was a scary thing because he knows Peter hasn’t been to school in a long time so it’s gonna be hard for him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Pete” Tony kissed the top of Peters hairline and Peter moved his head to look up at him. 

Peter just looked at Tony and gave him a tiny smile then pushed his face back into Tony’s side. 

Peter was extremely anxious and scared to be going back to school tomorrow. He didn’t want to go back so much anymore but he knew that he had to go back eventually and that eventually was tomorrow. 

Peter would try to be brave though. He knew that Tony at least wanted him to try so that’s exactly what he was gonna do. 

He was going to try for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Peter is finally starting school omg. I’ve really taken my time with this story and I’m gonna continue to do so:)
> 
> I’m also so sick and I was dying at work today so I’m so glad to be home now and also I didn’t write about peter and Spider-Man yet but it will be coming soon so dwww


	31. I’m not ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to start school and he’s not ready to leave Tony yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so I’m going to the water park for my work tmr and I’m kinda excited but I’m just excited to finally get to sleep in on the weekend because I’m exhausted also I’m really frustrated right now because I was reading this really really cute fic but my phone froze and I couldn’t find it again and now I’m sad:(((

Peter didn’t get that much sleep that night meaning that Tony didn’t get that much sleep. 

Peter was tossing and turning all night and when Tony finally thought he fell asleep he would move again and kick Tony in the side. 

Tony definitely got less sleep then Peter but he wasn’t worried about himself. He was worried about Peter because Peter was still a child that was growing and needed his sleep. 

It was morning time and Tony was already awake and he hated that he had to wake Peter up now. 

Makes sense how things work. Peter doesn’t sleep all night but now when he has to get up he’s sound asleep. Tony sat up in bed and looked over at Peter. 

Peter was lying on his stomach with one leg stretched out and the other leg lifted up. He was lying sideways in the bed and was leaning against his bed rail which Tony thought that that was the best thing he has ever bought. Well, after all his Ironman stuff. 

Tony got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He didn’t have anything to do today so he just put on a comfy sweater and his favourite dark blue jeans. 

Now he was dreading the worst part of the day. Having to wake Peter up. 

Tony walked to the edge of the bed with the bed rail and leaned over to side to look at Peters face. He was all sweaty like always and his hair was so curly. His cheeks were pink and he had his mouth open slightly while he drooled on the pillow. 

“Pete, it’s time to wake up” Tony said quietly as he pushed Peters hair away from his face. 

Peter didn’t do anything so Tony tried again. 

“Bud, wake up” He said a little louder. 

Peter moved a little bit and put his bent leg straight. 

It was only 6am and Peters school started at 8am so Tony and Peter had to leave the tower by 7:30 to drive to the school that was twenty minutes away. 

Tony could have let Peter sleep longer but he knew it was gonna be hard getting him ready on his first day. 

“Wake up” Tony tried again and Peter groaned and rolled over onto his back and stretched then brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. 

“M’ tried” Peter mumbled out and looked up at Tony. 

“I am too but you gotta go to school” 

Peter let out a whine then he tried to bring the blankets back up to his face but Tony grabbed them and pulled them back. 

Peter curled into a ball. 

“No Peter, get up. I’m gonna make you breakfast” Tony patted Peters hip then went to go make Peter breakfast. 

Tony was not a morning person but since knowing the kid he has gotten better. 

Before, when Peter would come over and spend nights and Tony would have to get him ready, Peter would be really hard to wake up but once he was awake he would be talking so much to Tony and Tony was annoyed at first but he got used to it. 

Peter was a morning person, well he was an any day kind of person. Peter was constantly talking and jumping around about something. 

But Tony knew that today would be different and that he wouldn’t get his happy boy in the morning today. 

Tony began making his waffles for Peter because that was his favourite thing to cook at the moment, and the easiest. 

It didn’t take too long and he was done about ten minutes later. 

“FRIDAY, tell Peter to come down and eat” 

“Peter is currently asleep” FRIDAY said and Tony shook his head. 

He walked back upstairs and to his room. 

Peter was in the same position as before. 

“Get up, Pete” Tony pulled the blankets away from Peters body and Peter mumbled something out that Tony didn’t understand. 

“No” Peter said then tried to pull the blankets back. 

Peter felt exhausted. He had no energy to do anything but sleep right now. 

“Come” Tony gently pulled Peters arms then Peter sat up. 

Peter looked around the room then looked up at Tony. 

“Come eat” Tony said walking to the door. 

Peter slowly got out of bed then grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders as he followed Tony to the kitchen. 

Peter smelt the warm sweet waffles and he followed the smell all the way to the kitchen and sat down. 

Tony placed a plate of waffles in front of Peter and Peter wasn’t hungry before but then his mouth watered and he felt his stomach growl. 

He picked up a fork and poured syrup on them. Tony placed a cup of apple juice in front of Peter then turned to make himself a coffee. 

Peter slowly ate as much as he could which ended up being a waffle and a half. He drank all his apple juice. 

“Try and eat more” Tony said because he wanted Peter to have more food in him if he wasn’t gonna be eating anything until lunch time. 

Peter shook his head “m’ not hun’ry” 

Tony didn’t want to push him so he let it go “Alright, go get ready” 

Peter slowly stood up and dragged himself with his blanket to his bedroom. 

Tony watched him slowly walk up the stairs then he took another sip of his coffee and turned to make another one because he’s gonna need it. 

Peter got up to his room and he went into his closet and stood there. He had no idea what he wanted to wear but he didn’t really care because he was too focused on all the nerves running through his body. 

He eventually gave up on that then went to his bathroom to go pee and brush his teeth. 

He brushed his teeth then went pee. 

Peter walked back into his bedroom and sat on the bed then pulled the blanket around himself because he was cold and tired and didn’t want to do anything. 

Why did he agree to go to school today. He wasn’t ready. He should just tell Tony that he isn’t ready and that he needs to stay here. 

Tony walked in the room and looked at Peter lying on the bed with the blanket around him. 

“Did you find your clothes for today?” Tony asked moving to go into Peters closet. 

Peter didn’t answer instead he just lied on his bed and watched Tony. 

Tony came back out with a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue pullover sweater. He placed it on the bed then grabbed socks and underwear from the drawer for Peter. 

“Here” Tony handed them to Peter. 

The time now was 7:10am and Tony and Peter had to be out the door in twenty minutes now. 

“I can’t go, I’m not ready” Peter said sadly and Tony turned to him. 

“Yes you are, Peter. You can do this” Tony encouraged. 

“Just get dressed because we have to go soon-“ Tony pulled the blanket off of Peter “Peter, get dressed” 

Tony walked into the bathroom to clean up to give Peter some privacy while he got dressed. 

He picked up Peters pants and wiped the counter then came out just as Peter was putting on his underwear. 

“I need to stay” Peter turned to Tony and Tony sat down on the bed. 

Peter walked over and tried to sit on Tony’s lap but Tony pushed him away “no, Peter. We don’t have time, you have to get dressed” 

Peter just made a noise of distress and tried to sit on Tony again so Tony just let him. 

Peter sat on his lap and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony rubbed his back but the moved his hand because Peter wasn’t wearing anything but his underwear. 

“It’s time to get dressed, buddy” Tony tried to pull Peter away from himself but Peter didn’t move. 

Tony stood up because he knew that would work. Peters feet fell to the ground but he still tried to grab Tony. 

“Peter no, get dressed then I’ll hug you” 

Peter let go then grabbed his pants and put them on then his socks and his shirt. 

Peter leaned into Tony and Tony smelt his hair. 

Tony checked the time and it was 7:30 so they had to be leaving now. 

“Let’s go”

They walked out of the room and down to the elevator. Peter put his shoes and jacket on then grabbed his backpack. 

They made their way downstairs to the garage. 

Tony got into the drivers seat and Peter sat down next to him in the passenger. Peter tossed his backpack in the backseat and put his seatbelt on. 

Tony pulled out and drove away. 

They drove in silence for a bit but then Tony decided to break it. 

“You excited?” 

Peter looked over at Tony “not excited, just...” Peter thought for a second then spoke “scared and anxious” 

“It’ll be fine, then I’ll pick you up after school” Tony smiled at him. 

Peter just smiled back then turned to look out the window some more. 

Peter was feeling like he had so many nerves running through his body. He felt like he just wants to get today over with and just watch a movie with Tony and maybe Steve and Bucky. 

Before Peter knew it they were pulling up to the school. Tony parked the car in the school parking lot then turned it off. 

“Let’s go” Tony got out of the car and waited for Peter to grab his bag and get out. 

Peter swung the bag around his shoulders and looked up at the school. 

He couldn’t believe he was back. It felt really weird to be starting school again. 

“Are you Okay?” Tony asked because Peter wasn’t walking with him. 

“Yeah” Peter ran up ahead to walk next to Tony. 

They got up the school stairs and Tony walked to the office because he remembered where it was. 

The hallways were empty with only a few students walking to classes but they didn’t notice Tony and Peter because they were too busy on their phones or looking dead walking to class. 

Tony opened the office door for Peter to walk in. 

The lady at the receptionist looked up at Tony and her eyes went wide “Mr. Stark, so good to see you again” 

Tony smiled and was about to say something but the principal walked out.

“Mr. Stark, Peter” The principal held out his hand for Tony to shake and then Peter. 

“Follow me into my office” the principal led them into his office and then walked behind his desk to sit down. 

Tony sat in the chair and then Peter sat next to him and put his bag on the ground. 

“So are you ready to start school again, Peter?” The principal asked and Tony turned to Peter. 

Peter just nodded his head looking up at his principal then looking at Tony. 

“He’s a bit nervous but he’ll be fine” Tony put his hand on his knee. 

“It’s totally normal but you can see all your friends and teachers again,” The principal said then pulled out some papers “give this paper to each one of your teachers when you go to all your classes” 

Peter grabbed the paper that was held out to him. 

“They just explain to all your teachers your reason for your absence” the principal stood up and then Tony and Peter stood up as well. 

“Alright,” Tony said and put his hand on Peters shoulder as Peter put his backpack around his back and held the papers in his hand “I’ll see you later, have fun” 

Peter looked up at Tony and fear passed through his eyes. 

Tony should have known it wouldn’t be easy. 

Peter grabbed onto Tonys arm and looked up at him. Tony just smiled at him and pat his arm. 

“I’m gonna go now” Tony said and then principal was standing at the door watching them. 

“No, no” Peter said and Tony saw tears form in Peters eyes. 

“I’ll see you after school, bud” Tony did not want to cause a scene in the principals office at Peters school right now. 

“No, I can’t do this, I- I want to go back” Peter was close to tears. 

“You can do this, Peter. It’ll be over before you know” Tony looked up at the principal and made eye contact. He seemed to be surprised at what was going on but entertained at the same time. 

Tony looked away from him and looked down at Peter who was looking up at Tony with wide fearful eyes. 

“I’m gonna go” Tony said again trying to move away from Peter but Peter just grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. 

“No! No, stay here” Peter had a tear fall down his face and Tony wiped it away with his thumb. 

“What did you think I was gonna do, Peter. I can’t stay here” Tony honestly didn’t understand what Peter thought. 

Peter didn’t think. He didn’t even think about how he would have to leave Tony while he was at school. Of course he would, that’s how school works. But he just didn’t understand why he didn’t think of that. If he did think of it then he would never had agreed to starting school again. 

He can’t be away from Tony. For seven hours, no way. 

“I don’t- I don’t know” Peter cried out a sob and moved his finger to his mouth. 

Tony went to move his hand away but Peter turned away from his hand so Tony couldn’t move Peters finger. 

Good thing that Tony was facing the principal and Peters back was to him. 

“Stay here! Don’t go” Peter cried out desperately for Tony to stay. 

“I’ll just be outside” the principal said and Tony thought finally the guy decided to give them some privacy. 

Once they were alone and the door was shut Tony sat on the chair that was there and took Peters bag off of him. 

Tony tried to stand Peter between his legs but Peter just sat on his lap. 

“Don’t go. Don’t go” Peter whispered in Tonys ear as he clung desperately to the man. 

“I have to go Peter, you knew I would” Tony rubbed Peters back up and down as Peter sat on his leg. 

“Please, please Dad. Don’t go, don’t go” Peter cried out and Tony wasn’t sure if Peter was aware he called Tony ‘Dad’ or not but Tony smiled despite the situation. 

“I love you, Pete and I’ll be back to pick you up after school” Tony knew he couldn’t take Peter home with him because he had to go to school as hard as it was. 

Peter knew now that Tony wasn’t gonna stay or take Peter home with him. Hmmm, home. When did he start thinking of the tower as home. It was his home now. 

Peter pulled away from Tony and tried to wipe his tears and snot. Tony leaned over and grabbed some tissue and wiped Peters face. 

Peter stood up and grabbed his backpack and put it on. He wanted to cry more but he tried everything he could to stop the tears.

Tony stood up as well after Peter was off of him. He pat Peter on the back and Peter leaned into him but pulled away before he actually touched Tony. 

Peter knew that if he went into the mans arms then he wouldn’t want to leave them. 

Tony looked at Peters face, his eyes were red but they just looked tired rather than looking like he was just crying which he was. 

Tony opened the door and the principal was standing outside talking to some lady. They both stopped and looked at Tony. Both their eyes went down to Peter and they looked at him sadly. 

“This is Mrs. Vans, Peter” The principal introduced and Mrs. Vans held out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you Peter, but you can call me Ashley” The lady said and Peter shook her hand. 

“She is the school psychologist and she will be walking you to your first class” the principal said then turned to Tony and smiled. 

Tony didn’t know that he liked a psychologist talking to his child and probably trying to get information out of him but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m gonna go now, Pete. I’ll see you after school” Tony said then walked away but Peter walked over to him. 

Peter placed his hands on Tony’s arms “are you gonna pick me up?” 

“Yeah” 

“After school?” 

“Yes Peter, I’ll be here after school” Tony pulled away from Peter even though it hurt to do so so much. 

Peter reached out to him again but Tony wasn’t in reach. 

Peters hand fell to his side as he watched Tony go. Further and further out of sight until he wasn’t able to see him anymore. Peter felt his chest tighten until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to take in a breath but it was shaky and his chest hurt even more. 

Peter felt tears burn his eyes but he refused to let any tears fall. He quickly blinked them away then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you ready to go to class, Peter?” The psychologist asked, Ashley. 

“Y-yeah” Peter said with his voice cracking. 

The lady handed Peter the papers that must have fallen out of his hand. 

They walked out of the office and headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The psychologist is me which I will explain in the next chapter notes. I was debating as describing her as what I look like but I want you guys to all have your own impression of what she/me looks like:)


	32. It’s impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Peters first day back at school. Does he make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I named the psychologist after me, Ashley. I did this for multiple reasons. I’m not actually the girl in the story because I’m picturing her with blonde hair and s little old, she just has my name. The reason why I did this was because I knew that I wanted to add myself to the story somehow and what better way than to turn me into the psychologist at Peters school. I also might want to study psychology when I’m older and work with kids. I also might want to adopt a nice little peter myself and the psychologist isn’t adopting peter but now I’m just taking too much.

After Tony left Peter he tried to get to his car fast. 

He already missed Peter. 

He was so focused on how much Peter would be missing him that he never even thought about how much he would miss his kid. 

Tony got in his car and started driving back to the tower. 

The ride was quiet. 

When he got back to the tower he went up to his and Peters private floor. 

He had no idea what to do with himself. He was bored and it was too quiet. Almost deafening. 

Tony turned on the tv but he couldn’t concentrate so he went down to go find Steve. 

Tony still felt like Peter was gonna be behind him. He wasn’t used to not being followed around by a hyperactive child. 

He was sure he didn’t like it. He wanted Peter to be with him. 

Tony went down and found Steve in his panting room. 

He walked in and saw Peters unfinished painting. He missed him so much it actually hurt.

“Hey Tony, where’s Peter?” Steve asked looking up from his painting. 

Tony sighed “school” 

Steve stopped what he was doing and gave Tony his attention “you miss him”

Steve asked more of a statement than a question but Tony answered anyways. 

“Yeah, it’s crazy how much I’ve gotten used to having him around” 

Steve hummed “he’s grown on you, he’s grown on everyone” 

Tony just nodded. 

Only seven hours till he could see Peter.

.  
.  
.

Peter walked on shaky legs out of the office and down the hall. 

He kept glancing backwards towards the front of the school to see if Tony was coming back for him. He knew he wasn’t but he couldn’t help but hope. 

“So Peter,” Ashley began “you’re fifteen right?” 

Peter nodded his head “Yeah, I- I just turned fifteen” 

“I heard you’re a smart boy” the lady said and Peter didn’t really know what to respond to that so he just nodded. 

She continued “you must have learned a lot from your dad being Tony Stark and all” 

Peter was gonna say that Tony wasn’t actually his dad but he didn’t really want to say it because he wanted Tony to be his dad. He didn’t want to be an orphan with no parents, although technically he was. He has been for a long time. But maybe now he can actually have a dad. 

If there’s one thing that Peter learned in all of his short fifteen years of life was that you don’t have to be blood related to be family. If anything you can make the best family out of people that aren’t your blood because you get to pick who you want in your life, you get to pick who you have in your family and that’s an important choice to make. 

“Do you want to tell me about him?” Ashley asked and Peter felt that she was asking just to hear Peter talk about him not because she wanted to hear about Tony Stark. 

Peter nodded and smiled “he’s nice, and funny. And he cares for me and let’s me sleep with him” 

The lady nodded then Peter continued “he got a new bed because I sleep all over the place he said so then we sat on the old bed and went down the stairs” 

Peter laughed at the memory already feeling a little bit better that Tony was gone. 

“That sounds like fun” The lady laughed “Do you sleep with him every night?” 

Peter knew he shouldn’t have said that he slept with Tony but he feels like he could trust Ashley. 

Peter just shrugged “Do you want me to tell you about the movie we watched?” 

Ashley looked over at Peter. Peter looked up at her after getting no response. 

She smiled at him then Peter decided to tell her anyways because he wanted to talk about his dad- Tony, before he got sad. 

“We watched a movie on the bed in the living room” Peter smiled at the memory then wanted to be back there with Tony. 

Suddenly all the emotions were back and Peter felt empty inside. He wanted Tony. He wanted his dad. 

“It sounds like you guys have a lot of fun together” 

Peter just smiled weakly, not really wanting to talk anymore. 

They made their way up to the third floor which was where Peters first period was on. 

Ashley knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open it. 

Peters teacher opened the door and smiled when she saw Peter. 

“Peter! It’s so wonderful to have you back!” Mrs. Grin said. 

Mrs. Grin was Peters favourite teacher. She was always so nice and helped Peter when he didn’t understand something. 

“Hi” Peter said shyly. He didn’t know why he was shy. 

“I’ll see you around, Peter” Ashley said then left. 

“Ned missed you. He will be glad that you’re back” Mrs. Grin said then grabbed the note Peter handed her. 

Peter walked into class feeling like he was on stage with a giant spot light on him. 

He felt his whole class staring at him but he didn’t look in any of their eyes. He walked to his seat which was thankfully in the second last row to the back. 

The teacher continued the lesson and Peter sat down next to Ned. 

“Hey Peter, I missed you so much” Ned half whispered half yelled as he side hugged Peter when Peter sat down next to him.

“I missed you too” Peter smiled at Ned and pulled out his books. 

He tried to focus on the lesson but all he could think about was Tony. 

He couldn’t stop the feeling in his chest and his stomach. He felt like he wanted to throw up. 

Peter needed so badly to just see Tony and hold him but he knew he couldn’t. It was killing him. It was actually killing him. He didn’t expect to die because he missed someone so much yet here he was. 

Peter pulled out his phone and texted Tony, not paying attention to the teacher at all. 

There was only twenty minutes left of class since Peter arrived so late. 

Peter: hiiii

Peter put his phone on his desk and waited for a reply. It came about three minutes later. 

Tony: what’s up bud

Peter: nothing 

Peter: I miss u

Tony: yea it’s too quiet without you here

Peter: then come get me

Tony didn’t reply for another five minutes which were extremely long to Peter. 

Tony: u know I can’t Pete

Peter: please please I already stayed for a class I want to leave 

Tony: try and stay the whole day 

Peter didn’t respond because he knew Tony wouldn’t budge over text. He would have to call him after class. 

The bell rang and Ned stood up and put his stuff in his bag. 

“I’ll see you at lunch” Ned said then left. Peter and Ned just had first and last period together. 

“Can I talk to you for a second, Peter?” Mrs. Grin called out just as the last of the kids were leaving. 

Peter looked at his phone then up at his teacher. Just a few more minutes then he can call Tony. 

“Sure” Peter packed his bag and swung it over his shoulders then walked to the front. 

“You missed a lot of work while you were gone” she said and Peter panicked. 

She saw his panic and tried to calm him “don’t worry. I know what happened with your aunt and I am so sorry Peter. I know you’re a good kid so I have all your missed work here,” she slapped her hand on a pile of books “you can take your time completing it and if you need any help at all just let me know” 

“Thank you” Peter didn’t really know what else to say so he just grabbed the books and papers and left. 

The final bell rang so all the kids were in the classes. 

Peter hurried to the closet bathroom and went inside. 

Thankfully there was no one in there. Peter put the books on the floor, took off his bag and kneeled on the floor. 

He pulled out his phone and found Tony’s contact. He dialled his number and waited for it to ring. Stupid service. 

The phone rang and Tony picked up on the second ring. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Tony sounded sad.

Peter held the phone to his ear “I want you to come get me” 

Peter could hear voices in the background “I know but you have to stay, Peter. I want you to stay” 

Peter started crying and couldn’t help the tears that fell. He choked on a sob. 

“Please. I want to come home” Peter cried out and Tony almost choked because Peter said ‘home’. 

That’s the first time Peter has referred to anything with Tony as home. 

Just for that reason Tony wanted to take Peter home. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should encourage Peter to stay at school but the kid has been through a lot so he decided to take him home. 

“Okay Peter, I’m coming” 

Peter cried out in happiness at what he was hearing. It actually worked. 

“T-thank you” Peter said and he heard footsteps behind him so he turned around and saw a boy standing there looking at him. 

“Are you Okay?” The boy asked. He was a tall light skinned boy that looked to be a year older than Peter. He had his hair braided back and had a good looking face. His body looked toned.

Peter stood up on shaky legs and held his phone tighter. The boy was at least two inches taller than Peter. 

“I’m f-fine” Peter said and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. 

“You don’t look fine” the boy observed. 

Peter made eye contact with him then looked away. He checked his phone to make sure Tony was still on the line. 

He was. 

“I just- I don’t feel good” Peter lied hoping that the boy would leave him alone.

“Is someone coming to get you?” The boy looked concerned and Peter didn’t understand why. He didn’t even know the guy. 

“Y-yeah uh, yeah” Peter tried to hold his phone and books in his hand at the same time while trying to get his bag on. 

“Let be help you” The boy grabbed Peters books for him and handed Peter his bag. 

Peter took it from him “uh, thanks” 

“Peter?” Tony said into the phone having listened to the whole conversation with Peter and the older boy. 

“Yeah?” Peter asked Tony through the phone. 

“I’m outside” 

Peter didn’t even realize how much time had passed so he just nodded his head then realized Tony couldn’t see him “I’m coming” 

Tony hung up the phone and Peter felt his heart skip a beat but he knew he would be seeing the man in a few minutes. 

“Thanks but you don’t have to help me I got it” Peter tried to grab the books from the boy but the boy pulled his stuff away and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, curly. I got it” The boy said and Peter smiled at the nickname. 

They walked down the hall and down the stairs until they were at the front of the school. 

Peter didn’t want this boy to see him with Tony so he tried to grab his books again. 

“Thanks for helping me” Peter tried again but the boy pulled his books away again. 

“Why won't you just help you walk to your car” the boy asked rhetorically. 

Peter answered anyways “because I can carry my own books” 

The boy just rolled his eyes. Peter smiled down at this guy. He was strange but Peter kinda liked it. He felt weird. 

Peter began walking to the car. He knew he wouldn’t get this boy to leave so he just gave up and led him to his car. 

Peter walked down the stairs of the school and spotted Tony’s car from across the street. 

He started walking to it with the boy following behind him. 

Tony got out of the car and Peter ran into his arms not even caring about being embarrassed in front of the new guy. 

Tony opened his arms for Peter to go into. 

“Long time no see” Tony teased and Peter laughed and pulled out of Tony’s arms. 

Peter suddenly remembered the boy standing behind him. He turned around and saw the boy standing there with wide eyes and his mouth open looking at Tony 

“Hey” Tony said to the boy. 

Tony didn’t really want anyone to see him with Peter but he didn’t really mind with this boy because he seemed to care for Peter before he knew that Peter knew Tony Stark, with what the phone call had anything to go by. 

The boy didn’t say anything and just kept staring. 

Peter walk over to him and grabbed his books. This time the boy let him grab them. 

The boy seemed to snap out of it then turned to Peter and whispered/ yelled. 

“You know Tony Stark?” The boy asked disbelief. 

Peter looked at Tony and Tony did a slight shoulder shrug saying ‘tell him whatever you want’

Peter turned back to the boy “uh, yeah. Thanks for helping me” 

Peter grabbed the books then walked to the other side of the car and got in. He threw his books in the back seat along with his backpack. 

Tony waved to the boy then got in the car and drove away. 

“Who was that?” Tony asked Peter. 

Peter just shrugged “I don’t know, he just found me in the bathroom crying and wanted to help me” 

Peter turned to Tony and put his hand on the mans arm “I missed you” 

“I missed you too” Tony bent his arms to run his fingers threw Peters hair. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his little guy running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where peter thinks about how family doesn’t have to be blood I am speaking from what I think and what I think, having everything peter went through, he would think to. I have no family. Like I’ve got a mom and a brother. I don’t have any other family or at least that cares about me so I say that some of my close friends can be family. I personally think that family that is not blood is better. Obviously everyone has their different opinions but you can let me know in the comments what you think if you want:))))


	33. Feeling of proudness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No day is a bad day if you’re surrounded by those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the circus today with my work and it was so much fun. I hope you guys like this chapter

Peter wanted to make it through the whole day at school but he just couldn’t. 

It was honestly impossible for him it felt like. He didn’t know if he’d be able to do it again. 

He knew that Tony wanted him to try and stay the full day but he did try and he burst into tears. He should have known that he wouldn’t be able to do it. With his separation anxiety and all. 

“I’m sorry” Peter said and put his head down on the car counsel in the middle. He felt like he needed to apologize to Tony for not making it through the day. 

“Don’t be sorry, I wanted you to try and you did, I’m proud” Tony smiled over at Peter. 

Peter couldn’t help the happy feeling he got at Tony’s complement that made him feel just a little bit better. The empty feeling in his stomach was gone and his chest didn’t feel like he had someone sitting on top of him. 

They drove in silence for a bit longer with Peter just content with being next to Tony. He lifted his head up and brought his legs up to his chest and hugged himself. 

“Do you want to get some ice cream?” Tony asked and Peter beamed up. 

“Yeah!” 

It was still early but never too early for ice cream. 

They drove some more until Tony pulled into the small ice cream parlour that they went to before. 

Peter jumped out of the car and waited for Tony to follow him in. Peter ordered cookie dough on a cone which Tony knew how messy that would be but he didn’t say anything and he ordered chocolate mint chip in a bowl.

“Yum! Can we go walk in the forest again?” Peter licked his ice cream and asked. 

They had nothing else to do that day so Tony nodded and started walking up the trail path. It had rained all night so the path was really muddy. 

Tony regretted it instantly and wanted to go back but Peter wouldn’t want to since he was a wild boy. Tony continued on the path. 

“We should get a dog” Peter said once he got to the top of the hill and stood on a rock. 

Tony gapped “a dog now?” 

Peter nodded his head and licked his ice cream “it’ll be fun, we can take him on walks and play with him” 

“I don’t think so” Tony shook his head then got to the top with Peter and held his hand out for Peter to get down. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and jumped down “but why?”

“Because having a dog is like having a kid and I can barely handle the one kid that I have” Tony sat on the rock and took another bite of his ice cream getting a giant piece of chocolate. 

Dogs were a lot of work and there was no way Tony could handle a kid running around the house constantly needing something and on top of that, a dog running around the house constantly needing something. 

“Me!” Peter smiled and Tony wasn’t sure if he was asking a question or implying. 

“No not you kid, my other kid that I have at home,” Tony teased and laughed at Peters face “you know the short one with curly hair”

Peter just stomped his foot and took another lick of his ice cream. He went to walk forward but he tripped on a tree root and fell forward into a puddle of mud. 

He put his arms out to catch himself but it didn’t work because he went face first into the mud. 

Tony saw the whole thing happen like it was happening in slow motion. His ice cream long forgotten, he got up quickly to get to Peters side to see if he was hurt. 

“Peter” Tony called out and bent down next to him. 

Peter lifted his face up and raised himself with his arms then rolled onto his back. 

Tony shook his head because now he was covered in the mud. He didn’t care about that though because Peter wasn’t making any noise. 

He expected Peter to be crying by now but he wasn’t doing anything. 

Tony got his sleeve and wiped the mud off of Peters face the best he could. Peter just blinked then smiled and there was even mud in Peters teeth. 

“Oops” Peter said and started laughing. Tony started laughing now that he knew Peter was okay. 

“You good?” Tony asked just to make sure. 

“Yeah, I’m covered in mud” Peter laughed and then stood up. 

There was literally mud everywhere. Peter looked down at himself then up at Tony. Tony could barely see Peters facial expressions through all the mud. 

“Let’s uh, lets go back to the car” Tony had no idea how Peter was gonna get in the car and not get it dirty. 

They made their way down the hill then came out of the forest. There was an elderly couple sitting at the table and they looked at Tony then at Peter and they laughed. 

“Have fun up there?” The old guy asked and Peter looked at him. 

“Lots of fun, don’t go up there by the way” Tony said and they laughed. 

Tony opened the door for the passenger seat and Peter just stood there. 

“Get in” Tony held the door opened and bowed down in a joking way for Peter. 

“I don’t wanna ruin the seats” Peter said in a high pitched voice and Tony wasn’t even sure Peters voice could get any higher. 

He knew that Peter had barely gone through puberty yet but he wasn’t so sure Peters voice would be getting any deeper. 

“It’s fine, I’ll have it cleaned” Tony honestly didn’t really care he could easily just get it cleaned. 

Peter seemed to really care for some reason. 

“What are you gonna do, walk?” Tony asked not expecting Peter to actually think about it. 

Peter looked up at the road probably debating how far of a walk it would be. 

“You’re not walking Peter, just take of your pants if your so concerned” Tony was getting impatient now because he just wanted to go take a shower. He could already see the crust hardening on Peters hair and knew it would be hard to get it if they don’t hurry. 

Peter took off his shoes and then undid his pant button then slid his pants off. Tony stood behind him to hide him from anyone’s prying eyes. 

The mud went all the way threw Peters pants and were on his legs and underwear but it was better than the pants. 

Peter sat down then handed Tony his pants. Tony just threw his pants and shoes at Peters feet then shut the door. 

Tony got in then started the car and drove away. 

“It looks like I pooped my pants” Peter laughed at his underwear and Tony looked down and saw that it actually did look like Peter had a nasty accident. 

Well, bye bye Captain America underwear then.

When they got home Peter jumped out of the car and Tony went on the back to grab Peters stuff and dirty clothes. 

“Let’s go show Steve and Bucky” Peter laughed excitedly. 

“Don’t you wanna get some pants on first?” Tony said but Peter ran out of the elevator before answering. 

Tony followed him in and saw Clint, Natasha, Sam, Bucky and Steve all seated at the table. 

Peter ran over and they all looked at him. Clint burst out laughing first then Sam followed. 

“Did you have explosive diarrhea, kid?” Clint laughing getting up and walking over to Peter. 

“No, I fell in the mud” Peter laughed and then walked over to Steve.

“You need to shower” Steve said moving away from Peter as he came closer. 

Tony walked over still holding all of Peters stuff. 

“Yeah, come Pete, lets go shower” Tony just wanted to get his muddy clothes off as well. 

“You take him on a mud run, Tones?” Rhodey said and Tony looked over to where the voice came from. 

“Rhodey!” Tony said excitedly and put down Peters stuff and walked over to Rhodey who was holding a coffee in his hand. 

“Hey Tones, hows fatherhood treating you?” Rhodey asked and Tony didn’t answer him as he hugged his best friend. 

Rhodey was still surprised that Tony hugged him now. He only remembers about five times total when Tony hugged him. He guessed that that had something to do with the kid covered in mud wearing nothing but his underwear and muddy T-shirt that made Tony so comfortable to actually show emotions and hug.

“You miss me, Tones?” Rhodey teased. 

“I know you missed me and that’s why you came to visit me” Tony teased back then Rhodey laughed. 

“Actually I came to see my nephew” Rhodey said and Tony looked shocked at first but then calmed his facial expression. 

Rhodey turned to Peter and held his arms open. Peter ran over to him but Tony grabbed Peters arm before he could get mud all over Rhodey. 

“You’re gonna get him all muddy, kid” Tony said then Peter stopped. 

“After you shower you can hug me” Rhodey said and Peter smiled. 

“Let’s go,” Tony picked up Peters stuff then started walking with Peter following behind “Come Rhodes” 

Rhodey laughed and shook his head then started following. 

“While Peters in the shower we can catch up” Rhodey said and Tony didn’t answer because he was focused on Peter. 

Tony took his shoes and socks off. Thankfully there was mud on his feet but he would still rather shower. 

“The mud isn’t gonna come off, I need a scraper” Peter started picking off the mud from his arm. 

“It’ll come off, don’t do it here” Tony said and then got into Peters bathroom. 

Rhodey watched the two and just observed how good his best friend was with this kid. Rhodey knew that Tony would be a good dad some day no matter what anyone said, even Tony himself. 

“You too honey bear” Tony called out to Rhodey and Rhodey followed into Peters bedroom and sat on he bed. 

He looked around at the room. You could tell it was a teenagers boys room but there wasn’t much in it. It didn’t even looked like Peters been in here in awhile. 

Rhodey watched Tony and Peter in the bathroom. Peter was looking at himself in the mirror and laughing at himself while Tony was trying to turn the shower on. 

“Look at my hair” Peter pulled up a piece but it didn’t move. 

“Come here” Rhodey heard Tony say impatiently and Rhodey laughed. 

Rhodey couldn’t see anyone anymore so he just listened to the father and son and laughed. 

“It’s gonna be like in the movies when the person showers and all the dirt comes off all dramatically” Peter said and Rhodey heard the shower turn on. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a dramatic shower” Tony said and laughed. Rhodey could just picture Tony’s face right now. 

“Look, it’s all over my back and butt” Peter laughed and then Rhodey heard Tony laugh. 

“Just get in” Tony said then he came out a few seconds later holding Peters muddy clothes. 

Tony threw them in the corner then lied down on the bed next to Rhodey. 

“I didn’t know you were coming today” Tony rolled onto his side and held his head up with his arm. 

“I wasn’t but I got a few days off last minute and wanted to surprise you” Rhodey smiled. 

“We gotta-“ Tony was cut off by Peter.

“Tony?” Peter yelled. 

“What?” Tony yelled back. 

“It’s not coming out of my hair” Peter whined and Rhodey laughed. 

“Put more soap” Tony yelled back, sitting up. 

“I did” 

“Alright, I’m coming” Tony shared a Look with Rhodey and rolled his eyes. 

Tony got up and went into the bathroom. The shower ground was covered in mud and Peter was right, it was a dramatic shower. 

“See, it’s stuck” Peter pointed to his head and his face looked in distress. 

Tony grabbed a brush from the sink and put shampoo in it then started brushing Peters hair. 

The mud was coming out perfectly so Tony didn’t know what Peter was talking about. It was very satisfying because the bubbles were turning brown then Tony took the shower handle off and started rinsing the soap and mud out. Once it was all gone and the water wasn’t brown anymore Tony hung the shower handle back up. 

“It’s all gone, just wash your hair again” Tony left the bathroom and went into Peters closet to get a sweater and track pants. He went to Peter drawer and pulled out underwear and socks. 

“This is pretty much what it’s like around here” Tony placed the clean clothes on the bed then sat down. 

“Seems stressful” Rhodey said and Tony just shrugged. 

“It’s fun, it’s crazy how much he’s grown on me in not even a full month”. Tony had to admit, it was stressful at times, very stressful but Peter made up for it by just being his happy innocent self. 

“I like the way you are with him” Rhodey smiled at his best friend. 

Tony looked at him “how am I with him?”

Rhodey shrugged “you’re patient first of all. But just the way you are, you’re so gentle and you give your full attention to him. It’s a good thing” 

Tony didn’t think he was doing a good job with Peter. He was always scared that he was messing up or that he wasn’t what Peter really needed but Rhodey complementing him made him feel a lot better. 

Peter came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his shoulders. He came over and went to sit between the two. 

“Go get dressed then we can do something” Tony handed Peter his clothes and Peter stuck his hand out for them. 

He looked between Tony and Rhodey before deciding to change in the bathroom. He came back out and then Rhodey held his arms out for him. 

“Now I can have my hug” Rhodey said and Peter smiled and jumped into the mans arms. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Rhodeys neck and sat on Rhodeys knee but something hard poked him so he sat up. 

“It’s okay, it’s just my leg brace” Rhodey reassured and then Peter sat back down. 

“Alright, huggings over” Tony pulled Peter away from his best friend. 

Rhodey laughed “someone’s jealous” 

Tony rolled his eyes “I am not. I just want to do something together” 

Rhodey stood up and clapped his best friend on the back. 

They walked to the living room together and Tony felt like he was in a really good good and he could tell Peter was too despite how today started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because it makes me so happy to read them:))


	34. How could I forget?

Tony, Rhodey and Peter enjoyed the day together just catching up and watching movies. 

Rhodey went to bed early because he was jet legged. Normally Tony would have made fun of him and made him stay up to spend time with him but he wanted to spend time with Peter alone. 

It was only 2pm so they had a bit longer to hang out before Tony had to put Peter to bed and do the whole day all over again. 

Tony was on his phone with Peter leaning against his side. Tony had his arm wrapped around Peters small body while he looked through emails. 

Tony checked the date on his phone and for the first time he realized what day it was. Tomorrow was Halloween. How could he forget that. 

Well, he knows how. He’s never had a kid before that actually celebrated Halloween and he stopped throwing parties and going out a long time ago. 

Tony turned to Peter “Hey, kid. Guess what” 

Peter looked up at Tony and seemed to think before he answered “what?”

Tony held out his phone for Peter to see the date “tomorrow is Halloween” 

Peter seemed to process what Tony was saying then he beamed up. His eyes went really wide. 

“Oh! I completely forgot,” Peter stood and and began pacing around the room “it’s my favourite holiday and I forgot” 

Tony laughed “I’m pretty sure Halloween isn’t a holiday, Peter”

Peter looked at Tony seriously “it obviously is. Oh my gosh dad, you have to help me find a costume” 

Peter looked up at Tony with such innocent trustful eyes and the fact that he just called Tony dad again made Tony’s heart burst in love. 

“Don’t worry, buddy. We’ll look online for something” Tony suddenly got this huge feeling of love in his heart and he, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt whole. He felt complete. He felt happy. And he knew he was happy. 

“I don’t know what I wanna be” Peter tugged Tony’s hands up so he was standing. 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked as Peter tugged him in a standing position and dragged him so he kept walking. 

“We have to go ask everyone what I should dress up as” Peter said as he continued to drag Tony. 

Tony laughed and let Peter drag him into the elevator and down to Steve and Buckys floor (it was actually just Steve’s floor but Bucky seemed to always be there) so they could ask everyone. 

“Where is everyone else?” Peter asked walking into the room and seeing only Steve and Bucky on the couch. 

Steve looked up from his book at Peter “I don’t know, what are you doing here?”

Peter looked around then ran over to Steve desperately “tomorrow is Halloween and I forgot and we have to dress up but I don’t know what to wear” 

Tony sat down next to Steve on the couch “FRIDAY, tell everyone that there’s an important meeting and to come to Steve’s floor ASAP” 

Peter looked up at Tony worried “you have to go to a meeting?”

Tony laughed “This is the meeting, bud”

Peters face relaxed “oh”

The elevator doors were opening and everyone was walking out looking concerned. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked looking ready to fight. Well, she always looked ready to fight. 

“Is Fury being an ass again?” Sam said then stopped and crossed his arms. 

“No. Tomorrow is Halloween and Peter needs help deciding what to dress up as” Tony said like it was nothing and that he didn’t just call an important meeting for just that. 

“Really Stark, this is what you called a meeting for” Natasha said annoyed and Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

“Cool, little man” Clint sat next to Tony and turned to Peter “I’ll help you” 

Sam sat on the ottoman “you should be Captain America” 

Peter smiled smugly over at Tony. 

Tony shook his head “No, no way. If you’re gonna be any avenger it’s gonna be me kid, don’t even think about it”

Peter giggled “I’m not gonna be an avenger”

“What do you want to be, Peter?” Steve asked looking really interested. 

Peter thought for a second “I don’t know” 

Peter threw himself on the couch exaggerating his annoyance. Tony patted his back and laughed.

“How about we look up some ideas” Tony said pulling out his phone and Peter sat up and squeezed in next to him and Clint. 

Tony looked up some ideas and Peter looked over his shoulder to see if he saw any he liked. 

Tony pointed to a dinosaur costume “How about this?”

Peter shook his head and scrunched his nose “no”

Clint saw a good one and laughed “how about you be Peter Pan, get it” he looked over at everyone “because his name is Peter and he looks like he’s ten” 

Peter pushed him and Clint pushed him back “Hey, stop fighting. Serious business going on here” Tony said. 

They continued looking for some more costumes then Tony saw one that he liked “how about a vampire?”

Peter thought for a moment then beamed at the idea and nodded his head “Yeah!”

“I can gel your hair back for you” someone said walking into the room and Tony knew that voice. The voice that gave him butterflies every time he heard it. 

He looked up and saw...

Rhodey? 

Wait no Pepper came out from behind him smiling and walking over to everyone. 

Peter looked up at her then jumped up and ran over to hug her “Pepper!”

Pepper held out her arms and Peter threw himself into them “I missed you” Pepper said hugging Peter back and holding his head delicately. 

Tony got up and walked over to her and hugged her as well with Peter squeezed in the middle. 

Rhodey secretly took a picture without anyone seeing. He would have to show Tony later. 

“I didn’t know you were coming” Tony smiled as he pulled away from the hug. He was even more happy now that Pepper was here with him. 

“I decided to take a few days off” she said and then walked over and sat down. 

Everyone said hi to her then Peter ran over and sat next to her. Tony sat on the other side. 

“Tomorrow is Halloween and me and Tony are gonna be vampires” Peter said and Tony looked over at him. 

“You’re gonna be a vampire. I’m going as Tony Stark” Tony said sitting up straight and Peter laughed. 

“You have to dress up with me” Peter whined. 

“I will. I’m gonna be Tony Stark”

Peter pouted “no, you can’t be yourself” 

“Fine. I’ll be a vampire with you if I can get you the dinosaur costume for a picture” Tony reasoned. 

Peter thought about it then he agreed. 

“Alright FRIDAY, order a vampire costume for me and Pete and the dinosaur one” Tony said then turned to everyone else “you guys have to dress up too then we’ll do something so decide then have FRIDAY order it” 

Everyone looked at Tony like he had three heads then Clint excitedly started looking at what to dress up as. 

“Let’s go upstairs now” Tony got up and started walking upstairs and Pepper and Peter both followed. 

Once they were on Tony’s and Peters floor Tony sat on the couch and Peter jumped next to him and landed on Tony’s private sensitive area. 

Pepper laughed having witnessed the whole thing then sat next to Tony. 

“Get off” Tony joked and threw Peter gently off of him waiting for the pain to go away. 

Peter looked clueless as to what he just did and Tony wondered if Peter had ever felt that pain before. Probably not or else he’d probably be more carful. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow, Peter?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah, Halloween is my favourite holiday but I forgot until dad just reminded me of it then I had to pick out a costume” Peter said talking really fast and he didn’t seem to notice calling Tony dad again. 

Pepper did though. She didn’t mention it which Tony was thankful for but she did give Tony a look that showed that she heard. 

Tony looked away from her and turned his attention back to Peter. 

He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

His phone rang and it was Peters school calling. Tony probably would have freaked out if Peter wasn’t sitting next to him. 

“This is Stark” Tony said into the phone. 

“Hello Mr. Stark, I am calling to let you know that a child in your home named Peter Parker was absent from school for periods two, three and four” The lady on the phone said and Tony didn’t understand why they were calling because he already knew that. 

“Thank you for letting me know but I pulled Peter from school today” Tony said then looked down at Peter who was looking up at him definitely listening to the other end of the phone call. 

“Oh that’s no problem then. Next time you take Peter from school you have to sign him out or call the school. When he comes to school tomorrow make sure he brings a note signed by you for his reason” 

“Okay, thank you” Tony hung up the phone and put it down. 

“It looks like I’ve gotta sign you out every time you play hooky” Tony joked and Peter just laughed. 

Peter moved his head down so he was lying on Tony’s lap. He was playing with a string on Tony’s front of his shirt “I don’t want to go back to school tomorrow” 

Tony looked up at Pepper and they both shared a look.

Tony hushed him “I know but you have to, buddy” 

Tony knew he had to make Peter stay at school all day tomorrow because he had to get used to it no matter how hard it was gonna be at first. 

Peter lifted his arms above his head and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“Don’t be sad” Tony lifted Peters shirt a bit and tickled his stomach. 

Peter laughed and pushed Tony’s hands away. He liked it when Tony tickled him because it reminded him of when he was a kid. Well, he was still a kid but it reminded him of when he was a smaller kid. 

Tony’s phone rang again and Tony looked at it then tried to stand up. 

“I need to answer this. I’ll be back” Tony lifted Peters head off his lap and he stood up then went into the elevator. 

“Stay here with Pep, bud” Tony left the room and disappeared into the elevator. 

Peter didn’t understand why Tony had to leave him when he could’ve just answered the phone here. He turned to Pepper and she smiled at him. 

“How was your first day back at school?” Pepper tried to start conversation but little did she know it was the wrong topic to bring up. 

“Good. Wanna go see Tony’s new bed?” Peter really didn’t want to talk about school but he did want to show Pepper Tony’s comfy new bed. 

Pepper smiled and nodded her head so Peter led her up the stairs and into Tony’s bedroom. 

“He got a new bed a few days ago because he says I sleep like a starfish” Peter laughed then jumped up onto the bed. 

Pepper walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She noticed the bed rail at the side of the bed and she had an idea why it was there. 

“What’s that?” She asked pointing to it. 

Peter looked over at it then felt embarrassed. He didn’t want Pepper to know that he falls off the bed but he also didn’t want to lie to her. 

“It’s so I don’t fall of the bed” 

Pepper just nodded because her assumption was right.

Pepper really liked how much Tony had changed in a good way. He really cared for Peter and if his bedroom was anything to go by. 

Pepper noticed how his whole bedroom looked like it was redecorated to fit Peter as well.

.  
.  
.

Tony left Peter and Pepper and got into the elevator. When the doors shut he answered the phone. 

“Hello?” He already knew who it was and he was excited. 

“Hello Mr. Stark,” the social worker said “the paperwork went through!” She said happy for Tony. 

Tony sighed in relief. He was scared that the paperwork would be rejected for him to adopt Peter but it wasn’t. 

“You will be sent the paperwork that you need to have signed along with a lawyer present” 

Tony nodded his head then realized that she couldn’t see him “Yeah, Yeah. Uh, when?” 

“The paperwork will be coming in the next few days along with your lawyers at 10am” 

“Okay, well then I’ll talk to you then” Tony was too excited. He wanted to tell Peter so badly but he had to wait a few more days. 

.  
.  
.

“I’m back now” Tony said as he walked into his bedroom and saw Peter and Pepper sitting on the bed and talking. 

He was surprised when he came back and didn’t find them in the living room. 

“What are you guys up to?” Tony asked then sat next to Pepper. 

“We’re just talking” Pepper said. 

Tony checked the time and saw that it was getting late so Peter should go to sleep. 

It was still kinda early but Peter could go to bed now since he woke up extra early today. By the time he got ready and into bed it would be a good time for him to sleep. 

“How about you get ready for bed now” Tony said and Peter just nodded. 

Tony knew that Peter was tired or at least getting tired.

Tony was glad that Peter was tired so he didn’t put up of too much of a fight. 

Peter slid off the bed and went to his bedroom to go get ready. 

Peter did not want to sleep alone tonight. He knew that it was probably weird that he was fifteen years old and still sleeping in the same bed as his dad but... wait his dad. Was Tony his dad. He really really wanted him to be but Tony was only a temporary guardian, or maybe just his guardian now. Peter didn’t want to ask what Tony actually was to him because he knew he wouldn’t like the answer. 

As much as Tony told him that he was keeping him forever and that he was his, Peter still felt like he wasn’t and that Tony could get rid of him at any time. 

Peter wasn’t in the best mood now. He thought about how many emotions he’s gone through today and it was making him feel exhausted. 

While Peter was getting ready for bed Pepper turned to Tony and smiled. 

“What?” Tony asked because Pepper was looking at him funny. 

“He called you dad”

Tony smiled. 

“Does he call you that now?” She asked curiously because it was cute. 

Tony shrugged “sometimes. I don’t even know if he knows he does it, we haven’t talked about it yet” 

Tony knows he should talk to Peter about it so Peter knows that it’s okay to call Tony that but he needs to find the right time and he didn’t find it yet. 

Pepper smiled at him then Peter walked into the room looking even more tired and younger in his pyjamas. 

Peter walked over to Tony and fell into the mans arms.

“You tired, kid?” Tony laughed then hugged Peter closer to him. 

“Can I Sleep with you?” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest and Tony didn’t hear him but he knew what Peter was asking. 

Tony looked up at Pepper watching them.

“Alright” Tony gave in and let Peter sleep with him. Again. 

Peter crawled into bed and got under the covers not at all embarrassed that Pepper was still in the room. 

“I’m gonna go in the spare room, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight Peter” Pepper waved bye to Peter and Peter tiredly waved back. 

Tony walked Pepper to the bedroom door “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said. 

Pepper smiled and waved bye. Tony watched her until she disappeared down the hall then he turned to Peter.

He quickly got ready for bed in the bathroom then came out and got into bed next to Peter. 

Peter cuddled him close and Tony wrapped his arms around his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not actually Halloween so this is a bit random but it follows the timeline in the fic 
> 
> I completely forgot to write about Halloween. Omg the main reason why I started this fic with the timeline in October was so I could do Halloween because it’s my favourite holiday or whatever you call it and I forgot to write about it. And I had to write about it in this chapter. So if this chapter is a bit choppy it’s because I didn’t write it in order like I took away some parts then added some and Pepper wasn’t even supposed to come until later on but things happen. Anyways it’s probably really confusing but you gotta do what you gotta do:))))


	35. It’s Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkk so this chapter is crazy crazy long. I completely forgot about Halloween and I just couldn’t not write it. Because I forgot about it this chapter is extremely forced and I don’t really like it because it doesn’t really fit the plot but it’s cute so I’m happy with it:))

Peter rolled into Tony’s side and sighed.

“Am I gonna go to school tomorrow?” Peter asked into Tony’s neck. 

“Do you want to go to school tomorrow?” Tony asked because he wanted to hear what Peter had to say. 

“No” 

Tony just sighed. He knew Peter had to go to school tomorrow especially because it was Halloween and he wanted Peter to be a kid and actually enjoy life. 

“I want you to try tomorrow” Tony pleated. 

Peter lifted his head from Tony’s neck and looked at him. Tony could barely see Peters face from the darkness but a tiny light shined through so Tony could see half his face. 

Peter was looking at Tony like he was in deep thought. 

“I want to stay with you” 

“You can’t stay with me forever” Tony said then regretted saying it right after the words left his lips. 

Peter sat up in bed and crossed his arms “yeah I can!” 

“Peter-“ Tony tried but Peter interrupt him. 

“I can because you promised you’ll never leave me” Peter pouted out and kept his arms crossed. 

Tony’s words hurt Peter. Peter knew he was probably being extra but he didn’t really care. Tony promised him that he would never leave him and Peter was still worried that Tony would leave Peter one day. 

“I’m sorry, buddy. Come here” Tony held his arms out and tried to grab Peters arm to push him down. Peter struggled at first but then leaned into Tony’s body. 

Peter pushed his face into the mans neck and put his arm across his chest completely content to sleeping like this. 

Tony wasn’t happy with the current position but he knew he wasn’t getting Peter off of him anytime soon so he decided to wait until Peter fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to cold feet on his bare side and the light coming through the windows. 

He opened his eyes to let the light adjust then he looked over at Peter. 

Peter was sleeping completely sideways on the bed stretched out like a starfish. Tony smiled then got out of bed and stretched. 

After he was done in the bathroom he got dressed and went downstairs to find pepper. It was still early in the morning, about 8am Tony planned on taking Peter to school for at least one class. 

When he got downstairs he expected to find Pepper but was greeted by an empty living room. 

“FRI, where’s Pep?” Tony asked FRIDAY. 

“Miss. Potts is on Steve’s floor” FRIDAY said then Tony made his way downstairs. 

When the elevator doors opened Tony was greeted with Halloween decorations everywhere. It looked like a Halloween movie was filming in here. 

Tony smiled and observed every detail. There was streamers hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. There was Halloween decorations everywhere else that covered almost every part of the room. 

Tony smiled then saw Pepper and Steve hanging up more stuff. 

“Looks like you two are busy” Tony laughed then leaned up against the wall. 

Pepper smiled at him and he felt his knees weaken “Yeah, were doing it for Peter”

Tony’s face softened and he felt his heart swell. He stood up straighter on the wall and leaned forward. 

“You did all this for Peter?” Tony asked because he wanted to kiss pepper and Steve right now. 

Pepper nodded. 

“Yeah, like it?” Steve asked putting his hands on his hips and looking proud. 

Tony nodded and looked around the room with bright eyes. 

“Thank you” Tony said to Pepper and Steve and he meant it. 

It meant so much to him that they did this for Peter because Tony didn’t even ask them to and if Peter wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Halloween right now then this was the best that they could do to still give him a childhood. 

“No problem, Tony” Steve smiled then walked away to finish up. 

Pepper walked closer to Tony and smiled up at him “I hope he likes it”

“He definitely will” 

Tony went to make himself a coffee before he went to go wake Peter up. 

After Tony was finished his coffee he decided to go wake Peter up to go get him ready for school and to get him in his costume. 

On his way to the elevator he bumped into Pepper “wanna come wake Pete up with me?”

“Won’t he just want you there?” Pepper asked because she wanted to go but she didn’t want to intrude on Peters personal space. 

“He won’t mind” 

They got into the elevator and then went up to Tony’s bedroom to wake Peter. 

Pepper walked in and saw Peter lying across the bed and she laughed quietly at his position and tried to cover her mouth. 

Tony looked at her and laughed then sat down on the bed. 

Peter was still in the exact same position as he was when Tony left. 

“Wake up, Pete” Tony patted Peters leg and Peter didn’t move so he tried again. 

This time Peter moved a bit and groaned. 

“Time to get up” Tony tried again and Peter rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes then looked up at Tony. 

Tony smiled because the curls were back. He shook Peters ankle and Peter weakly moved it away. 

“M’ sleep” Peter mumbled out trying to turn back into the mattress but Tony got up and walked over to Peters head so he could brush his hair back with his fingers. 

“Why do you wanna sleep when it’s Halloween” Tony knew that would work to get Peter up. Considering it was his favourite holiday and all. 

Peter opened one eye to look up at Tony and Tony laughed. 

“Get up, you wanna wear your costume, don’t you?” Tony asked and he knew that would get Peter up because Peter sat up tiredly and moved his legs over to get out of the bed. 

He saw Pepper and waved innocently then went to his bedroom to get ready. 

Peter went into his bathroom to pee and to brush his teeth. There was no point in changing because he was gonna be putting his costume on anyways. 

He was so excited because he loved Halloween. He remembers last year May made his costume not because they didn’t have enough money but because she wanted to make it for Peter. 

Last year Peter was a zombie and he remembers going out trick or treating with Ned and Neds parents. 

Peter didn’t really feel like going this year because it wasn’t the same without May and he really missed her. 

It was getting easier with each day but it still hurt to see pictures or to think about her. 

Peter heard a knock on the door so he went to open it and saw Tony standing there holding his costume. 

“I can’t wait to put it on” Peter grabbed it excitedly and then ran to his bathroom to change. 

Tony sat on the bed to wait for Peter to finish changing. 

Peter came out after looking like he was struggling. Tony laughed then stood up to help him. 

“When are you gonna put yours on?” Peter asked. 

“I’ll put it on later tonight” 

“Everything Okay?” Pepper asked from the door then she walked in and looked at Peter. 

“Looking scary, Peter” Pepper smiled and that caused Tony to smile. 

“Thank you” Peter beamed and then Tony finished fixing up the outfit. 

“Do you want me to gel your hair back, Peter?” Pepper asked holding out a comb and gel. 

“Sounds good but you can do it while he eats” Tony clapped his hands then left the room with Peter and Pepper following. 

Peter sat on the stool while Tony made a quick bowl of cereal for him then placed it in front of Peter. 

Pepper got to work on Peters hair. 

Tony made a coffee as he watched his two favourite people in the world. 

Pepper was brushing Peters hair back and then was putting gel in “your hair is so curly”

Tony smiled because it definitely was. 

After Pepper was done Peter looked up at Tony with a giant smile and he looked about five years younger with his hair off his face. It made his eyes look more wide and his cheeks look more chubby. 

“You look cute” Tony said trying not to smile. 

“Cute!” Peter said annoyed “I’m supposed to be scary!”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Pete but A for effort” Tony joked and Pepper laughed. 

“Let’s get your cape on and then you’re ready” Tony pulled out Peters cape and walked over to him to put it on. Peter turned around when he was done and Tony thought that he looked adorable. 

He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of Peter smiling up at him. 

“I’m gonna put some makeup on you to add to it” Pepper said then ran off somewhere. 

Once she was gone Tony decided to talk to Peter. 

“After this I want you to try and go to school for a bit” Tony said watching Peters reaction for anything. 

Peter looked up at Tony sadly “for how long?”

“For as long as you want” 

Peter crossed his arms “I don’t want to”

Tony didn’t want to make this any harder than it had to be so he tried to not upset Peter by saying the wrong thing “I want you to try”

Peter thought about it. It wouldn’t be as bad as yesterday because it’ll only be for a little bit and plus it’s Halloween and school was always fun on Halloween. 

“Fine. I’ll go but I can come home whenever I want right?” Peter said ‘home’ like he was used to it and Tony loved it. 

Tony smiled because Peter called the tower home again “I promise”

Peter held up his pinky finger and Tony laughed at his innocence then made a pinky promise with his kid. 

Pepper came out holding a bag of makeup then she got to work. 

She made Peter really pale and darkened his eyes then added fake blood around his eye and lip. 

When she was done she showed Tony and Tony didn’t like it. 

It looked like Peter hadn’t slept in weeks and he got beaten up. Tony tried to remind himself that it was just makeup and it wasn’t real but it was still hard to look at. 

“Do you like it?” Peter asked Tony and Tony just nodded. 

“After school you can put the dinosaur costume on” Tony would much rather see his kid in a dinosaur costume than what he was currently in.

Even though Peters makeup looked extremely real, Tony tried to keep telling himself that it was just fake and was certainly not real at all. 

“You ready to get going?” Tony asked Peter while picking up his coffee mug from the counter and going to refill it. 

He decided he would just bring his mug with him in the car to drop Peter off at school. 

“I guess” Peter said sadly but he wasn’t arguing with Tony about not going to school so Tony counted that as a win. 

After Tony’s coffee was done he walked to the elevator and grabbed his jacket that was hanging over the couch. 

“Come, Pete” Tony waved Peter over because he wasn’t making any move to move. 

Tony also grabbed Peters jacket and gave it to him as Peter picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. 

Peter mumbled a ‘Thanks’ then they were in the elevator going down to the garage. 

Tony got into the drivers seat and started the ignition and Peter put his bag in the backseat and got into the passenger seat. 

Tony drove off and they drove in silence. 

Peter was looking out the window not really feeling all that weird today about going to school. Technically he’s only been one day, not even, barely even one class but he still went so for him to not be feeling all that bad about going right now was really surprising. 

Before he knew it they were pulling up to the front of the school. It was just after ten in the morning meaning that Peters second period class had just started. 

Tony pulled the car over just at the front of the school and put it in park. 

Tony turned his body to face Peter who was looking out the window at the school. 

“You ready?” Tony asked. 

Peter looked over at Tony then thought before nodding his head. 

“Remember, you can call me whenever you want to come home” Tony reminded Peter and he didn’t even realize he said ‘home’ again. He noticed that he was doing that a lot and he liked it. 

“I know” Peter just looked at Tony and made no move to get out of the car.

Tony reached over and pulled Peter in for a hug. The angle was uncomfortable but Peter managed to get a nice hug in. 

Tony pulled away because he knew Peter would stay like that all day if it was up to him. 

Peter didn’t want Tony to pull away just yet but then again, when did he ever. 

“You can do this” Tony encouraged then Peter slowly reached in the backseat for his bag. 

“I’ll miss you” Peter said looking at Tony. 

“I’ll miss you more” Tony laughed and then Peter shook his head and got out of the car. 

Peter knew it wasn’t possible for Tony to miss Peter more than he was gonna miss the man. 

He swung his bag onto his back then waved bye to Tony and slowly walked up the steps. 

Tony watched Peter walk up the steps and then waved bye to him when Peter turned around at the doors. After Peter was inside he drove away. 

Peter stepped into the school for the first time by himself since... since his aunt died. 

Peter couldn’t think about that right now because then he would ruin his makeup. Oh, that’s the first time he had that concern. 

Peter began walking down the hall of his school and went to his second period class in who knows how long. 

Part of him it felt like only a few days but another part of him it felt like years had passed. 

Muscle memory brought him to his second period class that was on second floor. 

He took a big breath before he knocked on the door. 

Peter stood there after he knocked and waited for his teacher to answer it. He felt his heart start to beat really fast just when the door opened. 

His teacher was dressed as the Hulk and Peter wanted to laugh at it but stopped himself. 

“Ah, Peter. It’s been awhile” his teacher greeted him and then stepped aside to let him in the class. 

Peter reluctantly walked into the classroom and walked to his desk which was in the middle of the class. 

He looked around at everyone and every single person was dressed up for Halloween. 

He sat down next to his classmate friend in this class which was dressed as Tinker Bell. 

“Hey Peter” Allison said.

Peter smiled at her big blue eyes and sat down. 

Allison was a smart girl that Peter thought was a good friend because she always made him laugh no matter what mood he was in. They would always talk about StarWars and get in trouble for interrupting the class. 

Allison had big blue eyes with light brown hair and freckles on her cheeks. She was talker than Peter and always teased him for it. 

“I missed you, where were you?” Allison said and before Peter could answer his teacher called him up to the front of the class which Peter was thankful for. 

Peter walked to the front of the class “Do you have anything for me, Peter?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, here” Peter reached into his bag and pulled out the paper that the principal gave him yesterday. 

His teacher took it then looked at Peter sadly “I heard what happened to your aunt and I am so sorry, Peter” 

“Uh, thank you” Peter hated when people felt pity for him so he just nodded his head then looked away. 

“I have all your missed work here,” the teacher reached under the desk “you can take your time completing everything. 

Peter grabbed the pile of work. It wasn’t that much considering everything was done in class because the class was biochemistry. 

“Thank you” Peter said quietly then turned to go back to his desk. 

Peter sat down in his chair and tried to ignore the class staring at him probably wondering where he was for the past month basically. 

“So,” Allison turned to Peter “Where were you?”

Peter didn’t really know what to say so he just pretended to be organizing his books “uh... I was uh, sick. Really sick” 

Allison didn’t look like she believed him so she sat back in her seat and tried again “I don’t believe you Peter, why won’t you tell me?”

Peter turned to her “my aunt died and I’ve just had a really hard time dealing with it”

Allison’s eyes widened then she put her hand on Peters shoulder “I’m so sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone so if you ever wanna talk I’m here”

“Thanks” Peter looked at her then quickly looked away. 

They continued with the rest of the class just quietly talking to one another about everything that Peter missed in class. 

After the bell rang Peter grabbed his books and went to his locker. 

“Peter!” Ned yelled out and Peter looked up to see his best friend walking down the hall towards him. 

“Hi Ned” Peter opened his locker then shoved everything inside. 

“So you’re back, I love your costume man, so cool” Ned looked at Peter up and down smiling. 

Ned was dressed as Luke sky-walker and he looked so cool, Peter thought. 

“You look cool too, Ned” Peter complemented Ned back then closed his locker and pulled out his phone. 

“So are you finally gonna come to last period with me. We’re building a walking robot” Ned asked and Peter felt bad but he wasn’t ready yet. 

Peter shook his head “No, I’m sorry Ned” Peter went to his messages and pulled up Tonys contact “but I’m going home”

Ned looked surprised at Peter calling the tower ‘home’

“So is like Tony Stark your dad now?” Ned asked with so much excitement and Peter always loved how Ned always got excited over everything. 

“No,” Peter didn’t like saying that. He wanted Tony to be his dad more than anything in this entire world “he’s just uh, taking care of me”

Ned looked like he wanted to say more but he decided to leave it. 

“Alright man, I hope I see you tomorrow,” Ned walked away “and text me” 

Peter watched his friend leave and then he went to text Tony. 

Peter: I wanna come home 

Peter waited for the text to come in as he walked down to the front of the school. 

Tony: Alright bud. I’m coming

Peter: :)))))

Peter put his phone in his pocket then began walking to the front of the school. 

He waited for about only five minuets before he saw Tonys car pull up. He guessed that Tony was in the area because he arrived really fast. 

Peter opened the doors to the school and ran out. He was about to get into the front seat when he saw the window roll down and Rhodey was with Tony. 

Peter got into the backseat and leaned forward in the car. Tony reached his hand back and ran his hand through Peters hair because he knew that’s what Peter was looking for. 

“How was school?” Tony asked, starting the car and driving away. 

“I barely stayed for one class” Peter knew he should be staying longer but he just couldn’t. 

“There’s a surprise at home for you, Peter” Rhodey said leaning back in the seat to look over at Peter. 

Peter felt his mood increase. 

“Really! What?” Peter said excitedly bouncing in his seat. 

“It’s a surprise, kid” Tony laughed. 

.  
.  
.

When they arrived back at the tower, Peter ran out of the car impatiently. 

He just wanted to see what the surprise was. 

“Wait up, Pete” Tony called out as he was walking at Rhodeys pace. 

They got into the elevator with Peter shaking it because he was bouncing up and down. 

The doors opened onto Steve’s floor, which has now became the common floor, and Peter ran out of the elevator excitedly looking up at everything. 

Tony walked out and sat over on the couch. 

Pepper was sitting there talking to Natasha and Steve. 

They all dressed up as something. 

Pepper was little red riding hood. Natasha was a black cat and just put some whiskers on. 

Steve was a red crayon and Bucky was a blue one. Tony couldn’t stop laughing when he first saw it. Steve looked so proud while Bucky looked even miserable than usual. 

Sam and Clint both dressed up as ninja turtles. 

Tony was supposed to wear a matching vampire costume with Peter but he didn’t really wanna put it on so he just put on a black shirt that had a pumpkin on it. 

Rhodey also didn’t dress up just because he was gonna be leaving early. 

Peter ran over to everyone and they all looked at him. Clint and Sam pointed and laughed while Steve smiled. 

“You look scary, Peter” Steve said and Peter smiled. 

“Do you like the decorations?” Pepper asked Peter and Peter nodded his head really fast. 

“Yes! I love it!” 

Peter spotted the candy on the table and began to eat it. 

“Looks like he’s not going to bed tonight” Tony joked but he also wasn’t joking because now he was gonna be stuck with a even more hyperactive child. 

“Good thing we get to go to bed after this. You’re gonna be stuck with him” Sam teased and Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna get you to put him to bed tonight” Tony said to Sam but he knew that would be impossible because Peter would never go. 

Peter ate all the chocolate and candy that was in the bowl while everyone was talking. 

Tony walked over to Peter and saw the empty bowl. His eyes went wide having realized that Peter just ate all that candy. 

“Peter! You ate all the candy in the bowl?” Tony asked disbelief. 

Peter looked guilty and Tony knew he couldn’t lie because he had chocolate all over his face. 

Peter tried anyways “I didn’t” 

Tony laughed “oh yeah. Tell that to the chocolate all over your face” 

Tony reached up and wiped some off of Peters forehead “how did you even get it on your forehead” 

Peter laughed and ran to the couch and Tony just waited for the sugar rush to kick in. 

“New rule,” Tony announced to everyone “Peter is not allowed eating anymore candy unsupervised”

Peter looked at Tony shocked and Sam and Clint laughed. 

They all continued talking and having fun just being with each other and joking around until it was time to take pictures. 

It was Peppers idea and usually Tony would have complained but he actually wanted to. 

Tony and Peter got their picture taken first with Pepper taking it. 

She tried to get them to pose properly but they kept taking silly pictures and just laughing. 

Pepper then got in for some of those pictures and they took more silly ones but then Pepper wanted a serious one so she made Tony and Peter be serious. 

After some tries she finally got the one she wanted. 

Tony was standing there with his arm around peppers shoulder. Pepper was leaning against Tonys side with her arm around Tonys waist. They were hip to hip and Peter was standing in front of them and was shorter than them both so he wasn’t blocking them. He was leaning against Tonys side and Tony had his arm wrapped around Peters shoulders and over his chest and Peters arms were lifted up so that he was holding onto Tonys hand. They were all laughing and had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

After they were finished taking pictures with everyone Tony remembered Peters dinosaur costume. 

“Pete, go get on your dinosaur costume” Tony said to Peter who was sitting at the kitchen eating more chocolate. 

“Come with me” Peter was getting up but was making sure that Tony was following. 

They got up to their floor and Peter ran to get his other costume on. 

He quickly took off his vampire one and then got on his dinosaur one. It was basically a onesie and it zipped up at the back.

“Tony?” Peter ran out to the living room where Tony was so he could get his costume zipped up at the back. 

Tony zipped it up then Peter turned around in it. Tony thought he looked adorable because his cheeks were extra chubby for some reason, probably all the chocolate. 

“You look so cute, Pete” Tony said pulling Peter into a side hug because he couldn’t resist. 

“It’s supposed to be scary” Peter pouted. 

“Sorry. Not this time” Tony said then they went back down to everyone else. 

Everyone looked at Peter and cooed because he did look really adorable. 

Tony took out his phone and kept taking pictures of Peter just to have them. 

They settled into a movie together and that’s how they spent the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the picture scene because I can just picture it in my head.
> 
> Also I went driving today to practice for my road test on Monday and I’m scared because I neeedddd to pass it I’m so scared


	36. If you need me, I’ll come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this chapter today in celebration because I passed my drivers test!!!! Ahhhh I’m sooo excited and happy and proud omg I actually didddd itttt ahhhh!!!!!! 
> 
> So I want you guys to celebrate with me by reading this chapter update early:)))

Tony felt Peter drift off to sleep next to him a couple of times then Peter would jerk himself awake again. 

Tony didn’t say anything for a awhile but he noticed it was getting late and it was now time for Peter to go to bed because he had to get up early for school tomorrow. 

“It’s time to go up now” Tony whispered to Peter and Peter nodded his head and didn’t want to argue because he was tired. 

Tony stood up and Peter followed along. 

Pepper had already left to go back to Miami for some business meetings and Tony didn’t know when she would be back. 

Rhodey had left at the same time as Pepper and the only people left in the room was Steve, Bucky and Clint. 

Sam and Natasha left after the second movie started playing and Clint was currently asleep. 

“Goodnight Tony, Peter” Steve waved bye to them and Peter gave a slight smile. 

They made it to their floor and Peter went into his bedroom to shower and change into his pyjamas while Tony went into his bedroom to do the same thing. 

Tony knew that he had to talk to Peter about sleeping with him soon because it wasn’t normal for a fifteen year old to constantly want to sleep with their parent in their bed every night. 

He knew that Peter would put up a fight but it had to be done. 

Tony finished up in the bathroom then got into bed and went on his phone while he waited for Peter. 

Peter came out ten minutes later and climbed into bed. Tony was glad that the sugar rush already ran through Peters system because he didn’t want to have to deal with it right now. 

“You tired?” Tony asked Peter just to make sure. 

Peter nodded his head and fell face first into his pillow. 

Tony put his phone away and turned off the lamp. 

He let Peter cuddle into him and let sleep take over. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up to the sun hitting his face. 

He knew it was really early still so he didn’t know why he was waking up so early. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbows. He looked over and saw Tony sleeping peacefully. He was rolled on his side with his back facing Peter and the blankets were around his waist. 

Peter sat up a bit to check the time on the nightstand table. 

It was 5:46am and Peter knew that the alarm would be going off at 6am so he could get ready for school. 

Peter didn’t feel like going to school today. He knew he really should be going because he missed so much of it but it was physically impossible for him to go. He felt like he couldn’t focus in class or pay attention to anything the teacher was saying because he was focusing on the empty feeling in his stomach from being away from Tony. 

Peter got out of bed and tip toed over to the alarm clock to unplug it. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and he would probably get in trouble for turning it off but he couldn’t go to school today. He just wanted to stay in bed and sleep with his dad... with Tony. 

Peter unplugged the alarm clock then he got back into bed. He smiled smugly as he cuddled against Tony’s side. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to a heavy weight against his side. He opened his eyes and saw Peter lying there pressed against him. 

Tony looked out the window and enjoyed the sun coming through the window because he actually woke up before the alarm clock. 

He lied there for a little longer then reached over for his phone. 

The time was 10:09am. He did a double look then sat up really fast and checked the alarm clock. It must have broken in the middle of the night or something. 

“Peter! Get up!” Tony got out of bed and pulled the blankets back. 

Peter woke up because of Tony’s loud voice. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Why was Tony yelling at him? 

Tony quickly got ready in the bathroom by brushing his teeth and splashing his face with water. He went into his closet to get dressed then tugged Peters ankles down on the bed because Peter was just sitting there. 

“You’re gonna be late for school, get up” Tony said then left the room. 

Peter yelled out “but I’m already late!”

Well, so much for that plan, Peter thought. He got out of bed and went to his bedroom to get dressed. He decided to take his sweet time because he was in no rush. 

He managed to finish up in the bathroom and get halfway dressed when Tony barged in. 

“What’s taking you so long?” 

Peter rolled his eyes “I’m trying to get dressed” 

“Hurry up” Tony said annoyed and Peter was starting to regret unplugging the alarm because now he was getting annoyed at Tony rushing him compared to how nice he would have been if he didn’t unplug it. 

Peter finished putting his socks and shoes on then he grabbed his phone and backpack and went downstairs to eat. 

Tony poured him a bowl of cereal and was telling Peter to quickly eat it so they could leave. 

Peter didn’t understand why Tony was getting mad that they were gonna be late for school. He knew that Tony was always late everywhere so Peter didn’t understand why he all of the sudden cared. 

Tony grabbed Peters arm and they made their way into the elevator and into a car. 

Tony drove away so fast that Peter thought he was on a roller coaster. 

The ride to the school was silent and kinda awkward. Peter waited for Tony to say something but nothing was said. 

Before Peter knew it they were parked in front of the school. Peter checked the time and saw that it was the middle of second period. 

“Alright, we made it” Tony said and sighed. 

Peter looked out the window at the school then turned to Tony. He really didn’t want to go to school today, or ever. 

“I’ll pick you up after school” Tony said. 

Peter grabbed his backpack from the back seat “and I can call you when I want to come home?”

Tony shook his head “No, not today bud, I want you to stay all day today” 

Peter felt his heart sink. No. He couldn’t stay all day. He at least needed to have that safety net of being allowed to come home if he needed to. 

“But- But what if I need you?” Peter asked nervously. 

Tony looked at Peter sadly “you’re just gonna be at school Peter, you’re not gonna need me” 

Peter didn’t believe Tony. He would always need him no matter what. 

“But-“ Peter was cut off by Tony. 

“You can do this, Peter. And you can always text me” 

Peter wanted to cry right now but he wanted to show Tony that he could do this.

Peter leaned into Tony and hugged him then Tony pulled away after awhile to let Peter go. 

Peter looked at him sadly with his big brown eyes that looked so young and innocent. Tony was convinced that those eyes had magic to them the way that Peter could just look at someone and get them to give him the world, or maybe that was just Tony. 

Peter opened the car door and stepped out then swung his bag over his shoulders. He shut the door then waved bye to Tony. 

Peter just stood there looking at Tony so Tony motioned him to go. 

Peter finally walked up the steps and into the school. He didn’t look back because he knew that if he did he wouldn’t be able to look away. 

Tony watched his kid go into the school then he drove away.

Peter didn’t want to go into the school and it was hurting him to do so but he wanted to do it for Tony.

He took a breath and began to walk into the school. He past the office and made his way to his second floor class. 

When he knocked on the door he waited for his teacher to open it. 

“I’m glad you could make it, Peter” his teacher said and Peter walked into the class. 

Thankfully everyone was working at the stations so no one was looking at him. 

“I want you to go join Allison and Brad” Peters teacher said and Peter left everything at his desk then sat next to Allison in their group. 

They were mixing chemicals together and Peter suddenly forgot about the ache in his stomach and chest from missing the man because this was his favourite class and he loved to mix chemicals together. 

“Oh hey Peter” Allison said and handed Peter a pair of goggles. 

They spent the rest of the class mixing chemicals and jotting down points. Pretty soon class was over and Peter was grabbing his stuff to go to lunch. 

He texted Ned and told him that he was here today and Ned told him to meet him in the cafeteria. 

Peter went to his locker to put his books away then pulled out his phone to text Tony. He didn’t feel like he had to go home right now so he could hopefully make it the whole day. 

Peter: hiiii

Tony texted back a minute later. 

Tony: hey Pete

Peter: I’m going to lunch now what are you doing??

Tony: I’m just working in the lab

Peter: I haven’t been down there in awhile but I mixed chemicals today in class 

Tony: that sounds like fun bud, you can tell me about it after school

Peter didn’t respond and he just smiled at the text then closed his locker and went down to the cafeteria to find Ned. 

Peter saw Ned sitting at their usual table with a couple of new kids that Peter wasn’t really friends with. 

“Hey Peter!” Ned said and moved over so Peter could sit next to him. 

“Hey” Peter sat next to him then started eating his lunch. It was nasty cafeteria food that Peter hated. He really missed aunt Mays lunch’s that she would make for Peter. 

Peter pushed the thought away and turned to Ned “I’m so glad you’re here, man” Ned said and Peter smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s kinda hard to be back right now but I’m trying” 

Ned turned to him while everyone else was having their own conversations “so, how’s living with Ironman, man?” 

“Be quiet, Ned” Peter looked around to see if anyone else heard “no one knows” 

“That’s so cool! So I’m the only person who knows?” Ned asked excitedly. 

“Well, other people know but, just in this school, it’s just you and the principal” Peter thought for a moment “and maybe some of the people in the office” 

“So did Mr. Stark adopt you? Are you like his son now? Oh god, that’s so cool if you are” Ned kept talking and Peter zoned out because Tony didn’t adopt him. 

Peter thought he never would because he knew Tony never wanted kids. He knew that Tony just felt obligated to take care of Peter now and that he wouldn’t even think of adopting Peter. 

“No, he didn’t adopt me and I don’t think he will” Peter suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore so he sat back in his chair. 

Ned sensed that Peter was upset about something and he really didn’t want to make it worse so he shut up. 

Peter pulled out his phone to text Tony back because he needed to talk to him right now but just as he was about to do that the hair on his neck stood up. 

He turned around just in time to see Flash walking towards him with two of his friends following behind. 

Of all times it had to be now that Flash would come to bug him. 

“Look who’s back at school, Penis Parker” Flash came over and crossed his arms standing above Peter. 

Peter looked up at him then looked away. He was not ready to deal with this right now. 

“So, where were you hiding away after your aunt died, Penis?” Flash said moving closer to Peter but keeping his voice the same pitch. 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat but he continued to ignore his bully. 

“Hey,” Flash pushed Peters shoulder back “I’m talking to you, Penis” 

“Leave me alone, Flash” Peter gritted his teeth. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Flash pushed Peters shoulder back again then Ned spoke up. 

“Leave him alone, Flash!” Ned spat out. 

Flash’s eyes didn’t leave Peters face “your friend can’t protect you Peter just like you couldn’t protect your aunt and now she’s dead” 

Peter looked up at Flash and felt the tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall “get away from me” 

Flash continued to taunt Peter “she was your last living relative right, so who are you living with now huh? Are you living by yourself? Are you living on the streets?” 

Peter didn’t say anything but continued to glare at Flash and his yellow teeth. 

Flash kept going “You’re probably living on the streets having to get fucked every night for you to afford to buy food” 

Peter turned red and felt the anger build up inside of him. He knew he couldn’t punch Flash right now no matter how badly he wanted to. 

Peter grabbed his bag and left everything else on the table then turned and left. 

He couldn’t deal with this right now. He wanted Tony. He wanted his dad. 

He heard Flash say something else before he was out of the cafeteria “he’s running because I hit a soft spot for him”

Ned stood up for his friend “he’s leaving because you’re an ass hole” 

Ned grabbed his stuff and followed Peter. Peter went into the closet bathroom and leaned against the wall. 

He pulled out his phone and hit call on Tony’s name. He waited painfully until the phone picked up. 

“Hey Pete-“ Tony was cut off by Peter. 

“I- I want to come home” Peter cried out desperately. 

“What happened buddy, you were fine” Tony sighed. 

“I-I-“ Peter didn’t say anything because he heard someone walk into the bathroom and he held his breath then let it out when he saw it was just Ned. 

Ned looked down at Peters face and saw the tear tracks coming down. He knelt down in front of him. 

“Don’t listen to him, Peter” Ned said unaware that Tony was on the phone. 

“Please come and get me” Peter said painfully into the phone. 

“Okay, okay I’m coming” Tony wasn’t gonna come but he could tell something was wrong so he hung up the phone and made his way to the car. 

He needed to find out what happened to his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just sooo happy I passed my drivers test omg omg omg!!!!!


	37. I’m not strong enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but this chapter is really short:/

After Tony hung up the phone Peter looked up at Ned. 

“Tony’s gonna get me” Peter spoke quietly. 

Ned didn’t looked surprised which Peter was surprised at. Normally Ned would have been jumping up for joy at the fact that Tony Stark was gonna be coming to their school. 

“That’s good” Ned rubbed Peters arm knowing very well that Peter responded well to physical contact. 

“Thanks for standing up for me” Peter looked up at Ned and wiped his eyes. 

“I’ll always have your back, man” Ned continued to rub Peters arm then he sat down next to his best friend. 

They sat like that for awhile then the bell rang for third period. 

“I’ll be okay, you go to class” Peter didn’t want Ned to miss a class just for him even though he wanted desperately for his best friend to stay with him until Tony got there so he wouldn’t be alone. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Ned wanted to make sure. 

Peter nodded. He knew Tony would be here soon anyways. 

“If you need me just call me” Ned grabbed his bag then stood up. 

After Ned left, Peter got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and pathetic. 

His face was all red and blotchy and he just felt so weak. Why couldn’t he just stand up for himself in front of Flash? 

Peter grabbed his bag then went to his locker to grab his books out. 

After he opened his locker he felt someone standing behind him. Classes were going on so there should be no one in the halls right now. Unless it was Flash? 

Peter quickly turned around and saw the same boy from the bathroom that one time. He let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t Flash. 

“Hey curly” the boy said. 

Peter smiled at the nickname despite the situation, once again. 

Peter continued grabbing books from his locker. 

“Why every time I see you, you’re crying?” The boy asked like it was funny but he had concern in his voice. 

Peter bent down to put the books in his bag. 

He didn’t know how to answer that so he stayed quiet. 

The boy spoke again “Are you going home again?”

Peter nodded his head “Uh, yeah” 

“I tried to find you yesterday but I couldn’t so it’s just a coincidence that I bumped into you just now” the strange boy said and Peter just looked up at him confused. Peter didn’t understand why this boy was showing so much interest in him. 

“My name is Jonny. What’s your name?” 

Peter stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulders then closed his locker “I’m Peter” 

“Well, it’s nice to finally know your name, I gotta get to class but I hope I see you around” Jonny left and Peter watched him leave and turn the corner. 

As if on cue Peters phone buzzed and it was Tony. 

Tony: I’m here. Front of the school

Peter: ok coming 

Peter walked as fast as he could to the front of the school then ran down the steps to Tony’s car. 

He jumped in and threw his bag in the back then threw himself into the mans arms. 

“Woah! Pete” Tony said as he got a handful of Peter. 

“I just missed you” Peter mumbled into Tony’s neck. 

Tony pulled away from Peter and cupped his cheeks as he looked at him. 

He observed Peters face that was all red and blotchy. Tony would’ve guessed that the kid had an allergic reaction if he didn’t know him and that the reason for his face looking like that was because he had been crying. 

“Are you Okay?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head again. Tony knew it was a lie because clearly things weren’t okay but he would push it later. 

Tony pulled away from Peter and let Peter strap himself in the seat. 

They drove in silence for a bit and Tony looked over to find out why it was so quiet. Peter was asleep. He had his head leaning against the door and his arm was at an awkward angle on the seat looking like Peter was holding it up. 

Tony smiled then drove back to the tower. 

When he got there he debated if he should carry Peter up to bed or wake him. 

He decided to wake him up because if he carried him then Peter would stay asleep and wouldn’t go to bed tonight, so he decided to make things easier for himself in the long run. 

He got out of the car and opened the back door to grab Peters bag then opened the passenger seat. He grabbed Peters head as it fell back and then he reached over and undid the kids seatbelt all in one easy motion. 

“Wake up, Pete. We’re here” Tony said quietly and Peter moved a bit and opened his eyes. 

Peter mumbled something incoherent and Tony just sighed sadly at Peter because he should be at school right now not crying himself to sleep in the car on the way home from school midday. Peter sat up then got out of the car.

Tony wanted to figure out what happened to Peter at school but he knew that if he tried to get it out of him now he wouldn’t find out anything. 

Instead Tony just grabbed Peters backpack and led them both into the elevator to go to their private floor. 

Tony knew he should let Peter rest before he brought it up. 

.  
.  
.

“What do you want to eat, kid” Tony called out to Peter from the kitchen. 

It was already 5pm and so far they just spent the day together watching tv. 

It was now dinner time and Tony could have easily ordered something but he decided that he would cook something for the kid instead. 

“Can I have a grilled cheese, please?” Peter called out and Tony felt his heart sink. 

As simple as the food was, it was traumatizing for Tony because it brought him back to when Peter first came to live with him and he didn’t do anything and didn’t eat anything but grilled cheese. 

It was hard for Tony to watch. And now, if Peter wants a grilled cheese maybe it’s because he’s in the same mindset about not wanting to do anything again. He thought they had gotten past that part. 

“How bout something else?” Tony suggested because he was not about to make a grilled cheese. 

“But I don’t want anything else” Peter said stubbornly. 

Tony sighed then started to make one. He was not in the mood to argue about this right now and he didn’t think Peter was either. 

After Tony was done he poured some apple juice and walked over with the cup and plate in hand. He handed Peter the plate and put the apple juice on the side table. 

Tony let Peter eat for a bit then he decided to speak up from his place on the couch. 

“Let’s talk about what happened at school today” 

Peter stopped eating and turned to Tony. His face went pale because he knew that he should really be telling Tony about what happened at school with Flash today but he didn’t want to feel weak in front of the man. 

He wanted to prove to Tony that he could handle things on his own. 

“Um... I just Uh, I missed you” Peter said innocently and looked at Tony with his big brown eyes. He really hoped it was believable enough for Tony. 

Tony didn’t say anything and he just watched him for a few seconds. Peter was a horrible liar and he knew that something else happened and that Peter wanted to come home for a different reason. 

“I know that’s not why” 

Peter shrank in his seat and took a small bite of his grilled cheese “It is the truth, Tony” 

“I don’t know why you’re lying to me” Tony didn’t like how Peter was lying right to his face like this. They had built up a strong trust between the two and he didn’t want Peter to be testing that trust. 

“I’m not lying!” Peter yelled and it looked like it surprised him because his face went straight after. He felt horrible for lying to Tony especially after the man was being so nice to him but Peter was feeling too many things at once and it was making his head hurt. 

Tony just watched him and didn’t say anything because Peter yelling like that surprised him as well. Peter was never the type to lash out like that. 

“Okay, I believe you” Tony held up his hands. He obviously didn’t believe Peter one bit but he was getting used to this whole talking and dealing with emotions things and he’d like to tell himself he’s gotten a little better at dealing with it and he has because now he knows not to test Peter too much. 

Peter stood up and Tony saw tears spring into the kids eyes “No you don’t!” 

He then turned and ran to his bedroom. Tony watched him run away and then disappear down the hall. 

Tony wondered if Peter ran to his own bedroom or his. 

He knew he had to give Peter some space right now so he let him. As much as it surprised him that Peter was acting this way he knew he couldn’t do anything about it right now, he needed to let Peter be by himself for a bit. 

He cleaned up the kitchen, putting Peters half grilled cheese that he didn’t eat into the fridge in case he wanted it later and putting his juice in the fridge for later as well. 

He decided that he should go downstairs and see the team for a bit to let Peter settle down. 

.  
.  
.

Tony walked out of the elevator and saw Steve and Bucky. 

He sat down on the couch and looked at them. 

Steve eyed him questionably “Where’s Peter?” 

Tony leaned back with a sigh “He’s mad at me so he ran to his room” 

Steve looked taken back by this. He probably never expected Peter to lash out on Tony because Peter was attached to the man at the hip and never seemed to want to be anywhere else but next to Tony. 

“What happened?” Steve asked concerned. 

“He called me at school and asked me to come get him but I knew it was something more than him just missing me,” a pause “and when I asked him about it he lied to me then I called him out on it and he yelled then ran away” 

“Don’t worry about it too much, Tony” Steve said seriously “he’s a child and he has a lot of emotions that he doesn’t know how to handle” 

Tony weakly laughed “And how does Captain America know so much about kids?” 

Steve laughed along with Tony “I don’t know” 

Tony even saw Bucky laughing a bit then Tony decided it was time to go check on Peter. 

.  
.  
.

After Peter stomped away from Tony he went upstairs. 

He debated if he should run to his own room or go to Tony’s. He stopped in the hallway to decide then he just went into his own room. 

He slammed the door and then ran to his bed to bury himself in the blankets. 

He felt so bad for yelling at Tony. For everything that the man did for him. He was there for Peter when no one else was, he let Peter cry his stupid tears all over him and ruin his nice shirts, he even got a new bed for his bedroom just because Peter slept like a stupid person. He didn’t deserve Tony. He didn’t deserve anything. 

Everything that the man does for him and Peter yells at him like that. If Peter was strong he would pack his stuff and leave so Tony didn’t have to deal with him anymore. 

But he’s not strong, he’s weak. He needs Tony too much to just leave like that. Even the thought of not being with Tony made him sick. 

Peter didn’t even noticed that he started crying until he felt that his pillow was wet. 

He also didn’t know how much time had passed because he heard a knock on the door. 

“Can I come in, Pete?” It was Tony. 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

He heard the door open and then close and then he felt a weight on the end of the bed. 

He felt Tony put his hand on his back and for some reason that just made Peter feel so much more bad and more silent tears fell. 

Peter waited for Tony to say something but nothing was said. 

“I’m sorry” Peter said quietly being the first one to break the silence. 

“I know” was all Tony said. 

Peter still didn’t remove his head from the blankets. He didn’t want to see Tony right now but he also didn’t want him to leave. 

Peter finally removed his face from the blankets and peeked an eye out at Tony to see if he could tell if the man was mad or not. 

He saw Tony’s worried expression looking at him and Peter felt even more worse for yelling at him. 

Peter knew he was lying, obviously he knew that and he was pretty sure Tony knew that too but he couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t tell him that he was getting bullied and has been for a long time. 

Peter would rather it be him anyways. Better him than anyone else. 

“Are you- are you mad at me?” Peter looked at Tony with his one eye. 

Tony just shook his head but this said to Peter that he was mad at him. 

Peter moved his face back under the blanket and he started to cry loudly now. He didn’t mean to but it just came out. 

“I’m not mad at you, Peter. Why are you crying?” Tony moved closer to Peter and put a hand on his hip to try and shake him. 

“B-because you are mad at m-me” Peter mumbled out and Tony barely heard it. 

“I promise I’m not mad at you, buddy” Tony wasn’t mad at Peter, he was a bit disappointed that Peter lied to him about what actually happened at school but if Peter didn’t want to tell him then Tony didn’t want to force it on him right now. 

Peter removed his whole face from the blankets and looked at Tony. He knew his face looked sad and awful but he didn’t care right now. He knows Tony had seen him look much worse than this. 

Tony held his arms out because he knew that Peter needed a hug right now and he was right because Peter crawled into his arms and laid his head on Tony’s chest. 

Peter listened to his dads... wait no... Tony’s heart beat and it relaxed him. He was in his favourite place in the world where he felt most safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Peter didn’t tell Tony about the bullying from flash, hopefully it doesn’t cause any problems
> 
> Also I’m really scared because my last year of high school I really struggled mentally like I couldn’t do anything and it just kept getting worse but then summer came and I worked with kids and things were starting to get really good again but now that’s done and I’m really scared I’m gonna go into that bad place mentally again and I’m just I can’t have that again and I’m really scared


	38. If I have to wait, I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new phone so I’m kinda getting used to it now and it’s so weird omg anyways sorry I’m posting so late

The next day Tony had to get Peter up and ready for school. 

Tony let Peter sleep with him once again because he didn’t want to force Peter to sleep by himself just yet. 

Peter surprisingly slept through the whole night without moving all that much or kicking Tony which Tony was very thankful for. 

Tony didn’t sleep good that night though. He tried to fall asleep but his mind was too busy with racing thoughts. 

He didn’t even know what he was thinking about but all he knew was that he was stressed and he got the feeling like he was supposed to do something but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

He didn’t think it was anything but it kept him up practically all night. 

While Tony was thinking about things he leaned on his side and was just content to watch Peter sleep. 

Peter was facing him on his side as well and his face looked so peaceful in his sleep. 

His mouth was open slightly from where his cheeks were being squished on the pillow. 

Tony ran his hand through Peters hair a few times and it helped to calm Tony down he found. 

After Tony eventually gave up on sleep at about half past five in the morning he went down to his lab to tinker. 

He really needed to come down here with Peter soon because he missed working just the two of them. 

Before Peters aunt died Tony remembers how he would be so happy to have Peter spend the weekend and the two would stay up and just build. 

Tony missed those days but he wouldn’t want them back because then that would mean that Peter wouldn’t be his anymore. 

Tony stayed down there in the lab just working by himself like the old-old days. 

Back before he even knew Peter existed. Back before Peter was even a teenager, when Peter was practically a baby. Probably going to school with his aunt and uncle then coming home to sleep on his Ironman comforter. 

How times have changed. It was almost a lifetime ago that that was happening. Now Peters aunt and uncle were dead and Peter wasn’t sleeping on his Ironman comforter anymore but the Ironman himself. 

Tony smiled at the thought then FRIDAY took him from his thoughts. 

“Sir, it is time to bring Peter to school” FRIDAY spoke and Tony smiled then got up to go wake his kid. 

He wished he could keep him home from school today but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that because Peter has already missed so much school and has not had a full day of school yet. 

Tony got up to his room then sat on the edge of Peters bed. 

“Time for school, kid” Tony patted Peters side and waited for him to move. 

“M’tired” Peter opened his eyes a bit just to look at Tony’s face. 

Tony moved Peters sweaty hair back from his face. 

“I know, but you have to get ready for school” 

Peter turned away from Tony and sounded like he started crying so Tony pulled Peters shoulder back to make sure. 

Peter wasn’t crying but it looked like he wanted to. 

How badly Tony wanted to just say screw school and keep Peter home with him forever. 

He knew he couldn’t do that though. 

“It’ll go by fast, Pete” Tony rubbed Peters stomach from where he was lying on his back “then I’ll pick you up and we can work in the lab together” 

Peter weakly smiled and then looked down to watch Tony rub his belly. 

Peter didn’t know how Tony knew how to do that. His aunt would always do it for him whenever he was feeling sad or sick and it immediately made him feel better. 

Tony stopped and Peter let out a little whine which just made Tony laugh. 

“Go get dressed” Tony watched Peter slowly get out of bed then go into his bedroom. 

Tony went downstairs to go make Peter some breakfast while he waited for Peter to come down. 

Peter got into his room and went into the bathroom to go pee and brush his teeth. 

After he was done he went into his closet and took off all his clothes then found a oversized sweater and dark blue jeans to put on. 

After he was done getting dressed he grabbed his backpack and went to the kitchen to find Tony. 

“Hey, I made pancakes” Tony placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Peter. 

Peter wasn’t really hungry but he tried to eat anyways. He wasn’t really feeling anything right now. 

All he knew was that he didn’t want to leave Tony and go to school. 

He knew that Tony wanted him to stay the full day today and Peter wanted to try but part of him knew that he wouldn’t make it. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to make it. 

He just wanted to stay with his dad. 

“I can’t finish” Peter pushed his plate away and leaned his head on his hands. 

Tony grabbed the plate and noticing that Peter barley ate anything. He didn’t want to push so he just left it. 

“It’s time to go now” Tony handed Peter his jacket as he was putting on his own. 

“I wanna stay here, with you” Peter looked up at Tony sadly as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. 

“I want you to stay here too but-“ 

“Then let me stay home” Peter said desperately and Tony regretted what he said because it was obviously the wrong thing to say to a child with separation anxiety right now. 

“You can’t, Peter” Tony grabbed Peters head as Peter leaned against his chest and looked up at Tony “school is important and you have to go” 

Tony knew that was a weak pep talk but what are you gonna do about it. Tony had no idea what he was doing. 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned closer to Tony then pulled away. Tony was surprised that Peter was the first one to pull away because he never is. 

They went down to the garage and got into the car and drove away. 

Peter leaned his head against the window and watched the cars drive by. He was just thinking about how much he was gonna miss Tony and how hard it was gonna be for him. 

Before he knew it they were pulling up to the school. Tony drove past it and Peter felt a bit of happiness in him. He thought that Tony was changing his mind and letting him stay home. 

But Tony pulled over to the side of the school which proved otherwise. 

Tony parked the car and that made Peter feel tears spring into his eyes. 

“You ready to go?” Tony asked slowly. 

Peter shook his head and looked over at Tony “I want to stay with you” 

Tony sighed sadly because he knew that that wasn’t possible right now. 

“You can’t” 

That made Peter break down. The tears came out of his eyes and now Peter knew why Tony parked on the side of the school. 

“I wan’ s’ay” Peter cried out and reached over to Tony. 

Tony felt his heart breaking. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t know how to handle this. Yeah, he knew Peter wanted to come home but he also knew Peter had to go to school because it was important but what was actually more important. His child’s education just from one day or his happiness. 

Tony was mentally debating with him with what to do. 

He decided that he had to be strong and make Peter go to school. It was just one day, Tony tried to tell himself. He will see Peter in a few hours. 

“It’ll be okay, you can text or call me whenever, baby” did Tony actually just call Peter baby. That came out of nowhere. Well, Peter was his baby but he didn’t admit that out loud. Now it was out. 

Peter didn’t seem to notice because he was too busy crying. 

Tony wiped the tears off of Peters cheeks then kissed his forehead. He was really going all out today. 

Peter took a big breath then grabbed his bag from the backseat. 

“I’ll text you. And call you” Peter said seriously but Tony smiled because Peter was just too cute. 

“Whenever you want” 

Peter nodded his head then got out of the car and put his bag on his shoulder. He shut the door and Tony waved bye to him before he drove off. 

Peter watched Tony leave for a few seconds before turning and making his way to his class. 

He had ten minutes before class so he quickly went to his locker to put some books away then got to his first period class. 

He was the second person there. Not even his teacher had arrived yet. 

Peter pulled out his phone to text Tony. 

Peter: I’m in my class now

Tony didn’t text back for about five minutes and Peter was getting more nervous as each minute passed but then Tony texted back the same time Ned arrived. 

“Peter! You’re here today” Ned sat down in his spot next to Peter and more students started to come in. 

“Yeah, Tony wanted me to try and stay the full day” Peter said then went to text Tony back. 

Tony: I’m proud of you, buddy

Peter smiled at Tony’s text that sent a happy feeling to his stomach because Tony was proud of him. His dad was proud of him. 

Peter: thank you I miss you 

Tony: I’ll see you soon, don’t worry 

Peter was about to text Tony back but then the teacher walked in. 

She looked directly at Peter and smiled. Peter thought that she probably checked everyday to see if he was there because he missed so much school. 

Class started and it went by pretty fast. Peter found that first period always went by fast. He was completely lost in the book that they were reading and had no idea what was going on. 

After class was over Peter grabbed his stuff and went to his second period class. 

He sat down next to Allison who was already there and she smiled at him but didn’t say anything. 

Peter pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Tony. 

Peter: hiiii

Tony responded right away. 

Tony: hi bud

Peter: what are you doing 

Tony: just working in the lab

Peter smiled because he wished he was with him. He felt a pain in his stomach at the thought then his smile disappeared. 

“Hello class, please open your books to page 353 and start to complete the questions there then we will begin a lab” the teacher said and so Peter put his phone away. 

.  
.  
.

Tony was working in his lab and texting Peter back when his phone rang. 

He thought it was Peter and was about to grab his keys to go pick him up but he was surprised that it was the social worker. 

“This is Stark” Tony said into his phone. 

“Good morning Mr. Stark,” The lady began “the paperwork went through which I am happy to say. It is being sent over to your lawyers right now and they should be by later for you to sign them then after that me and another co worker of mine will come by for house visits” 

Tony smiled at what the social worker was saying. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was actually gonna adopt a child. Peter was gonna be his permanently now. 

“Uh, yes. Thank you” Tony had no idea what to say so he decided that was enough. 

Tony saw a text come in from Peter so he answered it while still on the phone with the social worker. 

Peter: can I call you now:/ I’m on lunch 

Tony: give me a sec

Tony listened back in with the social worker and what she was saying. 

“Your lawyers will be by at around two so make sure you are home for them” 

Tony checked the time. It was 11:15am right now but he had to pick Peter up at 2pm if Peter stayed the full day. 

“Can it be any other time?” Tony asked. 

“I’m sorry but the paperwork has to be in by 3 so we need it signed before then” the lady did sound sorry. 

“That’s fine, I’ll work something out” 

Tony hung up the phone after saying goodbye. He needed to figure out how he was gonna do this. 

He heard his phone go off again so he checked it remembering he was supposed to call Peter. 

Peter: why what’s wrong 

Tony didn’t answer but he just called Peter himself. 

The phone picked up immediately “are you okay?” 

Peter asked like he was out of breath and Tony realized that he was having a panic “I’m okay. I’m okay Peter. Just breathe” 

Tony heard Peter take in a big breath and let out a shaky one “I got scared because you didn’t call me” 

“I’m sorry, I was on the phone. I’m here now” Tony wanted Peter to just calm down and focus on breathing so he didn’t pass out. 

“Yeah” Peter kept trying to breathe because now he knew Tony was okay. Alive. 

“Tell me about your day” Tony tried to get Peter to take his mind off of things. 

Tony decided not to tell Peter just yet that he wasn’t gonna be able to pick him up from school because he didn’t want Peter to have another panic attack. 

Why was he actually wishing that Peter would ask to come home early so Tony could just go pick him up from school.

“I uh, I’m just on lunch now then I have two more classes” Peter continued on telling Tony about his day and Tony listened to him adding in some words in between. 

They basically talked all of Peters lunch because Tony heard the bell go off on the other end. 

“I have to go to class but I’ll see you soon right?” 

Tony didn’t tell Peter but he knew he should have “right. Study hard” 

Peter laughed then hung up the phone while Tony just tried to think of a way to deal with his problem he has now. 

.  
.  
.

Peter put his phone in his pocket then made his way to his third period class. 

Talking to Tony all lunch made him feel a lot better and he thought for once that he was actually gonna make it the whole day. 

Peter walked into his math class and he hated this class of all his classes. 

The teacher was rude and didn’t let students go on their phones. Peter decided that he would have to sneak it. 

The final bell rang and Peter was sitting at his assigned seat near the window. He sat next to a boy who was a year older than him and the only reason he was in this class was because he failed it last year. 

Peter didn’t really like him but he also didn’t not like him. He was just kinda always there. 

“You’re back” the boy who’s name was Louis said. 

Louis had black hair that was straight and he kinda pushed it back a bit. He was a bigger guy because his muscles were crazy huge and Peter was sure he spent all his free time lifting weights. He was much bigger than Peter in weight and height wise but Peter wasn’t scared of him because he was actually really nice.

Peter weakly smiled at him as he sat down “Yeah” 

More students started coming into the class and then the teacher walked in and Peter was a bit scared. 

He thought Louis was done talking to him but he wasn’t “did your parents lock you in your basement and beat you or something?” 

Peter looked up and the boy with a shocked expression. He didn’t understand how that would be someone’s first guess as to why Peter missed so many days. That was a messed up thing to think. 

“My parents are dead” Peter said and he didn’t really mean to say it, it just came out. 

“Oh, sorry. So did they just die then? Is that why you weren’t here?” The boy actually sounded sorry. 

“No. They died when I was younger” Peter had no idea why he was explaining his life story to this guy but he couldn’t really stop himself. 

The boy thought for a few seconds before speaking again “So who do you live with? Do you live in a foster home?” 

Peter cringed at the words ‘foster home’ because if it wasn’t for Tony that’s exactly where he would be right now. 

In a foster home all by myself with no body to lean on or to be held in someone’s safe arms. 

“No. I lived with my aunt and uncle but then my uncle died and my aunt just died, that’s why I wasn’t at school” 

The boy looked genuinely sad by what Peter was saying and Peter realized that his life was actually really sad but he didn’t feel sorry for himself or want anybody else to. 

“I’m so sorry, man. That shit is hard” Louis put his hand on Peters leg in a comforting manner. 

Peter just weakly smiled. 

“So who do you live with now?” Louis asked curiously. 

Peter didn’t know how to answer that because he couldn’t necessarily say he was living with Tony Stark. Even though Peter didn’t think of Tony that way anymore. He thought if him as just ‘Tony’ 

The man who is always there for him and helps him and makes him feel so safe. 

He wasn’t the famous Tony Stark anymore to Peter and Peter was glad that the hero worship wore off because he’s sure he wouldn’t have been able to do half the things he’s done in front of Tony like that. Like all the times he’s cried in front of him with tears and snot and... okay enough. 

“I live with a close family friend” Peter decided to say.

The boy just nodded his head in confirmation then the teacher got everyone’s attention. 

“We will continue off from where we left yesterday in the lesson then I will be putting you into groups for an assignment” Mr. Johnson, the math teacher spoke. 

He turned his attention to Peter then sat down in his chair and waved Peter over. 

Peter slowly got up from his desk and walked to his teacher and stood awkwardly in front of his desk. 

“Come on this side, Peter” Mr. Johnson said so Peter walked over to the side of his teachers desk. 

“I heard what happened to your aunt and I am very sorry,” the teacher looked away then looked back up at Peter “I know she was your last living relative, who are you living with now?” 

Peter didn’t think it was any of his teachers business who he was living with but then again maybe it was. 

“Uh, a close family friend” Peter told his teacher the same thing he told Louis. 

“At least you have someone in your corner” his teacher patted him on his lower back and it made Peter really uncomfortable so he moved away a bit “can you bring up your note from the office for me?” 

Peter quickly went to go get his note and handed it to his teacher. He quickly looked it over then reached under the desk. 

“This is all your missed work and I know it’s a lot but you’re a smart kid, Peter. I expect it to be done by next Friday” Mr. Johnson handed Peter a textbook and a folder of paperwork that he missed. 

Peter didn’t know how he was supposed to do all this math homework by next Friday but he didn’t say anything. 

Peter walked back to his desk and put all his work down. 

“You’re gonna be busy” Louis said then laughed. 

“Did you guys really do all this work while I was gone?” Peter couldn’t picture his class actually getting so much work to do. 

“Yeah, we did” 

They worked in silence for a bit and Peter wanted to take out his phone but he didn’t want his teacher to see. 

After a few more minutes Mr. Johnson spoke. 

“We will have an assignment that will be due next Wednesday. I want you guys to work with a partner and complete the questions that I have assigned and create a scenario” the teacher started handing out papers and Peter grabbed it and saw that he was partners with Louis. 

“Hey, we’re desk buddies and partners” Louis elbowed Peter and smiled. 

Peter smiled back as the bell rang then he said bye to Louis and started putting his stuff in his bag. 

He had to carry some of it because it all didn’t fit. 

Peter was walking to his locker before going to his last period class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He tried to balance his books in his hands but he couldn’t do it and all his books fell on the ground in the middle of the hallway. 

Peter bent down to pick it up when he saw Ned come over and help him. 

“Thanks Ned” Peter said thankfully as Ned helped him pick up all his papers and carry it for him. 

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and it stopped ringing but he saw who just called him and he almost started having another panic attack. 

Why was Tony calling him? Was he okay? What if he was hurt and was calling Peter for help? 

Ned saw the panic on Peters face “what’s wrong?” 

Peter stumbled to his locker then called Tony back. He waited one ring two rings then Tony answered on the third ring. 

“Hey Pete” Tony didn’t sound hurt but Peter had to make sure. 

“Are you Okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Tony asked curiously. 

Peter took a breath “I just got scared that you called me” 

“I’m fine, sorry for scaring you” 

“It’s fine” 

He heard Tony take a breath over the phone “so, I’m so sorry buddy but I won’t be able to pick you up from school because I have an important meeting. Happy will be at your school and drive you straight here then I can see you” 

Peter felt his heart sink. He made it this far and now he wasn’t even gonna be able to see Tony after school. 

“But you said” Peter whined. 

“I know and I’m sorry but something important came up and I can’t reschedule” 

Peter felt the tears come to his eyes and he leaned his forehead against the cold lockers. 

“O-okay” Peter said sadly. He was just gonna have to wait a bit longer to see Tony then. 

“You’re so brave Peter and I’m so proud of you” 

Peter smiled at the praise “thank you” 

“Alright, you go to class and I’ll see you later” Tony hung up the phone after saying bye and Peter shut his eyes. 

He just had to get through a few more hours then he could see Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from posting for literally no reason but I am going through a lot mentally right now and I dropped out of college just because I was extremely unhappy and it wasn’t for me at that particular place and where I live


	39. I wish it didn’t have to be this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this today!
> 
> I hope you guys like itttt:)))

Peter took a few breaths to calm himself then he opened his eyes and saw Ned staring at him.

“Was that Mr. Stark?” Ned asked curiously but also a bit concerned for Peter. 

Peter nodded his head not really trusting his voice. 

“Are you Okay?” Ned put his hand on Peters arm to calm him. 

Peter decided to speak so his best friend wasn’t too worried about him “I’m fine. I thought he was gonna pick me up from school today but he’s not” 

Peter knew that Ned had no idea about his separation anxiety and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t actually know who else knew but he was sure it was just him and Tony. 

Maybe Steve knew too because he’s definitely seen Peter freak out when the man had to babysit him. Actually the rest of the avengers probably knew as well just because they would have witnessed it. 

Peter didn’t really care about that. He just didn’t want Ned to find out. 

Peter put his books in his locker then him and Ned went to their last period class together. 

The bell already rang so the hallways were cleared. 

“I’m so glad you’re finally coming to class, man. It’s gonna be so much fun with you back” Ned put his arm around Peter then let go as they got to the class. 

Peter walked in and he missed this class so much. He missed it because it was robotics and it was at the end of the day. 

Ned went to their desk at the back of the workshop and Peter went to go give the teacher his note. 

“Ah. Peter! Good to have you back!” His teacher clapped him on the back and grabbed the note from him. 

Peter waited for his teacher to give him homework that he missed but then he remembered that he never does homework in this class so he walked to his workbench with Ned. 

The class went by really fast and Peter was so glad that he managed to stay the full day of school. He didn’t even need to text Tony to come and pick him up. Besides the whole 40 minutes Peter spent on the phone with him on his lunch and the texting between. Peter was proud of himself. 

He walked his his locker with Ned then they said their goodbyes and Peter fit all his work that he could in his bag then had to carry the rest. 

He went outside the school and found Happys car parked where he would normally park when he would take Peter up to the towers before he lived there. 

Peter opened the back door and jumped in because he knew Happy didn’t like him sitting in the front. 

“Hey Happy” Peter said excitedly because he missed the man. 

“Do you have your seatbelt on?” Happy said and Peter smiled because he missed Happys moodiness. 

“Yeah” 

They mostly drove in silence back to the tower and Peter was just counting down the minutes until he got to see his dad. 

When they arrived at the tower Peter thanked Happy and grabbed his stuff then went to go run into the elevator but Happy stopped him. 

“Wait up kid, I’m coming with you” 

Peter stopped to wait for Happy then they went up together in the elevator. 

Peter looked around for his dad but he didn’t see him anywhere. He knew that Tony said he had a meeting but he would be able to see his dad when he got home. 

“Where’s dad... uh, I mean Tony” Peter caught himself then looked at Happys reaction “where’s Tony?” 

“Tony is in a meeting so I’m supposed to watch you until he’s done” Happy sat down on the couch and put his feet up. 

Peter dropped his backpack and books by the couch then went to the kitchen to get some goldfish and juice. 

He came back out and sat next to Happy. 

Happy eyed him suspiciously “did you even wash your hands?” 

Peter shoved goldfish into his mouth then shook his head. 

“Kids are nasty” Happy mumbled then moved away from Peter a bit. 

Peter ignored Happy but he really wanted to see Tony. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

“FRIDAY, wheres d-Tony?” Peter said with a mouth full of goldfish and hoped that Happy didn’t hear his almost slip up. Again. 

“Boss, is in a meeting on the 17th floor. He saids you are allowed to go and see him” FRIDAY said and Peter excitedly jumped up from his spot to go see Tony. 

Peter left Happy sitting there and waited for him to stop Peter but thankfully he didn’t. 

Peter didn’t know why his dad was gonna let him sit in on a meeting but he didn’t complain because as long as he was gonna get to see his dad. 

When did Peter start thinking of Tony like his dad like that. Well, he knew he kinda always did but he knew that Tony didn’t want him to think like that because why would he. 

Peter walked out of the elevator and walked into the board room where he saw a bunch of older men. He knew Tony was in here but he didn’t see him at first so he peeked in them saw Tony at the head of the table so he opened the door and ran to the man. 

“Hey, Pete. How was school?” Tony asked as he hugged Peter back. 

Peter had his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and he was scared he was holding Tony too hard but he didn’t hear Tony complaining so he didn’t stop. 

“Good. I missed you” Peter mumbled into Tony’s neck but then he realized that there were at least another five guys in the room. 

Peter pulled away and realized he was sitting on Tony’s knee so he quickly stood up and stood there awkwardly. 

“Peter, these are my lawyers helping me with some business” Tony motioned to the men. 

They all looked to be in their fifties and there was one girl there that looked to be about thirty. 

Peter gave a little wave not really liking to be the centre of attention for people that were so much more older than him. 

“You can wait here till we’re done” Tony pulled out a chair from beside him and Peter sat down. 

Tony knew that him and his lawyers were already done talking about Peters adoption and the paperwork had already been signed so Peter was almost his. 

Peter was already his and nothing would change that but he just wanted it to be permanent so absolutely no one could take him away. 

Tony was always scared that Peter had some long lost uncle that would suddenly decide he wanted Peter and since he was family he could take Peter away from Tony so now having Peter be his by law put those fears away. 

Tony and the lawyers talked about final dates with Peter sitting there completely clueless as to what was going on. 

They finished up with their work then Tony shook all their hands. The lawyers also shook Peters hand which Peter was surprised by but he didn’t say anything. 

After everyone left Tony and Peter went upstairs to their private floor and found Happy sleeping on the couch. 

“Hey, wake up Jerry” Tony lightly smacked Happys arm which caused Happy to wake up “thanks for babysitting my kid” 

Peter smiled because he loved it when Tony would call Peter his kid. 

Without even thinking about it Peter spoke “leave him alone, dad” 

Peters eyes went wide because he did not mean to say that but it just came out and now Tony was probably mad. 

Happy didn’t seem to notice though or didn’t really care.

“Oh, yeah. No problem boss” Happy got up then went to the kitchen to grab some food before leaving. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend and bodyguard. 

Peter hopped onto the couch and Tony sat next to him. 

Peter sat there awkwardly because he didn’t really know what to say after just calling Tony ‘dad’ for like the 100th time. 

“You know,” Tony began “I don’t care if you call me dad. I actually like it” 

Peter looked over at him because that was not at all what he expected Tony to say. 

“But I know you don’t want kids and it just comes out and I don’t even mean to say it” Peter said nervously because he was still scared that Tony was mad at him. 

“You are my kid, Peter. And I want you. I want you more than anything in this world and nothing will ever change that” Tony smiled at Peter and Peter was just looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I don’t mean to call you dad, it’s just that you take care of me and you help me and you’re always there and-and I just think of you as my dad” Peter said really fast while also looking at Tony just in care Tony changed his mind and didn’t want Peter to call him dad anymore. 

“I like it when you call me dad, Pete. I love it. I want to be your dad and I want to be there for you” Tony brought his hand up to touch Peters cheeks and Peter leaned into him. 

The thing was was that Tony always thought of Peter as a son. Even before Peters aunt died. He would have never admitted it to anyone but it was true. The fact that Peters aunt died just made Tony admit his feelings and that was that he loved Peter like a son. 

He always had and he always would. 

He wanted to always be there for Peter no matter what.

Peter smiled and put his head on his dads chest “dad” 

Tony smiled at Peter quiet ‘dad’ 

Peter rest his head on his dads chest and listened to his heart beat. He never expected Tony to actually want him to call him dad. He never thought that in a million years that Tony would be okay with it. But it made him think because of course Tony would be okay with it. He was always there for Peter through everything and he would keep being there for him so it was crazy for him to think that Tony wouldn’t be there for him.

Tony just held Peter on his chest and felt his heart beating against his chest. Tony ran his hands through Peters curly chocolate hair. 

Peter felt himself rise and fall on his dads chest because of his breathing. It really relaxed Peter and it made him feel sleepy. 

Tony and Peter spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch then went downstairs to Steve’s floor for dinner. 

“What do you wanna order?” Tony asked Peter as they were standing in the elevator. 

Peter thought for a second and he really felt like pizza “can we order pizza?” 

“If that’s what you want” Tony pulled out his phone to place an order. 

He could have asked FRIDAY to do it but he liked to place the proper toppings. 

Peter watched Tony go into the kitchen then he went to go sit down on the couch across from Steve and Bucky.

“How was school, Peter?” Steve asked and put down his book. 

Peter focused on him instead of looking at Tony from the kitchen. He didn’t know why he felt like he wanted the man right beside him at all times when he was just across the room. 

“It was good, we did a lab in biochemistry” 

Peter and Steve continued to talk about school and then the pizza arrived so Steve went to go pick it up from the lobby. 

When Steve returned he placed the food on the table and as if that was a trap an alarm went off. 

Peter looked up from his spot on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. The alarm was loud and was hurting Peters ears. 

At first Peter thought it was another fire alarm but then FRIDAY spoke up. 

“There appears to be a break in the atmosphere and several calls were made to 911 but SHIELD believes this is a job for the avengers” FRIDAY said in her voice that had a bit of an accent. 

“So we know it’s extraterrestrial” Steve said already standing up “Let’s go suit up and be ready in five” 

Steve and Bucky left the room, pizza completely forgotten and then Peter turned to Tony worriedly and walked over to him on shaky legs. 

“What’s happening?” Peter asked and grabbed onto Tony’s arms and looked up at him with desperate eyes. 

“Duty calls” Tony half joked but then took in Peters scared expression. 

“We’re just gonna go deal with this then we’ll be back before you know it” Tony tried to put a brave face on for Peter but it was also hurting him to leave Peter right now too. 

“No, n-no” Peter shook his head and looked up at Tony with desperate eyes that said ‘please don’t go’

“It’s okay,” Tony brushed Peters hair back then tried to comfort him but knowing all the ways Peter liked to be comforted and none of it would actually work. He tried anyways “eat some pizza and then we’ll be back” 

Peter didn’t even look at the pizza and he kept staring at Tony just wishing for him not to leave if his eyes could say everything he couldn’t say. 

“Don’t go. Don’t g-go” Peter started crying and moved to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist. 

Tony quickly hugged him back but then saw Steve and Bucky coming out already suited up. 

“I need to go, Pete. I’m gonna be back before you know it” Tony pulled Peter off of him with his heart also being pulled apart. 

Peter screamed and tried to hold onto Tony again but Steve came over and grabbed Peters waist so he could free Tony. 

Steve felt bad for pulling Peter off of Tony when the child was clearly in distress but the world needs Ironman right now as much as Peter needed Tony. 

“No! No!” Peter screamed and tried to grab Tony again but he was out of reach. 

Tony looked back sadly at Peter and wanted so badly to just hold him but he knew he couldn’t do that right now. 

Peter watched Tony go into the elevator then Steve gently put him on the ground and ran over to the elevator like Peter was a bomb ready to go off. 

Peter sank to the floor and watched the elevator doors close at the same time he felt his heart break. 

Peter rolled onto his stomach and cried into his arms until he felt his throat hurt from him screaming and crying too much. 

Peter sat up and started hiccuping and crying at the same time. 

He felt his chest tighten at the thought of something happening to Tony and him not coming home to him. Peter tried to push those thoughts away but he still thought about it. 

Peter sat up and walked on shaky legs over to the kitchen table. He looked at the pizza and did not want to eat it anymore. 

He no longer craved pizza. He didn’t feel like eating anything. All he wanted was for Tony to come back. 

Peter didn’t even have any way to contact Tony. 

That did not help his separation anxiety at all and it actually made it worse. He felt the tears start to burn his eyes and he didn’t even try to stop them from falling. 

Peter let out a sob then he quickly needed to throw up. 

He ran to the closet bathroom that he could find and knelt down in front of the toilet. 

He threw up immediately after getting to the toilet then he threw up once more. He waited for another round to come but nothing happened so he sat back against the wall after flushing the toilet. 

He felt like he was gonna faint... or throw up again. He didn’t know but he just wanted someone to take care of him. He just wanted his dad. 

Peter stayed against the wall for who knows how long before he stood up and rinsed his mouth off with water from the tap then wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

Peter looked up at himself in the mirror then looked away because he didn’t like what he saw. 

He somehow got vomit in his hair and on his shirt and he didn’t even know how it ended up there. 

Peter left Steve’s floor to go up his bedroom... well not actually his bedroom but his dads bedroom. 

Peter slowly made it to his dads room and climbed into bed on his dads side. 

It smelt like Tony which was a mixture of car oil and men’s axe. It was Peters favourite smell because it reminded him of feeling loved and safe. 

Peter fell asleep to the thought. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony finally came home he expected to find Peter on Steve’s floor waiting for him. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?” Tony asked already getting into the elevator to up to his floor. 

The mission went well and it only took two hours to take down the extraterrestrials. 

No one got seriously hurt expect for Natasha who just got a bruise on her arm. 

“Peter is asleep in your room, Boss” FRIDAY said as the elevator doors were opening up and Tony was already walking to his room. 

When he got up there he found Peter sleeping on top of the blankets rolled up in a ball. 

It broke Tony’s heart to see him look so small like that because he was the reason for it. 

Tony knew it was hard on Peter especially because it was the first mission Tony had to go on since Peter came to live with him. 

If he was being honest he was lucky that it actually took so long and that he didn’t have to go away sooner but now he had to talk to Peter about having to go away again in the future when the time came. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed carful not to sit on Peters legs and brushed Peters hair off his face. 

Peter immediately opened his eyes and looked up at Tony then threw himself into Tony’s arms. 

“I’m here. I’m okay” Tony rubbed Peter back up and down. 

Peter cried into Tony’s neck just so happy and relieved to have Tony back. 

“I-I missed y-you” Peter cried out and hugged Tony tighter. 

“I missed you too, bud” Tony held Peter tighter then shifted around so that Peter was sitting on his lap. 

“Shh it’s okay” Tony tried to calm Peter down because Peter kept crying. 

Tony didn’t know why because he was back now and he was okay. 

Eventually Peter stopped crying and moved away from Tony a bit. 

Tony watched his face and held his back so Peter didn’t lean too far back. 

“I, uh I threw up. Two times” Peter admitted then looked at Tony for his reaction. 

“Do you feel sick?” Tony asked and without even thinking about it he put the back of his hand on Peters forehead to check his temperature. 

Peter didn’t really feel that hot so Tony wasn’t concerned. 

“No, not anymore” 

Tony didn’t understand what that meant. Did Peter miss him so much that he actually threw up? 

Tony looked at Peters shirt and saw the vomit stain then saw the vomit in Peters hair. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you” Tony brushed back Peters curls off his face and Peter melted into him. 

“It’s ‘Kay” Peter mumbled out. 

Peter was just glad that Tony was back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? 
> 
> I applied for a school in England today. Well I actually filled out an application but I have to get a reference from my teacher at my old school so going there tmr then I might go apple picking. My friends want me to go out to this derby Saturday night and I really really don’t wanna go but I have to do that sucks:(


	40. Safe Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys:)) I just wanted to say that I love writing this fic soooo much like it’s literally all I do because I love writing so much:) 
> 
> That being said this fic is literally gonna have about 100 chapters whether you guys continue to read or not I’m continuing to write:) because it makes me happy 
> 
> ***please read end notes***

Tony had a hard night with Peter. 

He knew he had to bring Peter to school today no matter how much he wanted to keep him at home. 

Tony didn’t want to have to wake Peter up because he knew it was gonna be hard to try and get him up to take him to school after the night they had last night. 

It was Tony’s first time leaving on a mission since Tony got Peter and Peter did not take it well. He knew that it was gonna be hard for Peter whenever Tony had to leave on a mission and Tony was glad that it ended up being longer than he expected it before he had to leave. 

He wanted to talk to Peter about how he was gonna be going on more missions now and that it was gonna happen eventually but first he wanted to have another conversation with Peter. 

Tony was gonna tell Peter he was gonna adopt him today. 

He was scared what Peters reaction would be. 

Tony was feeling anxious that maybe he didn’t actually want Tony to adopt him. Maybe Peter just wanted Tony to stay as his guardian and not anything more than that. 

Tony was anxious and he was never really anxious about anything in his life before. 

But he was about this. 

Tony just wanted Peter to be his by law. He was always scared that someone was gonna come out of the wood works and claim to be Peters family by blood and that they were gonna take Peter away from Tony and Tony wouldn’t be able to do anything about it but wave goodbye. 

Adopting Peter would put that constant fear to rest and Tony could finally not have to worry about someone coming to take Peter away from him.

Tony walked out of the bathroom and pushed those thoughts away because it was time to get Peter up and ready for school. 

He knew that Peter shouldn’t be sleeping with him and he should be sleeping in his own bedroom by himself and that he should really be talking to Peter about that but he decided that he should wait. 

“It’s time to get up and go to school” Tony brushed Peters hair back. 

Peter groaned and rolled onto his stomach. 

Tony pat his back through the blankets “come on, get up bud” 

Peter rolled back onto his side and started rubbing his eyes with his fist then he looked up at Tony. 

Tony thought that Peter looked like a baby bird hatching whenever he woke up because he always rolled around and rubbed at his eyes.

“M’tired” Peter mumbled and rubbed at his eyes again but stretched and got out of bed anyways.

Tony noticed that Peter was still wearing the same clothes as last night and he felt bad because he should have gotten Peter to change out of them into something more comfortable and cleaner considering the vomit on Peters shirt. 

Tony just looked at Peter as he got out of bed because he looked really pale. 

He moved over so Peter could walk past him and go to his bedroom to get dressed and ready. 

Tony went down to the kitchen and Peter went into his bedroom then into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Once Peter was in the bathroom and looked in the mirror then realized that he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He looked at his hair then decided that he needed a shower because his hair was sticking up everywhere. 

He took off his clothes and tossed them in the corner of the bathroom and hopped into the shower. 

The water did little to wake him up like he was hoping it would do instead it actually made him even more tired if that was even possible and he just wanted to get back into bed and go to sleep. 

Peter really did not want to go to school today. All he wanted to do was stay home with Tony and stay in the lab and cuddle on the couch together. 

Peter got out of the shower and dried his hair the best he could with the towel then he wrapped the towel around himself and brushed his teeth then went into his closet to find something to wear. 

He picked out black track pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt. 

After Peter got dressed he went downstairs to find Tony. 

Peter immediately smelt burnt toast. 

“Am I having a stroke or did you burn the toast. Again?” Peter smiled and sat down at the kitchen table chair. 

Tony turned to look at him “what do you mean ‘again’” Tony acted hurt “there was never a first time” 

“I’m sure at some point in your life there was” Peter said smugly then leaned over to grab a banana. 

Tony rolled his eyes and placed a plate of unburnt toast in from of him with butter on it. 

Peter ate half of the banana and some of the toast before he was done. 

“I want you to eat more” Tony said then pushed the plate back towards Peter. 

Peter slumped in his chair “but I’m not hungry”

“I don’t care. Eat” 

Peter sat up straight and pouted but decided not to argue with Tony if he was gonna ask the man to stay home from school soon. 

Peter managed to eat all of his banana except for the nasty end piece and most of the toast. 

Tony seemed pleased because he didn’t say anything as he grabbed the plate and put it in the sink then finished his coffee and did the same. 

“Go get your bag then we’ll go” 

Peter decided to mention it now to his dad. He slowly walked over to Tony and gave his best puppy dog eyes that he could. 

Tony watched Peter and knew exactly what was about to happen. He appreciated the effort Peter took even bringing out the puppy dog eyes but he was not gonna budge. 

“Can I stay home today? With you” Peter asked and looked up at Tony. 

Tony crossed his arms and pretended to think. 

“I just, I don’t wanna go and I wanna stay with you” 

Tony couldn’t give in and let Peter stay home even if he so badly wanted to “not today. I want you to go to school today” 

Peter stuck out his bottom lip and walked closer to Tony and put his hands on his chest as he leaned into him “please, please” 

Tony cupped Peters face and smiled “I’m sorry buddy” 

Peter moved away and crossed his arms. He thought for sure that that would work. He thought Tony would give in and let him stay home especially if he gave him puppy dog eyes. 

Tony walked towards the elevator and picked up Peters backpack. It felt like he was carrying a ton of bricks in there. 

“Peter, what do you have in here?” Tony held up the bag and opened it up so he could see what was inside. 

Tony found a bunch of textbooks and loose papers inside. He pulled out one of the papers and read it. 

It was a note from one of Peters teachers saying that Peter had to complete all of his missed work by next Friday. 

Tony held up the paper and Peter walked over to Tony slowly. 

Peter realized that Tony had just found all the homework that he should be working on and he nervously brought his hand up to his mouth to chew on his finger. 

Peter always did his homework no matter if he was sick or over tired. He always made sure he did it immediately because he didn’t like to be behind in class and he just wanted to get it over with. 

Tony noticed Peter bring his finger up to his mouth again and he suddenly realized that Peter hadn’t done that for awhile and that was something else that Tony needed to talk to Peter about too. 

“It’s nothing” Peter lied. 

“This is all your missed work” Tony said and it sounded like a question but Peter knew it wasn’t but he answered anyways. 

“Yeah” 

Tony noticed that Peter looked really scared for some reason like he was waiting to get yelled at and Tony did understand why Peter always looked like that whenever Tony confronted him. 

“I’m not mad, Pete. I just wanna know why you didn’t start your homework yet” Tony walked closer to Peter to take his hand out of his mouth and Peter let him. 

Peter just shrugged. 

The real reason why Peter didn’t start his homework yet was because he spent all day away from Tony and he didn’t want to add on to that by being away from Tony even more just so he could do his homework. 

Tony seemed to understand that Peter didn’t want to talk about it and Tony decided to put it aside so he could take Peter to school. 

He didn’t want to put Peter in a bad mood for the day that Tony tells him that he will be adopting him.

“It’s okay, let’s just go to the car” Tony put his arm around Peter and handed him the backpack. 

Peter was thankful that Tony didn’t question him but he knew that he would definitely be getting questioned about it later. 

They got to the car and Peter jumped in the passenger seat as Tony got in the drivers seat and started the car then pulled away. 

Peter put his head against the window to try and stop the headache that he felt coming on. He knew if he wasn’t carful and watched what he did he would be getting a headache that would last him the whole day. 

Peter didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt that the car wasn’t moving anymore and he was at school. 

Peter felt Tony taping on his leg and he opened his eyes to see his dad looking at him. 

“Have a good sleep?” Tony smiled. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep” Peter looked out the window at his school then over at Tony and then at the time on the car dashboard. 

It was only 7:45am and Peters school didn’t start to at least 8:00am so he still had some time. 

“Can we just sit here for a bit?” 

Tony leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. His sunglasses hung low on his face and Peter realized that they were different ones from yesterday. He wondered how many pairs of sunglasses the man actually had. 

“Sure, Pete” 

They sat there for a few minutes until it was five to eight and Tony decided it was time for Peter to leave before he was late. 

He knew what Peter was trying to do but it wasn’t gonna work. 

Peter was trying to wait long enough for Tony to just give in and let him come home with him. 

“You should get going before you’re late” 

Peter didn’t want to leave Tony. He just wanted to stay with him all day and not go to school. 

“No. No dad, please” Peter pleated and all Tony heard was Peter calling him dad. 

It was Tony’s new favourite word and he loved the way that it sounded. 

Tony couldn’t be weakened by those words though. He had to be strong and make Peter go to school. 

“I’m sorry, you have to go” Tony held out his arms and Peter threw himself into them. 

Tony just held his kid in his arms and rubbed his back before he had to pull away. 

Peter quickly wiped the tear that was about to fall before Tony could see it. It was too late through because Tony saw it. 

“Don’t cry, Peter” Tony said then held Peters face with one hand. 

Peter looked away from Tony so he couldn’t make eye contact with him. He felt like a baby for crying like this but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to leave Tony. 

“You ready?” Tony asked because it was now ten past eight and either way Peter was gonna be late for first period so it didn’t matter if he was even a little more late. 

Peter weakly nodded his head and then reached into the back to grab his backpack. 

“It’ll go by fast” 

“I’ll miss you” Peter said and opened the door then got out and put his backpack on his back. 

“I’ll miss you more” Tony smiled and got a smile out of Peter so he counted that as a win. 

“I’ll see you after school right?” Peter lifted his hand up to his mouth again and Tony wanted to grab it but he couldn’t. 

“I’ll be here” 

Peter nodded his head again then turned and waved bye as Tony put the car in drive and drove away. 

As he was driving he thought about how Peter was going to be his son. That boy in the over sized jacket was gonna be his son soon and he couldn’t be more happy. 

.  
.  
.

School wasn’t so bad for Peter. 

He was only thirty minutes late for first period but his teacher was just glad that he even came at all. 

He texted Tony in second period basically the whole class and by the end of it he needed to be with Tony. 

He knew he wasn’t gonna make it the whole day today but he at least thought he would make it to third period. 

Peter wasn’t surprised and he didn’t care. 

After the bell rang for second period Peter quickly went to the front of the school to call Tony. 

He picked up on the second ring “school boring you already?” 

“I wanna come home” Peter blurted out. 

Peter leaned up against the wall of the school near the front office and listened to his dad talk. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay a little bit-“

“Please dad”

“Okay, I’ll come get you” Tony knew he was being too easy but today was exceptional because he was gonna be telling Peter he’s adopting him today. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief then looked up to see the schools psychologist walking towards him. 

“Okay dad” Peter said and the word dad slipped out again but he didn’t care. 

Tony hung up the phone and then Peter checked the time to wait for his dad to come. 

“Hello Peter” The schools psychologist said and if Peter remembers correctly her name was Ashley. 

“Oh hi” Peter said awkwardly then put his phone in his pocket. 

“Are you going home?” Ashley asked and Peter just nodded his head. 

“Are you feeling sick?” 

“Uh, no. I just, I-“ Peter didn’t really know how to answer this. He knows he should probably be honest because she is a psychologist and won’t make fun of Peter “I miss my dad” 

Ashley’s face turned soft “it’s okay to miss him” 

Peter appreciated the comment and did make him feel a little bit better that she wasn’t gonna tell him that he shouldn’t be missing Tony. 

“Is he coming to pick you up?” Ashley asked and then she crossed her arms but her face still looked soft and caring. 

“Uh Yeah, he should be here soon” Peter pulled out his phone to see if Tony texted him but he didn’t. 

“Is it okay if I wait with you?” Ashley uncrossed her arms and smiled at Peter. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine” 

Ashley motioned for them to walk outside and Peter followed her and then they sat on the steps in the front of the school. It was kinda cold out but not too cold to the point where it was uncomfortable. 

“What are you guys gonna do when he picks you up?” Ashley asked trying to get Peter to open up about his life to see how he was adjusting to things. 

“Oh I don’t know. We’ll probably watch a movie on the couch or something” Peter smiled because he couldn’t wait any longer until his dad came to get him. 

Ashley asked Peter some more questions about his dad and what he did for fun and Peter tried not to tell her too much in case he said the wrong thing but then his dad pulled up and Peter stopped mid sentence to run down the steps to his dads car. 

Tony saw Peter sitting with a woman he recognized as the school psychologist so he parked the car and got out. 

Peter came crashing into him and Tony put his arms around him “Hey, it’s been a whole,” Tony checked his watch “two hours since I last saw you” 

Peter laughed then Tony looked up to see the lady walking towards them. 

Tony held out his hand to shake with the lady. 

“Peter and I were just talking about what you guys get up to” Ashley said looking at Peter whole talking. 

“Did he tell you about the time he burnt the toast?” Tony joked and Peter pulled away to look up at him. 

“Hey! That was you” Peter looked up at Tony with squinted eyes trying to act intimidating but it didn’t work. 

“Oh yeah I forgot” Tony laughed and patted the back of Peters head. 

“I hope you guys have fun today watching your movie, Peter I hope to catch up with you soon” Ashley said then shook Tony’s hand again and patted Peter on the back but Peter paid her no attention.

Tony gently hit Peter on the back so Peter looked at Ashley and waved bye. 

After that Peter got into the passenger seat and Tony got into the drivers seat and drove away. 

“How was school?” 

“You mean the two classes that I went to” Peter joked but he wasn’t actually joking but knew he should have stayed longer but he didn’t. 

Tony tapped his hands on the steering wheel “I’m just glad you went” 

“It’s just so hard to stay all day” Peter admitted and sank back in his seat then turned to face Tony. 

Tony looked at him and then reached over to ruffle Peters curly chocolate hair. 

“I’m still proud of you you know” 

“I know” Peter smiled. He was glad that Tony was proud of him. It was a great feeling. 

.  
.  
.

When they got back to the tower Tony was feeling anxious again because he was gonna tell Peter about the adoption soon. 

Tony didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. It’s not like it was a huge deal or anything. Wait no. No no, it was a huge deal. This was a huge deal. 

He was gonna be adopting a child. A freaking child was gonna be his technically by law. He already thought of Peter as his but this just makes it permanent. 

Tony just felt all the more nervous. 

He got out of he car and walked towards the elevator with Peter following behind with his backpack on his shoulders. 

Tony thought that he looked so young right now with his big brown eyes and his curly hair and it made him smile because Peter was gonna be his son soon. 

“We should watch Grown ups two again” Peter smiled up at Tony. 

Tony ruffled his hair and waited for the elevator to bring them to their floor. 

“I’ll make the popcorn” Tony said then the elevator doors opened and they were walking out “go wash up then we’ll watch it” 

Tony didn’t know the right time to tell Peter the adoption news. He decided that he would wait until after the movie and then bring it up. 

He put the popcorn into the microwave wave and watched it pop. Peter came running down and stood next to him. 

“I’m ready” 

“Alright, the popcorn is almost done” 

After the popcorn was done Tony added extra butter because what’s the point of popcorn if it’s not buttery enough. 

Peter loved Tony’s popcorn because he always made it the best way. Maybe it was the fact that he had the money to use the best ways to make it so that it tasted nice and buttery. 

Peter grabbed the big bowl and sat on the couch and waited for Tony to sit next to him before leaning into Tony’s side. 

Tony put his arm over the couch but then Peter got up and moved his arm so that his arm was over Peter instead. 

“That’s better” Peter was settled and leaned into Tony again. Tony just laughed at his kid then shoved some popcorn into his mouth. 

.  
.  
.

When the movie and the popcorn was done Tony could tell that Peter was shifting around a lot and that he probably needed to go pee. 

Tony decided that after Peter got back from the washroom he was gonna tell him the adoption news.

“Go pee, Pete” Tony lifted his arm away from Peter for him to get up. 

Peter seemed to think about it for a bit before getting up and running to the bathroom. 

While he was gone Tony got up and grabbed the bowl to bring it into the kitchen. 

He was so nervous. He was finally doing it. This was it. 

Peter came running back and he saw Tony in the kitchen so he walked over. 

“Hey Peter, we need to talk about something” Tony said and his voice shook a bit so he cleared his throat. 

Peters face changed so fast and he suddenly looked extremely scared. Peter slowly walked over to Tony and then his brought his hand up to his mouth. 

Tony noticed this but he didn’t say anything or try to move it. 

“A-about what?” Peters voice also shook and it looked like he was about to cry. 

“Come. Let’s just sit” Tony led Peter over to the couch and sat down. 

He felt his heart beating so fast that he wouldn’t be surprised if Peter could hear it. He guessed that Peters heart was probably also beating really fast. 

Tony was sat down next to Peter as Peter played with a string on his shirt sleeve while his other hand was up to his mouth. 

Tony decided to just start it off. 

“So you’ve been living with me now for almost a month,” Tony began not really knowing at all what to say. 

Peter took in what Tony was saying and he felt his heart split in two. He already knew where this was going. The time was up that Tony didn’t want him anymore and he was gonna be getting rid of him. Peter felt tears burn his eyes but they didn’t fall yet. 

Tony continued “In that month we’ve been through a lot together. I tried to be there for you through everything and to make sure that when you cried and you needed someone then I was there to help you and hold you in my arms until you were okay. I’ve been trying my best to make sure that you were happy and many times I thought that I wasn’t doing a good enough job,” Tony took a breath then continued “I sometimes thought that I was failing you or that I wasn’t what you needed, I thought that I wasn’t gonna be able to raise you or help you grow up” 

Peter just tried to listen to everything Tony was saying and he couldn’t really process it. He didn’t really know what Tony was trying to say. 

“I soon realized that I can do this and I want to. I want to be there for you, Peter. I want to be there for everything that you go through and I will because I love you Peter and I can’t picture life without you” Tony felt his eyes start to water so he blinked the tears away “I want you to be my life and I want to be in your life until the end of time and I wouldn’t want it any other way” 

Peter realized that this was not going where he excepted and he felt a tear fall down his cheek. He moved his hand away from his mouth to wipe it. 

Tony continued to talk and also try not to cry “Before your aunt died, Peter, I already thought of you as my kid but I didn’t admit it to anyone, I didn’t even want to admit it to myself because I didn’t know if you wanted me to be part of your life in that way,” Tony looked down “and I still don’t know” 

Peter nodded his head really fast and wiped his tears again that were not falling more quickly. 

“All I know if that I think of you as my own kid. As my son, I want you be my son. I want to make it real, Peter. I want to adopt you” 

Peter let go of a sob and brought both hands up to his eyes. 

“Will you let me adopt you Peter Benjamin Parker?” 

Peter started crying loudly now at Tony’s words. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He did not expect this conversation to end up this way. He thought Tony didn’t want him anymore but now Tony had just asked to adopt him. 

Peter tried to say yes but he couldn’t form the words on his month. He just kept nodding and crying. He knew he had tears and snot falling everywhere but he didn’t care right now because this was the best thing he has ever heard in his whole fifteen years of life. 

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked hopefully because Peter was just crying really loudly and nodding his head so he guessed it was a yes. 

Peter got up and threw himself into Tony’s arms. Tony smiled and felt his heart burst into joy at Peter throwing himself into his arms and that Peter said yes. 

Tony felt Peter wrap his arms around his neck and Tony wrapped his own arms around Peters body. 

Peter cried into Tony’s neck happy tears and moved so that he was sitting on Tonys leg. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes but Peter didn’t stop crying so Tony pulled him back to look at his face “why are you crying, Peter?”

Peter lifted his hand up his his eyes to try and wipe the tears away but more fell. 

“I-I’m just s-so h-happy” Peter weakly laughed but continued to cry. 

“I love you, Pete” Tony pushed Peter into him again and Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. 

“I love you too, dad” Peter said and Tony hugged Peter a little tighter at the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on vacation in a few days so I’m not gonna be able to post or write:( 
> 
> I’m actually gonna go crazy because I’m not gonna be able to write but if I get any ideas I’ll quickly write them out in my notes 
> 
> So I’ll see you guys in about 2-3 weeks
> 
> I’ll miss you!!


	41. Life’s a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! It feels like I never left and at the same time it feels like I’ve been gone a year!! My trip was crazy omg

Peter felt extreme happiness just flowing through his body right now. 

He felt like someone had just handed him the world, and in a way, someone had. 

And that someone was Tony, his dad. 

Peter knew, well he thought that he knew that Tony didn’t want to ever adopt him because Peter just always thought that Tony never wanted kids and that the only reason why he was taking care of Peter was because he felt obligated to. 

Peter was proven wrong however because here they were sitting on the couch together with Peters face in his dads neck crying out of happiness because Tony had just asked if he could adopt him. 

Peter is sure that he has never felt this happy in his whole life. He’s definitely felt a lot of other things like complete sadness but never this. 

He’s been happy before, of course, but right now he feels like he could do anything. 

Peter clung to Tony for a little longer not wanting to let go but then Tony patted his back and spoke up. 

“My leg is falling asleep, Pete” 

Peter looked down then realized that he was actually sitting on the mans leg and he wasn’t necessarily heavy but they were in this position for awhile so Peter should probably stand up. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Peter stood up and wiped his happy tears with his sleeve. 

Tony stood up and groaned “Let’s go watch a movie in my room until we fall asleep, sound good?” 

Peter beamed up at that because nothing sounded better than that right now.

.  
.  
.

After Peter quickly brushed his teeth and got into his pyjamas while Tony did the same he raced to Tony’s bedroom and jumped in the bed. 

“I was thinking we could watch something scary” Tony said. He sat down in the bed and pulled out the remote to turn the tv on. 

“Let’s watch Jack and Jill” Peter reached over to grab the remote from Tony but he moved his hand away.

Tony turned around to look at Peter “That’s not scary” 

Peter laughed and shrugged “No, but it’s funny. And Adam Sandler is in it and he makes the best movies” 

“Can’t argue with that” Tony searched up Jack and Jill and hit play. He leaned back and got under the blankets. 

Peter watched Tony get settled before he cuddled into his side. Tony lifted his arm up so he could wrap it around Peter while Peter put his head on Tony’s chest and his arm over Tony’s stomach. 

“Comfy?” Tony asked looking down at Peter. 

Peter nodded his head in confirmation into Tony. Tony moved his hand up to rub at Peters curls. 

Tony was perfectly content right now. He had just asked Peter if he could adopt him and Peter had said yes. 

In hindsight Tony shouldn’t have thought that Peter would say anything else but yes but he was still extremely anxious about asking him. Everything worked out in the end the way that it was supposed to. 

Peter felt Tony’s chest move up and down with eat breath and it was really calming to him. The movement relaxed him but also because it was coming from Tony’s breaths it meant that he was okay. Alive. 

Peter couldn’t be happier. He had everything that he wanted right here with him. Tony was gonna adopt him meaning that Peter was legally gonna be Tony’s son. Nothing could change that and no one is gonna be able to take Peter away from Tony. 

He thought about his aunt and if she would be proud of him. Peter used to believe in god but he stopped believing in him after his uncle died. After his uncle died he became sceptical as to whether or not god actually existed because if god existed and if he was actually out there then why would they take away Peters parents and his uncle away from him. But on the other hand he gave Peter so much and he still had his aunt so he didn’t really know what to believe so he didn’t think about it much. 

After aunt May died though, Peter stopped believing that there was any god out there in this world or universe or whatever. How could there be. How could god give Peter everything just to take it away from him and leave him with nothing. 

Sitting on the floor of that hospital room Peter had nothing. He had no one. He was alone in the world and he was some stupid fifteen year old kid that is too young to do anything by themselves. He couldn’t even get a job because he was too young meaning that he would have to go into a foster home. 

That was until Tony came along. When Tony walked through those doors in the hospital room Peter didn’t feel so alone anymore. He still felt empty but over time that went away, for the most part. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony asked confused because he felt a wetness on his shirt and realized that Peter was crying. He didn’t know why because the movie wasn’t even sad. 

Peter didn’t even realize that he had been crying. He moved his head up from Tony’s chest and looked down at the wet patch of his tears on the front of Tony’s dark blue shirt. 

Peter sat up to his knees and tried the wipe the tears away but more kept coming. 

Tony sat up straighter in bed because he has no idea why his kid was just randomly crying “What’s up buddy? It’s not a sad movie” 

Peter didn’t even laugh at that. His cheeks were all red and he closed his fist to rub at his eyes and stop the tears from falling. 

“I just, I-I don’t know w-why I’m crying” Peter cried out still trying to stop himself from crying but now that he started he couldn’t stop. 

Movie long forgotten, Tony sat up more in bed and brushed the curls away from Peters face “What were you thinking?” 

Peter didn’t know how Tony knew that he was even thinking about anything but he knew that he needed to tell him. 

“I just- I Just was t-thinking that god did exist b-but then he didn’t because m-my parents d-died but then u-uncle Ben died and then May and I k-knew that he didn’t exist but then y-you came along and now maybe-maybe he does exist because he t-took everything from m-me but he gave me you” Peter cried out and then pointed at Tony at the end. 

That broke Tony’s heart to hear. He obviously knew that Peter lost so much in his little life span. More than anyone should have to lose in their entire life never mind fifteen years. 

“I don’t know if there is any god but if there is I just want to thank him for giving me you” Tony said and he meant every word. He didn’t know if there was a god out there and he honestly didn’t really think about it because he didn’t care but if there is and god is the reason for Peter ending up with Tony then he would never stop thanking him. 

Peter let out a sob and pushed himself into Tony’s chest. 

“Th-Thank you” Peter cried out and he wasn’t even sure what he was thanking Tony for. There was just too much. From picking him up off of that hospital floor to giving him everything and adopting him or just holding him right now. 

“You don’t need to thank me for anything, Peter. I’m always gonna be here” Tony held Peter tighter. 

“Do you promise?” Peter asked quietly because he had to make sure. 

“I promise”

Peter took that as enough confirmation so he stopped crying not really sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. He wiped them away and pulled away from Tony a little bit just so he could put his head on Tony’s chest again. 

Tony smiled down at Peter and even though the movie was still playing he wasn’t even watching it anymore and put all his attention on Peter. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up at around 5am. 

Surprisingly Peter didn’t wake him up with any kicks this time but he just didn’t really feel tired anymore. 

He opened his eyes and saw Peter sleeping peacefully. His face looked about five years younger when he slept. His curls were falling in his face and his cheeks were squished up and were all red. 

The blankets were around Peters head like a little cocoon and Tony laughed at it. 

He pulled out his phone and looked through some emails until he decided to go downstairs to wait for Peter to wake up. 

Tony scrolled through his emails and responding to some important ones when he came across something that made his heart fall. 

The email said that he had to leave tonight to go to Miami for a day to attend a meeting that was mandatory. He knew there was no getting out of it because it was with Ross and Tony hated that man but no matter how much he hated him he still had to attend this meeting and he knew there was no getting out of it. 

Tony got out of bed and got ready in the bathroom then snuck out of the room to go to the kitchen and call Pepper. 

He waited for her to pick up while he poured his coffee. 

“You’re not getting out of this meeting, Tony” was the first thing Pepper said. 

“Good morning to you too, Pep” Tony watched the coffee pour and held his phone closer to his ear. 

“Good morning. You’re not getting out of this meeting” Pepper said again and Tony smiled because she knew him so well. 

That’s not exactly the only reason why he was calling. 

“I’m not calling to try and get out, well maybe a little bit... I have good news” Tony said excitedly and waited for Pepper to respond. 

“Oh really, what is it?” 

“I asked Peter if I could adopt him and he said yes” Tony smiled and felt his heart burst a bit. 

“Oh my god, Tony! That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you two” Pepper sounded genuinely happy “you’re gonna make a great dad, Tony. You already are” 

Tony smiled because it felt really good to hear someone say that to him especially Pepper. 

“Thanks Pep. Anyways so the other reason why I was calling-“

Pepper cut Tony off “You have to go to this meeting. I’m sorry”

Tony groaned and took a huge sip out of his coffee that was way too hot. 

“I can’t leave Peter right now” 

“When can you leave him?” 

I never want to leave him again and I know he feels the same way, Tony thought but didn’t say. “I can’t right now” 

Pepper sighed “Alright. I’ll see if I can get you to come back earlier and not stay as long” 

“Thank you. Thank you Pep, you’re the best” Tony sent kisses into the phone and Pepper just laughed then said bye and hung up. 

Tony finished his coffee then went to make another one before going down to his lab. 

He was working for a few hours until FRIDAY announced that Pepper was calling. 

“Put her through” 

“Okay so I pulled some strings and a couple lies but I managed to make the meeting for 9am tomorrow instead of 8pm so you can come home right after the meeting” 

Tony sighed. It was better but he would still have to go to Miami for the night. 

“Alright. Thanks for trying Pep, I really appreciate it” 

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you soon too” 

Tony felt a bit better at that. He totally forgot that Pepper was in Miami right now and that he was gonna be seeing her. 

“I’ll see you”

Tony hung his head in his hands. It was the worst time to be leaving Peter right now. 

He had just told Peter he was gonna adopt him and now he had to leave him for a whole night and he’s never left Peter for a whole night before. 

Tony got up to go talk to Steve to see if they could watch Peter while he was gone. Out of all the avengers that he had right now, Steve was the best and most responsible one to watch Peter. 

Tony got up to his floor and walked into the kitchen to pour himself another coffee. 

He saw Bucky sitting on the couch and right when Tony was about to ask where Steve was he walked in. 

“Hey Tony” Steve said and came over to the kitchen then crossed his arms. 

“Could you do a favour for me?” Tony asked not looking at Steve but deciding to focus on his coffee. 

“Sure. What is it?” Steve asked and crossed his arms. 

“I uh, I have to go to Miami tonight for the night so can you watch Peter for me?” Tony asked then turned around to meet Steve’s eyes. 

It was really hard to ask Steve this because he knew he was gonna have to leave Peter. 

Steve’s face lit up and Tony knew that Steve was probably just waiting for Tony to ask for Steve to watch Peter. 

“Yeah, of course” Steve uncrossed his arms and smiled. 

Tony just nodded “Thanks. I leave tonight so I’ll bring Peter down around seven” 

Tony turned and left with his coffee. 

When he got upstairs to his floor he found Peter walking around looking lost. Once Peter saw Tony he smiled wide and ran over to him. That just made it all the more hard to have to leave Peter. 

“Where’d you go?” Peter asked looking up at Tony curiously. 

“I was in the lab. Whatcha want for breakfast?” 

Peter followed Tony over to the kitchen and sat down at the stool “Can I have pancakes?” 

“Coming right up” Tony put his coffee down with one last sip and started to make everything. 

“Have you ever had a job when you were younger?” Peter asked randomly and Tony turned to him. 

“You think I was a waiter didn’t you?” 

Peter laughed then shrugged. 

Tony opened the fridge to grab butter, milk and eggs then turned to mix everything together and talk to Peter. 

“My dad wanted me to get a job when I was around sixteen to learn responsibility or some sh-stuff. It didn’t work out though because I was a brat and refused to work” Tony cracked an egg in the bowl then started mixing. 

“So you’ve never had a job before then?” Peter looked over with wide eyes at Tony. 

“No. Not if you don’t count bring Iron Man as a job” Tony winked then finished mixing everything in. 

“That’s crazy” Peter smiled and moved so he was sitting on the edge of his seat on his knees and leaned up on the counter. 

“Yeah, crazy” Tony laughed and they continued just talking about random stuff until the pancakes were ready. 

Tony didn’t feel like eating but he did sit with Peter and steal some bites off of his plate. 

After they were done Tony cleaned up the kitchen and checked the time. It was 1:23pm so he still had some time to get ready but he needed to tell Peter now so that Peter had time to take it in before Tony leaves. 

It was Tony’s first time leaving Peter at night and he honestly didn’t know how it was gonna go. 

“Peter, Let’s talk about something” Tony dried his hands and walked over to the couch with Peter following. 

Peter never liked the sound of that. Last night was the only good ‘we need to talk’ thing that’s ever happened to Peter. 

Peter sat down next to Tony carefully and started playing with a string on his sweater. 

Tony looked at Peters big eyes and he just wanted to stay with him but life didn’t work that way so he knew he had to go. 

“I need to go to Miami tonight for a meeting” Tony just ripped off the bandage. 

Peter felt his heart drop. No. Tony was leaving... to go to Miami...

“I’ll come” Peter said desperately and leaned closer to Tony. 

Tony shook his head “No, Peter. You have to stay here” 

Peter felt a tear fall down his cheek and then another and then another. 

His heart was beating extremely fast and he didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t really process the information. 

“I have to stay overnight but I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon” 

Peter just collapsed onto the couch and started crying loudly. Tony was gonna be gone all night meaning that Peter was gonna have to be alone all by himself without Tony for a whole night. 

“No. No. No, don’t go. Don’t go” Peter cried out as he already felt the emptiness take over even though Tony was still here. 

“I want to stay but I have to go. It’s only for less than twelve hours buddy” Tony rubbed his hand on Peters back as he cried into the couch. 

Peter lifted his head up to look at Tony. He knew he looked bad but he didn’t care. 

“I’ll go with y-you” Peter tried and when Tony shook his head he cried out again. 

“If you go you’ll be alone in the hotel room all day and practically all night. At least this way here you won’t be alone” 

Peter didn’t listen to anything Tony just said because he was more focused on the fact that Tony was gonna be leaving him. 

He already felt his world crumbling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first night in Cuba I fell off the hotel balcony and I have HUGE bruises on my leg and ribs and then on the last day by the beach I got stung by a jelly fish and it HURTTT also we stayed in a haunted hotel when we went to the city but I missed writing soooooo much omg I’m sooooo happy to be home


	42. I’ll miss you while you’re gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!! 
> 
> I LOVE Halloween sooo much!! It’s my favourite time of the year and always makes me so happy even thooo I’m not dressing up this year or doing anything:) I’m still happy because it’s Halloween ahhh!!!

After Tony told Peter that he was gonna be leaving him to go to Miami for the night, Peters day was ruined. 

He tried not to cry and freak out but he couldn’t help himself. 

He also couldn’t leave Tony’s side. Not like that was any different but usually he would be able to not be attached to Tony’s hip and let the man go as long as he was in sight. 

Now, Peter didn’t even want to leave Tony to go to the bathroom. Peter made Tony stand outside as he quickly rushed just in case Tony left him while he was doing his business. 

He knew that Tony wouldn’t do that but he was still worried that it could happen. 

It was 6:30pm and Peter knew that Tony had to leave at 7:00pm and Peter was freaking out. 

The whole day Peter just hung onto the fact that he still had a few hours with Tony but now those hours were down to a few minutes and it was killing Peter. 

Soon he would have to say bye to Tony and watch as he left him. Just like Aunt May and Uncle Ben. No, it wouldn’t be like that. It was not gonna be like that because it couldn’t. Peter couldn’t lose Tony too. 

They basically spent the day on the couch while Peter clung to Tony then they watched a movie that no one actually paid any attention to. 

Now it was time for Tony to pack for his trip. 

“Wanna help me pack?” Tony said as he was pouring about his ninth coffee of the day. 

Peter was sitting on the couch on Tony’s StarkPad when he looked up at Tony with red rimmed eyes and his lips puffy from crying all day. 

“No” Peter said and it sounded like he was about to cry again then looked back down at the StarkPad. 

Tony didn’t want to push. He knew Peter didn’t want to help Tony pack but Tony thought that at least Peter would want to be there with Tony. 

“Alright, that’s fine” Tony got his coffee and went to his bedroom to pack. 

Peter watched Tony walk up the stairs then out of sight. Peter put down the StarkPad and ran after Tony. 

He ran to his bedroom and then stood by the door and watched as Tony pulled out a bag and started throwing stuff into it. 

Peter slowly walked to the closet where Tony was and saw him grabbing suits and putting them on different hangers. 

Tony saw Peter and smiled at him “Change your mind?” 

“I don’t want you to g-g-go” Peter said and then the tears came and Peter started crying. 

Tony held out his arms for his kid to throw himself into and Peter did exactly that. 

“I know. I know” There was nothing Tony could do. He was going away for a night at the worst time and it was gonna suck but Peter was gonna have to deal with it. 

“Stay with me” Peter cried out into Tony’s chest. 

It was all sinking in for Peter and he knew that Tony was gonna go but it hurt. It physically hurt Peter. 

“I can’t, buddy” Tony held Peter tighter just knowing that he had to make up for all the hugs he wasn’t gonna be able to give Peter until tomorrow. 

“Please, please, please” Peter begged and pulled away to look at Tony and give him his best puppy dog eyes but he didn’t even need to try because he already knew he had the puppy dog eyes on all day. 

Tony held Peters cheeks then kissed his forehead. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into him. 

“I’ll be back before you know it then we can do whatever you want” 

Peter pulled away from Tony and ran over to the bed and got under the blankets until he was hidden from view. 

Tony sighed as he watched Peter bury himself in the blankets then continued to fold his clothes and put them in his suitcase. 

Peter lifted his head up out of the blankets when he didn’t hear anything anymore because he thought that Tony left. 

He saw Tony at the edge of the bed fiddling with some small white box. Peter relaxed at seeing Tony. 

“Oh there you are!” Tony said a little too happy and Peter didn’t like that. 

Peter slowly kicked his leg out to push down Tony’s suitcase but Tony caught it with his leg before it fell on the floor. 

“Peter!” Tony warned and picked up the suitcase. He knew what Peter was doing. He was trying to make Tony’s bag fall so that Tony would have to repack and be late for his flight or something. 

It wasn’t gonna work though because if Tony didn’t get on this flight for this meeting then he would have to stay for a later meeting and meaning less time without Peter. 

Peter stuck out his bottom lip to look at Tony again before hiding his head under the blankets. 

“I know this is hard for you,” Tony began as he continued packing “its hard for me too but I have to do this” 

Tony zipped up his suitcase and moved to sit next to Peters lump “But I have to. You asked me before if I’ve ever had a job and I didn’t but I do now and this is it. It might not be a normal job like some nine to five office job but it’s still a job. It’s a responsibility that I have and this is just part of that responsibility. You don’t understand now because you’re too young but one day you will. And one day you’ll understand that I’m doing this all for you” 

Peter let out a sob and removed his face from his blankets. 

Tony weakly smiled at Peter and brushed his curls off his face.

“I-I know that you have to g-go but I don’t want you to” Peter said sadly. He knew that Tony had to go obviously he knew how jobs and responsibilities worked. But it wasn’t fair because no other kid had to worry about their parent going to work at an office job because it was safe but Peter didn’t have that, his dad was freaking Iron Man meaning that anything could happen and Peter wasn’t ready for that. He never would be. 

“I promise I’ll be okay” Tony knew what Peter was thinking and he wanted to chase all those fears away. 

“O-okay” 

Tony held his hand out for Peter to grab so he could help him up “you can call me and text me whenever” 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and felt all the calluses and rough skin on his hands against his soft hands. He knew it was because Tony was constantly working in the lab that caused that and it was so familiar to Peter now. 

Peter stood up and nodded then leaned into Tony’s side. 

Tony patted his back and moved so he could grab his suitcase. 

“Let’s go see Steve” Tony said and began walking to the hallway. 

When Tony first told Peter that Steve would be watching him he wasn’t surprised. 

He wasn’t happy about it just because that meant that Tony wouldn’t be there but he liked Steve so he didn’t complain. 

He knew that when Tony said ‘watching’ he actually meant babysitting and Peter was actually okay with that just because he didn’t want to be fully alone. He wanted someone to be there for him even if it wasn’t Tony. 

They made it down in the elevator and Tony walked out first and saw Steve getting up from the couch to approach them. 

Peter felt the tears spring to his eyes and he tried to blink them away but they fell anyways. 

He ran to Tony’s side and pushed himself into him. 

Tony put his arm around Peter as he spoke to Steve “Are you sure you can do this?” 

Steve laughed and nodded “Yeah, Tony. We’ll be fine” 

Tony looked at him just to make sure then sighed. He really didn’t want to do this probably just as much as Peter didn’t. 

“Alright, his bedtime is 9:30 so he has to start getting ready for bed at around nine. No sugar before bed. I’ll call him before he goes to bed to talk to him and he’ll probably want you to stay until he falls asleep” Tony said in one breath. He just wanted to make sure Steve knew what he was doing. 

“Tony, I know what I’m doing and you need to relax. He’s gonna be fine” Steve smiled at Tony because he was acting like an actual dad right now. 

Tony sighed. He looked down at Peter and tried to pull him away “I gotta go now” 

“No” Peter reached out for Tony with tears falling down his cheeks. 

Tony moved his thumb to wipe some away and pulled Peter in for a hug. 

“I-I’ll miss you” Peter cried. 

“I’ll miss you more” Tony said then kissed the top of Peters head. 

Peter hugged Tony back tighter and then Tony pulled away and Peter felt his heart break. He didn’t want to do this. He couldn’t do this. 

Peter brought his hand up to his mouth to chew on his finger and Tony reached up to pull it away but Peter didn’t let him. 

“Alright. Bye Peter. I’ll see you tomorrow” Tony picked up his suitcase and walked to the elevator. 

Peter stood there for a few seconds just watching Tony leave. He couldn’t do it. He can’t do this. 

Peter started running after Tony before he even realized what he was doing. He just needed to get to Tony. 

“Peter, it’s okay” Steve grabbed Peter by the arm before he could get to the elevator. 

Peter fell to the ground and looked up at Tony and made eye contact. Peter thought that Tony looked sad so he didn’t understand why he wasn’t trying to come and get Peter. 

Steve picked Peter up by the underarms and held him so Peters back was to Steve’s side and his arm was holding him around the stomach. 

That was the last thing Tony saw before the elevator door closed and he left. 

Steve carried Peter over to the couch and put Peter down gently. Peter wasn’t heavy for a fifteen year old but even if he was he still wouldn’t feel heavy at all to Steve. 

Peter stopped crying and moved to quiet hiccuping. It was horrible to see Peter like that and Steve felt really bad. 

He knew that Peter had separation anxiety but he didn’t know it was that bad. 

“It’s okay, Peter. Tony will be back soon” Steve put his hand on Peters leg and patted it. 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Peter started crying again. 

Bucky came out from the hallway probably having heard everything going on. 

“Is he Okay?” Bucky asked pointing to Peter. 

“He wants Tony” 

Bucky just nodded his head in confirmation. 

Peter kept looking back at the elevator to see if Tony was gonna come back. He knew the man wasn’t but he couldn’t help but continue checking. He tried to stop crying, he really did but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling and the sounds that he was making. 

He knew he was acting like a complete baby but he honestly didn’t give two cares. He just wanted Tony to come back and maybe if he cried hard enough he would. 

Peter realized that Steve was talking to him but he wasn’t focusing on anything that Steve was saying. Eventually Bucky walked in the room and he saw the two of them share concerned looks. 

Peter doesn’t know how long he was sitting on the couch crying for. He knew that Steve sat with him the whole time and tried to talk to him but Peter didn’t really listen to him. 

His crying eventually stopped. Or at least the crying sound he was making and the hiccuping stopped. 

“Hey Peter, it’s nine. It’s time for bed” Steve put his hand on Peters leg to get his attention. 

Peter nodded and wiped his tears with his sweater sleeves. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony saw Steve grab Peters arm causing Peter to fall to the ground then Steve picking Peter up like he weighted nothing and carry him the elevator doors closed and Tony closed his eyes. 

He bowed his head and ran his hand over his face. He felt horrible. He didn’t wanna leave Peter right now. 

Seeing Peter try to go after him like that just hurt even more. 

Tony pulled out his phone and pulled up the cameras on Steve’s floor. 

There were cameras all over the tower including all of the bedrooms but Tony never ever checked any of them unless it was an emergency. 

The cameras in the bedrooms on all the avengers floors had to have two passwords to watch them so Tony could only check them with the permission from the persons who’s room it is. 

The only ones he has full access to are the ones on his floor. 

He would never check Peters bedroom camera for any reason but he was thinking of checking it tonight just to see how Peter is. That is if Peter sleeps in his own bedroom or Tony’s bedroom.

Tony watched his phone cameras all the way to the car where Happy picked him up. 

“I got your bag” Happy said and grabbed Tony’s bag from him. 

“Thanks Hap. You drive” Tony said then got into the passenger seat. 

Happy put the bag away and got into the car then started it and drove away. 

Tony looked at his phone and watch the live feed. Peter was on the couch curled into a ball but he stopped crying. Tony could see Steve trying to get him to talk and make him feel better but Peter just sat there and Tony’s heart broke. 

“What are you looking at?” Happy asked. 

Tony looked up and saw them pull away from the tower until it was behind them now. 

“I’m watching the cameras on Steve’s floor” 

Happy looked at him funny “You do that often?”

“No. Don’t be weird Hap, Steve is watching Peter for me while I’m gone” Tony said. He pressed the window button so it moved down a bit to let some fresh air in. 

“So Steve is babysitting Peter” Happy said then smiled over at Tony in a sarcastic way. 

“No, he’s watching him for me” 

Happy didn’t say anything else so Tony turned back to the screen and watch Peter. Peter was still curled into a ball and Tony could see his body trembling. 

A few minutes later Happy spoke up again “He’s gonna be okay you know, and it’s okay to miss him” 

Tony didn’t really feel like talking about it because he was sure that if he did he would grab the wheel and make Happy turn around. 

He just nodded his head and continued to watch the video screen. 

.  
.  
.

Peter followed Steve in the elevator up to his and Tony’s floor. 

It was really hard to walk up the stairs to go to bed without Tony but he tried not to cry. 

Once he got to the hallway Steve stopped in front of Peters bedroom. 

Peter stood in front of him feeling miserable and empty. He wanted his dad. 

“I’ll wait out here for you to get ready” Steve said and motioned Peter to go into his bedroom. 

Peter walked in and went straight for his closet to get his pyjamas then into the bathroom. 

It’s been about two hours since Tony left and that wasn’t even the hardest part. Sleeping without Tony was gonna be the hardest part and he wasn’t ready for it yet. 

Peter started to brush his teeth as he thought. He could maybe ask Steve if he could sleep with him but that would be weird. Plus Peter only wanted Tony. 

Peter finished brushing his teeth then he took off his clothes and threw them into the corner before putting on his pyjamas. 

He didn’t even realize that he picked out his Captain America pyjamas until they were on. 

Despite the situation and the ache in his chest for Tony, Peter smiled at his pyjamas. 

He walked out of his bedroom to go to sleep in Tony’s room but he bumped into Steve in the hallway. 

“I like your pyjamas” Steve commented and Peter blushed. 

Peter walked past him and went to walk to Tony’s room but Steve grabbed his arm. 

“It’s time for bed, Peter” Steve pulled Peter back so he could go into his room because he didn’t really know why Peter was headed into Tony’s room. 

“But...” Peter cut himself off because he didn’t really know what to tell Steve. Oh yeah I sleep with my dad every night because I’m too scared to sleep by myself because I have nightmares but it doesn’t even matter because my dad is gone. 

Peter felt tears burn his eyes and he just wanted Steve to leave so he could cry all he wants. Part of him wanted Steve to stay but he decided that it would be less embarrassing if he just left. 

Peter walked back into his bedroom and got into bed. He wanted Tony to pull the blankets back for him and to cover him up but he knew he wasn’t gonna have that. 

Steve stood awkwardly by Peters bed and after Peter was done getting into bed and getting comfortable he looked up at Steve. 

“Are you going to be okay here?” Steve asked concerned looking down at the child. 

Peter nodded his head then turned on his side. 

“Okay. If you need anything tell FRIDAY and I’ll come and get you” Steve said and Peter felt the blankets lifting up a bit before he watched Steve leave. 

Peter realized something and yelled out for Steve “Wait!”

Steve popped his head back in the door “Yeah?”

Peter pointed to the bathroom “um... the light, can you turn it on?”

Steve looked at Peter for a second then thought that it was probably because Peter was scared of the dark so he walked over and turned on the bathroom light. 

“Is this Okay?” 

Peter nodded and lied down again. He watched Steve walk out and shut the door. 

He was all alone. 

Peter felt his chest ache for Tony and that was all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!! It’s crazy because I’ve written soooo many chapters already so I don’t even remember what this chapter is about since now I’m writing about something so different because so much has already happened that I just haven’t posted yet:)) 
> 
> How are you? What are you being for Halloween or how are you gonna spend the night?


	43. Darling, don’t be afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on Tuesday I got a needle at the doctors and I fainted!! I felt sick then my vision went black and I fainted! It was so scary and my body doesn’t react to needles so I was scared I was gonna did omg

It wasn’t any easier for Tony. 

He had just landed in Miami and he spent the whole plane ride thinking about Peter and worrying about him. 

Tony always knew that at some point he was gonna have to leave Peter like this but he always thought that it was just gonna be hard for Peter and not him. 

That was being proved otherwise because right now Tony felt this feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite determine what it was but he knew it definitely had something to do with the fact that he had to leave Peter.

Tony was making his way to his hotel room that Pepper had picked out for him, as always. He truly would be lost without her. 

Tony was just putting the key card into the door when his phone rang. 

At first he thought it was Steve calling about Peter but he saw that it was actually Pepper calling. 

He answered the phone while trying to open his door and bring everything in. 

“Hey Pep” 

“How was your flight?” 

Tony shut the door and sat down on the bed “boring. Perfect timing because I just got to the hotel now” 

“Alright, I’m just checking in. Don’t bore yourself, I’ll see you tomorrow” Pepper then said goodbye and hung up the phone. 

Tony thought that the phone call was a bit random but he didn’t think too much of it. He stood up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The time zone was three hours behind from New York so technically he was going to bed really early but he was tired. 

He walked into the bathroom and immediately got a flashback to when Peter took a bath and almost drowned from the Jets. 

The last time he was in a hotel room Peter was with him. That thought sent a tight feeling in his chest. He really missed his kid. 

Not to mention that it was the absolute worst timing ever to be leaving Peter. 

Tony has just told him he was gonna adopt him and then he just left him. What kind of signals was that gonna send to the poor kid. 

Tony quickly showered and brushed his teeth before changing into pyjamas and walking back into the room. 

It was so quiet without a hyperactive child running around. 

Tony debated if he should call Peter. 

It would be around eleven at night for him right now. 

Tony knew it was past Peters bedtime but he knew that Peter definitely wouldn’t be sleeping even if he was in bed. 

He decided that he would call Steve to ask him what Peter was doing. 

Tony grabbed his phone and sat down on the bed and waited for the phone to ring. 

“Hello?” Steve answered on the third ring. 

“What’s up Cap? How’s my kid?” 

Steve laughed at Tony’s bluntness. Steve knew Tony would be calling soon to ask about Peter. Steve obviously didn’t have any kids but he knew that being away from them for longer than a day can sometimes be hard for not just the child. 

“Peter is sleeping in his room” 

Tony looked out the window as he spoke “Is he for sure sleeping?” 

Tony heard Steve pause “FRIDAY, is Peter asleep?”

Tony heard FRIDAY through the phone answering Steve. 

“Peter is in his bed but is not asleep” 

Tony and Steve both sighed. 

“Let me talk to him” Tony said through the phone. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Tony. Peter had a really hard time after you left and I think it’d be better if you don’t talk to him right now” Steve said sadly. 

Tony wanted to scream and yell at Steve for trying to keep him away from his kid like that but then he thought that Steve was probably right. 

Peter needed time to be by himself right now because Tony knew that if he spoke to him, Peter would start crying and beg Tony to come back. And Tony was scared that he actually would cancel everything and come back just for Peter. He definitely would. 

“Okay, you’re- you’re right” Tony hated to admit that but it was true. He hoped Steve wouldn’t say anything about Tony saying that Steve was right. 

Steve laughed quietly but didn’t say anything else. 

“Just take care of my kid, will you” 

“Don’t worry, Tony. He’ll be okay”

After they hung up the phone, Tony plugged it in and tried to fall asleep. 

He missed having a small body pressed up against him. 

He actually missed the cold feet on him or the hard kicks that he would get. 

Tony tried to fall asleep for hours. He kept thinking about Peter and what he was doing or how he was. 

Tony didn’t sleep that whole night. 

.  
.  
.

After Steve left, Peter lied there on his back and looked at the ceiling. 

He felt the tears fall down his cheeks but he did nothing to stop them. 

This was the first time that he was truly alone since Aunt May died. 

He’s always had Tony with him. 

No matter what happened Tony was always there whenever Peter needed him and now Peter needed him but he wasn’t anywhere. 

Peter rolled over in the bed to try and get more comfortable but it didn’t work so he rolled back over to try and find another position but that didn’t work either. 

Out of pure exhaustion and annoyance, Peter kicked all the blankets off his bed and threw his pillows across the room. 

He stood up on his bed and kicked the rest of the blankets on to the floor and screamed. 

He fell down to his knees and put his hands over his face and cried into them. 

He missed Tony. He also missed Aunt May. 

Peter always felt that he recovered from all the deaths that he had in his life really fast. 

When his parents died he didn’t really remember them because he was only four years old when they died. 

Peter remembers when his parents died and he was told that mommy and daddy went on a really long trip and wouldn’t be back for awhile but they loved Peter more than anything in the whole wide world and Peter was gonna go live with his aunt and uncle. 

Back then Peter didn’t really understand death but he knew that his parents were dead. He knew that they weren’t ever gonna come back for Peter and that he was never gonna see them again. 

Peter knew that he was never gonna get anymore memories with his parents and that it was now his aunt and uncle that were gonna be Peters new parents. 

Peter doesn’t remember his parents. 

He only remembers that his mom used to let him sit on her lap while she read books to him. He remembers that his dad used to put him on his shoulders and run around with him. That’s it. That’s all Peter remembers. 

The rest is just from pictures and videos. Without those Peter wouldn’t even remember what they used to look like. 

He remembers them from the stories that people tell him. 

So he doesn’t miss his parents. He can’t miss what he doesn’t remember but he does miss what he could have had. 

He misses that he grew up without parents and what life could have been like if they didn’t die. 

Would he have had younger siblings? Would he be a mommy’s boy or a daddy’s boy? Would he have gotten a close relationship with his aunt and uncle before they also got taken away from him? Would he have met Tony? 

Peter misses that. 

After Uncle Ben died when Peter was fourteen he only missed school for a week then he went back. 

He was always closer to Aunt May. So he guesses he would’ve been a mommy’s boy. 

Peter did miss Uncle Ben. He missed him so much but it was almost like he expected it to happen because everybody around him died. Everyone he cared about. 

Peter thought that he was fine after Ben died but he wasn’t. He tried so hard to be okay but he wasn’t. 

He knew Aunt May was being strong for him as well but he would hear her crying at nights through the walls. 

Peter always wanted to go in and cuddle with her until they both felt better and some nights he did. 

Peter slowly started to feel himself drift away from everything. He stopped eating and sleeping and he couldn’t focus in school anymore. He thought that he was fine but he wasn’t. 

And then there was Tony. 

Tony came into Peters life three months after Uncle Ben died. 

Obviously their relationship wasn’t how it is now but he was there. 

Tony caught Peter just before he was falling into a spiral into depression. 

Tony was there for him. 

He was there for him after Uncle Ben and he was there for him after Aunt May.

Peter didn’t know where he would be without Tony and he didn’t want to find that out. 

Peter was living in constant fear that he would have that question answered. 

Peter sat up in bed and he didn’t even know when he had lied down. 

Probably sometime when he was thinking about his sad life. 

Peter tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks as he stood up and walked to his window. 

He looked out his window and looked out at the city. 

He never really noticed the amazing view before. Mainly because he’s never really in his own bedroom. 

Peter looked out at the stars in the sky. 

He thought about where May was. Where Ben was. Where his parents were. 

He wondered what stars they were. Looking down on him. He had a lot of stars in the sky just for him. 

Looking out and protecting him from all the way up there. 

Peter didn’t know how long he was looking at the stars for but it was long enough that the sun started to come up. 

.  
.  
.

Tony gave up on sleep after a few hours of trying to fall asleep. 

He spent the whole night on his phone going through emails. 

He got bored of that after awhile and made his way to his camera roll. 

There was pictures on there of Peter. Basically all his pictures were of Peter. 

He started looking through the pictures from Halloween. 

Peter must have grabbed Tony’s phone at some point in the night that night because there was a bunch of selfies of Peter making funny faces into the phone. 

That was basically how Peter sent the entire night. Just looking through pictures of Peter on his phone until it was time to get ready for his meeting. 

He quickly got ready and then got in the car that Happy was brought over for him. 

“Hey Hap, I’m driving” Tony said then rounded the car to get in the drivers seat. 

Happy mumbled something under his breath but got into the passenger seat anyways. 

Tony drove probably way over the speed limit to the meeting.

Even though he had all night to get ready he was still late.

Tony walked in while Happy parked the car and met Pepper in the lobby reading some papers. 

She saw him and walked over to him. 

They made their way up to the 17th floor where the meeting was and Tony held the door for Pepper then walked in himself. 

The meeting was boring and long as always. 

Tony wasn’t listening half the time as his mind drifted off to Peter a couple of times. 

Tony wondered what Peter was doing and he couldn’t wait to just have Peter in his arms again. 

The meeting was coming to an end and Tony didn’t understand why he had to be all the way in Miami to be here for the meeting when he could have done it over a video call. 

The meeting was done so Tony got up really fast. Pepper followed behind him and grabbed Tony’s arm in the hallway where no one was. 

“What’s wrong with you? I know you were zoned out that entire meeting” Pepper bit out and Tony will admit that he was a bit scared. 

“The meeting was extremely boring and-“ 

Pepper cut Tony off “and you miss Peter” 

Tony didn’t know how she knew that but he didn’t say anything. He just closed his mouth out of shock and looked at her. 

“I know you guys have been with each other a lot since he came to live with you-“ 

“I told him I’m adopting him” Tony blurted out. He knew he probably should have told her in any other spot other than the hallway of a meeting room. 

Pepper looked up at Tony in shock for a few seconds. It was silent between them before anyone spoke. 

“So I don’t want to be here because I promised him I’d never leave him and now here I am, breaking that promise” Tony spoke sadly. 

Pepper looked away sadly then turned back to Tony “He has to understand that you can’t be with him at all times. This doesn’t mean you broke a promise, I hope you know that” 

“It’s just hard” Tony admitted.

Pepper smiled and made the face that Tony’s never seen on her before she met Peter. 

“Okay. You get back to your kid” 

Tony smiled and shared one last hug with her before he left.

.  
.  
.

Peter didn’t get any sleep that night. 

He knew he wouldn’t because he couldn’t sleep without Tony and that worried him. 

He knew he had really bad separation anxiety from the man but this just proved to be way more serious than he originally thought it was. 

It was 6am when Peter finally decided to get dressed. 

He didn’t really know what he was getting dressed for because it wasn’t like he was gonna do anything that day but count down the hours until Tony came home. 

Peter went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth then jumped into the shower and did a quick body wash before getting out. 

He went into his closet to try and find what he wanted to wear. 

Peter grabbed his underwear and socks and his grey track pants that had blue pockets on the back. 

He went into Tony’s bedroom to grab one of his sweaters so it would be like he was closer to his dad. 

It hurt Peter to walk in there. To see the empty bed without his dad sleeping there with him. 

Peter looked away from the bed and went into Tony’s closet and grabbed one of Tony’s sweaters.

Peter put it on himself and held himself around his stomach. 

It smelt like Tony. The sweater was way too big for him but it was like Tony was actually there to hug him. 

The sweater sleeves hung way over Peters arms but that’s the way he liked it. 

Peter was about to leave the room when he heard Steve call his name “Peter?”

Peter walked out of his dads bedroom and saw Steve walk out of Peters room. 

“FRIDAY said you were awake so I came up to get you” Steve said. He walked closer to Peter and took in the under eye circles and that the sweater he was wearing was a bit too big for him. He was probably wearing Tony’s sweater, Steve thought but he didn’t say anything which Peter was thankful for. 

“Oh, I uh, I just woke up” Peter felt guilty for lying. He didn’t mean to lie to Steve but he didn’t want him to know that he was up all night crying. 

Steve didn’t look like he believed Peter but he didn’t say anything. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Peter thought about it. He wasn’t actually hungry. He hasn’t felt like eating until Tony came home. 

Peter nodded his head anyways. 

“I’ll make you some pancakes” Steve said and held his arm out for Peter to follow. 

Peter slowly followed Steve down the hall and into the elevator. They made their way to Steve’s floor where Bucky was because where else would he be. 

Peter walked over to sit on the couch across from Bucky. Peter didn’t look at him because he didn’t really feel like talking to anyone right now. 

The tv was playing some sort of cartoon show so Peter focused his attention on that until Steve came out holding a plate of pancakes. 

He placed them in front of Peter then sat down next to Bucky on the couch. Peter looked at the pancakes and he didn’t know why he agreed to wanting food because that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

Peter picked up a fork and started to cut the pancakes up into small pieces.

He put it in his mouth and felt like he was chewing for so long. There was no way he would be able to eat all of this food. 

Peter turned his attention to Steve when he hears the man mention his father. 

“...to the meeting and will be back in a few hours” Steve said and Peter was now listening to their conversation. 

“We could do something before then” Bucky said then looked over at Peter and saw that Peter was watching them. 

Steve followed Buckys gaze and looked at Peter. Peter suddenly felt like too much attention was on him so he looked down at his pancakes but then felt sick so he looked at the elevator doors. He wished that they would open up to reveal Tony standing there. 

“Do you want to do something later, Peter?” Steve asked. 

Peter shook his head. He felt bad for saying no but he just wanted his dad and he didn’t really feel like doing anything else. 

“Do you want Tony?” 

Peter nodded his head still looking at the elevator doors. He looked away and looked at Steve and Bucky. 

He felt his eyes burn then felt a tear fall down his cheek. He didn’t want it to fall but now that they knew he was crying he didn’t really care. 

Steve got up and sat down next to Peter. 

Peter brought his hands up to his face to block it from the two men in the room. 

Steve put his arm around Peter and pushed him so that he was leaning more against Steve’s side. 

Peter resisted at first but he wanted some physical contact to help him so he leaned into Steve’s side and slowly let his head rest on Steve’s chest. 

It wasn’t like Tony’s but at least it was some physical contact with another human being that Peter thrives off of. 

Peter slowly felt himself relax against Steve’s side. The no sleep that he got was finally starting to catch up to him. 

Peter felt himself fully relax against Steve and let sleep take over. 

Steve stayed with Peter for a bit. He had one arm over Peter while he used his other arm to draw in his book. 

After awhile Steve carefully lifted Peter up so that he was lying on his stomach on the couch. Steve covered Peter with a blanket then got up and brought the pancakes into the kitchen that Peter didn’t eat so he could heat it up for later. 

.  
.  
.

Tony was finally right where he wanted to be. Well, almost. 

He was back in New York after the longest plane ride ever. He was in the elevator going up to Steve’s floor because that’s where he assumed Peter was. 

He couldn’t wait to see his kid in just a few seconds. He had no idea what Peter was doing right now but he just wanted to hold him in his arms. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony dropped his bag and walked in. 

He saw Steve on the couch probably drawing and Bucky was sitting close to him watching tv. 

Tony looked around but he didn’t see Peter anywhere. He was about to go up to his floor when Steve pointed to the couch. 

Tony walked over and looked down. 

He saw Peter sleeping on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. 

He was on his back with his arms above his head how they usually were when he slept. His cheeks were all pink and his hair was sweaty. 

Tony felt his heart feel full again looking at his kid sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

He knew he should have let Peter sleep but he just wanted to wake him up so he could hold him in his arms. 

Tony bent down and sat on the couch carful not to sit on Peters legs. 

He ran his hand through Peters hair a couple times. Peter moved a bit but didn’t wake up. 

“Look who’s here, Pete” Tony said and Peter stretched a bit. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and Tony smiled. It took Peter a few seconds to see who was sitting in front of him but once he saw who it was he was wide awake and throwing himself into his dads arms. 

“Dad!” Peter said and Tony hugged Peter back tight. 

Peter put his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony put one hand on Peter’s butt to lift him up a bit so that he was sitting on his lap. 

He hugged Peter back and just took in his child in his arms. 

“Dad, I missed you. I missed you, dad” Peter pushed his face into his fathers neck. 

“I missed you more” Tony said. He wanted to just pick Peter up and carry him to his floor and watch movies all day together. 

Tony stayed holding Peter like that just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I accidentally deleted all my pics on my phone ahhhh but I got it all back and Idkkk if I told you guys but I got a job:))))


	44. I’ve got to be strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I forgot this post this chapter on Thursday so I’m posting it today! Oops! I actually forget what this chapter is about just because it’s been so long since I’ve written it

It was almost midnight and Tony and Peter have stayed on the couch on Steve’s floor watching movies all day. 

Tony managed to get Peter to eat something. It wasn’t much but it was at least something. 

It was way past Peters bedtime but it was the weekend so Tony didn’t mind that much. He noticed Peter flinch himself awake every now and then until Peter finally rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony smiled and started playing with Peters curls. He couldn’t be happier right now with him and his kid cuddling on the couch together. Tony guessed that Peter probably didn’t get any sleep last night just like he didn’t. 

“Let’s go up” Tony whispered into Peters ear and patted his back. 

Peter nodded his head but made no move to get up. 

“I’m not carrying you, Pete” Tony laughed as he stood up. He usually would carry Peter up but he actually had no energy right now. Plus the kid was awake so that would just be lazy of Peter. 

Tony held out his hands for Peter and Peter reached out and grabbed them then stood up on shaky legs. 

“Let’s go” Tony motioned for Peter to follow so he did. They made their way into the elevator and then onto their floor. 

Peter wanted to sleep with Tony tonight and he knew that he was allowed so he didn’t even bother asking his dad. 

Once they got upstairs, Peter quickly went into his bedroom to brush his teeth and put his pyjamas on. 

Tony followed him in and saw all the blankets thrown on the floor and the pillows everywhere. 

“Did a tornado happen in here?” Tony joked but regretted it because Peter turned around to look at him sadly. 

Peter just shrugged then went into the bathroom and shut the door. He forgot to clean up his room before anyone saw his fit that last. 

Peter didn’t want Tony to figure out what happened to his room and the real reason why all his betting was on the floor but he guessed that Tony already knew. 

Tony watched Peter shut the bathroom door and heard the tap turn on so he began to pick up the blankets and pillows and put them back on the bed. He knew Peter was gonna be sleeping here tonight but he picked them up anyways. 

Tony has some idea about what happened and how everything ended up on the floor so there was no need to ask Peter about what happened. 

After he cleaned up everything he didn’t really want to wait for Peter so he went to his bedroom to get ready for bed. 

Peter came out of the bathroom and expected to see Tony there but when he wasn’t he quickly went into his closet to get clean pyjamas and put them on. 

Peter was hoping around with one foot in the pyjama leg while trying to make his way faster to his dads bedroom. He got his other leg in quickly just as he walked into Tony’s room. 

He went to Tony’s bedroom after and saw that Tony was still in the bathroom so he climbed into the bed to wait for his dad. 

Tony came out shortly after and got into bed. 

“I missed you, dad” 

That was Tony’s favourite thing to hear. He loved it when Peter called him dad and he really wished that the feeling he got whenever Peter called him that never went away. 

“I’m sorry I had to go away, buddy. I hope it doesn’t happen for awhile” Tony knew that it was inedible that he was gonna have to leave again soon and he just hoped next time he would have a better warning. 

Peter just focused on the fact that Tony just basically said that he was gonna have to leave again soon. Peter felt his breath hitch at that and leaned closer to Tony. 

Tony noticed the way that his kids face went slightly pale so he held his arms out when he saw Peter leaning closer into him. 

“Don’t leave me again” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest. 

“It wasn’t that bad” Tony was lying to himself because it was bad for him and he wasn’t even the one with separation anxiety. 

Peter pulled away to look at Tony “Yes it was” 

How could Tony say it wasn’t that bad. It was horrible. Peter didn’t sleep or eat and he just cried because all he wanted was his dad.

Tony watched Peters face and watched how he looked like he wanted to cry just from what Tony said and he wanted to take those words away now because they had hurt Peter. 

“Okay. I’m sorry. Let’s just go to bed now” 

Peter looked at Tony before nodding his head and putting it on Tonys chest. 

Peter felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He knew that he was actually gonna be able to sleep tonight because his dad was with him and that always made everything better. 

Tony felt Peters breathing even out until he was asleep. Tony fell asleep shortly after that. 

.  
.  
.

Both Tony and Peter slept until around 11am on Sunday morning. 

Peter was the first one to wake up and he thought that Tony wasn’t in bed at first but then Peter peeped his head up from under the blankets and saw Tony’s sleeping body. 

Peter smiled and rubbed his eyes before crawling over on the bed over to his dad. 

Peter put his head on Tony’s arm and cuddled into his side. In his sleep Tony unconsciously pulled Peter closer to him. 

Peter didn’t fall asleep again but he was content to just stay like that for awhile. 

After Tony eventually woke up he went into his bathroom and Peter went to his room to get dressed. 

“You’re gonna need to get new sweaters since you stole mine yesterday” Tony said as he stood by Peters bedroom door. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

Peter looked at him from in his closet and smiled. He totally forgot about stealing his dads sweater yesterday. He had a good reason to so he shouldn’t feel guilty about it. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your sweaters lying around” Peter said back. He put on his socks and then made his way over to his bedroom door and stood in front of Tony and looked up at him. 

Tony looked down at Peters wide brown eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Peter has always been shorter than him. 

A big fear of Tony’s was that one day Peter would out grow him then Tony would be the shortest person in the tower, after Natasha. And maybe Bruce even though he wasn’t in the tower right now. 

Tony knew that Peter was small for his age so he didn’t really have to worry about Peter out growing him anytime soon. 

“I didn’t leave them out. You thief went into my closet” Tony said but there was no bite to his tone. He ruffled Peters hair as Peter leaned into him. 

The day was easy going until around nine at night when Peter suddenly was feeling sick. 

They made pancakes together that even had chocolate chips inside. 

Then they watched grownups 2 for about the tenth time. 

Peter didn’t seem to mind it and actually suggested it and Tony didn’t want to say no so he sat there and watched it with Peter. 

To be honest, Tony didn’t really care what they watched as long as he was with Peter. 

Everything seemed to be fine until about an hour ago when Peter started getting really weird. 

“Peter, just talk to me. What’s wrong?” Tony said to Peter who locked himself in the bathroom on the main floor. 

Peter didn’t say anything and just cried against the bathroom door. 

Peter was fine until about half way through the movie when he stopped paying attention and started thinking about stuff instead. 

Even though Tony was just next to him and everything was fine, Peter couldn’t help but think about the next time Tony had to go away again.

Peter wasn’t ready to go through that again. Not after the night that he had and the empty feeling he got inside his stomach. 

Peter thought about school and how he was gonna have to go there tomorrow and be without Tony right when he just got him back. 

Once he started thinking about everything he couldn’t stop. Peter clung onto Tony harder and this caused the man to look down at Peter. 

Peter felt a tear escape his eye and his tried to catch it before it fell but he was too late. 

He got up and ran to the bathroom before Tony could see that he was crying. 

Tony has seen Peter cry hundreds of times before so Peter didn’t really know why he was running right now away from the man when all he wanted was for Tony to hold him. 

Peters legs took him into the closet bathroom on the main floor before he slammed the door and leaned against it. 

This was where Tony was right now with Peter. 

Tony had no idea what was going on or what to do in this situation.

“Peter, what’s happening, bud?” Tony asked and knocked on the bathroom door that Peter just ran into. 

Peter listen to Tony through the door but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand why he was hiding in the bathroom right now crying as if he didn’t want his dad to see him cry. It didn’t make any sense and Peter realized how stupid he was being so he slowly stood up. 

He stood on shaky legs and tried to wipe the tears on his cheeks but more fell so he didn’t bother to try and wipe them away again. 

Peter reached up to the door handle and unlocked the door. 

Peter saw Tony standing there leaning up against the wall with one arm over his head. Once Tony saw Peter he stood up straighter and looked at Peter up and down to see if he was okay. 

They stood there just staring at each other for a few seconds before Peter stumbled forward into his dads arms. 

Tony held him in his arms and kissed the top of Peters curly head. He still had no idea what happened and what made Peter run away but now he wanted Peter to come to him to start the conversation because he didn’t want to force Peter right now to talk about it. 

Peter hugged his dad and he felt the emptiness in his stomach go away, he didn’t know what caused it to come in the first place but all he knew was that it was the worst feeling ever. 

“I’m-I’m sorry” Peter cried out. 

Tony held Peter a bit tighter then he pulled Peter back by the shoulders to look at his face. 

Peter looked at his eyes then looked away at the ground “I just-I don’t know what h-happened” 

“It’s okay” Tony began to lead Peter back to the couch were they were before Peter ran away. 

They sat down but Peter didn’t cuddle into Tony’s side like he expected him to. 

Instead Peter just sat there looking extremely uncomfortable. He had his back straight and his hands in his lap as he looked down. 

Tony noticed that this just made Peter look even smaller than he already was and he just wanted to hold him. 

“Peter-“

“I just, I was t-thinking that-that I don’t like it when you l-leave me. Or when I have to leave y-you.” Peter began. He continued to look down at his lap “I just started thinking and I couldn’t stop and I didn’t want to start crying but I did and...” 

Peter trailed off but he didn’t have to finish because Tony understood what got Peter so riled up. 

Tony put his hand on Peters knee and squeezed it “I know you don’t like to be away from me, Peter. And it’s okay to feel that way but you have to know that I’m not gonna leave you” 

Peter looked up at Tony for the first time since they sat down “But you don’t know that” 

It was a constant fear for Peter. He couldn’t help but constantly think about what Tony was doing when he wasn’t with him or if he was okay or if he was ever gonna see him again or if-

Tony cut off his thoughts “I will, Peter. I promise” 

Tony knew that was a hard promise to make especially with what he does for a living but he had to make that promise. He had to let Peter know that he was gonna come back home to him. 

Tony know that with him being Iron Man, he was at a constant risk with his life but ever since he got Peter he had kinda put Iron Man on hold for that particular reason. 

He didn’t want to risk his life, not for his own life and the selfishness of that but for Peters life. 

Peter has already lost so much. Too much. And he didn’t want Peter to lose another important person in his life again. 

It was okay to be selfish as a parent for your kids sack because as a parent you can’t go around doing dangerous stuff when there’s a chance of leaving your child all by themselves without a father. 

Peter held up his pinky finger in front of Tony. 

“Promise?” Peter asked looking up at Tony with wide hopeful eyes. 

Tony held out his much bigger pinky in comparison to Peters “promise” 

Peter relaxed after this and he leaned more into Tony’s side. 

Peter didn’t feel embarrassed about basically acting like such a baby in front of his dad. He knew he was probably acting like a child but he just didn’t care and didn’t find it in him to care. 

Peter looked up at Tony through wide eyes to see the mans face. 

Peter looked up and just watched Tony’s face. Tony eventually looked down at Peter and he smiled. 

Tony looked at his sons young, innocent face and just wanted to protect him from everything in life. 

.  
.  
.

Later that night while Peter was in the shower getting ready for bed, Tony went down to talk to Steve. 

Tony walked out of the elevator and found Steve sitting on the couch. 

“Do you ever do anything but stay on the couch?” Tony asked as he laughed and sat down on the edge of the couch. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he looked at Tony “Where’s Peter?” 

“He’s in the shower” Tony got up to go get a coffee but then he though better of it because he was about to go to bed with Peter. 

“Anyways, thanks for watching him the other day. I never got a chance to really thank you so... thanks” Tony didn’t like to thank people but since it had to do with Peter he bit the bullet. 

“It’s no problem, Tony. I like having him around” Steve nodded. He placed down his notebook and sat up straighter. “He doesn’t like to be away from you” 

Tony looked away and nodded his head. He got a flashback to when he had to leave Peter and then looked at Steve. 

“He has separation anxiety from you” Steve said like a question but Tony knew it wasn’t. 

He answered anyways “Yeah. I noticed awhile ago and I talked to him about it a few weeks ago” 

“It’s normal considering everything that he’s lost in his short life” Steve looked at Tony like he was trying to read him and Tony didn’t appreciate that he he stood up getting ready to leave. 

“Yeah, kids lost a lot” Tony began to walk away then turned around one last time “Thanks Cap for babysitting again” 

The thing was, was that Tony didn’t want to talk about Peters separation anxiety because he didn’t know how to fix it. 

He didn’t know if it was his fault that Peter had it. He didn’t know if he should try and fix it or just leave it. 

Actually, Tony didn’t really mind that Peter had it. If anything he liked that Peter had it. 

It was horrible and Tony knew it. He knew he shouldn’t want his fifteen year old boy to be terrified to be away from him or never want to leave his side but he couldn’t help himself. 

It had something to do with Peter being so dependent on Tony that he liked. Tony liked how Peter needed him around all the time because it made Tony feel wanted and loved and that he was actually doing something with his life. 

Of course he loved Peter and wanted him not to have separation anxiety for the kids sake but to Tony, he didn’t mind it. 

He felt awful for thinking that he he honestly didn’t want to admit that to anyone but it was true. 

Tony made it to his bedroom and pushed those thoughts away. 

He didn’t hear Peters shower running anymore so he went into the bathroom before Peter came out of his room to go to Tony’s bed. 

Peter wrapped the towel around his shoulders and left the bathroom to get some pyjamas. 

He went into his closet to look for some clean ones and tried to look for his Iron Man ones. 

He knew he had at least three pairs, one was in the laundry room, the other was in a dirty pile of his clothes in Tony’s bedroom so he tried to look for his third pair. 

Peter looked in his closet and he couldn’t find it so he went to his dads room to just put on the ones he wore last night. 

They couldn’t be that dirty. 

Peter got to his dads bedroom and saw his dad on the bed on his phone. Tony looked up at him when Peter walked in. 

“You looking for something?” Tony asked. It was beyond him why Peter was walking into his bedroom in nothing but a towel around his shoulders looking to be on a mission. 

“I don’t have any pyjamas” Peter said while he looked in the pile of dirty clothes. 

Tony got up and walked over to Peter “They’re not gonna be in there. Those are dirty” 

Peter ignored Tony and kept trying to find his Iron Man pyjamas. 

“Peter, stop” Tony tried again because Peter wasn’t listening. 

Peter looked up at Tony and gave him a dirty look. He just wanted to find his stupid pyjamas and go to bed. 

Tony ignored the look Peter gave him and went to Peters bedroom to find him some pyjamas to wear. 

He walked into Peters closet and the first thing he saw was a pile of Peters pyjamas. Tony grabbed the first pair he found and went back to his bedroom. 

“I found some” Tony said holding them up. Peter turned around then frowned at them not being his Iron Man ones. 

Peter looked back to the pile and continued to look for them. Tony bent down so he was kneeling down to Peters height from the floor. 

“What’s wrong with these?” 

Peter looked at Tony “They aren’t my Iron Man ones” Peter said like it was the most obvious thing. 

Tony sighed. Why did it matter, he didn’t understand. 

Tony stood up and dropped the pyjamas next to Peter “Alright, I’m going to bed. Keep it down” 

Peter looked up as Tony left him to go to bed. He couldn’t help but feel hurt at that. He also didn’t know why he was being so childish. 

Tony turned off the light and Peter was left in the dark. 

He knew he could just put on the other pyjamas but now he just wanted Tony’s attention. 

Peter sat there with the towel wrapped around his shoulders still and threw some of the dirty clothes in Tony’s direction. 

After about ten minutes the light turned on and Peter looked up to see Tony walking around the bed towards Peter. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. He crossed his arms and stood standing above Peter making him shrink in his towel. 

Peter looked down and shrugged. Tony did not have the patience tonight. 

“Get up and put your pyjamas on and get to bed” Tony said in a firm voice that he honestly didn’t even expect to come out of him. 

Peter looked surprised too because he made a move to get up then stopped and looked at Tony. 

Peter was honestly scared if he was being honest. He just wanted to get Tony’s attention but he didn’t want the man to be mad at him. 

“Get up, Peter” Tony said again. This time he grabbed Peters arms forcing him to stand. He had to grab Peters towel so it didn’t fall and he picked up the pyjamas and handed them to Peter. 

Peter let Tony drag him into the washroom then shut the door. 

Peters plan backfired on him. He just wanted to get Tony’s attention but now he made Tony mad at him. 

Peter changed into his pyjamas and then opened the bathroom door. He didn’t see Tony anywhere. Peter looked around and then went to go find Tony. 

He made his way to the kitchen thinking that Tony went to go get some coffee because he usually did that when he was mad about something. 

Peter felt his chest tighten at the fact that he was the reason why Tony was mad. 

Peter passed by his bedroom and saw Tony sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. 

Tony looked up when Peter walked in and pulled the blankets back. 

Peter slowly walked over to Tony. He didn’t really like where this was going but he was too scared to speak. 

“You’re gonna sleep in your own room tonight” Tony said not looking at Peter in the eyes. 

Peter felt his heart fall to his butt. He didn’t want to sleep by himself, he couldn’t. 

Peter shook his head and stumbled forward to Tony. 

“No, no” Peter said. Nerves moving his way through his body at the thought of being away from Tony again. 

“Yes. I think you need to be by yourself for a bit” Tony said and it hurt him to say that because he wanted Peter to sleep with him too but he didn’t like the way Peter was acting tonight and thought that it would be best for Peter to be alone. 

Peter shook his head again and Tony grabbed his arm to try and shove Peter into bed but Peter refused. 

Peter tried to make a run for it back to Tony’s bedroom but Tony grabbed his arm before he could. 

“Don’t be difficult, Peter. You are going to sleep here” Tony managed to get Peter into bed and Peter stopped squirming once he was in bed and started to silently cry now. 

Tony touched Peters hair to get him to stop crying but Peter flinched. 

“Go away” Peter said and Tony could barely hear it. 

Tony didn’t want to make Peter cry but now everything was just going down hill. 

“Peter please-“ 

“Leave me alone!” Peter screamed through tears and it hurt so bad to say that because that was the last thing Peter wanted but if Tony didn’t want him then he didn’t want to be a bother. 

Tony patted Peters back then he got up and left. He shut Peters bedroom door and leaned against it. 

He had no idea what he was doing. He can’t do this anymore. 

What was he thinking, thinking that he could raise a child. He wasn’t the best thing for Peter. 

He was wrong and he could see that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I’m really just writing this fic for me because I LOVE it so much so honestly there might be about 200 chapters, whether you guys still read it or not because I love writing this fic so much:))


	45. It’s never been easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! Back with another chapter just to keep up to date with my Thursday updates:))))

Tony left Peters bedroom door after a few minutes of standing there. He didn’t know how long he stood there for but it was enough to make his back start to hurt. 

He went back to his bedroom but thought better of it so he went down to the lab. 

He knew he couldn’t do this. There was no way. Why did he ever think he would be able to take care of a child. 

He should have known that it wouldn’t always be fun and games and that sooner at later him and Peter would get into a fight and now here they were. 

Tony tried to distract himself by working on melting some wires but he was too distracted so he burnt himself. 

“Fuck!” 

Tony grabbed the towel that was sitting there and tried to wipe off the burning rubber on his hand. 

“Boss, Peter is requesting your presence in his room” FRIDAY spoke. 

It was the worst time possible for FRIDAY to speak and having it been five minutes before or five minutes after Tony would have never said what he said. 

“Tell him that I can’t come running every time he needs me and to deal with it himself!” 

Tony’s hand was burning and the fucking melted rubber wasn’t coming off and it fucking hurt. He went to the sink and pealed it off along with a layer of his skin. 

“Fuck!” Tony said and grabbed a clean cloth and wrapped his hand. He definitely was gonna have to get that checked out later. 

Just then Tony took in what he just told FRIDAY to tell Peter. 

He really hoped that FRIDAY was smart enough to not tell Peter that it at least not word for word but Tony knew that was unlikely considering the way he designed her to not have any bedside manners. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony said too scared to ask the question he didn’t want to know the answer to “did you tell Peter?” 

“Yes Boss. He does not want to see you anymore but he seems to be in severe distress” FRIDAY spoke and Tony’s fear just came true. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left Peters bedroom after basically telling him that he didn’t want Peter to sleep with him, Peter cried. 

He felt so empty and hurt. 

Why was his own father not wanting him to sleep with him when he knew Peter couldn’t sleep by himself without waking up with horrible nightmares. 

Peter curled in on himself to try and make himself feel better about his dad leaving him but it didn’t work. 

Instead it just reminded him of what he didn’t have, someone to comfort him. 

Peter felt his heart literally breaking in his chest right now. 

He did not mean for this to happen. All he wanted was for Tony to give him attention but his plan completely backfired. 

Peter knew he was crying hard. He didn’t care. He wanted Tony to hear him cry so he could come in and comfort him so everything would be okay again but Peter knew that was not gonna happen. 

Peter felt his pillow soaking up his tears so he sat up and went to the window to look at the stars. 

He wanted to find the biggest one in the sky. Once Peter found the biggest star he started crying even more if that was possible. 

He wanted his Aunt May. He missed her so much and he just wanted her to hold him like she always did when he was sad. 

Peter missed how she would always know what to do with him when he was sad or mad or anything else. She was always there for Peter. 

Peter looked out at the biggest star in the sky and touched the window then closed his eyes. He tried to think back to what life was like before Aunt May died. It wasn’t even that long ago but so much has happened before then and Peter couldn’t remember.

Peter kept his eyes closed and leaned his head against the cold window. 

Why was life so unfair to him. He just couldn’t win at life no matter what he did, everything just always seemed to fall apart one way or another. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked outside at all the lights in the city. 

He wondered if he could try and find his old apartment where he lived with Aunt May. Peter hadn’t actually thought about that before and he actually had no idea what happened to it and all his stuff, and Aunt Mays stuff. 

Peter thought about how life could have been different if Aunt May never died. He seemed that he was always thinking about that stuff. 

Peter wiped the tears from his face even though there was no point because more kept falling. He pushed himself up against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. 

He just wanted Tony. Even if Tony was mad at him still he needed him. 

Peter debated going to his dads room to wake him up but he remembered that Tony didn’t want him in there. 

“FRIDAY, um, can you tell dad to come here?” Peter asked. He leaned his head against his arms. 

FRIDAY spoke up after a few seconds and her response surprised Peter. 

“Boss saids that he cannot come running every time you need something and to deal with it yourself” 

Peter lifted his head up so fast that it hit the wall behind him. Did Tony actually say that to him?

Peter didn’t understand. He felt his heart crumble into a million pieces at what his dad said to him. 

No, Tony wasn’t his dad. He was just playing a part. He wasn’t actually Peters dad no matter how much Peter wanted him to be his dad, it would never happen because Tony didn’t want it to happen. 

Tony was just playing a part in Peters life and pretty soon he wouldn’t have to anymore then Peter would be left with nothing as always. 

No more Tony to pick up the pieces all because Peter had to act like a baby and try and get Tony’s attention. 

Peter smacked the wall with his hand and it hurt so bad. He cradled it to his chest and cried loud sobs. 

Peter felt so alone and confused. 

Tony had lied to him, he lied. 

He promised that he would always be there for Peter no matter what and that Peter could always cry on him whenever he wanted. 

Tony was a liar and Peter felt stupid to have fallen for it. 

“FRIDAY, tell Tony that I-I don’t want to see h-him” Peter said and hugged his legs closer to his chest. 

His hurt hand completely forgotten as he cried. 

If Tony lied about always being there for Peter then maybe he lied about him not dying and always coming home to Peter. 

Peter didn’t care about that now... wait no he did care. He would always care no matter how hard he tried not to but he knew Tony didn’t care. 

Peters whole life was falling apart and all he wanted was for Tony to just come up and say that he was sorry and that he didn’t mean it and that he loves Peter. 

Peter cried up against the wall until he fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

After what Tony just told FRIDAY to tell Peter he realized that he couldn’t take it back. 

He couldn’t do anything now. He probably ruined the relationship that he worked so hard to build with Peter. 

Everything was now gone. Just because Tony was a fucking idiot. 

Tony picked up a metal bar and saw his reflection in it and hated what he saw. He threw it across the room and shattered the glass. 

Tony felt the blood boiling in his veins as he picked up another metal bar and started to break his computer with it. 

After he was done that he threw it across the room not knowing where he was throwing it. 

He sank into his chair and pulled his hair down. He felt so fucking pathetic. 

He just ruined the relationship with Peter that he worked so hard to build up. Everything now gone. 

Just because Tony was fucking useless. Everything he touched he messed up and now he was messing up a life. 

An innocent, pure, young, beautiful life and someone thought it was a good idea to put the life of Peter Parker in his hands. 

Big mistake that was. 

Tony let go of his hair and banged his head against the table with a loud bang. 

Just then Tony heard his phone ringing and at first he thought it was his ears because he hit his head so hard. 

He picked up his phone and the first thing he saw was a picture of Peter. 

The picture was set as his screensaver and it was about two weeks ago when Tony and Peter were eating ice cream on the couch and Peter was laughing at something with chocolate ice cream on his face so Tony took a picture and set it as his screensaver that night. 

He quickly answered the phone after he saw it was Pepper calling. 

“Hey Pep” Tony tried to say but it came out like he was crying so he cleared his throat and tried again “Hey Pep” 

“Did I wake you up?” Pepper asked. She probably thought that Tony had sleep in his voice instead of tears. 

“Uh, no, no. I’m just in the lab” Tony looked around at the metal break he just had them closed his eyes. He tried to focus on Peppers voice but it didn’t work to calm him down. 

“Oh good. I’m just calling to let you know that I’ll probably be coming down some time in the next few days” Pepper sounded happy like she had no idea what was going on in Tony’s life right now, because she didn’t. 

“Oh okay. That’s good” Tony wanted to feel excited about that but he didn’t. He just felt nothing. 

Pepper seemed to noticed his fake enthusiasm “Is everything okay, Tony?” 

Tony nodded his head even though he knew Pepper couldn’t see him. 

“Tony?” Pepper said again after getting no response. 

For the first time in a long time Tony cried. It wasn’t happy tears like when he asked Peter to adopt him a few days ago or little eye waterings. It was full on tears. 

If Tony was being honest, it actually felt good to cry. 

“Tony, what’s wrong? What’s going on, Tony?” Pepper sounded scared and frustrated. 

“Is Peter Okay? Talk to me Tony!” Pepper almost screamed into the phone. 

“He’s fine. He’s fine” Tony said. He wiped the tears off his cheeks pathetically and looked up to try and stop anymore from coming making him look weak. 

“What’s going on-“ 

“Peter and I got into a fight. A big one. I said something I shouldn’t have” Tony blurted out. “I can’t do this” he whispered. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Pep” Tony whispered again after Pepper now remained silent. 

“What can’t you do anymore?” 

“This! I can’t do this-“ 

Pepper sighed “Tony, I don’t understand. You’re gonna have to be a little more specific” 

Tony threw a screwdriver “I can’t take care of Peter. I’m messing him up. I don’t know what I’m doing” 

“You’re doing everything you can” 

Tony shook his head “No. it’s not good enough. I’m-I’m gonna mess him up and he’s gonna be exactly like me” 

“That wouldn’t be so bad” Pepper said softly. 

“Yes it would. I’m a fucking mess, I’ll just screw him up” Tony said and slammed his hand into the table. That was one of his biggest fear as well, he didn’t want Peter to end up as messed up as he is. 

“Stop it, Tony! Stop putting yourself down. You are not messed up-“ Pepper said with conviction. 

Tony shook his head “Peter is so pure and innocent and he’s so young and impressionable and I don’t want him to pick up on my ways” 

“You changed, Tony. Ever since Peter came into your life. You’ve changed. In a good way. I’m not talking about after his Aunt died and he came to live with you, I’m talking about when he was still fourteen and you found out Spider-Man was a child and you wanted to protect him” Pepper started and Tony sighed because he knew she wasn’t finished. 

“Ever since then, the way you invited him over and taught him stuff and the way you looked at him was like you always knew some day he was gonna be the most important person in your life. You were so gentle and patient with him. You, Tony Stark patient. I’ve never seen that before Peter” Pepper laughed softly and continued “The truth is Tony, is that before Peter came along you did drink a lot and didn’t have many good habits and I’d be scared to give that man a child but you changed. You’re not the same man anymore, Tony so you don’t have to worry about Peter picking up on your ‘ways’ because they aren’t bad” 

Pepper finished and Tony felt a bit better but something still felt missing. 

“Thanks Pep” Tony said. It was all he managed to get out. 

It was true. Tony noticed that he unintentionally stopped drinking and stopped all, or most of his bad habits after Peter came along but he was still scared of Peter ending up messed up because of him. Because he was in charge of Peters life. Because how a child acts is all down to the parenting and even though Peter was already raised by his Aunt and Uncle for the first part of his life there was still another part of his life that was now in Tonys hands, the rest of his life. 

“It’s normal to have a fight with your kids. Parents do it all the time but don’t you dare think that you can’t do it and that someone else can do it better because no one else can. Peter needs you, don’t abandon him” Pepper said into the phone and Tony could tell she was done her Pep talk for now. 

“Thanks Pep” was all Tony said again but he really did mean it. 

Pepper hung up after and Tony put his phone down. He ran his hands through his hair and then went to go make his way to Peters bedroom.

On the way up Tony couldn’t help but think about Peter and if he was mad at him. 

He knew that Peter would be after everything Tony did to him but he really wished he was wrong. 

Tony got to Peters bedroom door and leaned his forehead against it before knocking. He didn’t hear anything going on inside so he knocked on the door. 

After nothing he guessed that Peter was asleep so he opened the door.

He expected to find Peter on his bed and when he found nothing there he started to panic a little bit.

Tony walked more into the room and then he spotted something in the shadows. 

He figured that it was Peters body that was slumped up against the wall which looked like a very painful position. 

Tony knelt down in front of Peters sleeping body and saw the tear stains on his cheeks. He probably cried himself to sleep, Tony thought and he felt sick to his stomach at the thought because he was the one that caused this. 

Tony sat down on his butt and crossed his legs. He mentally debated if he should wake Peter up or wait until morning time. 

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep knowing that he was still in a fight with Peter and that things weren’t good between the two. 

Tony reached forward and rubbed Peters leg to try and wake him up. 

Peter woke up right away having not been in a deep sleep. 

Tony watched as Peter took in his surroundings before focusing his attention onto Tony. 

“Dad?” Peter asked in a small voice. It looked like he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. 

Tony smiled at his son “Hey Pete” 

Peter sat up more and looked like he wanted to crawl over to Tony but thought better of it and stopped. Tony watched as Peter brought his finger up to his mouth to chew on. 

“I’m s-s-sorry, dad. I’m sorry” Peter cried out and used his hand that wasn’t preoccupied in his mouth to rub at his eyes. 

Tony reached forward because he just wanted to hold his kid and he wanted to hold his kid now. 

Peter immediately accepted the offer and threw himself into his dads arms. Tony held him close with one hand on Peters back and the other hand on the back of Peters head supporting it like a newborn baby. 

“I just, I-I wanted your attention a-and I just wanted you-you to pay attention to m-me” Peter cried out. He knew the minute that Tony got mad at him that he was in trouble and that he messed up. 

Tony never got mad at Peter. This was the first real time and it shocked Peter but he had to admit that he probably was acting a bit like a child but he honestly didn’t care. In the moment he wanted Tony’s attention and the man wasn’t giving it to him. 

“Peter, you’ll always have my attention. You don’t need to do that stuff just to get it. Just come and talk to me next time” Tony said as he moved his hand away from Peters head. Peter leaned his head back and looked up at Tony then nodded. 

“Let’s get off this floor now because my back isn’t made for this anymore” Tony said and then Peter reluctantly let go of him and stood up with Tony. 

Peter wiped the fresh tears off his face and stood there awkwardly. 

“I don’t, uh, I don’t want to go back to bed” Peter said avoiding eye contact with Tony. 

Tony nodded. Guess he was gonna get no sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually inspired a chapter in the future that I have yet to write so I’m excited for that:)))


	46. I’m trying to find home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post chapters even tho I have sooo many of them already written! Can you guys believe that it’s already December like wtf where did November go?! It came and went so fast!

Tony and Peter spent what was left of the night in the lab together. 

Peter was helping Tony work on improving the Iron Man armour. Not like Tony actually needed help from anyone but Peter was extremely smart and had a lot of good ideas. 

It was just like old times and it felt so refreshing for Tony to just sit in the lab with Peter and lock themselves away from the rest of the world for a few hours. 

To get away from everything. All their problems and stress, to just relax in the lab. The one place where they both felt at best. 

With everything going on in theirs lives it was a well needed break from everything. 

After hours, literally all night, of working in the lab, FRIDAY spoke up. 

Normally Tony would have never let Peter stay up all night and work in the lab with Tony but he couldn’t really say no to Peter after last night. 

“Boss, it is 7am, I suggest getting Peter ready for school so he is not late” FRIDAY reminded them and Peter mentality cursed her. 

If he could reset her, he would. 

Peter dropped the tool he had in his hand and sank in his seat. 

He was having so much fun working in the lab with his dad just like old times. Although back then Peter didn’t call Tony dad. 

Tony turned to Peter in his chair and grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands “You wanna go get ready now?” 

Peter didn’t do anything. He just sat there and stared at the wall. He did not want to go to school. Well, since lately he never wanted to go to school. 

He knew it wasn’t good but he couldn’t focus in school even if he was there. He just couldn’t stop thinking about when he would see Tony next. 

“Peter?” Tony asked after he got no response from the boy. 

Peter shook his head and looked over to his dad. He saw that Tony looked worried and he hated that he put that look on the mans face. 

“Yeah?” Peter asked. 

Tony gave a worried smile “I asked if you wanted to go get ready for school now?” 

Peter looked away again then looked down “I don’t wanna go to school today” 

Tony picked up his tool again and started playing with it in his hand. He needed a distraction. 

“You have to go to school” But did he really, Tony thought. 

When Peter went to school it was just a strain on both him and Peter. He knew Peter struggled at school to even attempt to stay there and Tony was constantly checking his phone to see if Peter was calling him. 

Tony thought about it for a few seconds but then Peter spoke. 

“I just really don’t wanna go, dad” 

Tony put the tool back down and then sat up. He wiped the oil on his pants and walked over to Peter. 

“How bout you go for a bit and see them I can always come and get you?” Tony tried. He really wanted Peter to just try and go. 

Peter immediately shook his head. 

“Alright then, buddy. If you don’t wanna go then you don’t have to” Tony walked behind Peter and grabbed his head so he could press a kiss to the top of his hair “But we’re leaving the lab. Let’s go shower then meet in the kitchen so we can cook something” 

“Sounds good” Peter smiled and jumped off the stool. He felt a bit guilty for missing so much school but at this point the only thing he cared about was being with Tony. “Thanks dad” 

Tony put his arm around Peters shoulders and Peter leaned into him “Don’t thank me, Pete” 

Peter wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and was just content to stay like that forever. 

The elevator doors opened so they both stepped out. Peter let go of Tony and ran up the stairs so he could go shower in his bedroom. 

Tony watched Peter run up the stairs and decided to walk himself because he didn’t have that energy after pulling an all nighter. 

When Peter got into his bedroom he took off all his clothes and went into his bathroom. He turned the shower on then got in. 

Peter suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn’t really know what it was so he tried to ignore it as he continued showering. 

The weird feeling eventually went away but then right as Peter was about to rinse his hair out the feeling cane back. 

It felt like something was gonna happen but Peter couldn’t tell if it was a bad or good something. 

Peter ignored the feeling again and got out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off because he didn’t want to have to fight any attackers naked. 

Peter wrapped the towel around his shoulders and went into his bedroom to find something comfortable to put on. 

He heard a knock on his door and he turned around really fast. He felt his heart beating at a possible threat but it was just Tony so he calmed down. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” Tony asked. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. It looked like he already finished showering because his hair was wet and he was changed. 

Peter ignored Tony’s question “Are you Okay?” 

“Am I Okay? Kid, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Are you okay?” 

Peter relaxed a bit “I just got a weird feeling, I don’t know” 

“Weird like how?” Tony asked. Tony wanted to know if Peters spidey senses were acting up but since Peter never talked about Spider-Man yet he didn’t want to bring it up. 

“I don’t know” Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned around to his closet so he could get some clothes on. 

Peter pulled out a black pull-up sweater and some dark blue track pants. 

He quickly changed in his closet then walked out and sat down next to Tony to put his socks on. 

“If you get that feeling again, you tell me” 

Peter nodded his head and stood up. 

“Can we go cook something now?” Peter asked eagerly. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry and for some reason he was craving some pasta. 

Peter remembers how Aunt May always cooked really good pasta. He would love to have some of hers right now but that wasn’t gonna happen. Peter tried to think about something different so he didn’t get sad. 

Peter tried to think about the fact that Tony was here with him and they were about to cook some yummy food together. And Tony let Peter stay home from school so it was even better.

Even with the nagging feeling at the back of Peters neck throughout their whole cooking time, Peter still enjoyed the time. It was nice to try and forget his sad life for at least a little bit. 

They ended up cooking pasta together with Tony adding some of a few tricks that he knows to make it taste better. 

It ended up being a good outcome so they took two plates and sat down to watch a movie on the couch. 

Tony was sitting at the end of the couch with Peter tucked into his side. Their now empty plates were on the side table and Peter felt his eyes falling closed. 

His arm was swung over Tony’s chest and he grabbed the mans shirt in a fist to make him feel safer. 

Peter didn’t know why it made him feel safer but it just did so he didn’t question it. 

Before the movie even finished playing Peter fell asleep. He tried to stay awake but with pulling an all nighter and just being emotionally exhausted, he couldn’t stay awake. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to FRIDAYs loud voice. 

He didn’t even know he fell asleep. One minute he was watching tv with Peter in his arms and the next he was waking up. But Peter was still in his arms so it was okay. 

“Boss, two people from child social services are here” FRIDAY said pulling Tony from his sleep. 

Tony tried to sit up a bit but Peters weight stopped him from doing that. 

“What time is it?” Tony groaned. He didn’t know why child services was here right now. 

“It is 3:23pm, Boss. You and Peter were asleep for four hours and thirty- seven minutes” 

Tony tried to get up again now that he was a bit more awake he had the energy to move Peter to the side. 

“Get up, kid” Tony nudged Peter in the side “People are here” 

Tony tried to wake Peter up again but he didn’t wake up so Tony poked him in the stomach. 

Peters eyes opened and he giggled as he tried to move prodding hands away from his sensitive stomach. 

“S-stop, w-what’re doin’?” Peter laughed out and moved Tony’s hands away again. Tony stopped and stood up. 

Tony stretched and yawned. He didn’t know why these people were here and for what reason although he had a pretty good idea. 

“I have to go to the lobby to see some people then I’ll be right back” Tony said. He grabbed his sweater to put on because it was kinda cold. 

Peter sat up a bit on the couch “Can I come?” 

Tony shook his head. He walked to the edge of the couch and ruffled Peters chocolate brown hair. 

“I’ll be right back” 

Peter didn’t argue anymore. He watched Tony go into the elevator and leave. Peter knew that his dad would be right back and there was no point in crying over it even if he wanted to. Peter didn’t understand why he was so pathetic and felt the need to cry over Tony just leaving his sight for a few minutes. He was so pathetic. 

Peter sat back on the couch and grabbed the tv remote to try and distract himself until Tony got back. 

.  
.  
.

Once in the elevator, Tony tried to gain his composure. 

He checked himself in the reflection of the elevator doors to try and make sure he looked presentable. 

He didn’t even think about looking in the mirror before he left but he definitely should have because he just spent over four hours asleep on the couch. 

Once Tony was sure he was at least somewhat presentable, he straightened himself up and waited for the elevator doors to open.

Tony walked out of the elevator and saw two people standing by the front desk. 

The woman was wearing a grey suit with a skirt and had high heels on. She had black hair that made her pale skin stand out even more. Tony guessed that she was probably in her early fifties considering the amount of grey hair that stood out in her long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. 

The man was at least a foot taller than her and had light brown hair. Tony could see his blue eyes from where he was standing and his pointy nose. He looked to be at least thirty and was wearing a grey suit as well. He was holding a brown briefcase in his right hand and was using his left hand to run his hand through his hair like he was impatient. 

Tony walked over to them and held his hand out “Hi, nice to meet you” 

The women shook Tony’s hand first and introduced herself “Hello Mr. Stark. My name is Sandy Flinch and I spoke with you over the phone regarding Peter Parker’s adoption” Tony nodded his head trying to take in the information “This is my co-worker Andy Letch. He will be coming with me on home visits” 

Tony shook Andy’s hand and then put his hands in his pockets. 

“Is it Alright if we come up and see Peter and his living area?” Sandy said. She moved closer to Tony when she asked the question. 

In heels she was the same height as Tony. Tony looked at her “We never scheduled a house visit” 

Sandy nodded her head “We don’t schedule house visits because it is best to come at a time when no one is expecting us so we can see what really goes on behind closed doors” 

“The only thing that is going on is us cooking and watching movies right now” Tony said. He for some reason felt like sandy didn’t like him and he tried not to let it bug him. 

Tony never cared if people liked him or not but he wanted these two people of all people to like him. 

“We would like to see that for ourselves, if that’s okay with you?” Andy said for the first time Tony heading his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s fine” Tony moves aside and led them into the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take us up to my private floor” Tony said then leaned against the wall. 

“Who has access to your floor, Mr. Stark?” Sandy asked. She grabbed the briefcase from Andy and opened it up. Tony saw a bunch of files inside and then watched as Sandy pulled out a notebook and a pen. 

“Just Peter, Pepper, Steve and I. Oh, and Rhodey does, whenever he visits” 

Sandy nodded and seemed to write something down “And do you trust these people with Peter?” 

“Yeah, of course I do. If I didn’t trust them with Peter then they wouldn’t have access to my floor” Tony stood up straighter as he knew they would be arriving soon “Actually you guys wouldn’t even be able to enter the elevator if I wasn’t with you” 

The elevator doors opened before either of the social workers had a chance to say anything. 

Tony immediately stepped out and looked for Peter. He didn’t have to look long because pretty soon he heard socked deer running towards him. 

He smiled and waited till he saw Peters curly hair bouncing on his head. Once Peter saw the two strangers in the room he stopped running and stood there awkwardly. 

Peter looked to Tony with wide eyes that held so much confusion in them. 

Tony walked closer to Peter and put an arm around him spinning him around to face the social workers. 

“You must be Peter” Sandy said walking closer to the two and held out her hand. 

Peter moved a bit closer to Tony at the sight of this random woman walking towards him. He didn’t get a weird feeling about her but he also didn’t get a good feeling.

The woman stuck her hand out for Peter to shake and Peter shook it “My name is is Sandy”

Peter looked over at the man who was now walking towards him as well. He shook Peters hand and introduced himself as well “I’m Andy” 

Peter dropped his hand and moved closer to Tony. He just wanted someone to explain to him who these people were and what they were doing here. 

As if Tony read his thoughts he spoke up “Peter, these are your social workers” 

Peter felt his whole body tense up and his heart sink. No. No. There was no way he heard that correctly. 

Last time he was with a social worker was when Aunt May died and they were trying to take him away. 

They were here to take Peter away from Tony now. Peter couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t even realize that his finger had made its way into his mouth until Tony gently pulled it away. He also didn’t even realize that someone was talking to him. He was too busy trying to think of how to run and hide because they were here to take Peter away. 

He looked around to try and see where he could go. He knows he probably won’t get really far but he has to at least try. 

“Peter,” Tony said firmly. He grabbed Peters hand so he didn’t put his finger in his mouth for a third time. 

Peter seemed to snap out of it and looked up at Tony. He looked really pale and like he was about to burst out crying. 

“Peter, what’s up?” Tony asked quietly. He turned his back so he was facing away from the two social workers. 

Peter shook his head and was looking everywhere but Tony’s face. Tony grabbed his head with both of his hands and forced Peter to look at him. Once Peter looked at him the tears came to his eyes. 

“M’sorry” Peter said sadly. He looked around the room again but Tony didn’t move his hands from each side of Peters head so he forced his attention back into Tony “I- I don’t wanna go. I don’t want them to t-take me away” 

Now it finally made sense to Tony. He understood why Peter was acting so weird since the social workers came here. 

Tony realized that he should have taken the time to sit down and explain to Peter that they were only here for house visits and they were not gonna take Peter away from Tony. He should have explained to him that they were just here to check on the house and how things are going before the adoption is 100% finalized. 

Tony felt bad for not doing that because he can imagine how scared Peter is of social workers. He knows the last time he’s had to deal with them was when his Aunt just died and they were trying to take him away. 

“Peter, look at me. They aren’t here to take you away, Okay” Tony waited for Peter to nod before continuing “They’re just gonna check out the house and make sure it’s safe for you to live in” 

Tony tried his best to explain and waited for it to process in Peters brain. Once he was sure Peter understood he turned back around to the Social workers. 

Sandy was writing something down in her notebook and Andy was watching Tony and Peter like they were the most interesting people in the world.

Once Sandy looked up from her notebook she seemed to pick up on the tension in the room “We are here to make sure that this is a safe environment for a child to live in, Peter. That’s all” 

Peter nodded his hand and tried to move his finger up to his mouth to chew on it but Tony stopped him. 

“First we’ll check the kitchen” Sandy said. Tony nodded and walked up in front of them to show the way. Peter grabbed Tony’s arm as they walked to the kitchen. 

Tony had a feeling that Peter was gonna be really quiet the whole time the social workers were here. 

“Big kitchen you got” Andy said. He started making his way over to the fridge and went to open it before looking at Tony permission. Tony nodded so he opened it to check. 

Tony was gonna make a comment about them being hungry and that he could give them food because they looked like scavengers looking through the cabinets but then he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. 

He decided to distract himself by playing with the ends of Peters curly hair on the back of his head. He needed a haircut. 

“What’s Peters daily diet like?” Andy asked pulling out a notebook for himself. 

Tony felt like he was being put on the spot with these questions. He didn’t know he was gonna be tested. 

“We usually cook something together. We just had pasta, if you look over there” Tony pointed to the pile of dirty plates “Or pancakes” 

“Is all he eats is pasta and pancakes?” Andy asked sounding smug for some reason. 

Tony didn’t like this guy. He just got a really weird vibe from him. 

“No, that’s not all” Tony thought about it for a second. What else did him and Peter eat? They ate a lot of snacks. Grilled cheese. “He eats his veggies if that’s what you’re looking to hear” 

“That’s good” Andy said and again Tony wanted to punch him. 

“We’d like to go check out Peters bedroom before we do a rundown of the overall place” Sandy spoke. She pulled down her shirt a bit and held her notebook tighter to her chest “Peter, can you show me your bedroom?” 

Peter looked up at Tony and he nodded and gave a reassuring smile before walking ahead to lead the way to his bedroom. 

“Did you design your own room by yourself?” Sandy asked as they walked up the stairs. 

“No. My room was already set up from before. So everything was already here” Peter jumped to the top of the stairs and landed gracefully on his feet. Tony shook his head at Peter and smiled fondly. 

“Lead the way” Sandy followed Peter to his bedroom with Tony and Andy walking behind. 

Once in Peters room, he stepped aside to let them look around. Peter was grateful it was just laundry day otherwise he would have had to give a tour of all his dirty underwear’s on the ground. 

Peter looked around his room himself. He never really spent any time in here besides from showering and changing. He didn’t even have any pictures up or anything. Plus the ways were a dull colour that now that he thought of it, it was depressing and he didn’t like it. 

Peters bed was a lot smaller than Tony’s but that’s the way he liked it when he slept alone. Well, he didn’t actually sleep alone or like to. 

“Alright. And you have your own bathroom?” Sandy said while Andy was busy writing notes. 

Peter nodded his head.

“Can I take a look?” Peter nodded his head again and let Sandy inside. 

“So,” Tony began saying to Andy “What kind of things do you guys look for?” 

Andy looked up at Tony with an unreadable expression “We are checking to see if Peter is safe here, Mr. Stark” 

“If Peter is safe anywhere, it’s right here” with me. But Tony didn’t say that part. 

“We’re just making sure” 

Just as Andy finished Sandy walked out with a smile on her face. 

“I see you use that banana body wash, my son uses the same one” She shut the door to the bathroom and walked out passing by Peter. 

“It smells really good” Peter said going to stand next to Tony again. 

Sandy hummed in agreement then Tony spoke up “How old is your son?” 

Sandy didn’t even look up from her notebook as she spoke “He’s seventeen. Gonna be eighteen in a month”

Tony smiled “Pretty soon he’ll go going to college and moving out” 

“I’m not looking forward to that day” Sandy laughed sadly. 

Tony noticed Peter made a weird face and shift his body a bit but he didn’t think anything of it. 

Andy walked in between the two seeming to be annoyed “We should head down now, Sandy” 

Sandy nodded her head and they all walked out of Peters room. 

Tony didn’t like the idea of two random people in Peters room but he couldn’t do anything about it because he didn’t want to be rude and risk them putting in a bad word for the adoption. 

“Can we sit and talk?” Sandy asked, looking at Tony. 

“Yeah, we can sit on the couches” Tony said gesturing to the living room. 

Once in the living room, Sandy sat down on the couch with Andy. Tony sat down on the other couch across from the big one with Peter. 

“So did I pass?” Tony joked but he was actually really nervous on the inside. 

Sandy spoke first “Everything looks fine. The kitchen is well stocked and Peters bedroom is suitable for a teenage boy and with his own bathroom which is good for privacy” 

Tony mentally laughed at the privacy comment because Peter was far from wanting any kind of privacy considering how open Peter is with Tony. 

She continued while flipping through her notebook “We can’t say anything right now, but there is going to be two other unannounced home visits before we can finalize anything” 

Andy spoke before Tony even had the chance to talk “There are a lot of concerns that we have, Mr. Stark” 

Tony felt his heart start beating a little faster at that. He thought everything was fine. He even saw Sandy look surprised at this. 

“You need to have a meal plan for kids as well as a well balanced diet. Pancakes and pasta isn’t gonna cut it for a young growing boy” Andy said staring at Tony’s eyes like he was threatening him. 

“I seemed to do fine on just that alone growing up” Tony said back but then instantly regretted it.

Sandy gave him a look that said ‘really’ and Tony felt like he was back in grade nine about to get yelled at by his teacher. 

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders trying to regain his composure and wish he could take back what he just said. He knew these home visits were really important but it was kinda hard with them showing up unannounced like this. 

“If you don’t mind we’d like to talk to Peter alone” Andy said. Tony grateful for the subject change but he didn’t want to leave Peter alone with these people. 

Tony realized that he really had no choice so he nodded his head. When he turned to Peter, Peters face was scrunched together like he was Constipated. 

“It’s okay, bud. I’ll just be over here” 

Peter looked like he wanted to protest more but he didn’t. He just walked over to the couch that sandy was leading them towards and then sat down. 

Peter wanted this to be quick. He felt like he was gonna get in trouble but he wouldn’t know why he would get in trouble because he didn’t do anything wrong and he was just talking. 

Sandy was the first one to speak breaking the tension with her surprising calming voice “So Peter,” she began “how do you like living with Tony?”

Peter looked over to where Tony was but all he saw was the back of the mans head as Peter guessed he was probably on his phone. 

“I love living with him because he’s always there for me and it’s a lot of fun too” Peter shrugged like it was nothing but the truth was it was the best thing in this whole world. To have someone care for him like that. 

“What do you guys like to do for fun?” Sandy asked. She seemed to be really into asking questions and genuinely caring about them. 

Unlike Andy, Peter thought. He seemed to not like Tony, Peter picked up on. 

“We go down to his lap a lot” 

This time Andy budded in and leaned closer to Peter “Is that really a safe place for a child to be in?”

Peter felt like Andy was talking down to him and he didn’t like that too much. He knew he probably acted like a child sometimes in front of Tony but that was only because he felt comfortable enough in front of him, this was just plain rude. 

“It’s actually really safe. Da-Tony set up a bunch of protocols for me when I’m in the lab. And I’m not even allowed to be in there without him” Peter stopped himself before he accidentally called Tony dad in front of them but he guessed that probably wouldn’t actually be that much of a problem. 

Sandy and Andy both wrote something down in their notebooks and then Sandy looked up at Peter “Okay and last question. How is school going, Peter?”

Peter felt his whole body stiffen at the question. How does he tell the social workers that he’s barely gone to school because he’s too scared to be away from Tony. 

“It’s good I guess” 

“And how was school today?” 

Peters breath hitched. He looked around the room to get out of the question but he knew he had to answer it. 

“I uh, I didn’t go to uh, school today” Peter said awkwardly while he looked down and played with his hands on his lap. 

“Why’s that?” It was Andy and Peter didn’t have to look up to see that he was writing this down in his notebook. 

“I didn’t feel good” Peter said still looking down. 

“You seem okay to me now” Andy said smugly and Peter never wanted to punch someone so shortly after meeting them. 

“I got better” This time Peter looked up at the man and tried to give him a dirty look but he knew he just looked like an angry puppy dog. 

“Alright,” Sandy said standing up with Andy following. She put her notebook in his briefcase “we’re all done here for Today” 

Peter stayed on the couch then watched as they walked over to Tony in the kitchen. 

He couldn’t really hear what they were saying mainly because he didn’t really want to. 

Tony looked over from where the two social workers were walking over to him. He saw Peter sitting on the couch with his hands holding his head up looking at the ground. 

“Mr. Stark,” Sandy greeted. 

“That’s my name” Tony said with a fake smile. He just wanted these people to leave. 

“So we’re all done here for today. We will be giving you a call to discuss how it went” Sandy finished then reached out to shake Tony’s hand. 

“So what, you’re not gonna just tell me now?” Tony asked confused and a bit annoyed. 

“No. We will discuss over the phone. Good bye Mr. Stark” Andy said then shook Tony’s hand and he watched them both get into the elevator and leave. 

Tony stood there for a few seconds just thinking about how the visit went. He thought it went bad but he didn’t want to think that. 

Tony decided that he would just try and relax for the rest of the night so he didn’t have to think about everything going on with this right now. 

“Hey kid” 

Peter looked up at Tony and tried to give a slight smile. 

Tony sat down next to him and he put his arm around him to let Peter cuddle into him.

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter asked in a small voice and Tony didn’t want to do anything else. 

“Sure bud”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to re name the social worker because I can’t remember what I named her, if I even did. 
> 
> I even went back to re read the chapters but I couldn’t find her name so if any of you know what the original name was please let me know and I’ll change it


	47. How did all my dreams turn to nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! Technically it’s Friday but it’s still Thursday for me because I didn’t go to bed yet haha it’s like 1am and I want to go to bed but I am currently feeling sick I think because I went out with my friends to eat and now I feel rotten anyways I hope you like this chapter:)

Tony knew what the next day was. 

It was the one month anniversary since May died. 

He wasn’t sure if Peter knew though. Of course the kid knew when his Aunt died But Tony wasn’t sure if Peter knew tomorrow was November 7th or not. 

After watching two movies, the first one was Grown Ups two because what else would it be and the other one was about some family of eight that goes away to some cottage house for the summer. That would be nice, Tony thought. To just get away from everything for the summer and go to some random cottage house. 

Tony kinda misses his Miami house sometimes so maybe he’ll take Peter there this summer. To just get away from busy New York and to just relax. 

He knew Peters never been to Miami so it’d be fun to take Peter there. 

Tony knew Peter didn’t go to a lot of places before. All he knows is that Peter went to Germany which was the kids first time on a plane and he knew that Peter never went anywhere after that so there was that. 

Tony wondered where Peter could go if he could go anywhere in the world. 

He nudged the half asleep boy who was curled into his side with his head resting on Tony’s chest and his arm around Tony’s stomach. 

Occasionally Peters leg would twitch causing Peter to jerk his head up. That was one of the ways that Tony knew he was really tired and was probably about to fall asleep at any minute. The other way was because Peters whole face was turned into Tony’s chest meaning even though Tony couldn’t see his face he knew the boy wasn’t watching anything on the tv that was playing some random show that Tony turned on after the last movie played. 

And the biggest reason why Tony knew Peter was ready for bed was because Tony was playing with his hair and that always made Peter sleepy. 

“Pete?” Tony asked quietly. He was curious as to where Peter would want to go if he could go anywhere. 

Peter moaned and then rolled over so that his head was now on Tony’s lap looking up at Tony. 

Tony removed his hand from Peters hair and gently brushed the curls from Peters forehead and then put his arm over the couch. 

“What?” Peter asked not annoyed but more like he was curious. 

“I was just wondering if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Tony asked looking down at Peters baby face. 

The angle that Peter was at just made him look younger although Tony realized that no matter what Peter was doing he was always looking younger. 

Peter seemed to think for a few seconds about his answer “Where would you go?”

Tony laughed then poked Peter in the chest causing him to move so Tony stopped so he wouldn’t move “I want to know where you wanna go?” 

Peter seemed to think again then came up with an answer “I think I’d wanna go to England” 

Tony nodded his head. He’s been to England. Not for many years though so it’d be nice to go back. Tony doesn’t really remember much because he spent the whole time drunk out of his mind but that was in the past. 

“England would be cool” Tony said nodding. 

Peter nodded his head too then yawned. He was really tired but he just wanted to stay here with Tony and continue lying on his chest, well his lap now. 

Tony brushed the curls away from Peters forehead again noticing for the millionth time that Peter needed a haircut. 

But first Peter needed to go to bed because it was already way past his bedtime and he could tell that Peters body knew that. 

“You ready for bed?” Tony asked still running his hand through Peters curls. 

Peter shook his head “five more minutes” 

“Let me rephrase that,” Tony laughed “Let’s go to bed” 

Peter liked that Tony implied that he was also going to bed and not just Peter so he slowly got off of Tony with the help from the man pushing his back up and standing up. 

Tony stood up as well and then they made their way upstairs. 

Peter went to his bedroom to get changed into his Iron Man pyjamas but they were his favourite and they were really soft and warm. He brushed his teeth and then went to Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony was already in bed and Peter realized that either he was the one who took a long time to get ready or Tony was just really fast. 

Peter guessed that he was the one that took too long. 

“Come here, Pete” Tony said putting away his phone and holding up one arm for Peter to come to him. 

“Peter was about to get into bed but then he felt that he needed to go pee so he quickly went into Tony’s bathroom. 

“One sec” Peter said going into his bathroom. Peter thought he needed to pee but he actually didn’t so he didn’t understand why he got that feeling in his bladder. Or maybe it was his stomach. Peter didn’t know. 

“You okay?” Tony asked when Peter came out of the washroom. 

Peter nodded his head and got into bed “M’just tired” 

Peter cuddled into Tony’s side and the man put an arm around him. 

Pretty soon sleep took over for the both of them and they were out. 

.  
.  
.

As usual, they didn’t stay cuddling the whole night. Peter usually fell asleep in the position but then less than thirty minutes after he falls asleep he starts his daily nighttime routine of rotations. 

Peter woke up feeling sick. He had that weird feeling in his stomach again but it was stronger and he knew he didn’t need to go pee. 

Peter opened his eyes and saw that it was still dark out so it wasn’t morning yet. 

He looked over and saw that his dad was still sleeping in the same position that he fell asleep in so Peter guessed that he hadn’t been sleeping for long. 

Peter suddenly felt like he was gonna vomit. His mouth got all watery and he just felt it down his throat. 

Just when Peter felt the vomit coming up he sat up really fast and threw up all over the bed and himself. 

He tried to catch the vomit in his hands without really thinking about it first and now it was all over the front of his shirt and it was too dark to see but it was definitely all over Tony’s bed. 

Peter felt the tears leave his eyes and he let out a sob “Dad! Dad, d-dad” he called out scared. 

Tony immediately got out of bed. He didn’t know what was going on but he was woken up by Peters scared voice and he knew something was wrong. 

“Dad” Peter said again. He was scared, Tony knew that. He didn’t know what was going on but Peter was scared. 

“FRIDAY, lights at sixty percent” Tony said and then the lights went on a bit lighting up the bedroom enough for Tony to see what the problem was. 

Peter was sitting in the middle of the bed with a tear strained face with tears still streaming down his cheeks. He had vomit all down his chin mixed with tears and Tony could see the vomit on the blanket and in Peters hands. 

Tony mentally cringed looking at Peter because he knew he had to help the child now. He didn’t mind, he’s do anything for Peter but it was still hard to see Peter like this. 

“Dad, daddy” Peters voice broke when he just called Tony that and Tony’s heart broke as well. 

Tony looked at Peter and despite the situation his eyes filled with love because Peter had never called him that before and he never guessed Peter would ever call him that because he was too old or whatever but now he knows that he was stupid to even think that. 

He made was way over to the other side of the bed so that he was closer to Peter and moved the blankets down so Peter could get out of the bed. 

Peter was still crying but he stopped a bit now that his dad was here to help him. 

Peter wanted to grab Tony but his hands were covered in his vomit so he stopped himself. 

Tony grabbed onto Peters upper arm to guide him into the washroom. 

Tony was very familiar with a sick Peter so he knew what to do. Although this time it was the opposite and Peters top had vomit on it instead of his pants. 

Tony helped Peter get his shirt off and this time he didn’t get it all over Peters face. He managed to get the top off without any problem and then threw it to the side. 

Tony grabbed a facecloth and wet it a bit so that it was warm and sat on the closed toilet seat then positioned Peter so that he was in front of him standing between his legs. 

Tony gently cleaned Peters face first and then moved to his hands. 

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re okay” Tony gently touched Peters cheek. Peter stopped crying but now started hiccuping. 

Tony wondered where this came from. Peter was fine when they were on the couch together. He was fine when they went to bed less than two hours ago. So he didn’t understand why Peter was so randomly sick.

Tony made the decision to get up to go get Peter a clean top from his bedroom so he stood up and walked out of the bathroom but Peter followed him “I’m just gonna go get you a clean top, I’ll be right back” 

Peter stopped and nodded his head. He watched Tony leave and right when the man left Peter felt the vomit come up again so he quickly ran over to the toilet and lifting the seat up just in time to throw up into it. 

After he was done he sat down against the wall feeling miserable. 

Tony came back with a top and found Peter on the ground so he slowly made his way over to him and sat down. 

He helped Peter get his top on and then relaxed next to him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Tony said softly just above a whisper so he knew Peter would be able to hear him. 

Peter moved closer to Tony so he could put his head on his dads legs. He did feel a little bit better at being close to Tony but he still felt awful. 

They stayed on the floor for the next twenty minutes with Peters head on Tony’s lap and Tony running his hands through Peters hair. 

Tony’s legs were starting to fall asleep so he gently nudged Peter to get up “Let’s just go back to bed” Tony said. 

“But- But it’s all dirty now” Peter said remembering the vomit that was from him. 

“Sh-okay, I forgot about that” Tony honestly forgot about Peters sick on the bed. He should have cleaned it right when it happened but he forgot. 

“I’m gonna clean it up and then you go to your bed” Tony said helping Peter stand up. 

“But-“ Peter was about to speak but then Tony cut him off. 

“I’ll be there soon, buddy. I just have to clean up first” Tony guided Peter to the hallway for him to go to his own room and then Peter did. 

Tony quickly cleaned up the sick and brought the dirty blankets to the laundry room then made his way to Peters room where he found Peter lying on top of the bed. 

“How about you get under the blankets” 

Peter shook his head feeling miserable “M’hot” 

“FRIDAY, turn the AC on a bit, not too cold” Tony said and then sat next to Peter on the edge of the bed and touched his forehead. 

Tony suddenly remembered the thermometer he bought after Peter got sick the first time because he’s never had one before. 

Tony stood up leaving Peter to go find it. When he came back Peter was still in the same position but looked even more pale. 

Tony sat back down and went to go lift Peters shirt to put the thermometer under his arm but Peter stopped him. 

“I’m just gonna check your temperature” Tony explained and Peter whined again “it’s not gonna hurt, Pete” 

Peter looked at Tony with tired eyes seeming to think if he was telling the truth or not and when he finally decided that Tony was in fact telling the truth he lifted his arms up. 

Tony lifted Peters shirt and put it under his armpit but Peter flinched away. 

“It’s just cold” Tony reassured him. 

He guided Peters arm down again and waited a minute for the beep then took it out. 

The thermometer read 99.4 so it was high but it wasn’t that high. Tony guessed that with Peters healing ability it would be better by tomorrow night. 

“Just get some rest, Pete” Tony said softly. He touched Peters cheek and felt that it was really warm. 

He got up to go get Peter a cold facecloth just to try and bring the temperature down a bit. 

This went on for about the next hour with Tony getting up to wet down the cloth with cold water and coming back to put it on Peters face. Tony checked his temperature again and he managed to get it down to 95.3 so he was sure that this was a weird twenty-four hour bug that only lasted twelve hours with Peters spidey immune system. 

Peter ended up falling asleep and then eventually so did Tony. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up feeling a bit better. 

When he woke up his head wasn’t killing him anymore and his stomach only felt a little weird but he was sure that he wasn’t gonna throw up again. 

Peter looked to his left and saw that it was in fact morning out because the sun was coming through the curtains that were half closed. 

He looked to his right and saw that Tony was sleeping facing him with his hand still in Peters hair. Peter smiled because that meant that Tony fell asleep playing with Peters hair. 

Peter looked at his alarm clock to check the time and saw that it was 6:34am. He knew he wasn’t going to school today and he didn’t really care about that anymore-

Peter did a double look at the clock and also saw the date that was on the bottom corner. No. How has it been one month already. 

It was November 7th. 

One month since Aunt May died. 

Peter sat up in bed suddenly feeling sick again. He didn’t even realize that it was already a month. It felt like the shortest yet longest month of his life. 

How sometimes hours would feel like weeks but at the same time days went by so fast they seemed to be merged into one. 

Peter got up in bed and walked into his bedroom to try and make himself feel a bit better. 

He couldn’t believe it has already been a whole month since he’s seen his Aunt. Since he’s heard her voice or ate some of her burnt food that he always pretended to eat anyways just to make her feel better. 

Peter looked at himself in the mirror. He looked sick. He looked pale and he had really big under eye circles. He wondered if his Aunt was looking down on him right now and was proud. 

He wondered where she was. Peter didn’t know if he believed in the afterlife or heaven but he liked to believe that there was something else out there and that one day he would get to see his Aunt again. 

Peter looked back in the mirror after he realized that he was looking up and saw that he was crying. 

He tried to wipe the tears off his face but then more started to fall. 

Peter gave up and just let the tears fall down his face. 

He walked over to the window that was in his bathroom by the bath tub and sat on the ledge bringing his knees up to his chest to hug himself. 

He cried silently not wanting to wake Tony up because he just wanted to be alone right now. 

Peter didn’t know how long he stayed like that in his bathroom crying until he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Peter? Were you sick again?” Tony asked outside the door.

Peter looked up at the door and tried to wipe away his tears on his face but then he felt that he didn’t want Tony with him right now. 

He just wanted to be alone right now. 

“N-no, I’m fine” Peters voice broke so he tried to cover it with a cough but he knew Tony knew him too well. 

“Can I come in?” 

“No. Leave me alone” 

Tony sighed against the door. It wasn’t like Peter at all for him to be acting like this. Especially telling Tony to leave. 

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone” Tony sighed and walked away. 

That was the last thing he expected to ever happen with Peter but he should have guessed that the day would come soon enough. 

Peter has been attached to Tony’s hip for the past month, exactly today so he should have expected the day to come where Peter just needs his space to be alone with his thoughts.

Tony left Peters bedroom and went to his to get ready for the day then he made his way downstairs and sat on the couch, taking out his phone.

Peter put his head in his knees and cried. He didn’t know why he just told Tony to leave. That was the last thing he wanted right now was to just be held with tight arms and told that everything was gonna be okay. 

Peter was such an idiot. He could have had that if he just let Tony in the bathroom. Peter was so stupid. 

He banged his head against the window and then did it again but harder. Why was he so dumb? 

He didn’t even know what he was feeling right now. He didn’t really feel anything asides from the pain in his head from hitting the window so hard. 

Peter uncurled from himself and stood up on shaky legs. 

He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Me never wanted to be alone again. 

Peter opened his bathroom door and he didn’t expect to see Tony sitting there on the bed waiting for him but he was still kinda hurt that the man wasn’t. 

Peter left his room and went to check Tony’s room first but after not seeing his dad there he made his way down to the living room. 

Tony looked up from his phone when he heard light footfalls making its way over to him. He saw Peter looking miserable walking over to him. 

Tony put down his phone and watched Peter walk around the couch then throw himself onto Tony. 

“It’s-it’s November 7th today” Peter said now crying silently into Tony’s neck. 

Tony rubbed his back up and down and then positioned Peters legs so that he was seated on Tony’s lap more comfortably. 

“I know. I know, Peter” 

Peter hiccuped “I just- I-I m-miss her s-s-so much” Peter cried out. 

Tony now felt sick. 

Here this incredibly young child who was so pure and innocent and never did anything wrong in his whole life and he had everything taken away from him just like that. 

“I’m so sorry Peter but it will be okay, I promise you it will” Tony spoke into Peters ear and Peter moved his head away from Tony’s neck to look at him. 

“When?” Peter asked like a young child asking when they could go to the park after their parent said not yet. Not asking when he was gonna get over the death of his Aunt. 

“I can’t answer that” Tony said rubbing Peters temple. He didn’t know if he was trying to calm himself or Peter. 

“Why can’t you a-answer it?” Peter asked again sounding annoyed. 

“Because Peter, you control your own grief, not me not anyone else but you,” Tony pointed to Peters chest “No one call tell you when to get better, only you can decide that. I’ll be here to help you every step of the way but the other part is on you” 

Peter seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then putting his head back on Tony. Tony rubbed his back gently and felt Peter let out a breath. 

“I love you, dad” Peter said into Tony’s chest and Tony felt his heart fill. 

“I love you so much, Peter” Tony said and he meant it. And so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? How was your day today and what did you do?


	48. A ship without an anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I hope you guys like this chapter I keep forgetting to post them ahhhh

Peter and Tony spent the whole day together as usual. 

Peter wasn’t feeling up for school and Tony understood that but he was a bit concerned with the fact that Peter was missing a crazy amount of school and at some point he would have to stop missing so much. Right now though, Tony wasn’t too concerned about that and was just trying to focus on Peter. 

The day was boring which was perfect. Neither of them had anything to do. No school no meetings. Nothing. 

It went by pretty fast though and pretty sure it was time for bed. 

Tony tried to get Peter to sleep by himself but that didn’t work and he was too tired to fight so he let Peter crawl into bed with him. 

“You tired, kid?” Tony asked walking out of his closet and plugging in his phone to the charger. 

Peter yawned but shrugged his shoulders “Not really” 

Tony laughed and threw a pillow at Peters head “Yes you are. Don’t lie to me Mr” 

Peter giggled and grabbed the pillow that Tony threw at him and put it on top of the pillow that he had already. 

“You have to go to school tomorrow” Tony said getting into bed and lying down so he was facing Peter who was still sitting up. 

“Okay” Was all Peter said. 

“Peter look at me,” Tony waited for Peter to look at him “You have to go tomorrow, buddy you can’t miss anymore-“ 

“I said okay” Peter said annoyed and Tony didn’t like the attitude Peter was giving him. 

“Watch your attitude, Peter” Tony picked up his phone and sat up a bit in bed so he could check some emails to see what he has to do tomorrow when Peter is at school. 

“I’m not giving you attitude” Peter crossed his arms and sat up on his knees to face Tony more. 

“That sounds like attitude to me, just stop and go to bed” Tony said not even looking up from his phone. He felt the pout Peter was giving him. 

“I said I’m not tired-“ 

“Peter,” Tony warned. He looked up at Peter to see if he would say anything else. When Peter said nothing Tony spoke again “I know you’re tired so go to bed” 

“I’m in bed” Peter said stubbornly. He didn’t know why he was testing Tony tonight but he went through so many emotions today he didn’t really know what he was doing. 

“Do you want to go to your own bed because I’m about to send you there” Tony didn’t miss the way that Peters face went pale and he uncrossed his arms then shook his head. Tony regretted saying that as soon as he did but it was too late “I’m not gonna send you to your room, Peter. I’m sorry. Just please go to sleep. It’s been a long day” 

Peter didn’t say anything but just lied down in bed and turned away from Tony. 

Tony didn’t say anything until five minutes later when he saw Peter start to shake with cries. 

Tony sighed then put his phone down and patted Peters back. 

“What’s going on, buddy?” Tony asked sadly. He knew today was a hard day for him but it was no reason to explain how Peter acted throughout the day. 

He was constantly clinging to Tony but then would randomly get mad at him and want him to leave them come crying to Tony ten minutes later. 

The whole emotional changes every hour was giving Tony whiplash. 

Now this. Peter acting out which never happens. 

Peter rolled onto his back “I don’t k-know” 

“Come here” Tony opened his arms for Peter to crawl into them and he did “I know today was hard for you and I’m sorry for yelling at you” 

Peter nodded against Tony’s chest. 

“How about we get some sleep” 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up at 6:13am which was right before his alarm was supposed to go off so he turned it off to let Peter sleep a little longer while he went and got dressed and ready for the day. 

Tony put on a suit because he was gonna have to go to meetings today. All day. 

At 7am Tony went up to his bedroom holding his second cup of coffee and woke Peter up. 

“It’s time to get up, Peter” Tony said sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand through Peters sweaty hair. 

Peter groaned and rolled over on the bed into Tonys leg. 

“No, don’t get more comfortable. You’re going to school” Tony said standing up so Peter didn’t attach to his leg. 

Peter sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He saw Tony walk out of the room so Peter slowly got out of bed and dragged one of the blankets down with him so he could walk to his room. 

Peter went into the bathroom and went pee then brushed his teeth before getting dressed. 

He decided to put on some dark blue jeans and a red top with a blue sweater. 

After he was dressed Peter went down stairs and sat on the chair at the kitchen island.

“Will it be pancakes or waffles?” Tony asked. He looked over at Peter sitting at the table with his head in his hands looking tired. 

“I don’t feel good” Peter said. He actually did feel good, well not good but he didn’t feel sick like he did yesterday. He just didn’t want to go to school and leave Tony for the day. 

“Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up again?” Tony asked looking at Peter more carefully. If Peter was really sick he would have to cancel his meetings to watch him but he couldn’t really keep canceling them anymore. 

“No, never mind I’m fine” Peter sat up a bit and looked at Tony then looked away “I’ll have a waffle” 

Tony continued looking at him to make sure that Peter was telling the truth and when he guessed that Peter was he turned and started making some waffles. 

Peter only managed to eat two waffles and even after Tony pushed him to eat more he didn’t. 

Peter grabbed his bag and followed Tony down to the garage where they got in one of Tony’s Audi’s that Peter has never seen before. 

He would have guessed that Tony bought it last night while he was sleeping but he wasn’t surprised because his dad had all kinds of cool cars in his garage. 

Too bad Peters never been like normal boys liking cars and sports. He’s always had no interest in those things and liked science more. 

Peter looked out the window and watched the tower get smaller and smaller in the distance. It didn’t get all that smaller because the tower was huge and Peter was sure he could see it from his school if he tried hard enough to look for it.

“I’m gonna be in meetings all day today” Tony said pulling Peter from his thoughts. 

Peter turned to Tony and felt his hands start to get a bit sweaty and his heart beat a little faster “Oh”

“So if you text me I might not respond right away so don’t freak out” Tony said but then regretted saying it like that. 

Peter turned to Tony and gave him a dirty look “I don’t freak out” 

Peter knew he did. He knew how he was when he was at school the all of two times he’s actually went to school. He didn’t want Tony to think he was a baby or that he couldn’t be by himself although he knows he gave the man no other reason to think of him as anything but those two things. 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Tony said trying to backtrack but he knew it wouldn’t work “I just want you to know I’ll be okay” 

Peter nodded his head and looked back out the window. They continued the rest of the car ride in silence until they arrived at the school. Tony pulled up to the side of the school where no one was really parked because he knew that Peter couldn’t just jump out of the car like all the other kids. He put the car in park and turned to Peter who was still looking out the window. 

“You ready?” 

Peter nodded. 

“I’ll see you after school” 

Peter looked at Tony “Promise?” 

Tony held up his pinky finger which caused Peter to smile a bit. 

“Be good in school and study hard” Tony smiled at him and Peter took a breath before reaching over to hug Tony. 

Tony pulled away first and then Peter reached into the back seat to grab his back. 

Peter got out of the car and shut the door swinging his backpack over his shoulders. 

“And Peter,” Tony called and Peter looked at him “Call me if you need me, I don’t care where I am, I’ll come” 

“Okay, I love you, dad” Peter said and Tony smiled. 

He loved it when Peter called him ‘dad’ he wished he never got rid of the feeling he got in his stomach when Peter did. 

“I love you too, Peter. I’m proud of you” 

At that Tony left. Peter watched him drive away for a few seconds before taking a big breath and going inside the school. 

Peter went to his locker first to put all the books he didn’t need for first period away. 

Just looking at all the books made him stressed. He knew he had so much work due soon and he didn’t even start it yet. 

That made Peter incredibly stressed just thinking about it but he didn’t have any time to do it. Even though he hasn’t been doing anything with his time he was just not mentally ready yet. 

Maybe he shouldn’t even be at school, Peter thought. Maybe he should just stay home with Tony until he’s actually ready to stay the full day all week without missing so many days. 

The first warning bell rang so Peter shut his locker and went to class. 

Ned was sitting in his seat beside Peter already and when Peter walked in Neds face lit up. 

“Dude, I didn’t know you were coming today” Ned whisper yelled. Peter sat down in his seat and put his bag on the floor. 

“Sorry I forgot to text you, I’ve just been... busy” Peter lied. He felt bad for lying to his best friend like that but he knew he couldn’t really tell him the real reason he wasn’t coming to school. 

“It’s fine dude. So are you okay? You know after it being a whole month now and all” Ned leaned closer to Peter to ask and Peter looked at him shocked. 

He didn’t expect Ned to remember the exact date Aunt May died. Ned was such a good friend and Peter didn’t deserve him as a friend. 

“Yeah, it’s been hard but Dad helps me a lot” Peter said before he even realized that he just called Tony ‘dad’ in front of Ned. 

He didn’t know if he was even supposed to call Tony his dad to other people because Tony never said if he was allowed to it not. 

“Wait what? You call Tony,” Ned looked around the room and leaned closer to Peter “dad?” 

Peter nodded his head “But don’t tell anyone because I don’t know if I’m allowed to” 

Ned leaned back in his chair and did the motion of zipping your lips. 

Just then the teacher walked in. She walked to her desk and sat down. 

“Alright class, pull out your books, we’re gonna leave off where we left off” Mrs. Grins said. 

Peter looked around the class and saw everyone pulling out Romeo and Juliette and Peter was lost. 

He didn’t even know they started reading that book. He thought they were still on the other book that he was supposed to have read by now but didn’t. 

Peter looked around and saw that it looked like they just started reading so at least that was good and he still had time to get caught up. 

The class started to follow along to the audiobook that the teacher played. She walked over to Peter and smiled softly at him.

“Can I talk to you in the hallway, Peter?” The teacher asked and Peter nodded his head. 

He stood up on shaky legs and followed his teacher outside into the hallway. 

Mrs. Grins looked down at Peter and even though she was looking at him softly he still felt scared. 

Peter was a lot shorter than her even when she wasn’t wearing heals. Peter picked at the hangnail on his middle finger to try and relax himself.

“I’m concerned about you, Peter” Mrs. Grins begun and he didn’t want his teacher to be worried about him because then that means they call home and he’ll get in trouble for not going to school then Tony will force him to go. 

“You haven’t been coming to class and you’re really behind. Your mark is dropping” His teacher continued talking and Peter felt like he wanted to cry. “Have you finished everything I handed you a few weeks ago?”

Peter shook his head. He felt his eyes burn. He felt the need to bite on his finger to calm his nerves but he stopped himself like how Tony stops him but never saids anything. 

“Have you finished anything?” Mrs. Grins was talking to Peter very slowly and very softly. 

Peter shook his head again and this time he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He tried to stop them but they just kept coming out and now he was crying in front of his teacher at school. 

“Oh Peter” His teacher said sadly. Peter felt so pathetic. He felt his teacher move her hand to his shoulder and Peter leaned into the touch. 

He just wanted comfort and he would get that from anyone nice willing to give it to him and right now that person was his English teacher. Well, she was the person who made him cry so now she had to get him to stop crying. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I didn’t mean to make you cry I’m just worried about you” this made Peter let out a pathetic sob. 

His teacher awkwardly hugged him but Peter took any comfort he could get. Mrs. Grins let go of Peter way too quickly and Peter realized that he probably looked so bad now and that there was no way he was gonna go back in class now. 

“Peter, I’m sorry I made you cry” His teacher said sounding like Peter was probably gonna go home and get her in trouble by telling on her. 

“It’s okay” Peter said wiping his tears on his sleeve. 

“I think I should have a meeting with your guardian to talk about you. Who are you living with now, Peter?” 

Peter didn’t know how to answer this. He didn’t want to tell her that he was living with Tony Stark because she probably wouldn’t believe him and then think that he’s lying. 

“Can I- can I go to the bathroom?” Peter asked trying to not answer the question. 

His teacher sighed “Go ahead” 

At that Peter turned and rushed off to the bathroom. 

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his dads contact. He was about to call him but then he thought better of it and texted him instead. 

Peter: hi dad

Peter: I miss you

Peter: I’m in first period 

Peter was gonna text his dad what just happened and how he cried but then he decided to just tell him at home in person. 

Peter waited about five minutes for Tony to respond and when he got nothing he decided to walk back to class. 

He didn’t want to worry about his dad because he said he’d be okay but that still didn’t stop him from worrying. Peter knew that his dad was just in a meeting.

When he got back to class his teacher gave him a smile which he returned. 

He walked back to his seat and sat down. Ned looked at him and raised his eyebrows but Peter just looked away not really wanting to talk to Ned. 

Throughout the whole class Peter was scared that his teacher was gonna try and talk to him again but she didn’t. 

Tony ended up texting him back about thirty minutes later and Peter scrambled for his phone. 

Tony: How’s school?

Tony: miss you too bud but I’ll see you soon

Peter: it’s good

Peter: I can’t wait to come home thooooo:((

Tony: I know, soon. I have to go now but I’ll text you later

Peter: bye:(((

When the bell rang her grabbed his stuff and rushed off. 

He promised Ned he would see him at lunch and then he went to his second period. Second period was okay. 

His teacher didn’t even acknowledge that he was there which Peter was grateful for. He didn’t want to have to explain himself and cry in the hallway again. 

When lunchtime came Peter went to his locker and met Ned there. 

“What happened in first period? What did Mrs. Grins talk to you about in the hallway?” Ned asked. He held Peters bag for him to help Peter take some books out and add more in. 

“She just asked why I wasn’t coming to class and who I was living with and I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell anyone” Peter explained. 

He shut his locker and then swung his bag over his shoulders. 

“So tell me all about it” Ned said as they started walking to the cafeteria.

“All about what?” Peter asked confused. 

“You know, what’s it like living with Iron Man?” Ned asked excitedly. Peter put his hand over his friends mouth to stop him “Oh right. Secret. Sorry”

“It’s fun. Tony’s really funny and he’s so helpful” Peter smiled thinking about his dad but he liked talking about him “And you know he cuddles me” Peter laughed. 

Ned looked at him like he was crazy “What? Iron Man? No way!” 

Peter nodded and smiled. He and Ned had always wondered when Tony was gonna give Peter a hug back before May died and Peter would only see Tony three times a week. They came to the conclusion that he didn’t hug anyone. Now Peter knew that wasn’t true. 

“Let’s go sit on the bench outside because I just wanna eat with you today” Ned said and Peter smiled. He was glad Ned had said that because Peter would never ask but he just wanted to eat with Ned too. 

They walked outside to their bench by the doors which was usually where the older kids would go to smoke. But they weren’t there right now so they were good. 

It was one of the nicer days out which was why Peter only wore a sweater and Tony didn’t shove a jacket in his face. 

They sat outside and thanked global warming for making t such a nice day in November. 

“So,” Ned started “Have you been going out as Spider-Man?” 

Peters eyes went wide and he looked up at Ned. He couldn’t say anything for a few seconds as he just let everything process in his mind. 

He totally forgot about Spider-Man. What kind of superhero was he. He wasn’t even a superhero. He didn’t deserve to wear the suit. 

What kind of superhero forgets that they’re a superhero. Peter didn’t mean to forget it’s just that he’s never really thought about it because he’s been so busy mentally trying to figure things out with his new life and his new separation anxiety and all. 

He never really thought about it really and whenever he did he knew that he wasn’t ready to put the suit on. 

Peter looked up at Ned and met him in the eyes “I don’t- I don’t know” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Ned asked laughing like Peter was crazy. 

Peter looked to his left where he could in fact see the tower in the distance. He wondered if his dad was in there doing his meeting in there or maybe he went somewhere else. 

Peter hopes that he’s in the tower in his meeting because he knows he’s safe in there and maybe then after Peter could go and see his dad and join in on the meeting like last time-

“Peter?” 

Peter looked over and suddenly realized that Ned was calling him. 

“Yeah?” 

“You just zoned out, man” Ned said annoyed. 

Peter realized that he did in fact just zone out. They were in the middle of talking about Spider-Man and now Peter goes and zones out thinking about his dad and if he’s okay and when Peters gonna see him next. 

That’s why Peter never really thought about Spider-Man because he’s just been so mentally busy with everything he does. 

Peter focused back on the conversation “I haven’t really thought about it, Ned” 

“What about your dad?” Ned asked and Peter smiled at him calling Tony his dad. 

“What about him?” 

“I mean,” Ned said like he was annoyed at Peter and Peter didn’t blame him “does he let you be Spider-Man?”

“Of course he does, Ned. He built my suit” Peter checked his phone to see if he had any missed texts from his dad and he didn’t “He hasn’t brought it up. I don’t know why” 

“That’s weird. Maybe he forgot” Ned suggested. 

Peter just nodded his head. He knew his dad didn’t just forget about Spider-Man. Well, maybe he did because Peter did. 

Peter needed to talk to his dad. He needed to get some answers from him and wanted to know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Christmas is sooo soon ahhh I can’t wait!!


	49. When the stars are the only thing we Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I lost $20 and I’m very upset about it! I also got my braces off exactly a year ago today! Crazy and the best day of my life

After lunch time was finished, Peter and Ned went their separate ways because they didn’t have third period class together. 

When Peter walked in his third period math class he got a bad feeling. 

Peter was one of the last of the students in the class and when he walked in his teacher called him to the front immediately. 

“Yeah, Mr. Johnson?” Peter asked walking to the edge of his teachers desk and standing in front of it. He felt intimidated by his teacher, he just got a weird feeling from him. 

“Where have you been?” His teacher asked. He leaned forward in his chair and made a squeaking sound. 

Peter fiddled with his hands for a few seconds seeming to think about what to say. He decided to just tell his teacher what he told his other teacher. Maybe lie a little bit too. 

“I’ve just been... not really feeling very good” Peter lied. He was glad that he wasn’t talking to Tony because he knows Tony would be able to see right through him. 

His teacher nodded and gestured for Peter to stand next to him “Come stand here” 

Peter slowly walked over to his teachers side of the desk and stood a few feet away because Peter loved physical contact from almost anyone he can get it from but he didn’t want it from this teacher. 

“Peter, I’m worried about you,” Mr. Johnson began “you’re a smart student and I see potential but you don’t come to class” 

Peter refused to start crying right now. It was just not gonna happen. He looked away from his teacher outside at the window to try and calm his racing heart and the need to start crying right now. 

Peter hated when his teachers would worry about him because then he gets a call home and then Aunt May worries about him but now it wouldn’t be her it would be Tony and he doesn’t want Tony to worry about him. 

Peter remembers the last time when his teachers were worried about him was when Uncle Ben died. He missed some days of school but then when he came back he just felt like he wasn’t fully there and his grades started to slip. So, the teacher called his Aunt and she became very worried about him and Peter felt horrible for making his Aunt so stressed but he didn’t know what else to do. 

Then Tony came along and his teachers stopped worrying about him. 

May never stopped but then again when does any parent ever stop worrying about their child. Or an Aunt in his case. 

“Peter?” 

Peter looked up at his teacher realizing that he just zoned out so he shook his head trying to listen “M’sorry. Sorry” 

His teacher gave him an unimpressed look “Take your seat, Peter” 

Peter hurried to his seat and smiled at his older friend Louis. He liked Louis because he was funny and made him laugh but also because he was really honest all the time and tells it how it is. 

“So,” Louis turned to Peter as Peter sat down and started taking out his math textbook and notebook “you’re not getting abused by anyone and you’re not getting locked in your basement so then why aren’t you coming to class, Peter?” 

Peter couldn’t help but give a slight smile at Louis. He was funny. 

“I’ve just not been feeling well” Peter lied again. 

“Mr. Dickhead may be able to believe that lie but I can’t do tell me the truth” Louis gave Peter a slight smile and Peter just looked at him. 

He couldn’t decide if maybe he should just tell him. He looked trustworthy and Peter knew he would never laugh at him. 

Maybe Peter should just tell him a bit of it. 

Just as Peter was about to explain to Louis why, his phone went off and Peter looked down seeing a text from Tony. 

“It’s uh, it’s the truth. I’ve just been sick” Peter lied again before he opened his phone to see what Tony said. 

Tony: hey bud

Peter: hi dad I miss you

Tony: I miss you too but I’ve got bad news

As soon as Peter read the text his heart started to beat really fast. 

Peter: what is it??

Tony: I’m not gonna be able to pick you up today. Happy will meet you in the same spot after school to take you home

Peter felt his heart break at that. Now he was gonna have to wait even longer before seeing Tony. 

Peter: ok but when will I see you after 

Tony: I don’t know, bud. I’ll probably be done with my meeting a little after you come home but I’m going into it now so I’ll see you later

Peter: ok bye:(((

Peter put his phone away and barely listened to his teacher speak to the class probably teaching them a new lesson. 

Peter was so behind at this point he honestly didn’t even care. 

He knew he had a bunch of homework due on Friday for this class so he guessed he could probably go and do that when he gets home and wait for Tony. 

.  
.  
.

“How was school, kid?” Happy asked as Peter climbed into the back seat and put his seatbelt on. 

“It was okay. I just wanna go home” Peter admitted. 

After Tony texted Peter, Peter stopped paying attention in class because he just wanted to go home. Math class went by painfully slow but it was expected and last period was some what fun just because Ned was with him.

Happy pulled out of park and they drove to the tower. 

The ride there was long again just because Peter was anxious to get home. 

Once they got there, Peter grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the car. 

“You don’t have to watch me Happy because I’m probably just gonna do my homework and wait for dad” And then talk to him about Spider-Man, but Peter didn’t say that part. 

“I still gotta be there, kid” Happy said. 

Peter didn’t understand why, he was old enough to stay home alone, right? 

Aunt May would let him stay home for a few hours at a time but he would have to text her every hour to make sure he was okay and he didn’t light the apartment on fire. 

Peter thought about the apartment and what was going on with it now. All his stuff was still in there. That was weird to think about. 

Peter made a mental reminder to talk to Tony about that after he talked to him about Spider-Man. 

Once they got to their floor, Peter put his bag down and immediately ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

“Aren’t you gonna do your homework? It’ll make my life easier so you’re not running around” Happy said then sat down on the couch “Grab me a juice box while you’re at it” 

Peter rolled his eyes but grabbed a juice box for Happy and brought it over to him while he ate goldfish. 

“You don’t have to babysit me, Happy. I’m not gonna do anything bad” Peter rolled his eyes again. Then he thought that maybe Tony asked Happy to stay with him just so Peter wasn’t alone. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, kid, because Tony buys these juice boxes for you and they are so good” Happy said while taking a sip. 

“Tony drinks them too, they’re not for me” 

Happy laughed “He only started buying these after he met you so...” 

Peter thought for a moment. When he first came to see Tony back when it felt like another life to Peter, Tony had juice boxes in his fridge and Peter laughed and asked how Tony knew him so well but Tony just said that they were his own and not Peters. 

“They were here before me, Tony said so” Peter explained. 

“Tony lied” Happy said then continued drinking “And wash your hands before you get me sick” 

Peter smiled because Tony really did buy Peter juice boxes just because he guessed that Peter would like them. 

“I’m gonna go do my homework” Peter said getting up and leaving to go upstairs. 

“And wash your hands” Happy called out. 

Peter ignored him but he would wash his hands once he gets to his room. Maybe. 

.  
.  
.

It had been an hour since Peter got home. 

He tried to focus on his math homework but he couldn’t. His brain was working so hard and so much was happening in his head and he couldn’t concentrate. 

He just wanted his dad. 

He also really wanted to ask Tony about Spider-Man because that was all Peter could think of right now. 

He had so many questions that needed answers and he needed his dad for that. 

About twenty minutes later of Peter staring at his math homework with about a page and a half of questions done and about five more to go, Peter heard the elevator doors open and he guessed that was his dad so he ran down stairs. 

Peter saw Tony leaning against the kitchen counter talking to Tony so he ran over to him “Dad!”

Tony looked over and saw Peter running up to him so he put down his phone to catch an armful of Peter. 

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peters head and lifted him off the ground a bit to hug him tight. 

“I missed you” Peter said into Tony’s neck. 

“I missed you more” Tony pulled back and smiled at Peter. 

“I’m gonna go now” Happy said grabbing another juice box and leaving. 

“Thanks for babysitting my kid, Hap” Tony waved and Peter gave him a dirty look “What? You are my kid” 

Peter smiled at that now and then remembered that he had to talk to Tony about Spider-Man. 

“How was school, bud?” Tony asked opening the fridge to find something to eat.

“It was okay,” Peter got up on one of the kitchen stools “dad?”

Tony turned around to face Peter at the question “Yeah?”

“What about Spider-Man?” Peter just blurted out. Peter had no idea how much Tony has been dreading this conversation. 

Tony felt his heart race at the question. He closed the fridge to face Peter and cross his arms. 

“I’ve Uh, I've been waiting for you to ask me” Tony admitted. 

“Did you forget about it?” Peter asked. He wanted to know whether or not Tony forgot just like Peter kinda did. 

“No. Did you?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. Maybe that’s why he never asked, Tony thought. 

Peter looked away from Tony at something in his lap before shrugging “Maybe a little. It’s not that I forgot it’s just that I haven’t been thinking about it because I wasn’t ready” 

Tony hated the fact that Peter said past tense as in now he is ready. 

“So, you think you’re ready to be Spider-Man again?” Tony asked afraid of the answer he’ll get. 

Peter thought for a second “Yeah. I guess I am. I feel bad because I wasn’t going out for like a month and people could have gotten hurt”

“That’s not on you, Peter” Tony said. He hated the fact that Peter would go out as Spider-Man even before he started thinking of Peter as his kid but he could never do anything about that before because it wasn’t his place to tell Peter what he can and can’t do. 

Then when he got closer with the kid, May had said that Tony needed to give Peter rules and he could tell Peter what to do and Peter had to listen to him because he was the adult and Peter was he child. 

Although Tony never wanted to take Spider-Man away from Peter at the time because that was all they really had for an excuse for Peter to come over and sometimes spend the night. 

Now, however Tony can tell Peter what to do because Peter lives with him and he doesn’t have to worry about not seeing Peter or get an excuse for him to come over. 

“But it is on me because I’m Spider-Man and people are trusting me” Peter said and Tony could tell he was getting mad. 

“No Peter! You are a child and that’s not your responsibility to be taking care of other people” Tony yelled because he didn’t want to hear any of that bullshit about it being Peters fault. 

Peter looked to the side seeming to think about what to say and Tony waited. 

“I just feel like I have that responsibility” Peter admitted. 

Tony needed to say it. He couldn’t have this go on “I don’t want you being Spider-Man anymore” 

Peters eyes widened as he looked at Tony. Tony could tell that it supersized Peter what he said. 

“What do you mean I can’t be Spider-Man anymore?” Peter asked disbelief. He didn’t understand what Tony was saying. How could he just take Spider-Man away from him just like that. 

“I mean that I don’t want you being Spider-Man,” Tony said “the responsibility is not on you, Peter. I don’t care how much you think it is, it’s not. You are a child, you barely started high school, fuck, you’re too young to even get a job so the responsibility is not on you” 

Tony felt good getting that off his chest but he didn’t mean to swear because it reminded him of when he would get drunk dead and he tried to stop that and he also didn’t like to swear in front of Peter and Peters face went pale obviously not used to Tony yelling. Tony waited for Peter to say something. 

“You can’t take Spider-Man away from me!” Peter yelled. He wanted to cry. This was way worse than his teachers talking to him in class today and almost making him cry and one time making him cry. 

“Yes I can because I’m the adult and you’re the child and I can do-“ Tony was cut off by Peter. 

“You can’t do this!” Peter yelled now crying. He felt a tear fall down his face and then more came so he tried to wipe it away. 

“Don’t you interrupt me when I’m talking to you” Tony said firmly and Peter closed his mouth. 

Tony watched as Peter started crying and he just wanted to go and hug him and comfort him but he couldn’t. Not now. 

Tony continued to try and get his point across “Peter, you have to understand that you should not be having the responsibility to be the one who takes care of others by putting yourself in danger, you are fifteen years old, I’m the one who takes care of you, not you going out and doing that for others by putting your life in risk”

Peter sat up straighter in his chair and looked at Tony. It was really annoying how Tony didn’t understand him. Peter knew that out of everyone Tony should be the one who understands him the most and why he has to go out and be Spider-Man. 

“I’ve been doing it since I was fourteen and now I’m older so I have even more of that responsibility” Peter tried not to let his voice crack because he really didn’t want to be crying right now but he couldn’t help it. 

Tony shook his head and laughed annoyed. Peter honestly thought that being fifteen years old was being old and mature. That a fifteen year old has the responsibility to go out and save the world. 

Tony didn’t want Peter to be Spider-Man at all but he knew it was like someone telling him to stop being Iron Man, he just couldn’t stop. 

All the times Pepper has told him to stop and he never listened to her. It took Tony to have Peter actually live with him and now have that full responsibility of a child in his hands to actually take a break from being Iron Man. 

Not that he was on a break but he just didn’t really go out as much because he was busy with Peter. 

Tony decided that he would just tell Peter and get this conversation over with because he really didn’t enjoy fighting with Peter. 

“I don’t want you being Spider-Man anymore” 

Peters face went pale and he opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. 

Peter felt like his heart stopped beating for a second and then it started beating really fast all in the span of a few seconds. He didn’t know if he actually heard Tony correctly or not. Did Tony actually just tell him that he couldn’t be Spider-Man anymore? This was not happening. 

Peter tried to take a breath but it was a shaky one and then he felt more tears fall down his face. 

“Y-you can’t s-stop me from being Spider-Man” Peter said between shaky breaths. He got off his chair and wiped the tears off his face to stop them from falling but it didn’t help. 

Tony watched Peters tears fall from his eyes and it made him feel sick. He hated seeing Peter sad and whenever he did he felt a feeling in his stomach that made him want to comfort the boy but he knew he couldn’t now. 

It didn’t matter how much Peter cried because Tony couldn’t risk Peters life going out as Spider-Man. 

“I can and I did” Tony felt horrible. He was the one who was making Peter cry and it made him feel like a monster. 

Peter felt anger build up inside him. Aunt May would never stop him from being Spider-Man because she understood that it was his responsibility and he thought Tony understood that too. 

“I h-hate you” Peter said before he could even thought about it. 

That hurt. Tony looked at Peter and heard what he just told him and it almost physically hurt. 

“No you don’t” 

Peter nodded his head and used his sleeves to wipe more tears “I do. I h-hate you” 

At that Peter turned and ran upstairs. Tony watched him run up the stairs until he was out of sight. He heard a door slam and he knew Peter ran into his own bedroom. 

Tony stood there not moving and completely in shock. He knew that Peter didn’t really hate him and he was just saying what he knew would hurt Tony the most in the moment but it worked and it was killing Tony. 

He knew it was normal for parents to fight with their kids but the thing was was that Tony and Peter didn’t have a normal parent- kid relationship and he just hoped that would cause it to be different for them and not fight but that was not the case.

After Tony stood there for a few minutes, he didn’t really know how long, he was gonna go up to Peters bedroom but then he decided not to because he knew he needed to give Peter some time. 

Tony decided that he would go down to his lab to work and to try and forget about everything. He looked to his cabinet that was locked and he knew he hid the alcohol in there. 

He knew where the key was. He put it in in a drawer under a a picture frame that Pepper had gotten him that said one year sober. He did that so whenever he felt the need to drink he would see that picture frame and remember the reason he stopped in the first place. 

The reason that Tony stopped was because of Peter. 

It was when Tony first met Peter and they started getting closer and seeing each other more. Peter would randomly text Tony day or night sometimes asking to come over and Tony never wanted to be drunk or hungover when the kid was around so he slowly stopped drinking. 

Tony remembers those days. They were simple. Peter and him would never fight unless they were arguing about what movie they should watch. Tony would always let Peter win that fight. 

But now however, Tony felt like they were fighting a lot recently.

Even if the life they had before was more simple he wouldn’t change it for anything. He liked how it was now. He loved it. Even if a little fighting came with it, then a little fighting was definitely worth it. 

And sometimes the simple life isn’t worth it. It was boring and a little entertainment in life was what made life worth living. Not some boring monotonous life. 

Plus, you fight with the people that you love. 

Tony didn’t even realize that he made his way down to his lab out of pure muscle memory. He looked at the drawer where the key was and then looked away. 

.  
.  
.

Peter ran up the stairs like he remembers running up the stairs in his apartment building trying to get to the top before his Uncle Ben got him. 

He remembers laughing and looking back at his Uncle chasing him with a smile on his face. 

Uncle Ben never caught him because he would always let Peter run ahead to make Peter happy that he beat his Uncle. 

At the time Peter thought he actually beat his Uncle but now he knows that his Uncle let him win. 

Now Peter was running up the stairs with tears coming out of his eyes. Uncle Ben was dead and so was May. 

The only person Peter had left in this world was Tony but now it felt like he was alone. 

Peter ran up those stairs and got to his bedroom then slammed the door. 

He knew that if he did that at the apartment, either May or Ben would go right after him open the door and yell at Peter so that if he ever did it again he would be sorry. 

When Ben died, Peter remembers he did it once and he waited for May to come in and yell at him. But she never came. He waited and waited but she never came. 

Peter waited for Tony to come. He waited for the door to open and see Tony walk in his bedroom but he never came.

After awhile of Peter standing in the middle of his bedroom he realized that Tony would never come. He didn’t blame the man. 

Tony was probably busy calling up someone to come and pick Peter up to take him away so Tony didn’t have to deal with such a brat. 

It still made Peter hate Tony. Well, he could never hate Tony. Now Peter had just said to the mans face that he hated him. Everything that Tony did for Peter and Peter had just said that to the mans face. 

Someone who picked Peter up when there was nothing left of him and when he was on the verge of becoming depressed and probably never able to get out of it, there was Tony. 

After everything and Peter still said that. 

Peter had told Tony that he hated him. 

His Aunt has said that hate was a very strong word and Peter just used it to Tony. 

He felt awful. He hated himself. 

Peter needed to say sorry to Tony. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Tony?” Peter asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Boss is in his lab” FRIDAY said. 

Peter wiped the tears off his face for the millionth time that night and decided if he should go see Tony. 

He was very mad at him for not letting him be Spider-Man. That was not the way he expected the conversation to go but he kinda understood that Tony was just worried about him and even though it was very frustrating he understood. 

Peter just wanted things to be okay between the two of them. 

He made the decision to go down to Tony’s lab and just hope that Tony didn’t hate him. 

Peter made his way out of his room and down to Tony’s lab. He felt the nerves start to build with each step as he got closer. 

Once he was out of the elevator he looked at the glass doors that blocked the hallway and Tony’s lab. Peter knew the password to get in but he decided he would just knock. 

He didn’t hear any music playing and when he saw Tony he was sitting at his desk looking like he was playing with two wires in his hands. He looked more in thought than actually wanting to work on what was in his hands. 

Peter took a breath and knocked on the glass door. He saw Tony’s head snap up and look at where Peter was. Peter saw Tony’s mouth smile a bit. 

Tony looked up at Peter at the door and that was the last thing he expected to see. He thought that Peter was gonna be mad at him all night and possibly forever. 

“Let him in FRI” Tony said then watched Peter walk in. 

As Peter got closer Tony could see how red Peters face was. His eyes were red all over from all the crying and rubbing and his cheeks were as equally red. 

They didn’t say anything for a few seconds, they just stared at each other.

“I’m s-sorry” Peter let out a sob. The tears returned and Tony didn’t know how much it was possible for Peter to cry. It didn’t look like his busy could even hold that much water in it. 

This time Tony could comfort Peter. He held out his arms for him but Peter didn’t immediately run into him like usual so Tony was about to put down his arms but then Peter ran into him. 

“I know. I know” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and rubbed his back. 

Peter didn’t wrap his arms around Tony instead he held his arms at Tony’s chest and grabbed his shirt as he cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m s-s-sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it” Peter cried out. He felt horrible for doing what he did and he wanted Tony to know that. 

He liked the way that Tony held him close because it made him feel safe wrapped up in his arms. 

“I know you didn’t. But it still doesn’t make it right, Peter” Tony said. He knew Peter didn't mean it but it still hurt. It hurt a lot and Tony never wanted to feel that way again. 

Peter cried harder into Tony’s shoulder “I know. I’m not, I didn’t-didn’t mean it. Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry dad” 

Tony smiled at Peter calling him that. It made him feel a little bit better. 

Peter moved his leg over Tony’s leg so he wasn’t standing between Tony’s legs and was now sitting on his lap. Tony moved his leg so Peter and more comfortable and held him close. 

“Don’t cry, Peter. It’s okay” Tony continued to rub Peters back and then brought his other hand to rub his fingers through Peters soft hair. 

Peter wiped his tears and nose on Tony’s shirt which caused Tony to laugh. Peter then pulled away and looked at Tony. 

His face was even worse than it was when he first came down here. Tony used his sleeve to wipe away the rest of the tears on Peters face and then held his head with both of his hands. 

“I want you to understand why I said what I said” Tony looked at Peter in his eyes. He needed Peter to understand him although he doubted that Peter would really understand at his age. 

Peter nodded his head “I guess” 

Tony didn’t want to have another fight with Peter so he let it go. Peter looked like he wanted to say something. 

“Do you hate me now?” Peter asked innocently and Tony laughed. 

“I would never hate you, Peter. Do you understand me? You could do anything and I’ll still love you” Tony said then moved Peters head closer to him so he could kiss Peters forehead. 

Peter smiled a bit “I love you too” 

“Okay now that we’re good, get off my lap because we’ve got work to do” Tony said trying to change the subject. 

Tony couldn’t tell if Peters face went red because it was already red from from crying but he laughed and got off of Tony’s lap. 

“What work?” 

Tony held out a screwdriver “You’re gonna help me fix these wires” 

They ended up spending the rest of the night in the lab forgetting about everything and working away. 

Tony smiled and looked at his drawer where the key was across the lab in the corner and then looked at Peter. 

He didn’t need to drink for any reason now that he has Peter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I had this idea of how the conversation between tony and peter would go about Spider-Man and it was sooo good but I forgot it but I hope you guys like this one.
> 
> Also, I wanted to make tony go visit peter in his room and then peter still says he hated him then they don’t make up all night but I honestly don’t think peter could do that after what he said to Tony.


End file.
